Fuyuhana
by Wounded Angel
Summary: •AU• Eight-year-old Sakura is wandering through the forest and comes upon a wounded wolf. Pitying the animal she heals it and in return she receives a gift that will change her life in more ways than she could ever imagine. •Standard Disclaimer Applied•
1. The Beginning RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

**

* * *

**

A young girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes was walking through the dark forests of Konohagakure alone. Clad in but a pair of torn pants and a shirt, numbness was spreading quickly through her limbs due to the bitter cold.

An icy wind swept by with biting force. She hugged herself closer in an attempt to preserve some of the little warmth that was still left in her frail body, while forcing herself to continue onwards. Her bare feet hurt with every step she took from the cuts littering the soles of her feet made by the crust on the snow's untouched surface, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't turn back—she had to continue.

Her eyes stared down on the snow, glimmering with unshed tears and loneliness while her lower lip trembled slightly together with the rest of her body. She didn't know where she was heading; she had just taken off into the forest, trying to get away from it all. She knew she could and should have gone to ojiisan, but she hadn't been able to think clearly earlier. Everything had just suddenly come down upon her with the force of a brick wall, leaving her confused, hurt, and scared, and she had done the first thing that seemed the most rational.

She ran.

She ran and ran and ran; as if, if she was fast enough, she could outrun everything her otousan had said, forget what he had done, and reach some sort of state of blissful unawareness. After a while, her run had turned into a jog, her jog to a rapid walk until, finally, she could only find the strength for a slow trudge.

She knew her otousan had never liked her. She knew he hated her; but, still, she hadn't been able to see this coming. She had so desperately clung to that speck of hope that maybe he did care, maybe he would stop, maybe he would one day take her into his arms and give her the acceptance and love she so desperately yearned for. She had never found it in herself to let that hope go, because if she did, everything would be final, everything would be lost, and every hit, every kick would hurt all the more.

She was brought back to the present when she tripped over a stone hidden under the white snow, and she used her hands to try to cushion her fall. A sharp cry ripped through her throat from the pressure on her ribcage when she made impact with the ground in a whirl of snow. The pain brought more tears to her eyes as she bit her lip to somehow try to ignore the pain. During her mindless rush through the trees and snow-covered landscape, she had managed to forget her injuries and just focus on getting as far away as soon as possible; but, now, since she had both slowed and calmed down, the injuries were making themselves known again. This time, she had enough awareness to register it.

Editor Note: Be careful with the length of your sentences; some of your sentences are extremely long. They will become much like run-on sentences if you keep using them because they are compound (your sentences).

Pushing herself into a sitting position with one arm wrapped across her chest, she raised the fabric of her shirt slightly. With the help of the full moon's light, she could make out the nasty black bruise that was taking shape.

'Broken,' she thought, recognizing the injury due to having had numerous fractured ribs before. Pulling her shirt back down, she forced her tired legs to move and resume their mindless wandering.

Her eyes clouded over once more as she stared at the darkness ahead while hearing, in the dark and most hidden corners of her mind, the same questions echo over and over again. 'Why? Why do they hate me? Why am I the way I am? Why is everything I do wrong? _Why can't he love me?_' Her mind was icing over with despair colder than the snow that was crunching beneath her feet, and she yearned for answers to her fruitless questions.

Feeling the moonlight suddenly shine down on her with more intensity than before, she turned her attention to her surroundings.

An ice-covered lake lay just a few steps ahead of her, a thin layer of snow resting on its surface that made it glimmer like a thousand diamonds. She couldn't fight the small rise of her lips at nature's beauty. Letting her eyes slowly take in the serene sight, the questions in her mind quieted down, and she was inwardly thankful for the silence joining the slight howling of the wind.

When her gaze came to the centre of the lake, a shape caught her eye. Squinting, she tried to see past the falling snow in order to determine what it was.

'It looks like…a dog,' she thought. It took her tired brain a moment to piece two and two together.

A dog.

In a forest.

Her eye widened a fraction, and fear began to seep into her, making her breath become slightly ragged.

A wolf.

Instinctively, she began to back away. Images of sharp claws, razor-like teeth and piercing predatory hungry eyes were flashing before her own and increasing the already dormant fear. She was just about to try to make her way out of there when logic finally managed to push past her fear-clouded mind.

'Why hasn't it attacked me yet? Shouldn't it be able to smell my blood?' she wondered, as her nose scrunched up in thought, trying to recall the contents of the animal books she'd read in ojiisan's office.

Her eyes scanned over her surroundings for the possible presence of other wolves, but the sight of the darkened foliage of the forest was all she saw. She slowly returned her gaze to the wolf on the ice and noted that it hadn't moved at all, making the possibility of it doing her any harm decrease with every second, and therefore also her fear.

'Maybe it's dead?' she thought, and the image of a hazelnut brown canine flashed before her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she swallowed the lump in her throat. There was only one way she could find an answer to her question, and she decided she would answer it. Fisting her one hand while the other still resting over her chest, she slowly approached the animal.

Reaching the edge of the water, she now saw the blood staining its white fur and the snow around it. Pity entered her dark green eyes, and she found herself hoping more and more that she wasn't too late. Carefully placing her foot onto the glass-like surface, she tried to see whether it would give in and make her take a chilly dip or not. To her relief, the ice didn't even make a sound in response to her added weight, and she dared to place her other foot on it. Deeming it safe, she slowly crossed the distance to the wolf and kneeled down beside it. She tried to ignore the fact that the canine was significantly bigger than the average height of its kind. Compared to her late dog, Suki, this wolf's size rivalled that of a tiger.

Allowing her eyes to rove over its body, she picked up the faint movement of its ribcage, telling of the life still present. Shifting her gaze to the bleeding wound, she tried to evaluate the danger to the wolf's life. With her nimble fingers, she gently prodded around the wound while making sure that the animal was still unconscious. 'It doesn't seem life threatening, but it must be very uncomfortable,' she thought, after finishing her inspection. 'Maybe I could use my jutsu to help it?' Sharp canines and claws flashed past her mind, and she swallowed anew. 'Or at least stop the bleeding.'

With her mind made up, she slowly did the oh-so-familiar hand seals, watching as her hands became engulfed within her chakra. Its soothing lull soon accompanied that of the blowing wind. She lowered both her hands to the wound, her eyes closed and the corners of her mouth pulled downwards. Soon, beads of sweat formed on her slightly over-sized forehead, as she concentrated on getting the wound to heal, 'Come on, please work.'

Opening one eye, she noticed to her relief and joy that the skin around the wound slowly knit together, shrinking and closing, almost as if heeding her silent request. Despite the joy at her success, a bittersweet sensation filled her. 'Tousan, do you see what good came out of all the hurt you caused me?'

When the wound had finally closed, the little girl sat back up while breathing a small sigh of relief.

'There.' She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, satisfaction and a feeling of accomplishment flowing through her as she inspected the barely visible pink line that crossed the wolf's skin as a reminder of the wound. Reaching out, she gently ran her hand over the warm fur that covered the wolf's side. "See, all better," she said quietly with a smile, as she felt the rise and fall its chest.

The slight shifting of the huge body beneath her hand made the girl tense. She was already starting to believe she had imagined it when it happened again. She retrieved her hand, holding it protectively to her chest as she slowly rose from her seated position, eyes fixed on the canine's face. Then, that which shouldn't have happened did.

The wolf woke up.

At the sight of the alert blue eyes staring back at her, the girl's fear skyrocketed, and she ran as fast as she could—which in her worn state only turned into a slight jog—towards the cover of the trees. Running behind a tree, she peeked out from behind it and watched with growing fear as the big wolf slowly rose to its feet. Gracefulness and wisdom hung in the air surrounding it. A slight awe filled the small girl at the sight of the beautiful animal as it surveyed the blood on the snow. Suddenly, it raised its nose into the air, seemingly searching for something before bringing its gaze to the tree she was hiding behind.

Quickly ducking behind her cover, she felt her heart hammer against her ribs as she gulped in fear. There was no way she would be able to outrun it, and she couldn't climb a tree with her broken ribs. This was bad.

A sudden bright light from the lake interrupted her thoughts.

'What's happening over there?' Gathering her courage, she peeked in the direction of the wolf only to find a man standing in its place.

Long silver hair that put the moonlight to shame was tied on the top on his head, and he wore a haori and a pair of hakamas made out of the finest silk. Accompanying the clothing was armour resembling that of the samurais of ancient times, and it effectively covered his chest and abdomen while a katana (sword) rested on his hip, adding to the warrior appearance. But despite all this, the thing that really caught her attention was his eyes, partially hidden behind a curtain of silver bangs. They bore the mesmerizing combination of marine blue and grey, which made them resemble the calm depths of the ocean on a cloudy day.

'Who is that?' she wondered in both fear and fascination. 'And where'd the wolf go?'

"Child, do not fear me." The man's calm and rich voice abruptly brought the girl's attention back to the warrior that now stood on the lakeshore.

"Child, were you the one who healed me?" the man asked, taking a few steps towards her. Alarmed by his sudden approach, she instinctively started backing away, although knowing that if he decided to catch her, there wasn't much she could do to stop him.

Noticing the fear in her eyes increase, he slowly raised his hands and slowed his pace. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"W-who are you?" she asked in a timid voice, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name is Shiro (from 'Shiroi' which means white), and I am the God of Eternity." He kneeled down a mere foot or two in front of her.

Her eyes widened. "A God?" she repeated in slight disbelief as the fear slowly lessened. He nodded. "I am the one who brings winter to the lands."

At his statement, the awe increased in her eyes. 'Sugoi (cool).'

Shiro smiled fondly towards the girl. "Who are you, young lady?" he asked, his smile warm and gentle. Said girl eyed him for a moment, as if trying to make out whether he was a threat or not, before a concerned look then entered her features. "Promise not to hate me if I do?"

A confused look crossed Shiro's face at her unexpected question. "Why would I hate you?" he asked. Her gaze lowered to her feet and she seemed slightly reluctant to answer, but did so nonetheless. "Everyone has so far, why not you?"

He felt an unpleasant feeling gather in the pit of his stomach. "Who're these 'everyone'?"

A pause. "My village. They don't like me, they think I'm weird because of my chakra," she explained, clearly uncomfortable by the subject.

"What is wrong with your chakra?"

Hesitantly, the girl held out her hand; and, a moment later, it glowed and swished from her chakra. Shiro was taken slightly aback by the sight that greeted him.

Her chakra was black.

As if noticing him tense, she abruptly stopped the flow of chakra to her hand and hid it slightly behind her back. "They think I'm evil," she whispered sadly.

Disbelief entered Shiro's pale features at her words. He had seen many evils during his long years, and she didn't resemble any of them by a long shot. Reaching forward, he placed a hand on her head, effectively gaining her attention. "No name you may bear could make me hate you, I promise," he assured with a smile. A moment of silence followed his words as she mulled them over.

"Haruno Sakura."

The smile widened as he heard her name. "You have a beautiful name, Sakura." He lowered his hand. "Were you the one who healed me?"

She shook her head. "No, I healed a wolf but it suddenly vanished just before you—" Realisation flickered in her eyes and her lips formed an 'o' shape. "Eh, hai."

His eyes filled with amazement. "You're so young." He watched with slight amusement as a slight blush covered Sakura's cheeks, and she averted her eyes. "Well, back in my village I used to get hurt a lot, so one day I sneaked into this old house where they keep this big scroll and I taught myself a medical jutsu so that I could heal myself," she rambled while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Shiro nodded and found his gaze drawn to the arm circling her chest protectively. His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you hurt?" he asked, confusion mingling with concern in his voice.

Sakura followed his gaze and rested her eyes on her arm. Immediately, her eyes clouded over and she felt her throat constrict as another onslaught of tears threatened to fall. "Otosan came home drunk again and started to hit me and shout. He was so angry, and hit me even harder than he usually does. When he stopped, he told me to go, that he never wanted to see me near the house again." Her head lowered. "H-he said he could no longer bear to even look at me."

Blinking rapidly, she tried to rid the gathering moisture in her eyes. "I was so scared and everything just hurt, and before I could even heal myself he had thrown me out." As if just realising the fact, she added, "I didn't even have time to get Kuma."

The lump in her throat was becoming almost unbearable, but she continued, "When he went back inside, I quickly healed myself and got out of there before he came back. I haven't dared go back yet." She hastily wiped away the tears cascading down her cheeks. "I would've healed this too, but I haven't learned to heal broken bones yet. Usually ojiisan does that for me."

By the time she was finished, Shiro's fists were shaking with anger towards her parent. Didn't those humans have any honour? When he felt he had regained enough of his calm, he raised his hand slowly. "Could you remove your hand?"

Sakura watched him cautiously as she let her arm slowly fall back to her side, regarding him with some fear as he settled his hand on her bruised ribs—not fear of him, but for the pain that whatever he was going to do could evoke. A soft blue glow engulfed his hand, and she had to bite her lower lip not to let out a cry when the ribs healed.

When he eventually removed his hand, Sakura inspected the side of her chest curiously before her face lit up. "Thank you Shiro-kun!" she thanked cheerfully with a bright smile.

Shiro felt himself return the gesture, amazed by the fact that despite all her hardships, she still hadn't lost the ability to give such a radiant smile. His smile faded slightly as a thought occurred to him. 'Could it be…?' he thought as he watched the girl, oblivious to the thought taking shape in his mind, gently prod her side.

"Sakura." Hearing her name, the rosette turned her attention towards the god. "Close your eyes for a moment."

Sakura hesitated. Trusting someone was not something she was used to, however, Shiro had given her no reason to fear him... but. 'No!' Shaking her head furiously to move away from the path her thoughts were taking. 'Shiro-kun won't hurt me, he won't.'

Complying with his request, she almost instantly felt the pleasant warmth from his hand spreading over her closed eyelids. A cool sensation entered her eyes, standing in sharp contrast to the earlier heat, and she stiffened for a second.

His hand rested on her face for what seemed like an eternity as she stood there quiet and still, wondering what he was doing. Her eyes fluttered open the moment his hand left her eyes, and she looked around curiously before settling her gaze back on Shiro. She tilted her head questioningly to the side. "What did you do?"

His face remained grave for a moment, eyes fixed on her for so long that she was staring to get uncomfortable. She wondered if he had heard her when he gave her a fond smile. "As a thank you for your healing, I gave you your very own ability."

Her eyes furrowed in thought, "Ability?" before suddenly lighting up. "You mean like the Sharingan or the Byakugan?" she asked excitedly. Shiro's smile widened, and he ruffled her hair. "I see that you are quite well-read."

"I have to be if I want to be a shinobi by the time I'm thirteen," she said matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips, nose stuck in the air.

Shiro chuckled under his breath at the comical picture she made up and nodded. "Well, to answer your question, it's not quite the same, but that's a story for another time."

"Okay." Sakura tried to hide the disappointment at his reluctance to answer. "But if I don't have any of those kekkei genkai, then what is mine called?"

"Your ability is called the Fuyuhana (winter flower)."

"Fuyu…hana?" she repeated, face scrunched up in thought as she tested the name. After a split second's thought, she beamed. "I like it! It's really pretty."

"Arigato Shiro-kun!" Blinking down at the little girl glued to him, he felt Shiro was about to say something but remained silent when Sakura flung her arms around to do something and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Another smiled bloomed on his lips. "You're quite welcome; but, in order to be able to master your gift fully, you will need some help."

"You will train me?!" she asked, but to her disappointment, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't, but I know just the right person."

Shiro closed his eyes and, briefly, a silver glow surrounded him. Sakura turned her attention to the lakeshore on the other side when a howl rang through the forest, and she saw a black wolf emerge from the darkness of the woods. Crossing the ice with a few quick leaps, it stopped in front of Shiro and bowed.

'**You called, Shiro-sama?'**

'Yami, you have served me well for centuries, and you're my most trusted servant, not to forget a dear friend, and therefore I want you to guard and train little Sakura here.' He motioned towards the girl in his embrace. He looked back at his servant. 'You are familiar with the Fuyuhana, are you not?'

'**Hai, I am,**' Yami answered, slightly confused of the particular subject's relevance in this situation when realisation dawned on him. **'Do you mean to say that she is **_**her**_**?'** Shiro gave a confirming nod. Yami glanced back at the small girl. **'May I ask who she is, Shiro-sama?'**

Shiro followed his companions gaze and watched Sakura look at them with confused bright beryl eyes, shining with innocence as she tilted her head slightly to the side. 'She is a girl from Konohagakure that assisted me without me asking for such an act.'

Yami nodded and looked at the girl with his hazel eyes in silence, as if mulling Shiro's request over. The girl had already lost interest in their silent conversation and was now making patterns in the snow beneath her feet. He raised his gaze and bowed anew. **'I will gladly accept this task you have given me.'**

Shiro nodded and turned his attention to Sakura and his eyes softened a fraction. "Sakura, this is Yami. He will help you learn how to master your newly acquired gift as well as train you in combat."

Sakura's head whipped towards him and, with a nod. With a shy glance in Yami's direction she hurriedly looked away when he met her curious eyes. A blush made its way onto her childish features at being caught. Tugging gently at Shiro's haori (a short jacket over a kimono) she whispered carefully, "Can I pet him?"

Shiro smiled. She was afraid, but still childish curiosity and the natural fascination for fluffy things won. Glancing at Yami, who gave an approving nod, he turned back to her. "Hai, you can."

Stepping out of Shiro's embrace, she halted in front of Yami and slowly reached out, gently running her hand over his head. He leaned into her touch, a quiet rumble emitting from his chest. From her experience of having a dog of her own, Sakura knew he wasn't angry, simply showing his enjoyment. That little piece of information made her smile bloom fully.

When she stopped her ministrations a moment later, Yami nudged her hand with his nose and licked her palm, earning a hearty laugh from the child that made a smile tug at the corners of Shiro's mouth. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed he didn't have much time left before he had to return to his realm, and therefore reluctantly interrupted the happy moment.

"Sakura," he called, drawing the young one's attention. "I have one more gift for you." He held out his hand towards her. "Come."

Doing as she was asked, Sakura came to stand before Shiro and almost immediately felt him place his hand on her lower back and start to draw some kind of pattern. She squirmed slightly since it tickled, but didn't try and move away. When he stopped what he was doing, Sakura turned around as much as she could to see what he had done and gaped when she saw a dark blue crescent moon with silver swirls on either side.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed with a radiant smile.

"That is the crest of my clan, marking you now as one of my kind and placing you under my protection," he explained. At his words, Sakura looked up at him first in disbelief before lowering her gaze as a smile slowly settled on her lips. Unable to hinder the tears that gathered in her eyes she let the roll down her cheeks in warm big drops.

Shiro frowned when he heard her sniffle and saw the tears dropping onto the snow. Confused he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Does this upset you?" he asked cautiously and felt slightly relieved when she shook her head quickly.

Raising her face towards him, she smiled even wider through her tears. "It's just I've never really belonged anywhere. I've always been alone, and never had a place of my own, but you just gave me that." She dried her wet cheeks but never lost her smile. "Arigato, Shiro-kun."

Shiro smiled and reached forward, gently brushing his knuckles across her cheek, before he ruffled her hair affectionately. "No, it is I who should thank you, Sakura. You healed me, even though you were afraid, and did so with utter compassion." He placed a hand on her chest. "It is I who should thank you for what you have in here."

A cute blush stained her cheeks, and she muttered a small, "It was nothing."

"Not to me," Shiro said with a smile, and rose to his feet. He exchanged a glance with Yami in silence; and, as if reaching an agreement, Yami nodded and they both turned back to Sakura.

"I'll have to leave you now, Sakura, but if you ever need me, just call for me and I will come." He saw the disappointment as it seeped into her eyes.

Crossing the short distance between them, she enveloped him in a hug, making him almost topple over. "Do you really have to leave, Shiro-kun?" she asked, her voice muffled by his haori, as his arm circled her shoulders.

"I do," he kept his voice lowered, "but Yami will look after you."

When he smelt the renewed rush of salt from tears, he kneeled down and, placing his hands on either of her shoulders, looked into her green eyes. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other, so don't shed your tears."

Sakura swallowed hard. "P-promise you'll return?" she asked in naught but a whisper, not wanting him to leave just when she had met him.

"I promise."

She held out her pinkie, a determined look in her eyes and, in return, Shiro raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Pinkie promise?" she asked.

The god bit back the smile that threatened to form on his lips—after all, this was serious business for an eight-year-old. He raised his hand and linked his pinkie with hers. "Pinkie promise."

Nodding once curtly as if satisfied with his answer, she stepped away while drying her eyes. The same bright light from earlier engulfed the area and, when it dimmed, Shiro had once again turned into the snow-white wolf she had healed.

She wondered if he was still the same when she suddenly felt her mind engulfed in warmth and heard his voice, **'Until we meet again Sakura.'**

She looked into his eyes and nodded with a smile, her pink hair flying around her. Shiro's eyes softened; he turned towards Yami, who gave a nod that was returned, and then he turned to disappear in a whirl of snow.

Sakura stared at the spot he had stood on mere seconds earlier and felt another onslaught of tears threaten to fall, but quickly pushed them away. She wouldn't cry, she would be strong; after all, he had given her a pinkie promise that he would return and she was sure that he didn't want to cut off his pinkie. She now turned her attention to Yami.

"So, you're Yami?" she asked, sitting down in front of him.

'**Hai, and you're Sakura?'** Said person nodded. **'Shiro-sama told me to protect and train you, and I will, but first you'll have to tell me about yourself.'**

Sakura nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. Um, I'm eight years old and I used to live in Konoha with my otousan a-and I want to be a ninja when I grow up."

Yami nodded. **'You said you used to live with your otousan,' **Sakura nodded at this, '**but where is your okaasan?'**

Sakura's eyes lowered, and her feet seemed like the most interesting thing in the world. "I…." She swallowed. "I killed her," she murmured, drawing her knees closer to her chest. "I killed her when I was born."

Yami looked at her in confusion. **'What do you mean?'**

"Otousan told me once," she tried to stop her lower lip from trembling as she felt her throat constrict and eyes water, "that okaasan died when giving birth to me. She died because I was a demon," she forced out finally.

Seeing her sorrow, Yami sat down beside her and placed his head on hers in a consoling manner. **'The fault of your okaasan's death is not yours to bear. You are not a demon but a beautiful bright girl, and your otousan is just too blinded by grief and sorrow to see that.'**

"But it isn't just otousan, the whole village hates me!" she choked out. "Only ojiisan is nice to me."

'**People usually fear what they cannot understand. Your chakra isn't something they have met before, and because they don't know how to respond to it, they fear it,'** Yami said, nuzzling her cheek.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him with slightly red, puffy eyes. "Do _you_ hate me?"

He shook his head. **'No. In fact, I like you very much.'**

She snivelled slightly. "Really?"

Yami nodded and gave something akin to a smile to a smile. **'Really.'** Sakura nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, the fur soft and warm against her cheek. Letting the silence settle between them, Yami made mental note not to ask more about her parents. The scars they had caused were apparently still too fresh.

'**You mentioned someone called 'ojiisan'. Who is he?' **he asked carefully after a moment.

Nuzzling her face into his fur anew she sat back and dried her eyes. "He is the Hokage of our village, but he lets me call him ojiisan!!" Sakura was clearly proud of her special permission. "He always brings me candy and heals the wounds I can't heal myself."

'**Sou ka **(I see)**,'** Yami replied. 'At least there is _one _person that sees how beautiful she is,' he mused.

"What about you?"

He turned his attention back to Sakura and saw her looking at him curiously. Guessing that she wanted to know about him too, he settled his attention on the forest ahead of them, piecing together what he could tell her in his mind.

'**Well, I am one of Shiro-sama's advisors. I am the most educated amongst the servants and trained in the art of combat, currently counted among one of the strongest of those in his lordship's service. I am 358 years-old, and I live in Shiro-sama's realm.'**

"Sugoi," she breathed. "Can you do that thing Shiro-kun did?" she asked while playing with his fur.

He glanced at her.** 'You mean transforming?' **She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I think that's it."

'**I can.'** Eyes seeking out her hands again she asked shyly, "Do you, uh, think that you could show me?"

Smiling at her, he wordlessly let a soft green glow surround him, and his features turned more human. A few seconds later, a man with messy, short raven black hair and the same deep brown eyes sat beside her, clad in a forest green kimono and armour slightly less extravagant than Shiro's. He also had a sword strapped to his hip.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed with her mouth agape, and the man flashed a smirk at her reaction before letting his wolf features once again take over.

When back in his wolf from, Yami rose to his feet and shook off the snow that had stuck onto him, before he turned to the pink haired girl that was brushing the snow from her clothes. **'Are you ready to leave, Sakura?'**

She raised her face to him and flashed a radiant smile. "Hai, Yami-kun!" Yami crouched down slightly in front of her, offering her his back. **'Climb on.'**

Sakura obeyed, and with a little difficulty, she finally got up and found that even though he wasn't quite as big as Shiro, his size was still notably bigger than others of his kind.

'**Hold on tight,'** he said, and took off into the forest.

In Konoha, the Sandaime watched through his crystal ball as Sakura disappeared into the darkness. He didn't know what had transpired between Sakura and that wolf, but concluded that due to the way she was treated in Konoha, despite his efforts to stop it, this was probably for the best.

He leaned further back in his chair and stared at the now blank crystal ball in front of him. Wherever she was heading, he hope she'd find the happiness and security that she so much deserved but didn't find there. As he stared into the crystals clear surface, his bittersweet smile reflected on its surface.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm back and with a new story.

I've had a small 'vacation' from writing but I couldn't stay away for long I love to write at this place too much ^^

Anyway I hope that you'll like it and you know the drill:

Please leave a review!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	2. Happiness is Found RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Yami (dark) travelled for about a week to reach the border of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). Yami had set a rapid pace, but was taking Sakura and her needs into consideration by making more frequent stops than he usually would have. Sakura didn't know exactly where they were headed, but yet felt no anxiety since her companion seemed to be fully aware of that little detail.

After crossing the border to Kusa (Grass), their journey went without trouble for the first couple of days. But then things started going downhill fast.

On the third day into their travels, Sakura, seemingly without cause, fell ill. It had started out as a simple cough and headache, but then a high fever broke out, and she started throwing up everything she ate. Hallucinations were a common occurrence do to her fever. Because of this, Yami often found himself soothing Sakura as she became scared of things only she could see or watching her talk to her none existent okaasan and on some occasions even her otousan.

The abrupt turn in events forced Yami to interrupt their journey and seek shelter so that he could tend to her properly. Luckily, they had passed a small cave a little ways back from their current location, and with a haste that betrayed the concern welling up inside him, Yami sped back the last few miles to the shelter. To his relief, he found it moderately well hidden and dry enough for them to safely wait out Sakura's fever.

After a quick whiff of the air around them and a swift search of scents or chakra signatures nearby, Yami hurriedly changed back into his human form and brought the unconscious girl inside. As he laid the girl down on the hard stone floor, Yami cursed himself for not thinking of getting any supplies sooner. He had thought to wait until they reached their destination before seeing to material needs since they had had no need for anything of the sort until now. Before, he had been able to provide Sakura with food, and the nights were warm. If it had gotten colder, he had easily kept her warm by lying beside her as she slept. Sakura herself had neither complained nor asked for anything, so he thought nothing more of it. Until now that is.

Removing his haori, he wrapped it around the shivering girl and ––after removing his katana and leaning it against the cave wall—took her into his arms, using his body heat to try and keep her warm. Placing a hand to her chest, he used a technique taught to him by one of the healers back at Shiro-sama's castle. Originally, he had learnt it for the purpose of battle, and it most likely equivalent to some of the shinobis' medical jutsu.

A worried frown slowly worked its way to Yami's features as he took in the strain under which her inner organs were trying to function. Her immune system was working overtime, and as for the organs, the liver and the kidneys seemed to be under the most stress. It all pointed to the suggestion that her body was reacting or rather trying to get rid of some foreign substance inside her. And it didn't seem to be working.

Canceling the technique, Yami cursed long and hard for not having taken more time to expand his arsenal of medical techniques. Maybe then he would've had a shot at trying to make her better, but for logical reasons he had not had the need to do so before.

The sound of the rain hitting the ground outside the mouth of the cave filled the silence as he stared down at the girl curled in his arms. He felt the scorching heat of her forehead even through the thinner haori wrapped around his chest. His jaw tightened along with his arms around her. He would have to take her to see their healers for her to get better, and he would just have to hope that the methods they used would prove equally as effective on Sakura as she was human. They would simply have to.

Giving a quick nod to himself, Yami placed Sakura back on the ground and quickly rested his katana back against his hip before moving to remove the haori from her.

"Yami-kun…"

The tiny voice drew his attention hastily up to Sakura's face and found her staring up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked through heavy breaths.

"We're still in Kusa," he answered, slightly stroking her head as he did so.

Sakura nodded and wet her dry lips before speaking anew, "Gomen ne (I'm sorry) Yami-kun."

Yami stared down at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Whatever for?" he demanded.

"For slowing us down," she clarified as her eyes flashed apologetically.

Yami shook his head at her. "Silly girl," he murmured before he once again started stroking her hair. "Sleep, gather your strength, I'll see to that you get proper care."

Sakura barely began her protest of not being tired before silencing herself at the look Yami was giving her, telling her the matter was not up for discussion. Swallowing, she spoke, "Okay," and let herself be swept into unconsciousness once more.

Yami watched her fall asleep again and stood up as he changed back into a wolf, the only form in which he would be able to contact Shiro-sama in.

Barely had the light of the transformation around him settled before he felt the sudden approach of a set of chakras. Almost holding his breath and hoping they were heading somewhere else, Yami suppressed a snarl when they continued in a straight line towards them. Measuring their pace and the distance remaining, he found that they would not have enough time to get out of there before they reached them. Sensing them just outside the cave opening, he placed himself in front of Sakura's small form, and hid her behind his bigger one. Most likely, these were some traveling shinobi, perhaps nukenin (rogue ninjas) judging from their great chakras, suppressed, but still impressive.

Yami kept his eyes on the cave opening where two women were standing; one well endowed blonde, and the other a smaller woman with black-hair.

"The humidity of the rain should make it easier to find," the blonde said, wiping some water from her forehead, obviously continuing on an earlier discussion. The other woman looked at the rough cave walls with analytical eyes. "Where should we be looking, and what exactly does this moss look like?"

The blonde swept her eyes over the surface of the stone as she took a few more steps inside "In dark humid places. It has a dark green blue colour that makes it stand out quite noticeably in comparison to other moss species."

A growl vibrated through Yami's chest when the woman came too close for his liking and as expected, the low sound was enough to draw both kunochis' attention. The blonde stopped in her strides just like he wanted her too and stared down at him with golden eyes.

"This must've been the chakra signature you felt Shizune. You were right, it was a wolf," she called to the younger one a few feet behind her.

"But I felt two, I'm sure of it," the younger said as she came to stand by the elder's side. Her actions drew a vicious snarl from Yami's throat. They clearly were no immediate danger to him, but that didn't mean he liked them this close, especially when his ward was so weak.

Yami heard Sakura's wheezing breaths behind him get louder as he checked her condition. It would've been easier if he had been allowed to change into his human form, but regulations forbade him from revealing his heritage to humans outside his clan. Just then, a cough sounded from behind him, and immediately he tensed. The women had clearly also heard the sound as they tried to peer past him at what he was protecting.

"That sounds like a human," the younger mumbled, something alien to Yami lighting in her hand. In response, he snarled more viciously as he took a threatening step towards her.

The blonde's eyes clouded over with concern. "Shizune, there's a child here."

Following her line of sight, Shizune also saw the pink-haired child on the ground. Taking note of her labored breathing and the sweat that shone in the light of her flash lamp, her eyebrows snapped together in worry. "She seems very sick," she observed, feeling her medic side kicking in.

"We have to get to her," Tsunade said, and she tried to approach Sakura, but Yami immediately snarled dangerously while his ears stuck to his head. He crouched down, readying himself to leap if she came any closer.

Tsunade locked eyes with the wolf, figuring it was trying to protect the girl. Holding his gaze, she said in a slightly lowered voice, "You have to let us through, only then can we help the girl you're so viciously protecting."

The wolf gave no inclination of having understood her words, but Yami's mind went to the girl behind him. He knew she needed help, and they seemed to know what they were doing. In addition, he felt no ill will in the woman's words. It was worth a shot.

He backed down slightly and gave one more snarl, telling them of the consequences if they hurt her, and then turned around to stand by Sakura's feet. Tsunade and Shizune wasted no time with celebrating their victory, but instead hurriedly made their way to Sakura and started checking her.

"High fever, heart beating irregular, pupils dilated, and breathing labored," Tsunade stated after a quick examination.

"Infection?" Shizune suggested, while using her chakra to try to cool the raging fever that was burning the small body up from the inside.

"She has no wounds," Tsunade remarked, checking Sakura's pulse before she injected her chakra into Sakura's bloodstream, guiding it through all the veins and arteries in the search of a possible explanation. Her hands stopped when passing over her abdomen, and her eyes hardened as she swore loudly. "She has been poisoned," she said as she hastily hefted Sakura into her arms. She hung like a ragdoll and her slightly opened eyes rolling back in her head at the sudden movement.

"But you said it yourself, there were no wounds," Shizune said, as she rose in time with her mentor, her hand on the forehead as she kept pace with the blonde as she started sprinting.

"This poison wasn't injected via a weapon but orally," she said as they raced out through the cave entrance. Yami joined them in a split second, running alongside the one holding his ward through the pouring rain. Tsunade looked down at the girl in her arms, and noticed how her breathing was getting shallower by the minute. 'We need to hurry,' she thought, increasing her speed.

Soon, a two-story house came into view, and Tsunade threw the door open and ran up the stairs. Kicking one of the doors open, she placed Sakura on a bed. "I'll take it from here, Shizune, you go after the talcum herb and chickweed and make the necessary preparations for a poison extraction—" she was interrupted when a gurgle sounded, and she looked down to see Sakura choking on her own vomit. Hurriedly turning her sideways, she shouted over her shoulder "Get the agastache and pai shu as well!"

"Hai!" Shizune from down the hall. Placing Sakura in a position that prevented her from choking if she vomited again, she removed her haori before setting herself to the task of bringing down the fever and assisting the strained organs. Yami sat just inside the room by the door and watched the elder woman check Sakura's pulse and heartbeat again, the worry inside him growing.

After what felt like an eternity, Shizune came rushing back into the room with several small basins of water. "Here Tsunade-hime!"

"Hold her down," Tsunade instructed as she turned to one of basins on the nightstand beside her. Her chakra created a membrane around the water, enabling her to lift the enclosed water inside. "You ready?" she asked Shizune.

Giving a short nod, Shizune watched as her mentor started forcing the herb mixture inside the small body. Immediately, the girl started thrashing beneath them, but her body was so beaten that it could hardly put up a fight against Shizune's restraint. The agonized screams cut through the room as Shizune stopped her attempts at squirming away. Yami whined slightly at the agonizing position he was in. He knew his ward was in terrible pain, but he was completely helpless as to lessen her suffering. This pain she was going through was the only way for her to stay alive.

Tsunade proceeded to move the bubble around the body, making sure to gather all the poison she could inside the membrane. Gritting her teeth, she scowled in frustration. The poison had wrecked quite the havoc on the girl's body, and the damage was quite extensive. It would take a long time until she was fully healed. Removing the remedy from the body, she guided it back to the basin, and it turned back into flowing liquid. Going for the next basin, they continued in this manner until all were filled with different sized sickly purple spots: poison.

"You can let her go now, Shizune," Tsunade said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, while Shizune did as she was told and stepped back, stretching her back. She glanced down at the girl. "Will she survive?" the apprentice asked hesitantly.

"Probably, we've done all we can. All that's left is now to get some herbs into her that will help with the healing and get the food to stay down. And then plenty of rest."

Gathering the basins, Shizune turned to the door, "I'll go make the first batch of herbs ready." Tsunade nodded and glanced down at the torn clothing her patient was wearing and the dirt covering her form. A disapproving sound emitted from her throat, and she disappeared off to find some proper clothes and something to clean up the mess of vomit on the floor.

Later, when Tsunade had tucked the clean girl into bed and gotten some sleeping herbs into her, she sat down on a chair beside the bed. Gently brushing the bangs from the girl's face she felt for the fever and found it had gone down a few degrees. Feeling pleased at the notion, she sat back, eyes still resting on her patient.

Who was this girl? Where were her parents? What had happened to her?

Her bones showed signs of several old fractures and more scars than a girl her age should have. Added to the list was the slight malnutrition and sloppily healed wounds.

A whimper from the girl brought her out of her thoughts. She was having another nightmare. Leaning forward Tsunade took one of the frail hands into her own and placed the other on her forehead while shushing her gently. Sakura slowly calmed down and settled into restful sleep once again. Moving to sit back, she found that the girl had grabbed a firm hold of her hand. Tugging experimentally, the hold only tightened, and Tsunade found herself smiling, 'Have it your way then.'

Pulling the chair closer, she settled into a comfortable position and unfolded the local newspaper. Casting a fleeting glance to the corner across from her, she found alert brown eyes staring back at her. He hadn't moved from that spot for the last hour and seemed determined to stay there. Shizune had tried offering him some food but he hadn't even graced the offered nutrition with a look. How this girl had managed to gain the obvious affection and loyalty of this wolf went beyond Tsunade's understanding.

Giving a short laugh, the Sannin moved her attention back to the paper in her lap. Well, at least she would have company through her watch.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed until Sakura came to.

The sunlight played across her lids, making red colour her vision. After lying still for a few moments, she tried opening her eyes, but the lids felt heavy, and it required quite some determination to force them open. After several blinks a ceiling ever so slowly shifted into focus, and her brows furrowed in concern. Her eyes felt dry, like she hadn't used them in a long time.

Turning her head sluggishly, she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Confusion filled her at first until snippets of what had transpired flashed through her mind; some hallucinations, some memories of soothing voices and some of gentle touches. Someone had taken care of her, but it wasn't Yami.

Her eyes snapped fully open. 'Yami-kun!'

Suddenly the sound of something shifting filled the silence of the room, followed by what sounded like claws against hardwood floors. Her head lulled to the other side, and a tired smile floated across her face as she recognized her furry companion. "Yami-kun," she whispered, her voice coarse and hoarse.

His brown eyes filled with an emotion she didn't recognize, but was buried under the relief and joy that followed. Licking her once on the forehead he pressed his brow against her temple. The silence that followed was serene as Sakura felt the havoc her state had caused Yami, feelings that couldn't be put to words, and now the immeasurable peace and happiness he was feeling. Raising her hand slowly, she brought it around his neck in an awkward embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Making a sound that could've passed as a snort, Yami pulled back to nuzzle her the way an adult wolf would his cubs.

'**I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up'** he admitted. Sakura smiled anew, this time with a little more vigor, "I had to make it back, 'cause I knew you were waiting for me."

Yami seemed to smirk at her **'That's right.'**

Turning her eyes to the room they were in her brows furrowed. "Where are we? Last thing I remember we were on our way through Kusa."

Resting his head beside hers he closed his eyes, taking in her scent as he answered her. **'That's right. Do you remember how you got sick?**' She nodded slowly and he continued, **'It got worse, much worse with time and eventually I was debating whether or not to take you to Shiro's realm and try to get treatment for you there. Just then two medics happened to cross our path, and they helped you by taking us into their home and treating you.'**

Sakura took a moment to let it all sink in when the sound of a door creaking open cut through her thoughts. Lifting her gaze, she saw a beautiful blonde woman accompanied by a younger one walk inside. "We will need to stock up on some of the herbs next time we go into town. We're critically low on wild yam, echinacea and blue vervain" the blonde said, obviously continuing on an unknown topic to Sakura.

The younger one moved to Sakura's side and froze when she saw the groggy green eyes staring abck at her. "Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade looked in their direction and smiled "I expected you to come to any day now," she said as she took a few steps towards her. "Ohayou, my name is Senju Tsunade and this is my apprentice Akiko Shizune (1.). We were the ones who found you."

Shizune smiled towards Sakura "Nice to meet you." Offering a weak smile, Sakura answered the greeting with a timid 'hi'. "I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she felt her forehead for any fever and took out small flash light from the confides of her haori and tested the reflexes in her pupils.

"Tired and heavy, but better."

"That is to be expected, after all, you were sleeping for a long time," Tsunade said as she straightened and put the flash light away.

"Here, I'll help you sit up," Shizune offered, leaning down towards her. Making sure she was comfortable, she propped a few pillows behind her and stood back. "Better, ne?" she said with a smile.

"Aa, arigatou Shizune-chan," she turned to Tsunade who had sat down beside her on the bed, "and you too Tsunade-chan, for your kindness."

Tsunade smirked and placed her hand on the girl's head, "Don't mention it, kid. We're medic-nins it's our job to heal." Sakura nodded and felt the hand disappear from her head and instead rested onto one of her legs hidden under the covers. Looking into the now grave features of the blonde, she knew what she was about to ask. "Sakura, I must ask you a question, and I need you to be totally honest with me."

Silence followed her statement, and after what seemed like a moments hesitation, Tsunade asked, "Sakura, were you aware that you had been poisoned?"

The rosette-haired girl lowered her eyes to her hands as she played with the sheets, clearly not wanting to talk about it and giving no indication of going to answer. Tsunade and Shizune exchanged worried glances.

Sakura stopped her fiddling when Tsunade's hand covered hers. "Do you know how you got poisoned?" she asked softly, rephrasing her question. Sakura bit her lip, and settled her gaze on the red painted nails of the hand that rested on hers.

"I-I knew I shouldn't have taken it, but I was so very hungry. I hadn't eaten for two days and I just took a bite," she whispered, as if ashamed.

"What did you eat?" Shizune asked in a soothing tone as she watched the little scared girl in the bed. Sakura glanced up at her briefly before ducking under her curtain of hair. "A rice ball."

"Where on earth did you get a hold of a poisoned rise ball?" Tsunade asked, with a slight crease of her eyebrows.

"I found one in the fridge," she explained. "I knew otousan had done something with it, but I thought that if I took just one bite it wouldn't hurt me as much."

"Y-your otosan?" Shizune repeated, not believing her ears. "Why would he do that?"

Sakura then, for the second time, told someone about the way Konoha and her otosan treated her, of her years of pain, solitude and hatred. Yami, she told them, was her pet dog, knowing they would probably want an explanation as to why he was with her.

When Sakura finally finished her story, Tsunade and Shizune were momentarily speechless. When everything she had told them had finally sunken in, and they had both stopped cursing her father to the fiery depths of hell, Tsunade looked up at Sakura, her maternal instincts taking over.

"You will move in with us." From the look in her eyes, Sakura knew that her mind was already made up. "I will not allow you to wander around alone without anyone to look after you. My conscience wouldn't allow it."

Both Yami's and Sakura's eyes widened at her words, not that either of them really objected them. Sakura exchanged a glance with Yami, who gave a silent inconspicuous nod, and she turned back to Tsunade who was still watching her, waiting for a reply. "I-I don't want to intrude," she said hurriedly.

"Nonsense! You are more than welcome to stay with us," Tsunade stated determinedly, leaving no room for argument while Shizune nodded with equal determination. "Beside, you will be forced to stay here for some time anyhow. Your body took quite a beating from that poison so you will not be up and about doing much of anything for quite a while."

Sakura offered a small smile. "Arigatou."

Tsunade allowed a fond smile to grace her lips. "You're quite welcome."

When the decision of Sakura's permanent stay had been taken, she had been forced to lie in bed and rest for quite a few weeks. This, of course, gave cause to quite a few escape attempts from Sakura's side when nearing the end of her 'sentence'. Her actions had awoken mixed feelings within Tsunade, Shizune and Yami, but above all, surprise due to the resourcefulness she often resorted to.

Sakura adapted quite easily and fast to the new environment.

For the first time, she got the chance to experience love in her home. There were no flying fists, hurtful words, broken bottles or bloodstained floors—it was safe and different, but in a good way, she had quickly concluded. Sakura had once told Yami when he had asked what she thought of staying here that it felt like she had been away for a long time and had now finally returned to her real home. Yami had, with that answer, realised that he couldn't rob her of the love she received here by leaving to start their training. Not even for the purpose that awaited her. But he still had a duty to carry through with.

And so, one day when the newly formed family was all seated around the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast in a serene silence, Yami knew that the time had come to tell Sakura of his decision.

'**Sakura.'** Sakura paused in the middle of taking a bite of her toast when Yami's voice rang through her head. Looking down at the spot beside her on the floor where she knew he was lying, she was greeted by the sight of his intense almond eyes staring up at her. '**Let's take a small walk.'**

Knowing that there was probably something he wanted to walk about, she nodded and quickly stuffed the last of her breakfast into her mouth before she turned towards Tsunade. "Tsunade-chan, can I go for a walk with Yami?"

Tsunade looked up from the scroll she had been reading and rested her gaze on the girl sitting across from her. "I don't see why not." She turned back to the scroll and immediately heard the scramble of the chairs and soft, hurried padding of feet against the floorboard. "Stay close to the house," she quickly called.

"Hai," Sakura said, and turned towards them from the doorway. "Arigatou for the breakfast, Shizune-chan!" she called, before she disappeared out the door, Yami in tow. "No problem!" Shizune called after them before she lowered her attention back to the grocery list she was writing. Neither she nor Tsunade were able to suppress the smiles that formed on their lips.

Sakura and Yami walked around the lush green forest, occasionally stopping when the younger found something spectacular that caught her attention. This happened quite often, but Yami didn't mind and calmly waited for her to quench her curiosity before walking on.

Eventually, they reached the place Yami had been heading to all along. '**Sakura, come,' **he said, seating himself on the patch of grass beside a quietly rushing river. Sakura halted in her chase of a colourful butterfly and walked back to his side.

When Yami was sure that he had her full attention, and that she was seated comfortably, he began. **'I asked you to come here so that we could discuss your training,'** he said. **'Originally, the plan was that we move to the secluded mountains of Iwa (Earth) in order to train without interruptions, but it's been decided and approved by Shiro-sama that we do so here instead,' **he explained and paused.

'**I have postponed your training until now, in order for you to heal properly, but I believe it to be safe for us to begin now.' **He paused, as if waiting for a confirmation.

"Hai," Sakura said smiling, feeling excitement flutter in her stomach like a thousand butterflies.

'**Has Shiro-sama explained to you the functions of the Fuyuhana?'** Yami asked, and continued when Sakura shook her head. **'Well, as the bearer of the Fuyuhana, you are granted the ability to track fast moving objects, see long distances, a perfect night vision and, the most unique trait of them all, the ability to see things on the spiritual plane that others can't.'**

Confusion etched its way onto Sakura's face at the last sentence. "What do you mean with 'things on the spiritual plane'?"

'**It means that you can, for example, see souls or things of the sort that are invisible to the naked eye.'**

Realisation lit up in her eyes. "Oh."

'**The full mastering of all these traits will not come easy. It will require hard work and time, but for all the progress you make and the more you evolve, so will the Fuyuhana.' **Yami turned towards Sakura with an encouraging smile. **'I know you can do it.'**

Sakura smiled one of her 'Sakura-smiles', as Yami had come to call the most radiant smiles of hers. "If you believe I can, then I know I will," she said, and Yami's eyes softened. He had known from the moment he had laid eyes upon her that she was something different, special, rare—something worth protecting and nurturing. Now seeing her so determined and happy, he had no doubt in his mind that with time and effort she would achieve her dreams. That she'd receive the respect and recognition she had always yearned for. That one day, every shinobi in the Five Great Nations would come to know the name Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up! OMG I have never updated this soon before!! I feel so diligent, but when the inspiration flows it flows and I'm sure you don't mind it^^. All the herbs named in this chapter are real and are used to cure diffrent ailments.

(1.) This isn't Shizune's real last name but I couldn't find the real one anywhere so i came up with this.

This chappie is a small gift to all those who have reviewed. Your comments are well appreciated!

I know this chappie was a little shorter than the previous one but I promise to make the next one longer.

Review status: 12

Thanks again to all the reviewers, favoritors and alerters!! And while here, why not drop another comment? X)

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	3. Returning Home RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

**

* * *

**

The quiet shuffling of steps and murmur of voices accompanied the singing of birds and rustling of leaves as a small crowd of people made their way through the forest.

Slightly off to the side from the stream of people, the shade of pink stood out sharply. The fact that the civilians kept —what they felt was — a safe distance to her didn't exactly help Sakura blend in, as a sort of perimeter had formed between her and the crowd. The huge black wolf beside her and her apparent profession was cause to a great deal of nervous whispering and stolen glances in her direction and it made her extremely uneasy.

The shadows she was so used to working in and the inconspicuousness they allowed her made her feel restless now that she was in the centre of so much attention. Still, it paled in comparison to the tangle of other emotions warring inside her. The mere thought of their destination was enough to make her want to turn on her heal and run in the other direction, not stopping until she was back at home. But she knew that wasn't an option.

Now at the age of twelve, much had changed from that little girl of eight springs. She had grown both mentally and physically, and although only in the early years of her teens, she held the promise of beauty that would bloom at a higher age. Her earlier short, pink hair had grown and now brushed the lower parts of her shoulder blades while her eyes had remained the same, except for the added depth that they seemed to enclose, whispering of experience and knowledge way beyond her age.

Dressed in standard ninja gear and clothes fit for the profession, she looked more like a shinobi than ever. Apart from a leg holster and kunai pouch, she also wore a medical bag fastened around her waist and a katana strapped to her back, telling of her specializations within the profession. Lastly, she wore the Konoha headband proudly on the top of her head, a symbol of her heritage and loyalty.

And this was just where they were heading and the cause of her current torrent in emotion—Konohagakure- The village that had brought her nothing but pain still, at the same time, brought love from people that she would never forget. Within its embrace, it held the seeds of her nightmares as well as her dreams, and she had known it would have only been a matter of time before she would find herself retracing her steps there. Like the increasing heat felt on your skin as you brought it closer to the fire, Sakura felt her fear rise higher with every step closer to the hidden village. Would things be like she'd left them, or would everything have changed; would the people still be the same? Would the monsters from her nightmares still be there, lurking in the shadows?

Sakura shifted the backpack on her shoulder uneasily as the Konoha gates and the line of people waiting for entrance appeared over the hill. She kept her gaze directed straight ahead; back ramrod straight and her whole countenance closed. It was an outward protection, her armor that hid the churning nervousness and fear that was burning underneath. But the shield keeping her together was slowly breaking apart and getting heavier with each step, for her fear eating away on her iron will.

She was starting to seriously doubt that this journey had been such a good idea after all. The bad memories from that place outweighed the good with a dominating majority, and her willingness to even move one step closer was rapidly shrinking. She didn't want to go through everything once more. She didn't want to reopen the wounds that had required so much time and care to heal. She didn't want to uncover everything she had worked so hard to forget.

In the midst of her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she had stopped dead in her tracks, eyes fixed on the dirt by her feet. The stream of people continued on, some throwing uneasy glances first at her and then their surroundings, almost as if awaiting something to spring forth from the foliage around them.

Yami, who had taken notice of her growing unease, stood a few paces ahead of her, watching her. He had known from the start that this would be difficult. She was plunging head first into a past that had scarred her more than most could ever comprehend. Facing your fears and nightmares was something few would dare, let alone both at the same time. Yet she had come this far, and that alone was admirable.

Yami had no doubt that Sakura could make it all the way; Tsunade and Shizune had no doubt, but it was Sakura herself that didn't believe. She was placing obstacles in her own way, making it harder, but he could hardly reprimand her for that. He knew this experience would be painful, trying, but at the same time, worth it. For her own sake, he knew he couldn't let her stumble on the finish line.

Sakura gave a start when she felt Yami's moist nose touch the back of her hand, snapping her out of whatever stupor she had been in. 'Gomen ne, I-I don't know what came over me.'

Yami caught her eyes for a moment before she hid them behind her hand; the discomfort, nervousness and fear that were hindering her from moving onward.** 'Are you sure you want to do this?'**

He watched her take a few shaky breaths. 'No, I'm not,' she admitted as she gave her eyes a final rub. 'But I know I have to, for my own sake. I can't run forever, but at least I won't have to do this alone,' she said. Clenching her hand into a fist to stop the shaking, she looked down at him and gave the best smile she could muster, 'But thanks for asking.'

Yami gave a silent nod, but kept a close eye on her for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Next!"

The man in the stand gave Sakura a brief glance from behind his sunglasses when she stepped up before lowering his gaze to a stack of papers and started leafing through them. "Identification, please," he said and pulled out a few pieces of paper from the quite impressive stack in front of him.

Sakura handed the necessary papers to the man beside him, who immediately started going through them. "Do you have the wolf's here too?" he asked, raising his eyes briefly towards her.

"Hai."

"Fill in this forms as well as an account on your business in Konohagakure and the duration of your stay," the man with the shades instructed as he slid the papers towards her. The task took less than five minutes, and when she handed them back to him, he threw a brief glance down on them as he was filing them away.

"You're here for the Chuunin Exams?" he questioned with a hint of doubt in his voice as he pushed his glasses higher up onto the bridge of his nose.

"I am," she affirmed and was unfazed by the look he gave her. "Don't you know they started little over a week ago?" he asked.

"I'm aware of that, yes," she said before the other man spoke up, "Everything seems in order," he reached into a drawer and took out a slip of paper and stamped it once. "Here is your pass, don't lose it 'cause you won't get another one," he informed as he slid her papers and pass over to her. Noticing his partner's hesitation, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Problem?"

The man with the shades shot another look at Sakura before he filed the papers away with a calm "no". "You're free to pass. Welcome to Konohagakure," he said before he shouted out to the next one in line.

With clouded eyes, she took in the familiarity of it all; every street corner, market stand and shop held a memory, good and bad. 'Four years and nothing has changed,' she mused, as they made their way through the lively streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower.

They took their time going through the market, stopping at the stands that seemed to sell something interesting and stocking up on a few things that were sold at a bargain. A good few hours had passed by the time they reached the other side of the busy main street, ribs and toes thoroughly bruised by the mob of people gathered there.

The Hokage Tower stood as proudly and regally before her as the last time she'd been there, and it brought a sense of melancholy to settle in her chest. 'Four years…' she thought softly as a smile pulled on her lips and some of the nervousness dissipated at the thought of reuniting with the one person who had brought her joy in life before she left.

They entered through the main doors, and Sakura found that her memory of the place was still fairly accurate and, as of such, they reached the highest floor with the Hokage's office faster than she would have thought. Making a beeline for the office door on the other side of the hall, Sakura missed the assistant seated by to the left by her desk until she gave an angry screech.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura blinked at the assistant as she tried to recognize her face from her memories, but found that this was the first time she had met her. "I'm here for an important meeting with Sandaime-sama" she said, using the proper denomination for the man who was more of a grandfather to her than anything else.

Urahi Yuri shifted her hard stare from Sakura down to a book that lay open before her. "Sandaime-sama has no appointments booked before noon, so you want to try that again?" she asked as she looked back up. Blinking in confusion she found that the place she had previously occupied was empty and instead found her knocking on the door to the Hokage's office.

She scowled. "Hey miss, what do you think you're doing?" she asked firmly as she moved towards her. Ignoring her, Sakura slid the door open and was greeted with the sight of an old man, adorned in Hokage clothing, sitting calmly behind his desk, smoking his pipe thoughtfully as he filed through the papers stacked on his desk.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulder Yuri, gave an apologetic bow. "I'm terribly sorry Hokage-sama for the disturbance; she slipped past me."

Sarutobi, who had been engrossed in his papers, raised his attention to his assistant and froze in his seat when he saw who was accompanying her. Shaking his head firmly he regained control of himself and cleared his throat, inwardly glad that Yuri had missed his little laps in control. "That's quite alright, Yuri, as I have an appointment scheduled with Sakura here."

Yuri rose from her bow and protested, "Hokage-sama, if I may be so bold, according to my notes, you aren't due for a meeting until 12:30 pm."

Sarutobi smiled, "Ah yes, it seems I forgot to fill you in on this change in plans then, Yuri. My old age must be making me forgetful."

Yuri looked alarmed, interpreting Sarutobi's words as if she had insulted the sage and was about to contradict him when she was interrupted by Sarutobi, "Could you unhand my guest so that we might proceed with our meeting?"

Yuri let go of Sakura's shoulder as if she had been burned and, with an apology and a bow, left the room, closing the door as she went.

Sarutobi shifted his gaze back to Sakura, and a gentle light entered his eyes. Sakura smiled towards him, feeling her eyes moisten. "Konnichiwa ojiisan."

Faster than her eyes could see, Sarutobi rose from his chair and enveloped her in his arms. It seemed there was still some life left in those brittle bones despite his 'old age'. Reflexively she brought her arms around him, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

"What has it been? Four years?" he questioned in a murmur.

"Here, let me take a good look at you." He pulled back and looked her up and down, a smile lighting his worn features. "My, you've really turned into a kunoichi during these last few years." He pulled her in for another hug, enthusiasm spelled all over his hurried actions. "How have you been, my dear?"

She felt a smile pull at her lips, chasing away more of the fears and insecurities that had almost hindered her from getting there. "Just fine, but what about you, 'old man'?"

Pulling away, he grinned down at her. "I'm hanging in there, but I swear this paperwork is going to be the death of me one day. Even though I've been doing it for more years than I care to admit, I think I'll never get used to it," he said dejectedly, arousing a laugh from Sakura.

Picking up a movement beside them, Sarutobi glanced down to find Yami staring up at him with a calm stare. Noticing his size, he wondered how he had managed to miss him until now. "And who is this?" he asked, vaguely recognizing him from the day of Sakura's departure.

Sakura placed a hand on Yami's head and petted him gently. "He's a dear friend. I call him Yami."

"I can see why," Sarutobi said and released Sakura from his embrace. "Come, come, take a seat," he said as he moved back to his desk while motioning towards the chairs in the centre of the room. Doing as she was told, she took a seat while Yami lay down beside her. Sarutobi took the time to relight his pipe and take a few drags from it, a series of actions that gave him the time he needed to get a hold of his racing thoughts.

He settled comfortably back in his chair, blowing out the smoke around the pipe still lodged between his lips. "So, Sakura," he began placing the pipe aside and folding his wrinkled hands in front of him, "What have you been up to all these years?" he began and then added while eyeing her attire, "Someone has been teaching you the ways of the shinobi, am I correct?"

Sakura smiled as she kept her eyes fixed on the scattered objects on his desk, "Yes, she is actually an old Konoha ninja and the one I've been staying with during these last four years. I believe you two are old acquaintances," she said with a glance in his direction.

"An acquaintance of mine you say?" Sarutobi murmured thoughtfully while pulling at the short stump of beard that covered his chin.

Sakura nodded, "An old student to be more exact." At her words she watched with reserved amusement as his eyes widened. "Tsunade?" he asked in disbelief before giving a hearty chuckle, "I never thought I'd see the day when she took on a student. What an extraordinary coincident that she happened to be the one to take you on as a student," he said absentmindedly as he lifted the pipe to his lips anew.

The smile wilted from Sakura's face as she forlornly cast her gaze down onto her lap. The apologetic look that settled onto her face took Sarutobi completely by surprise. "I must apologize, ojiisan. The night I left I didn't tell you goodbye or even that I was leaving. I could probably have spared you a lot of trouble by telling you, but it all happened so fast an—" she raised her gaze to his and stopped when she noticed his raised hand.

"That's enough Sakura." He settled his eyes on her and gave a forgiving smile, "There is no need for explanations. I was aware of your decision the moment of your departure and I understood. You had your reasons, and I would be lying if I said I blamed you for having them," his smile dimmed slightly, sorrow, guilt, regret and joy overcoming him. "I'm just glad it worked out in the end; that you found what this village was unable to provide you."

Sakura frowned at the emotions she read in his eyes. Feelings, which shouldn't have burdened him to begin with, were crushing him, and it brought a mix of confusion and concern to pull at her heart. She opened her mouth to voice her concern, but he cut her to the chase. Rising to his feet, he turned to face the view of Konoha spreading out before the window.

"It has bothered me for all these past years, the way this village I call my own has treated people who have differed from the norm. It has frustrated me to the point of near insanity how I time and time again find myself equally helpless to put an end to it and instead become a voiceless bystander, trying to minimize the damage done instead of preventing it."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Though Konohagakure serves as an example for other hidden villages in many ways, this is one of the dark stains of our village that I have scrubbed my hands bloody trying to get rid of." He turned towards her, an honest desire for forgiveness displayed openly in his eyes.

He bowed his head to her, "Haruno Sakura, I would like to present a formal apology on both the village's and my own behalf. Konoha has treated you in a despicable way, hardly fit for a village that calls itself democratic and liberate and I, as the head of this village, am just as greatly at fault. I should have gone to higher measures to bring it to an end."

Sakura thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head in disbelief. _Sarutobi_ _apologizing to her_ for something his citizens had done in the past, even going so far as to actually blame himself for it, well, it was a fact that took a little time to sink in but when it did...

"Ojiisan," she called, drawing his attention slowly towards her. "Ojiisan, I'm not angry with you or the village. Yes, it is true, this village has treated me in horrid ways and for a long time I hated Konohagakure for what it had done to me." Her eyes lowered in silent shame, "At one point I'll admit that I was even angry at you, ojiisan, for I thought, just like you do now, that you could've done more for me."

She raised her gaze to him anew and straightened in her seat. "But then I realized how bound you were by rules and regulations, by the very people you protected, reasons which should have prevented you from even doing as much as you did. Still, you helped me when you could have chosen not to acknowledge what happened to me, seen me as one in the crowd. It took some time, but when I realised how out of your way you'd gone just for me, a complete stranger, well, it humbled me. You decided to see me when everyone else turned their eyes away; it is something I will always highly appreciate, more than I could ever convey in words."

Her voice adapted a slightly harder tone, "As for Konohagakure, well, after much thought I found that, even though the people here had scarred me, scorned me and despised me, it was still my birthplace, and even in some ways my home. It's a part of me. One I can't weed out or cut off like I at one point desperately wanted to, but merely accept. And because of you, ojiisan, I ultimately became okay with that."

Sarutobi looked at her surprised. "Me? How so?"

She offered him a soft yet radiant smile, "It became okay when I realized that, if you were a part of Konoha, letting Konoha be a part of me couldn't be that bad."

Sarutobi was left momentarily speechless. Here he thought that he would be the one asking forgiveness and now he found that the tables had turned on him. When the majority of the chock and surprise had left him, he gave her a peaceful smile. "Arigatou, Sakura, but though your confession has lightened this burden I bear, it is one that will never disappear. I believe I will always feel as though I could have done more for you."

Sakura flew up from her seat, "But you have nothing to feel responsible for! This is not your burden to bear!" she protested hotly as she placed her hand onto his desk. The smile never left Sarutobi's lips as he came up beside her and let his worn hand cover her young ones.

"You are too young to fully understand the meaning behind my words but," he gently tightened his hold on her hand, "Sakura, I have lived for a long time, even when compared to the average lifespan of a civilian, and I've seen and done a great deal of things. Some I feel pride in, and some I've in later years come to greatly regret. And your case is one of the latter.

"Logic may tell me that I did what I could, but in my heart…" he trailed off as he released her hand and stepped back around his desk. "It is one of the many demons of regret I have attained over the years, and that will hide in the shadows of my heart until the day it ceases to beat."

Sakura's hand clenched and fell back to her side. "I understand, ojiisan, even though I disagree." She turned around to walk back to her seat. "Over the years I have come to believe that the past is something that can't be changed, something we can look back on, ponder over, feel happy about or regret, but, in the end, something we can only learn to live with."

Sitting back down in the chair, she settled him with a sincere look. "The short chapter of your life that I was a part of, isn't in my opinion, one you should be ashamed of."

Sarutobi let a smile cross his lips as he heard the wisdom that came from the lips of his grandchild. It would seem that growing up in the nurturing hands of his ex-student had coaxed the damaged seed to grow and prosper far better than he had ever dared to hope. Still, she was only a forming bud, and this was only a sample of what she would become when she had fully bloomed. He turned around and watched as Sakura gently scratched Yami, her whole attention fixed on him for the moment. Yes, she would be magnificent when she bloomed; he could feel it in his very bones, and his hunches had yet to be wrong.

Lowering the pipe to the ashtray with a cough, he seated himself anew in his chair. "Well, enough with memories," he stated with a slight lilt to his voice as he adjusted his seat. Sakura raised her gaze to meet his eyes and found with relief that his gaze seemed less haunted than before.

"So, Sakura, what exactly brings you here? I'm sure it isn't just for meeting an old man like me," he said with a playful smile.

Sakura smiled briefly in return. "I'm here to participate in the Chunin exams."

Sarutobi nodded, and emptied the contents of his pipe in the ash tray with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Am I right in assuming that you arriving this late into the exam has something to do with my ex-student?" he asked, as he gave her a pointed look.

"Shishō thought it unnecessary for me to participate in the first two tests, so she deliberately sent me here a few days late," she confirmed.

He nodded as he went on to clean his pipe with a cloth he produced from his desk drawer. "As much as I trust Tsunade's judgment, there are rules that not even I as a Hokage can bend. The greatest obstacle for me to grant your request is the fact that you have not graduated from the academy," he said.

"Shishō has told me this, but this shouldn't prove a problem for she made sure to give me the same teachings as I would have received at the academy before she began my training in medical ninjutsu."

He smirked. "I thought she would have." Leaning his pipe back against the ashtray and disposing of the cloth back in the drawer Sarutobi folded his hands together. "Well, in that case, I grant your request to be allowed to participate in the final stage of the Chunin exams."

Sakura blinked at him in confusion, "But what about the other obstacles?"

"They are something that I can take care of with a few well-placed words and few stamps. Don't worry," he assured with a smile. "However, I do question the need of you taking this exam. If you have studied under Senju Tsunade I believe I am not too far off the mark if I say that you are most probably already a Chunin, if not an even higher, rank."

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou, ojiisan."

Sarutobi leaned slightly back in his chair. "I don't know if Tsunade has told you, but in the last stage of the exams, the Genin have to battle each other in the arena. That happens two months from now, and during this time you can train and prepare, which the contestants usually do," he explained, and Sakura nodded.

He looked at her questioningly, "Do you have a place to stay during this time? If not, I could arrange something," he suggested.

"Arigatou, but I'll manage," she assured.

"I insist," he said. "It's the least I can do."

Sakura looked at him for a moment; perhaps he sought to do this as some sort of remediation. If he did, then who was she to not grant him this small amount of inner peace? She sighed in defeat. "Very well."

Sarutobi grinned. "Excellent! I have just the right place," he said, and reached for his brush to quickly write something down on a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"This is the hotel that usually hosts guests of our village; it's in a slightly secluded part of town, and I believe it will be to your liking," he said with a smile, before he called for Yuri who appeared in the doorway a second later.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" she asked, casting slightly annoyed glances at Sakura and Yami, the latter giving a slight growl in return.

"Could you get someone to escort Sakura here to the Aosukai (blue sky)?" Sarutobi asked.

The assistant bowed. "Right away, Hokage-sama."

When the door had closed, Sarutobi turned back to Sakura. "Is there anything you're wondering?" he asked.

"No, everything is clear," she said, and rose from her seated position, Sarutobi following suit.

Folding his hands behind his back he came to stand beside her. "Very well. In that case, good luck in the Chunin exams. I'm anxious for your performance," Sarutobi admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gave a smile that Sakura matched.

"You won't be disappointed," she said, before moving to hug him once more.

He tightened his hold slightly. "I expect some more visits from you before you leave," he said, after a moment's silence.

"Hai, hai." As she pulled away she caught sight of an orange book under a stack of papers, in bright yellow letters reading: 'Icha, Icha Paradise, Volume 3'. Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. "Aren't you a little too old for those?" She asked.

Sarutobi, not understanding what she was referring to, turned around before laughing nervously when he caught sight of the bright novel. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening slightly. "You're never too old for a good piece of literature."

Sakura looked at him with a deadpanned look. "That's no literature—that's pure smut," she said. "Shishō would hit the roof if she found out about you reading that." In response Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

Suddenly, a knock sounded through the room, and both of their attentions turned to the door. "Hai?" Sarutobi called.

The door opened, and a boy, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, emotionless obsidian eyes, and a year or two older than Sakura, entered. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" he asked, when he rose from his bow.

"Ah, yes. Itachi," Sarutobi motioned towards Sakura, "this is Haruno Sakura, my granddaughter. Sakura this is Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He is only 13 years-old but has already achieved Jonin status."

"Uchiha-san," Sakura greeted, while Itachi merely nodded in return.

"Well, Itachi, I called you here to guide Sakura to the Aosukai where she will be staying during her time here," Sarutobi explained.

Itachi nodded and turned his gaze to Sakura. "This way, Haruno-san," he said, turning around and heading out the door, the Uchiha emblem becoming visible on his back. Sakura turned to Sarutobi and bowed, receiving a nod in return. She turned to leave, when the latter suddenly spoke:

"Sakura, I think you should know," he said, and saw her pause by the door and looked over her shoulder. "Your otousan, he died last year. They found him in his house; he had died of alcohol poisoning." He watched her for some kind of reaction, but received none, and added, "The house has been left untouched these last few months. Just thought you had a right to know."

Sakura's silence stretched on for a while before she continued out the door. "I see, arigatou for telling me," she said just before closing the door. Sarutobi returned to his seat and sighed, suddenly not having the want to continue his paperwork anymore.

'**He seems nice,'** Yami said, once they exited the Hokage tower, referring to Sarutobi.

'He is,' Sakura replied, as they followed their assigned guide. She felt slightly bad for him, Jounin and getting the job of guiding a newcomer through town. It wasn't like she had never been in Konoha before and was in that desperate need of a guide.

An idea came to her and she stopped. "Uchiha-san," she said, gaining Itachi's attention and making him stop and turn around. "I have a few errands I need to take care of downtown, and I'm sure you have somewhere you need to be, so you can leave. I'll find my own way to the hotel."

"Hokage-sama has assigned me to make sure you arrive at the Aosukai safely, and I will," Itachi argued.

"Ojiisan means well, but I am fully capable of finding my way through town alone," she bowed slightly before taking her leave, she and Yami quickly disappearing amongst the mob of people. Itachi watched her leave with a slightly curious glint in his eyes, but didn't try to pursue her. This kunochi was something else. It would do well to keep an eye on her.

He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction that she went in.

'Haruno Sakura,' he thought, deciding to remember her name; he had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of her yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up! I had some problems uploading the previous chappie but everything is working now.

I hope that the time skips doesn't bother too much and I know that it hasn't come out much information on what she has been doing these last four years, but you will gradually find out as the storyline evolves.

Itachi made his entry now and as you have noticed I have made Itachi and Sakura almost the same age and Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha clan yet, there is a reason to that but I won't tell you any details X3

Review status: 33 (!!)

_Reviews:_** c.b.o.l.****, kenny, ****Dreamergirl92813****, Wishyuki**,** XxDark-Angel-HeartXx**, **Icecream Skittles Addict**, **SpeedDemon315**, **mfpeach**, **Challa**, **Otaku Addicted Dweeb**, **Kotone111** (Hope you got the Pepsi stains out XP)**, gemgembo**, **tangozgirlscout**, **unknown, ****Blood Blossom**, **Silver Leopard**, **vampknight364**, **Chey1ne** (Yeah I know what you mean; after I had written it I thought that it was kinda like Sesshoumaru, but I decided to keep it that way)**.**

Thanks again to everyone who have reviewed!! It always makes me want to post the next chappie sooner. Please continue telling me what you think!!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	4. Facing the Past RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura looked up at the huge compound in front of her, consisting of three four-story high buildings surrounded by a stone wall. Shifting her attention to the entrance, she found a sign with 'Aosukai' written on it in elegant kanji.

'According to the address ojiisan gave us, this is it.' She lifted her gaze from the piece of paper and pocketed it before walking through the open gate.

Once within the stone walls, they followed the graveled path to one of the smaller houses into what appeared to be something similar to a lobby. By the reception, Sakura caught sight of a blond woman in her mid-thirties with light grey eyes. Dressed in a simple, yet elegant, lavender-colored kimono with an obi in a darker shade of purple and hair tied into a bun at the nape of her neck, she gave of an air of elegance.

Noticing their presence, she looked up from whatever she had been doing and smiled politely towards them. "Konnichiwa, how may I help you miss?" she inquired.

Sakura stepped up to the desk behind which the blond stood and handed her the paper Sarutobi had given her. "Sandaime-sama (the Third) sent me here," she explained, as the woman scanned the note quickly before looking up at her with a smile. "Welcome to the Aosukai, Miss…?"

"Sakura is just fine," Sakura said, and the blond nodded before putting the note away.

"As you wish. My name is Takeda Yumi (beauty), the owner of the Aosukai," she said, as she walked out from behind the desk. She motioned towards a pair of wooden doors further ahead. "This way, if you will." Opening them, Yumi led Sakura and Yami through the courtyard and into one of the two grander houses.

"Excuse me, Yumi-san," Sakura began, interrupting the silence. "Could you tell me about this hotel?"

"Of course," Yumi said with a bright smile, before she turned her attention back ahead. "The Aosukai is a company that rents out apartments, some more expensive than others. We have a line of businesses that spread through all the ninja nations, and we specialize in taking care of upper-class guests of the respective villages," she explained. "The apartments we offer are divided into three price classes, the most expensive ones costing around 26,000,000 yen (about 250,000 American dollars) a year."

Yumi turned towards them with a smile. "But, for the Hokage's guests, they are, of course, free."

'Nice to know that ojiisan isn't robbing the village poor every time a high ranking visitor is in town,' Sakura thought, and Yami smirked slightly before they turned their attention back to Yumi when she continued.

"For the money, the customers receive home delivery, cleaning, 24-hour service, and what our customers value most: privacy."

The blond stopped at one of the shoji **(1.)** and took out a bundle of keys from within her sleeve. Sorting through the keys with a certain amount of professionalism, she quickly found the right key and opened the wooden shoji that protected the paper one. "Here we are." She opened the screens and revealed a huge living room, decorated in the traditional Japanese manner.

"This is the living room," Yumi stepped aside to allow Sakura and Yami inside. "Down the hall to the left we have the master bedroom, master bathroom, and three guestrooms, each with their own bathroom of course." She motioned towards the hall on the opposite side. "Down the hall to the right we have the dining room and kitchen." She gestured at the glass doors partially visible behind a shoji in front of them. "And lastly, the balcony with a spectacular view over Konoha, truly a beautiful sight in the evening."

She turned to Sakura with her ever present smile intact and handed her the key. "Here is the key, and if there is anything you need, please, do not hesitate to pick up the phone and notify us," she said, and moved to stand in the doorway. "I hope the apartment is to your preference, and that you'll enjoy your stay here," she concluded, and with those words bowed and slid the shoji shut softly.

Sakura stood there and stared at the screen in silence for a moment, before she turned her attention to the apartment. 'Ojiisan sure didn't hold back on the luxury,' she observed.

'**Indeed.'**

When they had settled into what would be their home for the following two months, Sakura proposed for them to go on a walk. She said that there was somewhere she had to go. When Yami had asked where, she had become quiet, and just when he thought she wouldn't answer, she had:

'To my old house.'

Yami still had to suppress the shiver that threatened to rise when he recalled the hollowness in her tone. Remembering the Hokage's announcement of her otousan's death, he guessed that she wanted to confront her inner demons after so many years of painful memories and moderate fear on the subject of her past.

And now, here they stood at the outskirts of Konoha, in front of an old wooden house that looked like it shouldn't be standing. It was a wreck in the true essence of the word.

Memories flashed in Sakura's mind of all the beatings and suffering she had endured in there, which made doubt swirl in her thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't have come here; maybe she should have heeded her own words of letting the past stay in the past and just try to forget all of this, like she had for the last four years.

'No.' She observed the house, biting her lower lip slightly. 'I need this. I need to find some sort of closure, something to show the definite end of this chapter in my life.' She felt Yami, who had probably noticed her hesitation, place his nose in her hand. Almost instantly, she felt herself relax a fraction.

'**You're not alone. I'm with you,'** he assured. She looked down at him and smiled.

Turning back to the house, she mentally steeled herself and cautiously took a step onto the front porch. At standing this close to the house, the smell of decaying wood invaded her senses, and she had to swallow hard before reaching forward and opening the door to what had been her hell for eight years.

The hinges gave a screeching sound from the years of being unused as she pushed the door open. The room was dark, but with the light of the setting sun, certain parts of it were illuminated. Dust covered the surfaces of floors and furniture, while spider webs were scattered all around—from corners in the ceiling to spaces between table legs. Trash of various kinds littered the floor, and traces of rats and other vermin were found here and there. The certain familiarity of it all gave a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth. Everything in this room held a memory of its own, many of which she wished she didn't have.

The couch covered in dirty sheets, the broken lamp beside it on the floor, the table in the middle of the room full of beer bottles and the upset cardboard box with the photographs beside it.

Letting her gaze run over the room once more, Sakura stepped inside and crossed the distance into another room, the kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, and the moldy leftovers gave off a foul smell that was extremely unpleasant for Yami's sensitive nose. Much like the previous room, it was covered in dirt and filth, and Sakura felt no desire to linger there.

Looking to her side, she saw a wooden staircase, steps missing here and there as it led the way to the second floor. After staring at it for a while, she took a hesitant step forward, knowing what was waiting for her up there. The stairs groaned with every step from the added weight, and it seemed like they were ready to give in at any moment. Yami followed her a few feet behind, giving her some much needed space to process all of this.

Once at the top, they were greeted by a musty smell and a small dark hallway. Yami walked into the open door and saw Sakura just standing in what had probably once been an old closet, judging by the clothing bar that still hung there. But instead of clothes or boxes, there was only a thin, dirty mattress on the hard stone floor and a torn comforter.

Sakura walked towards the mattress but halted in her steps when she felt something under her foot. She looked down and saw a torn and dirty brown teddy bear with one eye missing and the left ear about to fall off. Crouching down, she picked it up and held it in her hand as if it were a precious jewel, delicate and fragile.

'**Did your dog, Suki, sleep here?'** Yami asked from his place by the door.

Sakura shook her head. 'Suki slept on the kitchen floor downstairs; this was my room.'

Yami's face twisted into a slight scowl at her answer, while she fingered the small bear. 'This is Kuma (bear). She was my best friend after Suki died and gave me comfort in many painful moments,' she said, smiling sadly. Rising to her feet, she disappeared out of the room, Kuma still in her hand as she headed to the other room on the floor. Yami took one last glance around the room before he followed her, the scowl ever present on his face.

'**It's a good thing her bastard of an otousan is dead, or else I would see to it that he was so,'** he thought, as he entered the second room and saw Sakura sit on the couple bed, holding a frame. Sitting down beside her, he looked at the photograph under the cracked and dirty glass. It was a picture of a man with fire red hair and dark brown eyes. He had an arm slung around the shoulders of a woman with blond hair and deep green eyes, who held her hand on the man's. From their clothing and the background, Yami guessed that it was taken on some kind of festival. Both were smiling and seemed content, like they had no care in the world.

'**Your parents?'** he asked cautiously. Sakura nodded, eyes never leaving the picture.

'This was their bedroom before okaasan died,' she said, placing the picture back on the nightstand. Yami looked up at her.

'**Before?' **he repeated.

'Otousan never slept in this room again after her death, but instead on the couch downstairs.'

Yami nodded. That explained the sheets.

Sakura got up and walked out the room with slightly rushed footsteps, and Yami followed. She headed out of the house and, once outside, took a few deep breaths of the fresh air, eyes closed.

'**Are you alright?'** Yami asked, coming up beside her. Sakura nodded.

'Gomen ne, it just became too much,' she said, and quickly added, 'but I'm fine now.'

Drawing one last breath, she opened her eyes and looked down at Kuma in her hand. Smiling down at the abused plushy, she carefully pocketed her in her medical bag before turning to the house. She looked into the darkness for what would be the last time and closed the door. Stepping back, she did a rapid set of hand seals and could feel her chakra envelope her lungs. 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).'

A fireball erupted from her mouth and ignited the old wood of the house. Standing back, the two of them watched in silence as the flames danced around the house, feeling some of the heat they created as they slowly turned the building into ashes. At that moment, somewhere deep inside her, Sakura could feel her demons disappear with every coaled chunk of wood. Yami glanced at Sakura, and a small smile tugged at his lips. **'She is finally letting go.'**

When the flames finally died down and only the dull glow and hissing of the coal remained, they saw a small crowd had gathered and were watching the ashes of the building that had stood there earlier that day.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief before she turned around and started to walk away. 'Come, let's go eat. I know just the place.'

* * *

Itachi stood in the middle of the forest, eyes closed in concentration. A wave of kunais shot out from the surrounding foliage and soared towards him, coming from every angle, leaving him no room for escape. The sharp weapons pierced his body, and a cloud of smoke enveloped him. When it dissipated, a log lied in his place.

A boy with shoulder-length brown hair tied in a ponytail and Sharingan eyes, hidden in a tree about 30 feet away, cursed under his breath and immediately started searching for the other Uchiha's chakra. Eyes widening, he quickly turned around and avoided a roundhouse kick aimed for his head. Jumping down from the branch he had previously occupied, he landed on the ground and rolled out of the way as Itachi's knee came down on the spot he had been mere seconds before.

Straightening, Itachi looked up, red eyes scanning the area for the chakra signature he knew to be hiding there somewhere. A blur passed his vision, and, in a flash, he was gone. The sounds of hits and kicks being exchanged rang thorough the forest, making birds and other smaller animals flee. The brown- haired boy aimed a kick at Itachi's right side, but the latter saw the opening and grabbed his ankle and twisted it painfully, making the brunette wince. Releasing his hold on the boy's ankle, Itachi appeared in a flash behind him, kunai poised threateningly at his throat. The boy smirked.

"You win…again." He felt slightly uneasy when the pressure of the kunai didn't lessen and suppressed a sigh when the sharp blade was finally removed.

Turning around, he did a most un-Uchiha-like action by grinning at his sparring partner. "With your skill, there is no doubt that you'll get into ANBU," he said cheerfully, turning off his Sharingan.

"Hn," came the standard Uchiha reply from the other, as he left to go pick up his weapons. The boy shook his head at his cousin's low vocabulary response as he followed him.

"When do you know if you're accepted?" he asked, pulling out a kunai from the ground and inspecting it.

"After the Chunin exams."

Nodding, the brunette pocketed his weapon, before he picked up an approaching chakra. Both Uchihas turned to their left and a Genin landed beside them a moment later.

"Uchiha-san," the Genin greeted with a bow, and then addressed the brunette. "Shisui-san, Sandaime-sama has a mission for you."

"Again?" A sigh heaved past the elder Uchiha's lips. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The Genin gave a nod before sprinting back to the village. Shisui jumped slightly when Itachi held a kunai out in front of him.

"Ah, arigato," he said, placing the kunai in his pouch. After a quick check to make sure he had all his weapons and scrolls, he turned back to his cousin. "Arigato for the spar, Itachi," he said and bowed respectfully before disappearing in cloud of smoke. Reappearing outside the Hokage's office, he reached out to knock on the door when he felt something wet run down his throat. Raising his hand, he touched it and saw that it was blood.

'Probably from when Itachi held the kunai to my throat,' he concluded, mentally shivering when he remembered how Itachi had seemed to hesitate to remove the kunai. Shisui may have been three years older than Itachi and his best friend, but sometimes his behavior scared him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he used a simple medical jutsu to heal the small cut before knocking and entering the Hokage's office.

* * *

Yami picked up the smell of ramen long before they even came in sight of Ichiraku and smiled slightly. **'Ramen, it's been a while since we've had that,' **he said, and Sakura smiled down at him.

'I thought so too. Ichiraku makes the best ramen in all the five shinobi nations—I have yet to meet someone who could rival the old man.' Her attention was drawn from their conversation to a group of 11 or 12 year-olds a few feet away at the noise they were making. They seemed to have surrounded something or, as she on closer inspection noticed, rather some_one_.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Something isn't right,' she thought, and approached the group of laughing and taunting children.

"You damn freak, why don't you just die? No one wants you here anyway!" one of the boys yelled, kicking the fallen form on the ground. "Go back to the hell hole you crawled out from!" He raised his foot and aimed a kick at the huddled form's head, but it was blocked, and before he had time to comprehend what had happened, he found himself halfway though a wall on the other side of the street.

* * *

Itachi walked down the streets of Konohagakure with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Coming from the market, he had fetched some items his okaasan had asked him to acquire for her and was now making his way back to the Uchiha compound. Raising his eyes to the setting sun, he watched it with an emotionless stare as one particular color caught his eye.

Pink.

The kunochi from earlier came to his mind, and he had to admit that there was something about her that made him want to know more about her. Something he had yet to have found in another that could attract his attention like she did. He didn't have time to follow his thought further though, when a loud bang rang though the almost empty streets. Glancing sideways, he saw a Genin lying in a dent in the brick wall behind him. Turning his head slightly to the side, surprise flickered in his eyes at the sight of the kunochi from earlier standing protectively in front of a person on the ground. She lowered her leg back to the floor, and the three Genins around her looked at her with fright, their eyes wide in shock. So it was she that had delivered that blow. Deciding to see how this would evolve, Itachi stepped back slightly out of sight, while his eyes swirled into red.

* * *

Sakura glared at the Genins, who shrunk back and rushed over to the one halfway through the wall. Their behavior led her to believe that the one she had kicked was the leader of this little gang. Helping him to his feet, the blue-haired boy glared angrily at her before growling, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said in an icy-cold voice. "Ever heard of fair play? Four against one doesn't really amount to that."

"This none of your business," he spat.

"You make it my business when you gang up on defenseless children half your age," she said, glaring heatedly.

The blue-haired boy ground his teeth together in anger. "Why you—" Having begun advancing towards her, he stopped when Yami suddenly blocked the way and growled threateningly. The boy took a step back.

"Tsk, he isn't worth our time anyway," he grumbled, and a chorus of 'hai' and nods rang through the group as they turned to leave.

Looking Sakura in the eye, the blue-haired kid hissed in a whisper dripping with venom, "You'll regret ever standing up for that monster," nodding towards the figure behind her, before he turned on his heel and left.

Sakura followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight, and only then did she turn to the kid behind her. Kneeling down beside him, she carefully lifted him from the ground while he lay a fetal position. As soon as he was in her arms, he buried his head in her chest and clambered onto her with a vice-like grip, giving something between a whimper and sob. Sakura's eyes wandered over the cuts and bruises staining his young, tearstained face. The corners of her mouth pulled downwards as she tightened her hold around him before she stood.

'Come, Yami, we're going,' she said, and prepared to leave just when she felt someone watching her. Raising her head, she looked into crimson depths on the opposite side of the road. Holding her gaze for a moment, Itachi saw her nod slightly towards him before turning back to the boy and disappearing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

Itachi stepped out from the shadows when she had left and walked to the dent in the wall. Calculating the required strength for such a kick, he found himself slightly impressed by her ability to gather that kind of strength in her legs and manage to use it to her advantage.

Turning to the spot where she had disappeared, he watched a few stray snowflakes get caught by the wind and disappear while the rest melted. Smirking slightly, he resumed his way home and felt a sense of satisfaction swell within him. 'Very different indeed.'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up! This one is a little longer than the other ones so hope you like it ^^

I think that you can guess who the child that was bullied was, if not you'll get to know in the next chappie X)

OMG I have updated every single day now since I've published the story, but that's because you're such great reviewers!! X3

**(1.)** Japanese screen door.

Review status: 48

_Review: _**anon, ****vampknight364, ****demon-lulu**, **..window, ****cocoapuffaddict****, darkest angel 94, ****mfpeach**, **NorthernLights25**, **Silver Leopard**, **Wishyuki**, **Tsuki-kage **(I try to make the stories I write stand out a little from the others. Of course:D Me too.)**, Blood Blossom**, **FrogsNeverDrink** (Yes they are)**, Dreamergirl92813**, **Devil-Speaker** (Yes, Naruto is still here as is everyone else.)

Once again thank you SOO much for your reviews and support, it means so much to me! You keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chappies coming!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	5. Urge to Protect RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura appeared inside her apartment and ran into one of the guestrooms, the boy still clutched tightly to her chest. Placing him onto the bed, she pried his small fingers away from her shirt in order for her to inspect his injuries. Kneeling by the bed, she started to inspect his broken and beaten form. After a thorough check-up, she gathered chakra in her hands set on healing the scratches and bruises with practiced ease, noting while she was doing so, the multiple scars marring his skin.

She looked at the boy's unconscious face with sad eyes. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" she whispered.

Once satisfied with the healing, Sakura fetched a cloth and carefully used it to wash away the dirt from him before removing his torn and dirty clothes. Taking one of her spare sleeping outfits (which consisted of oversized t-shirts), she dressed him in one of them and tucked him in. Kneeling on the floor beside him she looked down at him for a moment while listening to his even breathing. A pang of pain shot through her at the sight of his hunched together form.

'**How is he?'** Yami asked when Sakura closed the door to the guest room behind her.

'He'll survive; his wounds were minor and were easily healed.'

Yami nodded and noticed the thoughtful expression on her face. **'What troubles you?'**

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. 'This wasn't the first time he was beaten. He had scars from even worse wounds, and it makes me wonder why he has been so ill-treated.' Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was pretty late. 'Could you stay here and watch him for me? I have to go to the stores before they close.'

Nodding, Yami watched her disappear outside without another word. He glanced at the closed door to the guestroom before he lay down beside it. He had known her long enough to know that treating this boy, despite the non-critical injuries, was affecting her more than it normally would.

'She sees herself in him, and like Sarutobi was there for her, she wants to be there for the boy,' he closed his eyes while spreading out his senses. 'Maybe something good has come out from her past after all.'

* * *

The next day cerulean eyes opened and watched the world slowly slide into focus. When he had regained his full eyesight, he looked around the room he was in, expecting to see blue walls and pictures of flowers and animals, but immediately noticed the unfamiliarity surrounding him.

'This isn't my room,' he thought, looking around. 'Where am I?' he wondered, as he carefully slipped out of the warm, comfortable bed and onto the wooden floor.

Looking down at his clothes, he saw the oversized shirt. 'This isn't mine. Mine isn't this big,' he thought, as he spread of the oversized fabric and, in doing so, noticing the fact that his arms and legs didn't hurt anymore. He looked towards the door when he heard footsteps approach. He panicked.

'Maybe they'll hurt me!' he looked around for a place to hide. Eyes landing on the bed, he quickly crawled under it until he reached the wall beside it. There he curled up, hoping to make himself as small as possible while shaking in fear.

The door opened, and he saw someone walk through the room, stopping beside the bed. He closed his eyes tightly and suppressed a whimper threatening to escape him, all the while hoping they wouldn't find him.

"There you are."

Cracking one eye, he saw green eyes looking back at him. A girl. Suddenly, she smiled. "Hello," she said, while he only stared at her.

Sakura noticed the fear and caution in his deep cerulean eyes as he pressed his back harder against the wall. 'He is petrified,' she thought, and decided to lighten the tension. "My name is Sakura. What's your name, little one?"

The one she had dubbed 'little one' gave no implication of answering.

The boy watched the lady in front of him, and a sudden feeling that he could trust her crept through him. Since that same feeling had helped him numerous times before, he decided that obeying it wouldn't hurt this time either.

"N-Naruto," he whispered.

Sakura smiled. 'Progress.'

"Well, Naruto, why don't you come out from under there? I have some breakfast waiting for you," she said, holding out a hand for him to take. His eyes shifted from her hand to her face. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," she said softly.

Hesitantly, he reached forward. Grasping his hand firmly in hers, she pulled him towards her and helped him to his feet.

"There. Are you hungry?" she asked, sitting up on her knees.

Naruto looked at her with his thumb in his mouth and nodded slowly. Sakura smiled anew and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take. "Come, I have some food in the kitchen."

Grabbing her two of her fingers in his small hand, he was led out from the room, her t-shirt swishing around his legs as he walked. Their journey was cut short, however, for barely had they made it out of the room when Naruto latched onto her legs.

Sakura looked down confused and was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed that he was staring at something. Following his gaze, she found the problem when her eyes landed on Yami on the floor.

'He must be scared of him,' she concluded, and crouched down beside him.

"That's Yami; you don't have to fear him," she said, but Naruto's gaze didn't waver. As she slowly motioned for Yami to come closer, Naruto pressed himself closer to her, but didn't try to run away. Yami sat down in front of him and looked down at him, being about a head bigger.

Sakura reached out and stroked his fur. "See? You don't have to fear him," she said, while Naruto's eyes shifted from her hand to Yami. "You can pet him if you want." He didn't move an inch from his spot.

Just as Sakura was about to ask Yami to leave, Naruto slowly reached out and stroked him.

"That's it, nothing to be scared about," she encouraged, as she petted Yami together with him. Removing his thumb from his mouth, he used both his hands to pet him.

"Nice doggy," he said, and Yami licked his cheek in return, making him laugh.

"He likes you," Sakura said, smiling.

"I like him too," Naruto said, sporting a smile of his own.

"Come, I've made some ramen," she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ramen?" he asked, running to catch up to her. She nodded and pulled out a chair by the counter, placing him on it before putting a bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto inspected the new food by poking it with his chopsticks. Taking some, he placed it in his mouth, and Sakura and Yami, the latter who had followed them into the kitchen, waited for a reaction.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he started gobbling down his ramen. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I take it you like it?" He looked at her and nodded eagerly. She smiled at him, and then started eating her own portion.

After two bowls of ramen, Naruto was full.

"You sure were hungry," Sakura said, cleaning off the table. He nodded from his place on the floor beside Yami, as she placed the bowls in the sink and sat down beside him.

"Naruto-kun," she said, after having observed him for a while. "Why were those kids bullying you?" she asked carefully, knowing it could be a touchy subject.

Naruto's face saddened and he looked down at his feet. "I-I don't know. People just don't like me."

"Do they treat you like this often?" He nodded, and Sakura didn't pursue the matter any further, but instead shifted her attention to the clock on the wall. "I'm sure your parents are worrying when you didn't come home last night," she said, and was about to suggest she bring him home when he spoke.

"I don't have any parents. I live with Mei-chan and Cho-chan, but they are really mean," he said, with a frown on his face.

She kept her eyes on him and gave a slow nod. She felt her stomach churn painfully the longer she watched him. There was so much pain she could read in his eyes, so much suffering, unfit for a child his age. It gave her an idea of what Shiro must have felt when he had met her on that cold winter night for the first time.

She knew that no one could ever claim that they understood what a child like Naruto had gone through. Not even she, even though her case was painfully similar. Still, she had a very strong hunch what he felt like and knew that if her situation had been anything like his, then it wasn't too late for him yet.

Her eyes saddened as she thought about how much she would have been spared had she met Shiro a few years sooner. Not to be mistaken that she was dissatisfied, for she wasn't; she was happy he had come at all. However, as she sat here now, with a child beside her that was so painfully like herself when she was his age, she wondered if she, a fellow soul-mate to what he was going through, could take him back to his own personal hell with a clean conscience.

Maybe she was his Shiro, then one who would pull him out of the darkness and into the light. If that was the case, did she really then have the right to deny him that salvation? And honestly, if she wasn't his Shiro, then so what? By lending him a helping hand maybe she could spare him from at least a moments suffering, offer him a break, show to him that life wasn't always only pain and suffering.

She had been robbed of her childhood, could she stand back and allow the same to happen to him?

She jumped out of her thoughts when she felt small fragile arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes shot down to the one embracing and she was surprised when she saw Naruto stand there looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"You looked sad, like you needed a hug. When I'm sad I want hugs," he said with a smile.

His words made her eyes momentarily mist over before she blinked the tears away, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Arigatou Naruto-kun." She smiled down at him as she continued, "I was thinking that, you could probably stay here with me, if you want," she suggested, and his eyes widened before they sparkled with joy.

"Can I!?" he asked excitedly.

"If you want to, then yes."

Naruto jumped up and hugged her, squealing happily, while Sakura hugged him back with a smile after regaining her balance.

"But we'll have to talk to Sandaime-sama first," she said, and he nodded excitedly, his golden hair flying around. Smiling once more, she gathered him in her arms and stood. "Ok, let's put some clothes on you," she said, as she headed for her room, Naruto grinning in her arms.

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Yami came walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto dressed in his old clothes, consisting of an orange t-shirt and green shorts, since they didn't have anything else his size.

People gave them weird looks and started whispering when they passed by, but Sakura just ignored them or glared, while Naruto didn't even seem to notice. When they arrived at Hokage's office, they knocked, hearing no protest from the assistant this time.

"Ohayou, ojiisan," Sakura greeted with a gentle smile, as she led Naruto inside by the hand.

"Ohayou, ojiisan!" Naruto beamed, rushing to his side.

"Ohayou Sakura, Naruto, what a pleasant surprise," Sarutobi greeted, and lifted Naruto onto his lap. "You've really grown, Naruto. I believe you're at least two inches taller than you were on Monday," he said, and Naruto grinned while nodding. Smiling at the boy, Sarutobi turned to Sakura, who had seated herself in one of the chairs.

"Are you pleased with your apartment in the Aosukai?" he asked, as Naruto took the Hokage hat from the table and placed it on his head, becoming practically blind since the rim was covering his eyes.

"Hai. It is very nice, but something less extravagant would have been fine, too," she said, and he chuckled in reply.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could take care of Naruto until I leave," Sakura said, not intending to beat around the bush.

Sarutobi looked slightly surprised. "Why this sudden request?" he asked.

"Well, I found him being abused by some children and I saved him. I suggested that he'd come live with me since he doesn't like the people he is currently staying with," she explained, and Sarutobi nodded before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, how about you go outside to play for a while? I need to talk with Sakura here about something important," he asked, and Naruto looked at him from underneath the hat.

"But I don't want to be alone," he mumbled, and Sakura smiled towards him.

"Yami will go with you," she said and saw his eyes light with excitement. In seconds, he had removed the hat and jumped out of Sarutobi's lap.

"Come, Yami!" he said smiling, and Yami barked and ran after him out the door.

The two occupants left in the room looked at the closed door in silent astonishment. "That went fast," Sarutobi muttered, before he cleared his throat slightly and turned to Sakura.

"There are a few things that I would like to discuss before I make a decision on your request," he said, and rested his head onto his folded hands. "First of all, I think you need to know just why the people in this village mistreat him so badly, but what I tell you here must not leave this room," he said, and Sakura nodded.

"You probably remember the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox)?" he asked, and Sakura's eyes turned grave.

"How could I forget?" she said, and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, well, as you might remember, the Yondaime (Fourth) defeated it," he paused, and Sakura nodded, "but what none of your generation should know is that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside his own newborn son, namely Naruto."

Sakura's eye widened slightly at this.

Sarutobi noticed this but didn't comment on it as he continued, "Ultimately, Naruto and his father saved our village from an indefinite doom, and instead of being grateful of the great sacrifice Naruto had to give, the villagers hated him and still to this day do. They hate him, because they see him as the Kyuubi, and the cause of all their past pain and suffering," he explained.

Sakura's face hardened. "So they think they are 'punishing' the Kyuubi when they are abusing the five year-old vessel?"

"I am afraid so," Sarutobi said grimly. "And due to the way the adults treet him, the children take after them and treat him just as badly."

"Why don't you have an ANBU guard him?" she asked, not accusing but merely inquiring.

"I've tried, but the ANBU doesn't interfere if his life isn't in direct danger," he said, an annoyed undertone evident in his voice. "His case is as fruitless as yours was. Nothing I do seems to quench the citizens' thirst for revenge," he murmured.

Having let the new information sink in he spoke anew. "Now that you know everything about him, do you still want to take on responsibility for him?" Sarutobi asked.

After hearing all this, Sakura felt more determined than ever to help him, and Sarutobi saw that when she looked him straight in the eye and said with utmost sincerity, "I do."

Sarutobi nodded, pleased at her answer. "In that case, I grant your request."

"Arigatou, ojiisan," she said with a bow.

"No, it is I who should thank you, Sakura," he said while smiling.

After returning the gesture, Sakura left to find her new charge. She didn't have to look for long. As soon as she came outside, she saw Naruto riding on Yami's back by the forest near the Hokage tower, laughing wholeheartedly. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"Having fun?" she asked once by their side, and Naruto beamed at her.

"Kaasan (mom), what'd he say?" Naruto asked excitedly, while he climbed off Yami's back.

Slightly taken aback by her new nickname, she paused momentarily before smiling warmly towards him. "Do you want the blue, green or yellow room?" she asked, referring to the guestrooms. She watched blue eyes fill with happiness, and before she had a chance to react, he had thrown himself in her arms, resulting in them both toppling over, laughing all the while.

"Yellow," he said against her stomach.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, looking down at him and saw him watching her.

"I want the yellow room," he said, smiling cheekily, and she found herself smiling back.

"Then it's yours. But first we'll have to go buy you some things, like clothes and such," she said, ruffling his hair and standing up. Taking his hand in hers, they headed towards the centre of town, Naruto happily chatting away while Sakura mentally thanke Tsunade for giving her so much money for the journey. She was going to need every penny of it.

* * *

Itachi had strapped on his ninja sandals when he picked up the slight pitter-patter behind him. Turning around, he saw a five year-old Sasuke come up to him.

"Niisan (big brother), can you train with me today?" he asked hopefully.

"I have a meeting with Shisui and a few others," Itachi answered, turning back to getting his footwear on.

"Oh," Sasuke said, lowering his head in disappointment. Itachi noticed this and fastened the last strap before he turned to his otōto. "Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at him confused before doing as he was told. When he stood in front of him, Itachi raised two fingers and tapped him on the forehead none too gently.

"Ouch!" Sasuke complained, rubbing his forehead. "Why'd you do that, niisan?"

"I'll train with you later," Itachi said, and stood up, pushing the shoji aside.

"You always say that, but then you never do it," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi didn't answer; instead, he stepped outside and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is up! I hope you liked it; I'm trying furiously to keep Itachi pretty much 'in character' in this story and it's proving harder than one would think.

Note: I might not update tomorrow but I'll try to :)

Review status: 71 (When I logged in this morning I was like O.o)

_Reviews:_** LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123, ****acechi-anghel, ****Harunosakua, Wishyuki, ****ShiokuXRose, NorthernLights25, Kotone111, ****m****ichelle, ****m****fpeach, ****demon-lulu, Chimiri, SpeedDemon315**, **softball91, ****window, ****Silver Leopard,** **Blood Blossom, fallenangel44, Challa, lamarin yang, Chey1ne, Dreamergirl92813, Devil-Speaker.**

I love to get your reviews. It doesn't have to be anything special, just a small comment on what you think about it. It always makes me work harder ! Thank you all once again!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	6. Strong Feelings Arise RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

The sun was setting when Sakura, Naruto and Yami finally finished their shopping and made their way back to the apartment, each of them carrying at least one bag full of things for Naruto and his room.

"Kaasan, can you make ramen again when we're home?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura from behind the shopping bag he had insisted on carrying.

She had to admit that being called 'kaasan' had at first felt awkward but she hadn't found it in her to ask him to change the denomination. Besides, she didn't think that Naruto's and her views on a mother were fully the same. To him, the line between mother and sister for example was probably a lot more blurred. She suspected that a mother to him was a female figure in one's life that loved you unconditionally, was kind and someone who guided you. A loving teacher, if you will. At least it was along those lines she had reasoned when she had first started calling Shiro 'otousan'.

She was also getting more and more used to being called mother. She sincerely hoped that she could give him the tenderness and nurturing a mother would give, even teach him a thing or two, but she didn't as of yet fully believe that she would be the only one to fill the role of mother to him.

Her brow furrowed in determination. Be it how it may, she would not let that stop her from protecting him as fiercely as any mother bear would her cub and caring for him as lovingly as any parent. Whichever role she would ultimately hold in his life, he would forever be family.

Remembering that he had asked her a question, she looked at him with a surprised expression, "Again? You've already eaten ramen for breakfast _and_ lunch today."

"I know, but ramen is so yummy," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes, making Sakura shake her head while smiling.

"Ok, but don't go making this a habit," she said, and Naruto cheered in response, almost dropping his bag. Sakura chuckled at his slightly panicked expression and the relief that followed when he had regained a new grip on the bag.

Naruto looked up at his mother-figure when her laughter stopped and came to an abrupt halt. All signs of laughter were wiped from her face as she stared at something ahead. Wondering what was holding her attention, he looked out from behind his bag and saw that they were surrounded by the Genin from before and a few Chunin. Unconsciously, he stepped behind Sakura when the leader stepped forward. Sakura placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head. "You don't have to be afraid," she said so that only he could hear her. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you."

Naruto nodded hesitantly as Yami and Sakura shielded him from the other kids, the former growling low in his throat. "I see that you've brought a little more of your friends this time," she said, and the blue-haired kid smirked confidently.

"Told you that you would regret ever protecting that_ thing_," he sneered while glaring in Naruto's direction, and the latter shrunk back even further in fear.

"I have yet to do so and I'm not gonna let you hurt him ever again," she told him in an even voice, and laughter rang through the crowd.

"Who's gonna stop me? You? That dog of yours?" he asked and laughed anew. "I'd like to see you try."

Sakura remained completely unaffected by his taunts and instead placed her bag on the ground. "You were a student at the academy, am I right?" she asked.

"What of it?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"In that case, you should know one of the most important guidelines for a shinobi," she said, straightening. "Always try to look underneath the underneath."

"Pretty little words aren't going to save you or him from getting beaten up," the boy hissed, and Sakura hid a smirk.

'Yami, please take Naruto out of here. I don't want to place him in risk of getting hurt,' she said, her eyes never leaving the mob.

Knowing she was more than capable of handling this alone, he nodded and picked Naruto up by the collar of his shirt before taking off.

"Kaasan!!" Naruto shouted, reaching out towards her, for unlike Yami he didn't know she would manage alone. Sakura heard his call but didn't turn around; instead, she heard his desperate calls become fainter and fainter. When she was absolutely positive they wouldn't be able to get to him, she glared at the kids in front of her. It would seem mother bear would have to make an appearance sooner than she had thought.

* * *

Coming from the meeting with the other Uchiha, Itachi was on his way to the training grounds of the Uchiha compound when a scream drew his attention.

Pausing on the roof, he glanced down the alley beside him and saw the black wolf that travelled with the kunoichi run past him, carrying a blond-haired kid that was crying and calling for his mother.

Wondering where the kunoichi was, he raised his head and spread out his senses in order to locate her. It didn't take long until he felt the hum of her chakra, but it wasn't alone. Deciding to make out what was going on, he took off in her direction.

* * *

Sakura kept her cold gaze fixed on the brat from earlier. "I will warn you only once: leave now and leave him alone, or I'll be forced to make you," she said, the tone of her voice never rising.

The kid scowled darkly at her. "You seem to think that we're easily defeated. Well, in that case, you're in for a rude awakening," he said, and sneered, "You think you can take down all of us at once?" He glared at her. "Well, let's test that theory, shall we?" he said, and all of them attacked.

Sakura frowned slightly. 'Cowards,' she thought, as she watched them approach, not moving from her spot. Grabbing a fist aimed for her face, she pulled the owner forwards and punched him square on the nose before twirling around and throwing a kick at another one. They were uncoordinated, over-confident and underestimating her, and it would cost them dearly.

As soon as it had begun, it was over. All of them were lying on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain around her, while Sakura stood without a scratch watching them apathetically. Making her way through the beaten bodies, she kneeled down by the leader and picked him up by his face. He was sporting a swollen lip and the beginning of a black eye and moaned pitifully when she grabbed him by his abused visage.

Sakura bent her head slightly towards his ear and spoke calmly and slowly, making sure he marked every word that left her lips. "If you ever, in any way, threaten or hurt Naruto again, I will hunt you down and make this beating seem like nothing. When I'm finished, your own mother won't be able to recognize you," she told him darkly. "Am I understood?" He nodded shakily, and she dropped him back onto the ground.

Turning around, she picked up her purchases and started to walk back to the apartment. She wasn't usually one for threats but at the rare cases she used them, she meant every word, and this boy and his friends were no exception.

Raising her face to the sky she furrowed her eyebrows in concern. 'Hopefully they made it back in one piece,' she thought, thinking about Yami and Naruto. As soon as the thought had crossed her mind, she gave a quiet laugh, lightly shaking her head, when she noticed how stupid she was sounding. This was Yami after all. He was more than capable of doing such a simple task as getting back unscathed.

She smiled slightly at herself. 'Kami, I've only been with Naruto for one day and already I'm behaving like a mother hen.'

A hand reached out from the dark alley she was passing and with a firm grip around her arm, harshly jerked her into it. Before she had a chance to comprehend what exactly was going on, she was pinned against a concrete wall forcefully, her bag on the ground with the contents scattered around.

Looking up at her attacker, she could make out the familiar patrician features of Itachi in the scarce lighting, and her surprise was rapidly replaced by irritation. "Uchiha-san, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know icily, while glaring up at the prodigy.

Itachi stared down at her calmly, towering over her as he did with a few inches. Unexpectedly his dark eyes swirled into crimson red and began running across her face, looking for what she didn't know.

"Who are you?" he asked, his Sharingan red eyes boring into her threateningly, and Sakura had to admit that the question if he had lost it crossed her mind. Still, the hostility rolling off of him was enough for her to curb her tongue and voice something a tad more civil than what she first had in mind.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Haruno-san," he said, as he lowered his head so that they were eye to eye. "It has bothered me ever since the day we met."

Frowning she sent him a confused look. "What has?"

"You are for obvious reasons not the grandchild of Sandaime-sama but what is of more importance, you bear the headband of this village yet you have never graduated from this academy. Moreover, I have never once seen you in Konoha prior to this."

Sakura had to prevent a scowl from showing on her face. She could now see why he became promoted to Jonin at such a young age. Even though her origin was not in the need to be kept secret, the fact that he had figured out this much vexed her. She enjoyed her privacy and really didn't need anyone asking her questions.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I wasn't aware that you kept tabs on everyone who lived and visited Konoha." She felt his hold on her wrists tighten, indicating he didn't take lightly to insults. But then again, what man from a prominent clan did?

"Skills such as yours would have caught my eye and, aside from that, you do possess a rather unusual hair colour hard to miss or forget," he said as he caught a lock of her hair and twirled it between his fingers, eyes dancing with mirth.

Sakura scowled slightly and pressed the back of her head harder against the cold stone wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Is this how you try to gain answers? Might I advise you to follow common protocol and ask the next time?" she said, irritation clearly shown in her voice.

"Answer the question," he commanded, the scarlet of his Sharingan standing in a great contrast against the shadows surrounding them.

Sakura raised her chin defiantly as she met his gaze head on. "Seeing as it was Sandaime-sama himself who introduced me to you, as his own granddaughter nontheless, I would think that were to erase any suspicion about me being a threat to the village. So if you aren't actually accusing me of being a spy or a traitor, I fail to see how it's any of your business. " Itachi smirked slightly, and Sakura felt a clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lowering his head, he let his cheek brush across hers as he placed his lips to her ear. "You should know, Haruno-san, that things, which benefit or interest me, I make my business," he said and felt her scent of jasmine fill his nostrils.

Sakura bit her tongue in order to silence the words that were fighting their way to freedom. He had some nerve. But then again, what prodigy wasn't arrogant? Still, this had gone on long enough.

"Let me tell you something, Uchiha-san," she said, as chakra gathered in her hands and her muscles clenched in anticipation. "I'm nothing more than what I've made myself out to be; a kunoichi, a person close to the Sandaime and a proud shinobi of Konohagakure!" she said, and pulled her hands out of his grasp with a quick jerk that caught the Uchiha by surprise.

Switching their positions, she brought her hand up and pushed the pressure points at the base of his neck, rendering him momentarily motionless. Normally it would last an average of three minutes for a professional shinobi to free themself from the paralyzed state, which would buy her enough time to get away without having to result to violence.

Sakura quickly grabbed her fallen purchases and did the necessary seal before flickering out of there. It was in the nick of time too, for just before she left she caught a glimpse of Itachi making a grab for her.

Itachi stared at the snowflake that landed in his hand. His eyes narrowed. She was smart. It seemed as though, despite his caution regarding her, he had still managed to underestimate her. This would not do, but despite her successful escape, he oddly enough didn't feel anger, rather something akin to excitement. She had spirit and was proving to be a challenge to him, one he would find great satisfaction in winning.

Letting his hand fall back into his pocket—the snowflake having already melted away—he made his way out of there, the wheels in his mind turning as a new plan formed in his mind. 'You won't escape so easily next time.'

* * *

Sakura closed the screen softly behind her and drew a silent breath. 'Mental note: don't count Itachi into anything responding to average,' she thought, remembering her tight escape.

Removing her sandals, she made her way into her bedroom, hearing sobs fill the silence of the apartment that made her stomach give an unpleasant lurch.

Stepping inside the bedroom, she found Naruto sitting on the floor beside her bed, Yami by his side as the latter let the boy cry into his fur.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly, and said person's head shot towards her, eyes slightly red and with tear streaks on his cheeks. She had barely time to place her bag on the floor, before Naruto was clinging onto her as if she were his lifeline.

"Kaasan," he hiccupped, and buried his head deeper into her shirt. "I-I was so scared, I thought they would hurt you," he choked out between tears, snivelling ever so slightly, as Sakura held him in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh, I'm fine, Naruto-kun. It's okay," she whispered against his hair as sobs continued to rack his body.

A few minutes later, when Naruto had finally gotten over his scare and realized that she wasn't going anywhere, his tears started to diminish until there was only an occasional snivel.

"Feeling better now?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto when he pulled away and dried his eyes. She offered a warm smile, "How about I make that ramen I promised now?" The blond haired boy nodded, and she kissed his forehead. "Ok, but while I do that, why don't you start unpacking your things?" she suggested, as she held out the shopping bag. She smiled when Naruto's eyes lit up with renewed excitement and joy before he grinned at her, although still not with its full intensity, "Hai."

Taking the bag from her, he poured everything out on the floor, before doing the same thing to the other bags that had, until this point, laid forgotten on the bed. Bedspreads, shirts, pants, night lamps, stuffed animals, posters and every other imaginable thing that could belong in a five year-olds' room, littered the floor. Naruto grabbed a handful of them before bringing them into his room.

Sakura watched him for a while, until she stood and made her way to the kitchen in order to prepare their late dinner-slash-evening meal.

An hour later, while the noodles and the soup were cooking, Sakura went to see how Naruto's interior decoration was going. Coming to stand by the threshold, she found him trying to put the dark blue bedspread with the Konoha symbol onto the bed, but with much difficulty.

She smiled. "Here, let me help you."

Walking over to him, she took the blanket from him and placed it neatly over the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles with Naruto's help. She straightened her back and glanced around the room, hands on her hips, and noticed the clear ninja theme. His lampshade was shaped like a kunai and stood on the nightstand, while a clock resembling a fuuma shurikenhung on the wall over the bed, together with a number of ninja posters, although they hung a little low and slanting. Peeking into the closet through the open closet door, she noted how he had placed all his new clothes on the four lower shelves, the highest he could reach. She smiled.

"I did it all by myself," Naruto boasted proudly, slightly puffing out his chest, and she placed a hand on his head.

"That you did," she replied with a smile, "and you did an excellent job."

He grinned cheekily, and she smiled back before heading for the door. "Come, the ramen should be ready now." Needless to say, Naruto was in the kitchen faster than one could say 'hooked'.

After a very talk-filled dinner, Sakura had just finished drying the dishes when she glanced over her shoulder at a very tired blob of energy. "Let's go wash up before going to bed; it's already late," she said, drying her hands on the kitchen towel and dropping it onto the table. Moving over to him, she picked him up and headed towards his room.

"But I'm not—" he gave a loud yawn, "tired yet…" he argued, resting his head onto her shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Of course you aren't," she replied, while laying him onto his bed. Quickly, but gently, removing his clothes, she dressed him in his new bright orange pyjamas before tucking him in. Snuggling up to the stuffed frog they had bought, he gave a yawn and was asleep within seconds.

Sakura stroked his bangs lightly and bended down, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Sleep tight, tenshi (angel)," she whispered against his hair.

Pulling away, she quietly stalked out from his room, the door closing soundlessly behind her. Going to her own bathroom for some quick teeth brushing before quickly dressing into a pair of baby blue pyjama shorts and a baggy white t-shirt, she entered the master bedroom and switched off the lights. Slipping into the king-sized bed, she gave an exhausted sigh, enjoying the feel of the cool, soft sheets.

She felt the bed shift as Yami jumped up and laid down beside her. Wordlessly laying her hand against his head, she started to gently stroke the back of his neck, her eyes closed.

'**Why'd you take so long when you took care of those nins?' **His quiet question made her open her closed eyes and stare up at the ceiling.

'I met Uchiha Itachi on my way home," she answered finally, 'and he demanded to know who I am, not believing me being Sarutobi's granddaughter.'

'**Did he hurt you?'** The dangerous, yet concerned, tone of his voice made a smile form on her lips, her eyes closing again.

'You're always so protective,' she said, continuing her soothing action.

'**I have a right to be--you're my imouto (little sister), after all.'**

Sakura smiled wider at the implied meaning. They may not have been related by blood, but years of spending several hours with each other had created something resembling a sibling relationship between them. They had come to trust and love one another and would go through hell for the other if need be.

'No, he didn't hurt me,' she finally said.

Satisfied with her answer, Yami closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection she was showing him, while they both heard the seducing call of sleep from a faraway shore. Giving into its will, Sakura felt her surroundings slowly blur away before her hand stilled, her breathing evened, and the next thing she knew, she was drowning in the ocean of dreams.

* * *

Itachi stared up at the ceiling above his futon with his hands resting behind his head. He found himself unable to sleep, for every time he closed his eyes, cherry blossom coloured hair and beryl eyes would appear before him, together with the alluring scent of jasmine, making an array of emotions prickle beneath his consciousness. Many of these emotions were foreign to him or had suddenly gained a new meaning.

Keeping these emotions locked up in some dark corner of his mind, he still found that the green-eyed kunoichi wouldn't leave him. Everything played so vividly in his mind, and it was driving him mad.

The corner of his lips lowered a fraction, the only outward sign of his frustration. He absentmindedly pondered on this sudden urge to know more about her. She was powerful, that much was obvious after her little display with those Genin. She would also appear to be a Konoha citizen, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember seeing her before. The name Haruno was also foreign to him, so she wasn't part of any of the clans here. Maybe she was of civilian descent? But why was she staying at the Aosukai and not her family if she did indeed originate from Konoha?

As it seemed he wouldn't get much sleep anyway, he rose from his futon and went to sit by the window. Staring out over the roofs and houses which were mostly part of the Uchiha compound, he saw the Hokage monument rising in the distance. There wasn't much in this village he called his own that he found particularly captivating or interesting, and so Haruno Sakura's sudden appearance was a welcome change. A kunoichi around his age, strong and intelligent enough to escape him, wasn't something he had seen until now.

He couldn't help but smirk slightly at the irony; he who had always been the one to know everything couldn't stop making up questions about one person whom he barely had anything to do with.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he felt his determination strengthen. He would find out her darkest secrets and most hidden thoughts and sate this sudden desire for knowledge until he knew her better than she knew herself, maybe then she'd leave his thoughts. His eyes gained a red-like sheen as he felt rare excitement well up inside him.

It was a hunt; he was the predator, and she and her secrets his prey. He closed his eyes with a smirk. He had a strong feeling that this would turn out to be a very enjoyable chase, one he would savour every moment of.

'Haruno Sakura,' he thought 'you don't know it yet, but you're in for quite a ride.'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is up!

Review status: Concerning the reviews I have one thing to say to you guys: you rock! 100 reviews?! Already?! You have nooo idea how happy I am, I'm like grinning from ear to ear right now; I'm totally convinced that I have the best reviewers on this site. THANK YOU ALL !! –runs around and hands you muffins and a hug-

_Reviews:_** Chimiri, ****UNCHAINED BEAST** (I've read it and I think it's good :))**, m****ichelle, ****Sblood6, m****fpeach, ..wind****ow, h****arunosakua, demon-lulu, BobOfTheOcean, ShiokuXRose, NorthernLights25, Wishyuki, Cookies321, Lina Mistress of Elements, SpeedDemon315, Dusk696, Blood Blossom, Silver Leopard, Sakimi1014** (Your guess is correct :))**, Tsubasa-Angel, CanadianSkye94, ****Dreamergirl92813, Devil-Speaker, Chey1ne, Cat-With-Guns.**

Please continue reviewing!! Your reviews make my day!! X)

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	7. Jealosy RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

"Kaasan!" Naruto shouted, running into the master bedroom where Sakura and Yami were sleeping peacefully. Climbing onto the bed, he started to shake Sakura, who had been awake since the moment he had entered the room, until she finally opened her eyes and focused on Naruto's smiling face. Her gaze softened.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," she greeted as she sat up, seeing Yami stretching from the corner of her eye. "Did you sleep well in your new room?" she asked, getting out of bed and taking Naruto into her arms, placing him on her hip as she headed for the kitchen.

His answer was to start explaining a dream he had had where he had been a powerful shinobi with a castle full of ramen. Sakura listened carefully to his adventures with dragons and monsters while nodding occasionally.

"…and then I woke up," he finished, just as Sakura placed him onto a chair by the kitchen counter, having just explained how he had saved the ramen from an evil villain.

"You have truly had an exciting adventure last night," she remarked, smiling. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, leaning onto the counter as Yami came trotting into the kitchen.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Too bad Sakura wasn't as keen on the idea as he was. "You had ramen the whole day yesterday. Today, you'll have to eat something else," she said.

Naruto pouted. "But I want ramen," he whined while using his adorable puppy dog eyes, but they wouldn't work on her. After all, this was about his welfare, and when it came down to his health, nothing in the world could persuade her to do something that could harm him in any way.

"How about some pancakes?" she suggested, opening the fridge, ignoring his earlier statement.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment at his failure. "Fine," he grumbled, sulking. Sakura hid a smile as she took out the necessary ingredients, amused by his antics. It was amazing that, even though they had been living together for just little over a week, she had already picked up on most of his little quirks, the majority of which she found utterly adorable.

However, she also found that, the more time she spent with him, the more determined she became to protect him and try to give him the best childhood she could give him. The burden he bore was a heavy one, and she knew that he needed all the help he could get when it came to shouldering it.

Still, she had on more than one occasion found herself pondering on how he had managed as well as he had up until this point. That the treatment he received from the rest of the citizens, except for a scarce few, hadn't already scarred him further than this. It wasn't long after she had wondered about this that it suddenly occurred to her, this shield which had protected his fragile psyche.

Whenever he was treated ill by one or several of the villagers, his sadness and disappointment would show for just a split second before it was replaced with a new air of determination. It was as if he took their jabs and harsh treatment as a spur. Exactly what he was aiming for she didn't yet know, but whatever it was, it had enabled him to keep his head above the water for all this time.

There wasn't a speck of doubt in her mind that he couldn't make it to this goal of his, and she would be there for him, every step on the way, silently cheering him on.

* * *

A few hours later, fully clothed and stomachs full, they stood in Sarutobi's office. When she noticed Sarutobi's surprised yet amused expression when they marched through the door, Sakura absentmindedly noted that they were visiting quite frequently as of late. Shrugging it off, she paid it no further thought and instead went on to state their business.

"As you know, I need to start my training for the Chunin exams. I can't take Naruto with me, but neither can I leave him alone, so I was wondering if you knew someone who could watch him during the time I train?" she asked.

"I see your problem." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. "Have you asked one of the Jounin to train you already, or do you have something else in mind for your preparation?" he asked.

"I have a training program from shishou that I'm supposed to follow," she explained.

"Sou ka," Sarutobi said, placing down his pipe as he pushed himself up from his chair. "Well, to answer your question about a suitable guard for Naruto, I believe I have just the right person," he said, as he made his way over to a drawer and started shuffling through the files there.

"Aha, here we go," he said triumphantly, as he pulled out the papers he had been looking for and closed the drawer. "His name is Umino Iruka, a somewhat of an acquaintance of mine. He's 16 years-old, and currently holds the ranking of Chuunin," he said, and handed Sakura the file.

Emerald eyes scanned through the contents consisting of a profile, list of finished missions, former team members and team leader, etc. Sakura caught onto one of the sections of his profile. She raised her head and looked at Sarutobi, who was sitting back behind his desk.

"Are you sure it is safe to entrust him with this? With his background…** (1.)**" she trailed off, as Sarutobi took another breath from his pipe.

"I know Iruka, and he isn't one who blames Naruto—one of the few as it is," he said with a glance towards said person, playing a few feet away.

Sakura nodded. "If you say so, but I want to meet him first and see how he reacts." She placed the file on a stack of papers on his desk as Sarutobi nodded.

"Wait here," he said, and then flickered out of sight. He reappeared a few minutes later with a young man. The man had shoulder-length brown spiky hair in a ponytail, hazel brown eyes and a scar running across his nose. He was wearing the standard ninja gear as well as a Chuunin vest.

"Sakura, this is Umino Iruka; Iruka, this is Haruno Sakura," Sarutobi said, as Sakura came to stand before her fellow shinobi. He offered his hand together with a smile, and she shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san," he said politely.

"Likewise, Umino-san," Sakura replied, and then she let her hand fall back to her side while Iruka turned towards Sarutobi.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Sakura is going to participate in the Chuunin exams and is in the need of a guard for her ward," Sarutobi explained, as he seated himself in his chair. Sakura could clearly see the slight surprise at the mention of her having a ward, but he made no comment about it.

"May I ask who your ward is?" Iruka asked, addressing Sakura. She motioned towards Naruto, who was playing with his stuffed frog, while Yami lay beside him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Chuunin's eyes widen.

"It will be considered a C-rank mission for reasons I believe you to be aware of," Sarutobi said, and Iruka turned his attention back to his superior.

"How long does the mission last?" he asked.

"Until the end of the Chunin exams, so for about two months."

Iruka returned his attention to Naruto and observed him while mulling the mission over. Sakura watched him with wary eyes as he slowly stood and made his way over to the corner-turned-playground, prepared to step in if needed be.

"Hi there," Iruka said, sitting down on the floor beside Naruto, making the latter stop the game he was playing and become quiet. Seeing the immediate change in the child, Iruka decided to try a different approach. "My name is Iruka, what's yours?" he asked, and this time Naruto glanced at him briefly.

"Naruto," he mumbled, and Iruka nodded.

"What've you got there, Naruto?" he asked, referring to the green and red frog in Naruto's grasp.

"My froggy," he mumbled, hugging his frog tightly, distrustfully.

"He is really nice," Iruka said, noticing his wary behaviour, and then asked, "What's his name?"

"Kaeru (frog)."

"A very fitting name." He smiled. "Could I hold him?" he asked cautiously. At the request, Naruto hesitated. Eventually, though, he held out his beloved plaything, which Iruka accepted; studying the stuffed animal, he smiled. "You know, I used to have an almost identical one when I was your age," Iruka confessed. "I took him everywhere I went."

Interest sparked alive in Naruto's eyes. "What was his name?" he asked, raising his head to meet the older boy's for the first time.

Iruka ran a thumb over one of the pearls that represented the frog's eyes. "Rei."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"At home, in my bookshelf." Iruka returned the plushy to its owner. "I'll show him to you sometime."

Naruto nodded and accepted his toy. "Arigatou," he said and smiled. Iruka, who had stood up, smiled back down at him and returned to the two other occupants in the room, while Naruto resumed the game with which he had previously been occupied with.

"I accept this mission," Iruka said, and Sarutobi hid a smile as he took out the necessary papers. "Good. Sakura will brief you in on everything you'll need to know."

"Arigatou for your help, Sandaime-sama," Sakura said with a bow, refraining from using her nickname.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile.

Turning to Naruto, Sakura called, "Come, Naruto, we're leaving." Naruto glanced in her direction before quickly scrambling to his feet and rushing up to her to take her outstretched hand. Yami followed them in a calm trot as they made their way to the door.

"Bye, ojiisan!" Naruto called as he waved.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sarutobi said with a smile as the door closed softly.

* * *

Sakura and the others decided to go have some ramen, much to Naruto's delight, while they discussed the details of Iruka's job.

"I'll be gone everyday from nine a.m. to three p.m.. I will wake Naruto and give him some breakfast before I leave, so you only have to make sure he gets lunch and maybe a snack," Sakura said, and Iruka nodded.

"Is he used to a specific time for his meals?" he asked, his experience with dealing with children becoming apparent.

"No, but lunch would be good around twelve and the snack around two." She swallowed the warm noodles. "You can take him out of the compound, but you can't let your eyes off of him for even a second."

She looked down at Naruto beside her and saw him happily slurping down his ramen, oblivious to everything else around him. Iruka saw how her eyes softened when she looked at the boy and couldn't help but be impressed by her. She was twelve years-old, but was still acting more mature and responsible than many adults he had met. He already had great respect for her.

Shifting his attention down to Naruto, he thought back to what happened in the Hokage's office. The dull treatment he mostly received from the people around him had not so surprisingly affected him quite negatively, yet not as severely as he had thought at first. Still, Naruto was still but a child, a fact many seemed to forget or disregard. Even as a jinchuriki, he needed and should have the same rights to a safe environment to grow up in as in any other five-year-old.

That's where Sakura came in. 'He needs someone like her,' he observed the kunoichi, who had turned back to her own ramen, from the corner of his eye 'and maybe she needs him just as much.'

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Sakura's question made him pull back from his own thoughts with a slight start. He shook his head in a negative. "Everything is crystal clear," he said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and got up from her seated position, placing the amount of money for the food on the counter. "Come, Naruto, we're leaving," she said, the gentle undertone barely noticeable, but undeniably there. Slurping down the last of his ramen, he got up, rubbing his slightly bulged stomach while letting out a content sigh.

Yami, who had been lying by Sakura's feet, stood up abruptly, making the aforementioned lose her footing. Using his reflexes, Iruka quickly caught her as she came falling towards him.

Sakura quickly noticed the rather intimate position they had ended up in, her seated on his lap with his arms around her. Feeling a slight blush dust across her cheeks, she stood up. "Gomenasai (forgive me), Umino-san," Sakura said with an apologetic smile, but he just smiled and waved it off.

"Don't mention it," he replied, also blushing slightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura was about to throw a glare at Yami for she _knew_ he had done that intentionally, when suddenly he started growling. Both Sakura and Iruka raised their eyes to the object aggravating him, and Sakura tensed visibly when her eyes came to rest upon Uchiha Itachi, standing several yards away.

He stood there calmly watching them, but with one look in his eyes it was clear he was anything but that. Holding his gaze, she thought she saw his eyes flash red before turning to their normal haunting black. With a slight narrowing of his eyes he shifted his cold gaze towards Iruka, and Sakura could feel the Chuunin beside her give a small shiver.

Positioning herself between the two shinobi, she took the blunt of Itachi's glare and made him focus on her instead. When his glare seemed to intensify by her actions, she sent a glare of her own at him and with it a clear message: 'Leave him alone'.

Turning back to the shinobi behind her, she called for his attention. Reaching into her kunai pouch, she pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. "For emergencies. If something should happen during your mission, anything at all, all you need to do is open it and I'll come," she explained, as he accepted the scroll and inspected it curiously.

"We'll be on our way now." Bowing once, she took Naruto's hand in hers, and Iruka watched the trio disappear in a gust of wind and snow.

Daring himself to look in the direction of the Uchiha, he, to his relief, found him gone. Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. An Uchiha's rage was one thing you never wanted to experience and, judging by the killing intent the Uchiha prodigy had emitted, he could guess that he had been furious.

Pocketing the scroll in his own leg holster, Iruka placed his money on the counter before leaving.

* * *

When Naruto, Sakura and Yami returned to the apartment, the blonde immediately disappeared into his room in order to play with his new toys. Meanwhile, Sakura sat down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. Yami jumped up and laid his head down onto her lap, causing her to start stroking him absentmindedly as she fell into her own private thoughts.

Why had the Uchiha been so angry or livid (which was more like it)? Was it because of what had happened at their last encounter? But then why did he drag Iruka into the whole thing? He had nothing to do with it. And why was he so dead set on finding out more about her?

She combed a hand through her hair as an irritate sigh pushed past her lips. Leaning her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes, thinking back on what had just transpired by the ramen-stand. Recalling the blatant bloodlust weaved into the controlled threads of killing intent that had hung in the air forced her to suppress a shiver; she had to admit, it had scared her.

For a powerful shinobi like him to direct such fury towards her made her afraid for the safety of those around her and, undeniably, herself. Worry and fear took over Sakura's features before she hid them behind her hand.

What did he want from her?

* * *

Itachi slammed his hand into the wall with a loud bang. The anger that flowed through his veins bore the heat of fire, and he had to let it out or it felt as though it would eat him alive. The image of Sakura in that lowly Chuunin's arms made his teeth clench so hard that his jaw started to tremble violently.

He had barely been able to restrain himself from walking over to them and pulling them apart as it was, but then she had _smiled_ at him, and he hadn't been able to fully hide the killing intent swirling inside him any longer.

Breathing deeply through his nostrils, he forcefully suppressed his anger, storing it away for training when he could fully rid himself of it. He removed his hand from the small blood-spattered dent in the wall it had created. Inspecting his knuckles, he found them scratched and bleeding. Flexing his fingers, pain immediately shot through his hand and up his arm; he probably had a couple of broken bones.

Sitting down on the floor, he leaned his head against the wall while holding his injured hand in front of him, watching the crimson liquid run across his skin in an irregular pattern. His eyes narrowed. Why was this affecting him so much? He barely knew the kunoichi, and yet he found her able to evoke such strong emotions within him. It irked him that she had this kind of power over him.

He was brought out from his thoughts when he felt the approaching chakra of his mother, and soon there was a knock on his door.

"Itachi? Are you there? Are you ok?" she asked, her voice slightly panicked.

Itachi slowly got up and opened the door to reveal his mother's concerned face. "What is it okaasan?" he asked in that signature emotionless, _dead_, voice, and Mikoto had to suppress a flinch.

"I heard a sound and—" She stopped when she saw his bleeding hand. "Itachi, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed worriedly, and carefully grabbed his hand, examining it. "What have you done?"

Itachi gave no reply. Mikoto sighed heavily before dragging him with her down the hall and to the kitchen, where she made him sit down on a chair by the table while she took out the first-aid kit.

"How'd this happen?" she asked, sitting down in front of him and setting on cleaning the scratches.

"Training."

Her eyes never left his hand. "You should be more careful," she said softly, while taking out some gauze and then proceeding to wrapping his hand with it.

"There." Flashing a smile, she got up and placed the kit back in the cupboard. His mother was always like this: caring, loving, devoted—

'…weak,' he thought.

"Arigatou," he said, making a move to leave the room when her voice interrupted him.

"I heard about the missions." Itachi stopped. "The ones that your otousan has arranged for you in order to ensure your place in the ANBU," she added, when he didn't answer.

_Eight A-ranked_

_Eight B-ranked_

_Solo_

_Two months to complete_

Itachi still didn't answer.

Mikoto sighed and moved forward to place a hand on her eldest's shoulder. "Your otousan means well, although it doesn't always seem like it," she said, her words receiving no reaction whatsoever from her son.

"Aa," Itachi said, walking away from her, letting her hand slide off of his shoulder. Mikoto watched him leave the kitchen, slumping down on the chair he had previously occupied and covered her face with a hand as an exhausted sigh left her lips. When had everything gone so utterly wrong?

* * *

When night had fallen, Itachi left the Uchiha compound, heading for the Aosukai. He had been meaning to meet Sakura again since their run in little over a week ago, but he hadn't had the opportunity, and now he was running out of time. Tomorrow he would leave for his first mission and, by the time of his return, she could have already had an opportunity to leave. She had eluded him long enough as it was.

Jumping down from the roof of a nearby building, he landed on the railing of one of the many balconies of the Aosukai. Moving from railing to railing, he searched for the pulse of her chakra and quickly found it.

Standing with his back against the outer wall, he felt her chakra inside, accompanied by the boy's and presumably the wolf's.

Picking the lock of the glass door, he soundlessly slipped inside. Making sure that the wolf was nowhere in sight, he covered his scent and stalked down the halls in the search for Sakura, keeping to the shadows. He found her in one of the rooms, tucking the blonde kid in, completely unaware of his presence.

"Kaasan?" Itachi's Sharingan eyes gleamed in the dark. Why was the boy addressing her as mother?

"Hm?" Came Sakura's reply.

"Could you sing for me?" The boy fingered the blanket shyly.

Sakura, who had been picking out some clothes for him, turned around and looked down at him. She smiled warmly and placed the pile of clothes on a nearby chair, before moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, but you have to promise to try and sleep afterwards," she said, as she shifted his nightcap **(2.)** and brushed his bangs. The boy nodded and hugged the stuffed frog close as he shifted into a more comfortable position, "Any song in particular that you would like to hear?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "The one you sang last time!" After seemingly trying to remember the lyrics of the song, Sakura smiled "Alright."

When Naruto had stilled, she secured the blanket around him and leaned back slightly as she parted her lips. A quiet sweet melody filled the room, as she hummed the words for Naruto. The words she sang didn't hold a direct meaning and couldn't be translated; as it had once been explained to her, it was the language of the heart, not meant to be understood, merely felt.

Smiling she thought back to all the times that she had been the restless or scared child in the bed and Yami had been the one seated in her place, singing this song. Even to this day, the song hadn't lost its ability to calm even her restless soul.

Naruto was already having a hard time holding his eyes open, as they kept drooping closed and opening, his thumb in his mouth. All the while, Sakura continued to recite the words that had been sung to her as comfort on dark and lonely nights, gently rocking to the melody and affectionately rubbing his back as he lay on his stomach.

Slowly, her voice faded away into silence as she continued to stare down at the now sleeping boy. She gently caressed his face, before leaning down and kissing his cheek, whispering "Sleep tight, tenshi," into his ear.

Switching off the bedside lamp, leaving the dim yellow night lamp in the socket, she moved out of the room.

* * *

Sakura had just softly closed the door to Naruto's room when a hand covered her mouth and the cold steel of a kunai pressed against her throat. Abandoning any thought of resisting, she stood still as the head of her captor lowered.

She could feel their cheek press lightly against the side of her head. "You will keep quiet, or else I will gut the child inside that room." It may have been spoken in a mere whisper, but the threat it held was without doubt there and sincere.

Understanding the severity of the situation, her thoughts reached out to the wolf in the master bedroom. 'Yami!'

'**What is it?'**

'I don't have time to explain, but please go to Naruto and watch over him!'

Hearing Yami's confirmative answer, Sakura could think more clearly, knowing Naruto's life was no longer on the line. She nodded steadily to her captor. After a moment, the hand disappeared, instead moving down to restrain her arms while the kunai remained threateningly placed at her throat.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly. The hand trapping her arms behind her back tightened, and the kunai was pressed harder against her throat, a drop of blood cascading down her skin.

"Some answers," it almost hissed.

Sakura had little time to answer when they suddenly flickered to the roof. The hold on her lessened, but only enough for her captor to turn her around; and, when they did, she was suddenly staring into eyes reflecting the colour of blood. It took her a moment to recognize the boy in front of her in the dark, but when she did, anger sparked alive in her eyes.

"Itachi," she said coldly, now finding the position suddenly even more uncomfortable than before.

Itachi ignored the way she practically spat out his name and instead voiced the question which had gnawed at him since their last encounter. "What were you doing with that Konoha shinobi?" he asked, the tip of the kunai brushing against her neck, disposing of any thought she may have had to lie.

She gritted her teeth in anger and was sorely tempted to tell him to mind his own damn business, but with not knowing how he might react it was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Looking him square in the eye she bit out icily. "I met up with him to talk about things concerning Naruto-kun."

"Didn't look like that to me," he spat, his eyes seemingly glowing brighter as the anger inside him grew, the heated flames of jealousy mercilessly licking away at what self-restraint he had left.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and regained a glow of their own. "I tripped and landed on him; it isn't that big of a deal!" she hissed, addressing the reason to this whole mess. "I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you, cause even if it had been intentional, it would still be of _none of your concern_!"

His eyes narrowed marginally, "Then what were you doing together with him in the first place?"

"I'm in no obligation to answer you, you pompous jerk!" Sakura growled her limit reached. She knew that provoking him was probably not the wisest decision in her position, but she had had enough of his demanding behaviour, and that he had even had the audacity to threaten Naruto had brought her past her boiling point.

The tomoes in Itachi's eyes spun slightly. His hold on her wrists tightened to the point that she knew bruises would be found there in the morning, but she didn't avert her gaze from his. She wouldn't back down to his arrogant ways.

"You should watch your tongue, kunoichi, if you want to keep it," he snarled, his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching.

A cool wind began to blow past them in the following silence, catching both their hair and slightly cooling the heated atmosphere between them. In the midst of his anger, Itachi could feel something fighting its way through, resurfacing from the dark pits he had locked it away in and making the fires of his anger morph into something else entirely but just as heated.

It didn't show on him outwardly as he kept his glare directed down at her. She was a true spitfire, and even though she could rile him up in ways no one had ever managed before, he still found that he had to give her a certain amount of respect. She proved her worth as a kunoichi by the way she so fearlessly opposed him when others would have cringed back.

Still, it was beyond him how she could have gained so much influence on him in such a ridiculously short amount of time, that she could awaken things that had lain dormant for such a long time inside him. His fingers dug deeper into her skin, drawing a subtle wince from her. Why her? What was it about her that had him so utterly captured? He was a man that marched along to no one's drum but his own and yet here he was being seduced by the cords of her flute.

She was a rarity in itself by the way she had managed to capture and hold on to his attention, but he could feel that there was something else about this particular kunoichi that made her different from the rest.

Her scent wafted to his nose and was like oil on the flames raging inside him, and he almost hissed as the emotions coiled in his chest and stomach like a fiery snakes. Despite his control, Sakura must have picked up on something for briefly a flash of concern filtered across her face. Had he been a lesser man he would have laughed. Even in her anger, she found it in her to care for a man who had stolen her away on a dark night and threatened a child she held dear. Oh, she was indeed a rarity, one many wouldn't hesitate to take.

And he didn't.

Sakura was briefly concerned when she saw a flash of pain in Itachi's normally guarded stare, however that concern evaporated when she reminded herself what this man was doing to her. She saw something else flicker in his eerily glowing orbs, something she didn't have the time to contemplate before Itachi suddenly closed that scarce distance between them and caught her lips with his. Taken completely by surprise she was left stupefied as the kiss turned more and more heated, until the feverish warmth threatened to consume her too.

Grinding his lips against hers feverishly, Itachi let the kunai clatter against the roof as he pulled her closer against him, using his arms to keep her firmly pressed against him. Surrounded by a haze, Sakura desperately tried to figure out what in the world had gotten into him, and when she a minute or two later returned to her senses, she firmly pushed against his restraining hold.

Feeling the fires inside him slowly ebb away and calm, Itachi wasn't pleased by her rejecting behaviour. Biting down hard on her lower lip, she let out a gasp of pain while momentarily pausing in her struggling. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch and savouring her taste.

Pulling away as abruptly as he kissed her, he stared down at her with such intensity that Sakura's breaths felt even heavier than before. From the whirl of emotions running through him, it was near impossible to encipher them, but he knew one thing for certain.

He wanted her, all of her, to be his and no one else's. To take her to a place, far away from prying eyes, and keep her there all for himself.

Leaning down, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, drawing in her scent, while his hold on her remained strict, their ragged breathing merging as one. He had never wanted anything as much as he did her in that moment and he thought the want would drive him insane.

Sakura remained rigid in his hold, her head spinning from this sudden turn in events. The hold he had on her was nothing short of possessive, and she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that he obviously desired her. She barely knew him! This had to be some sick joke—

Itachi gently ran his lips along her neckline, breaking her out of her thoughts with a shiver. He stopped by the expanse of her shoulder that was visible and opened his mouth, preparing to mark her in the most primitive of ways. No one else would have her, no one. He could feel her supple flesh beneath his teeth and came so close to biting her when she was harshly jerked away from him. Leaping out of the way, he avoided a harsh blow to the kidneys. He threw a glance in Sakura's direction and found her watching him with a closed expression.

The next thing he knew he felt a prickle on his neck which quickly merged into a shooting pain. Then everything went black.

* * *

Yami caught the Uchiha so that he didn't topple down the roof before laying down his unconscious body. Sakura leaped to his side while gently massaging her bruised wrists. "Arigatou, Yami," she said, once she found her voice.

Yami, who was in his human form now, nodded and stared down at the Uchiha with barely restrained anger in his eyes. "Him again. Care to tell me what this was all about?" he demanded as his eyes shifted over to her.

Sakura averted her gaze. "He asked about Umino-san. He seemed very mad, over what I don't know, but he surprised me when I came out of Naruto's room after I had laid him to sleep," she told him. Yami's expression remained firm, "We'll talk more about this later, in the meanwhile we need to get him back as inconspicuously as possible."

Sakura looked at Itachi, "I'll take him, I believe I know where he lives, besides," she threw a glance up at him, "you can't stay in this form for much longer; someone could see you."

She could immediately tell from the expression that settled onto Yami's face when she finished that he wasn't pleased by the thought, but also knew that what she said was true. Finally he nodded, watching her kneel down beside him, and, after a moment's hesitation, place a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder before flickering out of sight.

She found her way back to his room surprisingly easily, thanks to the chakra trail he had left behind. When they appeared in his room, she placed him onto his futon before hurriedly removing his shoes, making it seem like he had never been out in the first place. If she was lucky, he wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up, or he would think it was all a dream. She snorted inwardly at the last thought.

Halfway on her feet, she noticed his bandaged hand. Her lips pulled slightly downwards. 'That could be a fatal injury for a shinobi,' she thought. A sigh heaved past her lips. 'Damn me and my conscience.'

She placed her hand on his, and her healing chakra enveloped his hand, easily healing it. She shifted her gaze to his peaceful face. Remembering their kiss, her fingers unconsciously brushed over her lips. Noticing what she was doing, she quickly removed her hand and stood up abruptly.

As she did the seals for the transportation jutsu, she almost groaned when she remembered the overprotective wolf she had waiting for her. It would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is up! Here you have it; length and Ita/Sak fluff, hope you liked it. I just love making Itachi all possessive and such so that's why it's pretty much like that.

Some might find it slightly disturbing that Itachi and Sakura are this intimate, especially when taking into consideration that they are 12 and 13. I agree with you as I was also slightly put off by this thought the first times I wrote it. Still, it was a vital element for the plotline. However I would like to point out to you all that the children in this universe perhaps have to be viewed upon in a slightly different light from that our children.

The children in Naruto are trained to kill from the age of five and up, by 13 expected to be ready to do so if necessary. They have to grow up at a significantly earlier age than normal children. Also, in the latest anime episodes, Itachi was mentioned to have killed his _lover_ in the Uchiha massacre.

**(1.) **Sakura is referring to the fact that his parents were killed in the Kyuubi's attack on the village.

**(2.)** The same on as used in the canon series.

Review status: You guy's just keeeep surprising me. 129 reviews!? I mean… wow… After I saw this I've been like skipping around the house for the rest of the day XP You are all soo wonderful, without you this story wouldn't be half as fun to write so, thank you all for the support and feedback!!

_Reviews:_** Sakimi1014, SpeedDemon315, inu-babi-00, Raven's Familiar, Tsubasa-Angel, Green Animelover, ****CanadianSkye94, Enchanting Breeze, darkanimeangel12, michelle, harunosakua, Missymee-mee, ShadowYumii, Chimiri, ****Kotone111, UNCHAINED BEAST, Silver Leopard, Gothic Saku-chan, FromDarknessComesLight** (Well the chuunin exams should come in the next chappie or the one after that so…)**, Trinity Blood Fox, Cute-killer-Gurl, Corrupt Blossom, Wishyuki, NorthernLights25, Cat-With-Guns, m****fpeach **(Wouldn't we all ;D)**, Hinata123345, Devil-Speaker, Dreamergirl92813.**

Please let the reviews keep coming, I'm already looking forwards to reading them ^^

Hugs

-Wounded angel

Beta's/N: I haven't really used this, but I decided I would go ahead and take this opportunity to use this awesome privilege. ^^ For those of you that don't know me, hi! I am the Spirit Seer, and Wounded Angel's beta reader. Well, what can I say? It's an awesome job! XD I have a lot of fun. And for those of you that are still reading and haven't skipped over this, I just hope that I'll be able to perform to the expectations of everybody, and I'll try hard to do my best and not let you down! :D Don't forget to leave a review for Wounded Angel, 'kay? They help her write, which gives me chapters to beta, lol. ^^ Okay, I think I'm done. You now have my permission to review, as if you needed it, lo


	8. Training RW

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Seven weeks had passed since Sakura's encounter with Itachi, and she hadn't seen him since. Later, she learned that he had been sent on numerous missions; and, if lady luck was on her side, he wouldn't return until after the Chunin exams, when she would already be long gone.

Otherwise, not much had happened. Sakura and Yami trained every day, and during that time, Iruka looked after Naruto and helped him catch up with the other kids in the academy so that he could later enroll. Over the short time-span of a week, they had already become very close, and Naruto had started calling him 'niisan' about four weeks into the 'project'.

Currently, Sakura and Yami were catching their breath after another part of her training program. Her pulse was beating rapidly against her skin as she took in short raspy breaths. Letting herself fall backwards, Sakura laid sprawled out on the ground, sweat trickling down her brow as she felt the sun's scorching rays on her already heated skin. She closed her eyes and basked in the feel of a good workout, unknowingly having her thoughts wander to one of her most important training sessions.

_Ten-year-old Sakura stood in the middle of the forest, panting and covered in sweat. Her normally forest green eyes had now turned a calm light blue and were scanning her surroundings, while her posture was tense in anticipation._

_Suddenly, she ran forward. Throwing a kunai at one of the trees, it turned into Yami, who with practiced ease caught the kunai and repositioned it in his hand in order to use it to block the swipe of Sakura's katana. Pumping chakra into her arms just as Tsunade had taught her, she managed to push him back several feet, and, after successfully dislodging their standstill, thrust herself at him. The older male averted her hit by managing to redirect the blow to the side, resulting in the blade digging into the ground, while he leaped backwards. Pulling the katana from the ground, Sakura followed hot on his heels, and another echo of their weapons clashing rang through the area._

_It had been two years since Sakura had been taken in by Tsunade and Shizune, and it had been the best years of her life. Tsunade, or kaasan as she nowadays called her, and Shizune, or neesan (big sister), had taken care of her as if she had always been a part of their daily lives, and the bonds between them had quickly strengthened to the point that not even Kami himself could break them._

_Currently in the middle of one of her training sessions with Yami, she was improving rapidly, both due to her high determination and will to reach her goal as a proud kunoichi as well as her immense desire to please Shiro._

_Sakura's training with Yami consisted of two things: learning how to use and counter the different types of jutsu, i.e. genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu (sword fighting) as well as the mastering of her Fuyuhana._

_The Fuyuhana was, in its mastering, very similar to the Sharingan due to its different stages to its ultimate form. One stage was equivalent to one of the Fuyuhana's granted gifts (night vision, tracking fast-moving objects, seeing long distances and things on the spiritual plane), and every time she had fully mastered one stage, her Fuyuhana would evolve, and then she moved on to the next. By this point, she had learned to use the night vision and see further than the normal eye; currently trying to master her ability at tracking quick movements._

_So far, Yami and Sakura had kept their training sessions a secret by placing a clone in her place at home while they were training. It wasn't that Sakura didn't trust her family with the secret of Shiro and Yami; she just wasn't ready to tell them yet._

_Until a year and a half ago, Sakura had only trained with Yami, but when Tsunade noticed her interest and obvious talent in medical jutsu, she took her in as her student. At this point, the pink-haired kunoichi had covered just about half the training Tsunade had in plan for her. It was no doubt stressful, having two senseis and thus training twice as hard, but the feeling when she accomplished something, such as mastered a new jutsu or passed another stage of the Fuyuhana, well it was something she wouldn't pass up for the world._

_Sakura fell to her knee, panting and covered in fresh scratches and bruises. Yami's training was hard and tiring; but, with time, it also bore fruit, no matter how terrible it felt at times. She pushed herself off the ground, eyes never leaving her sensei standing a few feet away. She flexed her fingers around the hilt to prevent the cramp that she could feel was forming. In a split second, she was holding the blade, ready for attack and was charging at him again._

_Yami dropped the kunai he had been holding and drew his katana, which had until now been resting by his side, and blocked her blow. To his satisfaction, he noted that he had been forced to draw his own blade more often in the last few weeks, when only six months ago he could still manage with only using a kunai._

_On the seemingly never-dulling blade, there were a few kanji engraved, _死前恥辱_, which literarily meant 'Death before Dishonour'. Sakura had once asked him about it, and he had explained to her that the katana, called Okamiha (wolf's blade), had been a gift from his sensei as a sign of the completion of his training and signified him as his equal. The words had been engraved as a reminder of his sensei's teachings and was the code that every true warrior lifed by._

_Yami deflected and countered her precise and smooth swipes to his person as the strain was becoming more prominent on her. "Concentrate. You try too hard; you can only succeed if you don't try to," he advised calmly and aimed a hit at her arm._

_Sakura rolled aside and felt the blade miss her skin by millimeters. Now kneeling on the ground, she tried to stop her slight shaking—the reminder of the fact that they had been training since dawn and that it now was noon. 'Not yet,' she thought and shakily rose to her feet, locking her knees as to not fall again. She positioned the katana in front of her, tip pointing towards Yami, and closed her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath._

'_Quit trying, quit trying, quit trying,' she chanted, while she tried to relax her muscles and tune everything out despite feeling and knowing that Yami was near, and that he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her lowered guard._

_When the only thing she heard was the subtle beat of her heart and the sound of her breathing, she cracked her eyes open and was met by the sight of Yami running towards her, katana raised, ready to strike. Everything was as she had expected, except for one thing: everything was happening in slow motion. Seeing Yami's katana close in on her, she effortlessly blocked and countered his attack, only to see him fly backwards against a tree trunk, still in slow motion. Suddenly, as if someone had pushed the play button, everything was back to its normal pace. Sakura used Yami's momentarily dazed state and appeared by his side, placing the sharp edge of her katana against his neck._

_Yami focused his attention on Sakura's eyes, having a hum on what had just taken place but still wanting to confirm it. He smirked when he saw that Sakura's earlier cerulean orbs had transformed into a stormy blue._

_He offered her a full smile. "Congratulations, Sakura, you won, and thereby also gained the next stage of the Fuyuhana."_

_It took her a moment for her brain to fully register what he had said, but when it did, her eyes lit up with joy._

"_Yatta (Yeah)!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms (one still holding her katana) into the air and jumping up and down. Yami watched the amusing sight and slowly rose from his seated position, only to get the breath knocked out of him when Sakura's body rammed into his._

"_I did it, Yami! I did it, I did it!" she said, smiling brightly. He smiled and placed a hand on her head._

"_That you did, and I'm very proud of you," he complimented, and added mentally, 'and so will Shiro-sama be.'_

_That evening, long past Tsunade's strict bedtime, Sakura woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. Suppressing the want to just pull the blanket over her head and fall asleep again, she grudgingly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hair tousled and standing up at odd angles, and with a slight crease of her eyebrows, she raised sleep-filled eyes to the one disturbing her, and to her surprise saw Shiro standing in the middle of her room._

"_Tousan!" she blurted happily, scrambling out from her bed, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. She threw herself into his outstretched arms._

"_Konbanwa (good evening), Sakura," he greeted with a serene smile, not commenting on the manner she addressed him with since he found he didn't mind it. In fact, it pleased him that she thought of him as such, especially since he harboured similar feelings for her._

"_You came back, just as you promised," she said and pulled away, a rare grin on her face._

"_Of course, it was a pinkie promise after all," he said, and sat down on the edge of her bed with her in his lap. "Yami told me you're a really fast learner, and that you've completed yet another stage of the Fuyuhana today."_

"_Hai, I finally did!" She beamed_.

"_I'm very proud of you." He ruffled her hair. "You're very talented," he said, making Sakura blush._

"_I'm really happy that you're here, tousan, but why are you here?" she asked, trying to avert the subject from herself._

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice. "You've had two birthdays since we last met, and I have yet to give you my presents." He smiled. "I also think that a few gifts are in order for all the hard work you're putting into your training."_

"_B-but you don't have to give me anything!" she quickly argued. "You helped me achieve my dream; that's already enough."_

"_Maybe, but you will still receive these gifts," he said, the smile still playing on his lips. Placing her momentarily on the floor, Shiro stood and removed one of the katanas he had in his sash._

"_Gift number one." He turned towards her and held the katana out for her to take. It had a black sheath with white flowing lines running along its surface, reminding her of the waves on the sea. Admiring the weapon with wide eyes, she reached out and accepted it. Tracing her fingers lightly over the smooth surface, she slowly curled her fingers around the hilt (a perfect fit) and unsheathed it. The sword hummed alive, and she gaped at the sight of the pure black blade that, although the moonlight fell on it, didn't reflect any light. Flicking her wrist, the katana moved in a half-circle, the weight almost nonexistent, enabling her to maneuver it with only one hand._

"_Do you like it?" Shiro asked, observing the young human inspect the sword as if spellbound. At the sound of his voice, Sakura's attention turned towards him, and she tackled him in a hug._

"_I love it! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!"_

"_Glad you like it." He chuckled. "I had it specially made for you. Its name is Koriha (ice blade), a god-made sword with an unbreakable blade as one of its strong points," he explained, pulling away._

"_Koriha," Sakura whispered, looking down at the blade._

"_Now for your next gift," Shiro said, and held out his hand. A huge scroll materialized in front of them, and Sakura observed with questioning eyes. "I've decided to give you the ability to summon—"_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and focused them on Yami, who was lying a few feet away. 'I must've dozed off,' she thought, gently rubbing her eyes.

'**Shall we continue?' **Yami asked, getting up from his position on the grass.

'Hai.'

Standing, she removed her zip-up shirt, leaving her in a light blue tank top. 'Is it my turn?' she asked, as they walked to stand in what had been turned into their training ground over the weeks. Yami nodded, and she did some rapid seals before raising her hands above her head. Her chakra shot out from them and covered the area in a protective, as well as concealing, barrier. The purpose of the barrier was to enable them to go all out, without having to worry about someone seeing them and then start asking questions.

She turned back to Yami, who was now in his human form, and saw him in the process of removing his armour. "What do you want to practice now?" he asked.

"How about kenjutsu and taijutsu?" she suggested. Yami nodded and lowered into his fighting stance while Sakura settled into her own.

Not waiting for the other, they charged at each other simultaneously, katanas drawn. Sakura dodged a swipe to her head while aiming a hit to Yami's chest. He blocked it and crouched down, attempting to swipe her off her feet. Doing a back flip, Sakura disappeared and hid her chakra, awaiting the perfect moment to strike.

Yami's eyes flickered around while his chakra searched through the surrounding area. Feeling a slight shift behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Sakura, katana raised and in the middle of trying to thrust Koriha into his back. He leaned backwards and avoided the hit, but having anticipated the act his attacker shifted the sword in her hand and tried to stab him through his stomach instead. Still in his bended position, Yami shifted his weight onto his unoccupied hand and kicked her with both legs in the stomach, making her fly towards the row of trees. Seeing the opening, he turned around in the air and landed on his feet before taking off after her.

Flipping around while flying through the air, Sakura's feet were planted firmly onto the trunk before pushing off with as much power as she could muster.

With a loud clash, the two blades collided.

Sakura pulled her fist back and nailed a fine hit on Yami's jaw. Not waiting for him to recover from the blow, she twirled Koriha in a half-circle motion, dislodging their standstill, before kicking him in the chest.

Yami fell to the ground and hurriedly rolled away to avoid Koriha that was now stuck in the ground beside his head. Jumping to his feet, he pressed Okamiha against Sakura's throat, feeling the cold steel of Koriha against his own neck.

"Want to take this up a notch?" he asked, smirking, and Sakura's lips pulled into a similar position.

"Sure," she said, and they both disappeared in a flash.

Two hours later, they were still going.

Sakura blocked a fist aimed for her chest and thrust her katana towards his abdomen. Yami leaped away from the range of the blow and landed a good distance away. Sheathing Okamiha, he felt a few drops of blood trickle down his cheek, but paid no heed to it and instead charged head-on.

When only a foot separated the two, he drew his katana, and Sakura barely avoided the fatal swing of his blade by ducking. Using this spare moment of an advantage, she kicked him in the shin, getting him to topple over.

Rising from her crouched-down position, she was quick to place Koriha to his throat as a smile played on her lips. "I win."

Yami smirked up at her and gave an approving nod. Seeing his admit of defeat, she removed the blade from his throat and sheathed it before offering him a helping hand.

"You have truly become skilful with a sword," Yami said, as she pulled him to his feet. "I just might have to increase the amount of effort I use in the future," he complimented.

Sakura smiled at his words as she ran her finger over the cut on his cheek, healing it effortlessly, before focusing on her much greater number of cuts and bruises.

* * *

Itachi sat crouched down on a tree branch in the forests of Nami no Kuni (Land Of Waves). Hidden by the branches and the shadows, he observed two men below him as they talked. Remembering their faces from his mission assignment scroll, he soundlessly drew his katana while waiting for the right moment. A scroll and a small bag were exchanged between them, followed by a quick handshake.

That was the sign he had been waiting for.

The two men didn't even have time to register his presence before their heads rolled to the ground and their bodies sagged together. Sheathing his bloodied katana, Itachi picked up the scroll and pocketed it before disposing of their bodies. After doing this for the sixteenth time in two months, it was starting to get tiring, but a job he knew had to be done.

When the bodies had been destroyed, Itachi resumed his way back to Konoha and _her_. He hadn't been within Konoha's gates since he had left on his first mission, and therefore hadn't been able to see her, but this was the last one and as soon as he was home…. His fist tightened momentarily as he sped up.

* * *

Sakura suddenly stopped, drawing Yami's attention to her. **'What is it?'**

'I forgot my shirt back there. I'll go after it. You can go ahead, I'll catch up,' she said. Yami nodded and continued towards the apartment while she returned to the clearing. Surveying the opening, her eyes landed on a mass of black by one of the trees. 'Aha.'

Shaking off the grass from the fabric, she put it on and was about to return home the sound of weapons hitting wood reached her ears. 'Is someone else training out here?' she wondered and found curiosity getting the better of her. Walking towards the sound, she came to a small clearing with several targets placed here and there. In their midst she saw a young boy, probably around Naruto's age, with black eyes and dark blue spiky hair.

She noted his harsh breathing and the scratches and bruises, mainly on his legs and fingers.

Suddenly, he glared heatedly at the targets. "Why can't I hit them!?" he exclaimed frustrated, plopping down onto the ground as his features saddened. "Why can't I be as good as niisan?" he murmured in a hushed tone.

Realisation flickered in her eyes. 'He must be Itachi's younger brother.' Her eyes saddened. 'It must be hard being the younger sibling of a prodigy.' Deciding to help him, Sakura stepped into the clearing, purposely stepping on a branch so that it broke. The boy's head immediately shot up.

"Who are you?" he asked warily once he saw her.

"Haruno Sakura, and you?" she asked with the slight tilt of her lips.

The boy seemed to size her up for a second. "Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She glanced around the clearing. "I see that you're doing target practice," she stated, and she saw him scowl.

"Yeah, but I can't hit the targets," he mumbled disappointedly.

She nodded with a slight smile. "Ah, I had that problem, too," she said, and came to stand beside him.

"Really? What'd you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I trained harder." She looked down at him. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked. He looked at her a little unsure; and, as if knowing the problem, Sakura smiled. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

He still hesitated at first but then smiled at her. "Okay," he said, and got to his feet.

Nodding, Sakura stepped to the side. "Show me how you throw the weapons."

Sasuke quickly picked up the kunai and shuriken lying scattered around the clearing and then went to stand in the middle. Pushing off the ground, he leaped into the air and released the kunai one by one. When he landed and got a look at the targets, he frowned. Few of the kunai had hit their targets, while the rest lay beside their intended targets.

"Everything else is correct when you throw the weapons, but you lean too much to the left when you're in the air," Sakura explained and uncrossed her arms. "Here, let me show you." Taking her place, Sasuke stood behind her, away from the line of the weapons. Repeating Sasuke's movement correctly, the kunai dug into the bull's eye of every target.

"Sugoi! You did it just like niisan!" he exclaimed in awe while running up to her.

Sakura suppressed the frown threatening to take form from his innocent words and instead kneeled down before him. "The secret is to stay as straight as possible when in the air, and then to release the weapons the second you feel yourself starting to fall. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded excitedly and quickly gathered the kunai to try again. Jumping up, he turned in the air so that he was in an almost horizontal position. Remembering Sakura's words, he waited for that slight pull downwards.

'There!'

Turning around, like he had seen his niisan do countless times, he let the kunai slip between his fingers and soar through the air. Ten solid thumps followed.

Landing on the ground, Sasuke didn't want to open his eyes, while he at the same time needed to know whether he had done it or not. Cracking one eye open, the first target came into view, his kunai protruding from the edge of the circle. Letting his gaze run over all the targets, he saw all his kunai securely lodged into the wood. He dared to show a smile.

"Nice job," Sakura remarked while surveying the result. "Practice on that and you'll be as good as, if not better than, your niisan in no time," she assured with a smile, turning towards him. Seeing him smile briefly, he suddenly started to fall, eyes closing. Running over to him, Sakura caught him and noticed that he had passed out.

'He must've been exhausted. How long has he been here?' she wondered. Healing his scratches and bruises before picking him up, she began walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Coming to the head family's house, suppressed the shiver that threatened to roll down her spine due to the memory she had of this place. Sakura rang the bell by the door, while balancing Sasuke on one arm. The shoji was pushed aside a moment later and a man with brown hair and cold black eyes now stood before her.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-sama," she greeted with a half-bow, a difficult thing seeing as she was holding Sasuke in her arms. "I found this boy in the forest nearby passed out, and I thought I'd bring him here since I don't know his parents," she said.

The man glanced down at the boy in her arms and a look of surprise passed his features. "Sasuke," he mumbled.

Reaching out, he took his youngest son from her before looking back at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura, sir."

The Uchiha-clan leader nodded before he turned around and closed the screen behind him.

Shaking her head subtly to herself she now realised from where it was that Itachi got his arrogant ways. But then again, what prominent clan didn't have an ego to match their status and reputation?

* * *

Sakura slid the shoji to the apartment aside. "I'm home," she called, closing the door behind her. Immediately, the sound of running feet against the floor was heard and next a blond blur entered the living room.

"Kaasan!" Naruto yelled, running towards her with outstretched arms. Sakura kneeled down and caught him in a bone-crushing hug. "How's my boy?" she asked, smiling. "Niisan took me for ramen today after training," he said, grinning like he had won a great victory.

She pretended to look surprised. "Really? What kind of ramen did you have?" she asked, removing her sandals. "Beef! I think it's my new favourite," he said thoughtfully.

"Together with all the other flavours," Iruka added, as he walked into view.

"How have things been here?" Sakura asked with a smile as she ran a hand through her hair. "We had a great time, ne Naruto?" he asked, ruffling Naruto's hair, making the latter scowl at the gesture, but he didn't try to stop him.

Sakura nodded and watched Iruka put on his sandals. "Same time, same place tomorrow?" he asked, and Sakura smiled. "Of course," she said, and he grinned before straightening.

Opening the door, he turned back towards the two behind him. "Bye, Naruto, Sakura," he said with a slight wave. "Bye, niisan!!" Naruto waved as Iruka disappeared out the door.

"So, what'd you want to do now?" Sakura asked, looking down at Naruto as Yami walked into the room.

Naruto looked like he had been waiting for that question all day. "Could you train with me?" he asked excitedly, even though that was what he had been doing for the majority of the day.

"Sure, I'll just eat something first," she said, disappearing into the kitchen, Naruto hot on her heals.

* * *

"Ok, Naruto, remember what I taught you about chakra yesterday?" Sakura asked as she sat down in front of him on the floor. Naruto nodded. "Good, because today I'm gonna teach you the hand seals shinobi use," she said, and she made the first seal. "This is the boar, try to make it."

He studied the hand seal closely while trying to make it himself. After a few tries, he got it right.

"Good, and now the serpent." Once again he tried to copy the seal and soon had it. They kept going like this until he had seen and made all the seals at least once.

"Very good. Now, I have a game we could play that involves what I just showed you," Sakura said, taking out a stack of cards.

"A game? What kind of game?" Naruto asked, jumping excitedly in his seat.

"The game is called 'Memory', ever played it before?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've played it with niisan a couple of times."

"Well, this is the exact same thing, but instead of matching two pictures, you'll match a hand seal and its name," she explained, while placing the cards upside down on the floor in front of them. "You can start," she said, and after some careful thinking, Naruto flipped the first two cards.

They played this game for a few rounds and, by the time finished, Naruto had gotten the hang of most of the seals. "When will I get as fast as you and niisan when forming the seals, kaasan?" Naruto asked slightly impatient as he stared down at his hands.

"Well the more you use them, the more you get used to using them and the faster you can do it," she said as she gathered up the cards.

Naruto looked back down at his hands and frowned as he did an experimental series of seals. It went slowly and required much concentration and he scowled in displeasure. Sakura looked up from the cards when she heard him mumbling something about 'stupid chubby slow hands'. Seeing what he was up to, she reached over and gently covered his hands with her own.

The action made him glance up at her surprised and Sakura smiled down at him. "It won't happen in a jiffy, give it some time." He grumbled something under his breath as he gave a nod. With one last squeeze she let go of his hands and rose with the stack of cards in one of her hands.

"What're you going to teach me tomorrow, kaasan?" he asked with renewed excitement while he followed her with his eyes as she went over to the drawer.

"Tomorrow I'm going to participate in a thing called the Chunin exams, so I can't train with you," she said, turning around and sitting back down beside him on the floor.

"Can I come and watch?" he asked, his fingers wrapped around his feet as he rocked back and forth in anticipation.

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll ask Iruka to bring you," she said and pulled him over so that he was sitting right beside her, her arm around his shoulders. "Another thing; Naruto, I think you're ready to start in the academy."

Naruto's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely, pausing in his attempt to tame the wild spikes that had become even wilder due to her ruffling. "Really?"

Sakura smiled. "Iruka and I have now taught you everything the other children have been doing, and you should be on the same level now," she explained.

He twisted towards her. "When will I begin?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The day after tomorrow," she said, and Naruto tackled her to the ground."Arigatou, kaasan!" he shouted while Sakura hugged him back just as fiercely.

"You don't have to thank me; it's you who has done all the hard work," she said, kissing the top of Naruto's head before stroking her hand over his golden locks.

Naruto pulled his scrunched up face from her shoulder. "Kaasan you smell icky," he complained. Sakura gave him an impish smirk. "Do I now?" she asked before she pummeled him, attacking his sides and stomach until he was shrieking with laughter.

"What was that about smelling foul, Naruto-kun?" she asked while continuing to tickle him mercilessly, all the while he squirmed helplessly on the floor, trying to move out of her reach. Gasping for breath he beat his hands around, trying to push her away, laughing.

"I give, I give!" he finally got out through his laughter. Sakura loomed over him and pressed her nose to his rubbing it a few times before she placed a hasty kiss on his forehead.

"You're right though, I do stink don't I?" she said as she got to her knees, looking down at him. "So how about I go take a shower and then come and play with you? I believe we have an unfinished round of 'cop and thief', isn't that so?" she asked as she helped Naruto to his feet.

"I wanna be the cop!" he exclaimed while throwing his arm in the air. Sakura smiled. "Alright then, officer, then I shall be then notorious thief Kage (shadow)!"

Naruto gave a laugh of excitement. "And Yami will be my police dog!" Sakura gave a crestfallen look. "Not fair! I wanna have Yami as my partner in crime." Both glanced over at the wolf sitting by the entrance of the room, watching them calmly yet with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"What do you say Yami? Which side do you choose the bad guys or the good guys?" Sakura asked. "Good Yami, good!" Naruto said while jumping up and down on his spot.

"No Yami, join the dark side!" Sakura beckoned while Yami calmly looked from one to the other before he rose to his feet and moved towards them. The tension was high as both Naruto and Sakura tried to see which one he would choose. He was a valuable partner to whomever he chose and could tilt the scales to one side or the other this battle of justice.

Naruto's fell more and more for every step he took in Sakura's direction while Sakura's smile grew and grew. In the last minute, however, Yami took a sharp turn and sat down beside Naruto instead, clearly choosing his side.

While Naruto cheered happily, Sakura sent a mock-glare in Yami's direction. "Traitor," she mumbled. In response Yami gave her something which resembled a sheepish yet mischievous grin. She 'hmpf-ed' before she straightened her back and said in a supercilious tone, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, the great Kage doesn't need an accomplice in order to beat justice."

"Nuhuh!" Naruto said, "The great Uzumaki Naruto will get you, just you wait!" he exclaimed before he ran into his room in order to prepare.

Sakura and Yami watched him go with amused smiles on their faces. Sighing contently Sakura lay back down onto the floor, eyes closed. A moment later, she could feel Yami settle his head onto her stomach.

'**What're you going to do when the exams are over?'**

Sakura played with his fur as she took a moment to think. 'I don't know. I had planned on returning to Tsunade, but now,' she let the sentence hang.

'**You could tell Tsunade about the situation. I'm sure she'd understand,'** Yami said and Sakura hummed in response. The lay like that for another moment, listening to Naruto bustle around in his room.

'**He's right you know,'** Yami said suddenly, causing Sakura to lift her head slightly to look down at him in confusion. **'You really do reek awful.'**

Sakura glared down at him while he merely looked up at her with an innocent smirk on his face, 'Oh shut up!' she said shoving him off of her. 'You were the one who stuck your head down into the dumpster, and besides it's your fault I smell this way,' she pointed out.

Yami, crossed his front legs as he stared at her with a calm expression. **'That is true, but it isn't my fault that you haven't done anything about it yet,' **he countered. Sticking her tongue out at him she got to her feet and headed for the bathroom, a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 8 is up! We finally got to know a little of what happened during the time skip while Sakura also had her first encounter with Sasuke.

The next chappie I believe will be quite long and contain the long awaited Chuunin exams. Who knows what else might happen? Well I do, but I'm not telling XP

Review status: 173 (! ^^ !)

_Reviews:_** PinkBlossem, Ita-ta, FromDarknessComesLight, Kotone111 **(I try to, yyeeaahh aaggrreedd ;D Not as long as one might think, but I think it becomes more personal that way ;))**, ****CosenAngel, Blood Blossom, Chimiri, ****Tsubasa-Angel, CanadianSkye94, suck-a-butt, Devil-Speaker, Sakimi1014, NorthernLights25, xnarutoxrocksx, Nymph of the Forest, Green Animelover, harunosakua, SpeedDemon315, Ninjafirefoist, Gothic Saku-chan (We'll have to see ;))BloodySakuraBlossom, UNCHAINED BEAST,**** Lilxcutexmonstah, ****darksora, michelle, Mistress Persephone, Dreamergirl92813, ****NLKAce, mfpeach, Wishyuki, Corrupt Blossom, ****Challa.**

I'm anxiously awaiting your reviews!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel


	9. The secret of the Fuyuhana

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded angel**

* * *

∞The day of the chuunin-exams∞ 

Sakura and Yami stood in a room, together with six other participants. She was leaning against a wall while the other contestants were split up into two groups; each in a different side of the room. They were waiting for someone to come and tell them who was to fight who and in which order the fights were.

'There are quite few contestants here.' Sakura stated. There seemed to be two teams; one from Konoha and one from Earth. They were about the same age 14-15.

Sakura listened to them as they started to talk:

"Tch so you passed the second test Himura?" A boy with charcoal black eyes and hair asked.

"Why wouldn't we? But I must say that I am surprised to see your team here Uchiha." A boy with dark green, almost black, hair and amber eyes said with a disapproving look. "To think that even with an Uchiha and Hyuga you're still so weak." He continued.

"Drop dead will ya'?" A boy with blue hair and eyes shot at the Himura boy.

"Shut up blueberry!!" Another boy with blond hair and auburn eyes shot back.

"Likewise pretty boy!!" The blue haired boy said. The blond boy glared at said boy and opened his mouth to give a witty comeback when a girl beside him with red hair and brown eyes spoke:

"Don't waste your time with that Konoha-scum." She said flipping her hair.

"Go choke on dirt." Another girl said who had brown hair in two braids and lavender, pupil less eyes, obviously Hyuga. The girl that Sakura noted was from Earth, by her headband, looked at the Hyuga mouth agape.

"Ah! How dare you!?" She screeched throwing a tenfold of senbon at her, but she blocked them all with her kunai.

"Don't waste your weapons Ran (orchid)." The blond haired boy beside her warned.

"Stay out of this Yae!" The redhead now know as Ran bit turning her attention back at the brown haired girl across the room, readying herself for an attack, but stopped when Sakura decided to intervene:

"You **are** aware of the fact that if you start fighting now, you will be disqualified?" They all turned towards her.

"Who are you?" Rae asked with narrowed eyes.

"My name is none of your concern." Sakura told her calmly.

"Only contestants are allowed into this room so why are you here?" The Uchiha asked.

"The same reason you're here; to participate in the chuunin exams."

"You haven't done the two first tests." The Hyuga girl stated.

"No I haven't, but Sandaime-sama gave me permission to participate in this last test." She said.

"Tch, typical Konoha-nins; even the Hokage is playing favourites, why don't they just replace that old geezer already?" Yae said. All the Konoha-nins, besides Sakura, glared at him.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you." She told him calmly, but with an icy edge to her tone.

"And why's that?" He asked her.

"Because the Konoha jounin behind you might seriously hurt you for disrespecting our Hokage like that."

Everyone looked behind Yae and true to her word; there stood a Konoha jounin with a big scar across his cheek. Said jounin glared at Yae, who shrunk back in fear, before turning his attention to the other genins.

"Listen up! I will now read aloud who fights who; I will only say this once so listen carefully." He looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

"Nobu Imakita vs. Hyozan (iceberg) Himura

Jin Uchiha vs. Yae Kazuma

Hanako Hyuga vs. Ran Onawa

And Sakura Haruno will fight the one who wins the first fight." He looked up from his papers. "Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Very well; the two first contestants follow me, the rest of you go up the stairs and to the balcony and you watch the fight from there." He said before walking out a door leading down to the arena, the boy with amber eyes and the one with blue hair following.

As soon as the other participants came to the balcony Sakura sat down by the wall, getting ready to meditate.

"Aren't you gonna watch the match?" Hanako asked.

"I already know who's gonna win." She replied before sinking into meditation. As she was mediating memories started flooding her mind.

∞Flashback∞(**A/N: **It begins where the previous flashback left off)

"…the ability to summon the Five Protectors of the Winter." Shiro said. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Five Protectors of the Winter? What kind of summonings are those?" She asked.

"Usually when you make a contract with an animal you're only able to summon that one kind of animal right?" She nodded.

"Well this scroll…" He motioned towards the scroll before them."…when signed, allows you to summon five different kind of animals that all live during the winter."

"Oh…" She said. "What kind of animals can I summon if I sign that scroll?"

"There are, as said, five different animals each with a unique ability.

First there are the arctic foxes, swift and with an excellent smell they are perfect trackers.

Second there are the white falcons, fast and trustworthy messengers.

Third the snow leopards, quick and agile; with their sharp teeth and claws they make deadly long distance fighters.

Forth the white tigers, their strength and vicious nature make them great short distance fighters.

Fifth and last is the Great White wolf Fubaki (snowstorm), with the size matching the Kyuubi and incredible power makes him one of my strongest and most loyal servants." Shiro explained. Sakura listened intently.

"And I will be able to summon them all?" She asked. He nodded.

"In time yes; you see these animals are no different than the other when it comes to summoning them. How much chakra you have and how skilled you are determines how powerful the creature you summon is. You're already so skilled that I'd say that you're able to summon the snow leopards." She nodded.

"What'll I have to do to make the contract?" He smiled and turned to the scroll. He moved his hand over the scroll and it opened to revile about ten names in black kanji.

"Why are there so few names?" Sakura asked looking at the scroll.

"This scroll is kept in the God realm and only people who I deem worthy are allowed to sign it." She nodded and got out from his lap and kneeled down in front of the scroll.

"Now write your name, using your blood, in one of the empty spots." Shiro explained calmly. Sakura used Koriha to make a small cut on her thumb and lowered it to the scroll.

"Ok and then?" She asked sitting up straight. He sat down beside her and placed his hand over her name and it glowed slightly before it turned black like the other names.

"You're now able to summon the Five Protectors of the Winter." He told her with a small smile and Sakura smiled back and hugged him.

"Arigato." She said. He hugged her before he turned to the scroll and ran his hand over it the opposite way from before and it closed before disappearing. His head suddenly shot up and he drew his lips into a grim line.

"I'll have to return now." He said and looked down at Sakura and smiled when he saw her yawn.

"Please return soon." She said sleepily.

"As soon as I can." He said and rose up and placed her in her bed.

"Take care Sakura." He whispered, her eye lids falling shut.

"You too tou-san." She whispered sleepily as he bend down and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before disappearing in a swirl of snow.

∞End of Flashback∞

She opened her eyes when she heard Yami call her name.

'**It's your turn soon.'**

'How'd it go?' She asked standing up.

'**The Uchiha, the Hyuga and that Himura boy won****, but although that boy,****Nobu Imakita, lost against Himura he showed exceptional skills in strategies and will therefore be promoted to chuunin.'** He informed.

'Thought as much.' She replied reaching into her pouch and taking out a pair of black, finger-less gloves.' So that means I'll have to fight Hyozan?' She asked slipping the gloves on.

'**Hai.'** Sakura nodded just then they announced the next contestants.

"_Next we have Sakura Haruno from Konoha vs. Hyozan Himura from Earth!"_ The speaker box announced and the crowd cheered as the two of them stepped onto the arena. They stopped in front of the jounin from earlier who was the match leader.

"You know the rules; if your opponent is no longer in the state to continue or gives up you win." He said in a gruff voice. "Any questions?"

"…" Neither of them spoke.

"In that case…" He raised his hand into the air and Sakura and Hyozan got into their fighting stances. "…Begin!"

Hyozan immediately summoned five clones and they attacked simultaneously. Sakura easily dodged and blocked the various punches and kicks thrown her way. She grabbed one of the hands that had aimed a punch at her head and pulled the one who the hand belonged to forward and kneed him in the stomach. He spit out some blood and the other clones disappeared.

He slipped out a kunai and was about to stab her in the leg when she jumped away while doing some seals.

'Dokugiri (Ninja Art: Poison Fog).' And a mist of poisonous smoke erupted from her mouth. Hyozan quickly covered his face with his sleeve while he did some seals with the other.

'Northern Mountain Winds.' And a strong gust of wind blew the mist away. As soon as the fog was gone he appeared behind her and thrust a kunai into her back. She fell forward and turned into a log. His eyes widened as he noticed the tag attached to the log and pumped chakra into his legs, jumping away as far as possible just as the exploding tag went off; when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Sakura, who was hiding in one of the trees, immediately started searching for his chakra signature. She inwardly smirked when she found it and jumped out from her hiding spot and slammed her fist onto the ground. The ground shattered to revile a wide eyed Hyozan.

'Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique).' She wasted no time and threw a tenfold of shuriken and senbon needles towards him and he quickly jumped aside.

"How did you do that?" He asked referring to the hole in the ground.

"Lot's of practise." She said getting into a defensive stance.

"You're much stronger than an average genin…" He smirked "...but so am I." He did some rapid hand seals for a jutsu Sakura didn't recognize.

"Choking Death." He whispered and she couldn't move.

'What's he doing?' She wondered just then she noticed the small chakra strings attached to her leading to Hyozan. He was draining her chakra, fast. He chuckled.

"I see that you've noticed what I'm doing. Then you know you'll have to act fast for otherwise I'll drain all your chakra and then…" He smirked maliciously. "…you die."

Sakura seemed totally unaffected.

"Impressive jutsu, but there is one flaw…" She focused her chakra before realising it all at once. Hyozan's eyes widened and he screamed when the chakra forced its way into his body all at once, creating a great pressure and ultimately he passed out.

'You can only absorb so much chakra at once; if you exceed that limit your body can't handle it and you pass out because of the strain.'

"Winner Haruno Sakura." The match leader announced and everyone cheered. Sakura walked back to the balcony and was immediately congratulated by Yami.

'Arigato.' She thanked. 'Come ojii-chan awaits us.' She said as the two of them and Jin, Hanako and Yae went to the balcony from which the Hokage was watching.

"Sakura Haruno, Jin Uchiha, Nobu Imakita and Hanako Hyuga; the four of you have truly showed us your skills today and I am proud to overhand you these chuunin vests, you have truly deserved them." Sarutobi said. Cheering rang through the arena as the four, now chuunins, accepted their vests and bowed.

Sakura and Yami went to the exit of the arena to wait for Iruka and Naruto; they didn't have to wait long.

"Kaa-san!!" Naruto shouted and ran towards her, dragging Iruka with him.

"Kaa-san you were awesome!!" He said he reached them.

"You truly were Sakura. Congratulations." Iruka said with a smile.

"Arigato." She said with a gentle smile

"How about we go celebrate this at Ichiraku?" Iruka suggested. "…my treat." "Yay ramen!!" Naruto shouted dancing around.

"Arigato Iruka but we-"

"I won't take no for an answer." He cut her off. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Very well, but we'll have to make a quick stop by the store first to buy Naruto the things he'll need for the Academy." Naruto and Iruka both nodded and they started walking towards town.

* * *

∞Later that Evening∞ 

Sakura and Naruto were going to the bathhouse to relax a little. Naruto had never been there before so he was quite exited.

"Ne kaa-san, why can't Fuzzy-chan come with us?" He asked looking up at her as they were walking towards the changing rooms. Sakura smiled slightly at Yami's new nickname.

"Animals aren't allowed into the hot springs." She explained.

"That's dumb." He said as they entered the changing rooms.

"Maybe so but some of the people that come here might be allergic to animals." She said as she helped him remove his clothes.

"But why don't they have another pool for alelegric people?"

"Allergic, it means that you can't be around for example animals." She explained as she wrapped a towel around his waist. "And to answer your question: I don't know." She said as she removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself and placed her hair in a messy bun before taking Naruto's hand and stepping into the empty hot spring.

* * *

Sakura leaned her back against the stone wall while watching Naruto swim around with his swimming ring. 

"Kaa-san how'd you become so strong?" He asked swimming over to her.

"My kaa-san is a very powerful ninja and she has taught me everything she knows, which is a lot." She explained placing him in her lap.

"When can I meet baa-chan (grandma)?" He asked looking up at her.

"In time…" She told him, placing her chin on top of his head and wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while in complete silence.

"Kaa-san could you tell me a story?" She heard him asked tiredly. She smiled and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Once upon a time there was a strong and handsome king. He had eyes like the clear blue sky and hair the color of the sun and was very powerful and wise for his age. He was kind, generous and treated everyone with respect and was thereby loved by the people and the country prospered.

He married a beautiful princess and soon she was pregnant. Nine month's later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who looked just like his father, the king.

But after giving birth to her son she got sick and shortly after she died. The king was devastated by this, but remained strong for the sake of his country and his newborn son.

Not long after this tragedy the country was attacked by a strong demon. The soldiers fought bravely but the king soon realized that they couldn't kill it. He made a hard decision and rode into battle with his son in his arms and there on the battle field he sealed the powerful demon inside his son.

The sealing cost the king his life and with his last breath he told the villagers to treat his son like a hero…" She looked down at Naruto and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and caressed his hair lovingly. "…for he had saved us all." She added in a whisper.

"You can come out now…" She looked up "…Jiraya." At first it was quiet but then a man whit hair and a big scroll on his back stepped out from behind the screen door, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Long time no see Sakura." He said. "I know how this looks, but I swear I wasn't peeking! I was supposed to meet someone-"

"Save it." She cut him off. "I thought Tsunade made it quite clear what she'd do if she caught you on another one of your 'trips' to the bathhouse?" She questioned. He gulped and his hand unconsciously gripped his 'family jewels' protectively.

"But I am willing to negotiate; I won't tell Tsunade about this…incident if you take Naruto-kun home and look after him until I return." She offered.

"ANYTHING!!" Jiraya shouted and held out his arms. Sakura nodded and carefully handed Naruto to him.

"Just follow Yami's chakra and you'll find my apartment; I'll be home soon." She said and he nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura leaned back in the warm water and gave a small sigh while closing her eyes.

'Now that I am chuunin should I stay here or go back to Tsunade?' She thought. 'Naruto needs someone to be there for him while I've completed my training with Tsunade.' She was quiet for a while before she sighed. 'I just hope she'll understand-' she stopped her train of thought as she suddenly felt a familiar chakra near her.

'It can't be…' She slowly opened her eyes and focused them on Itachi, who stood on the edge of the water, covered in blood.

'He shouldn't be home yet.' She thought slowly rising from her seated position; crimson eyes following her every move. Sakura started to look for a way to escape when he in a flash stood in front of her in the water and pulled her flush against his chest. She didn't have time to react before his lips covered hers. She gasped in surprise and he immediately took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her cavern and started ravishing her mouth.

Sakura tried to push him away but his grip on her didn't waver.

'I don't have enough chakra to use my inhuman strength due my fight with Hyozan.' She realized. She did the only other thing she could do and turned her face away from him, effectively breaking the kiss. She felt his warm breath fan over her now exposed neck.

"Why do you continue to refuse me Sakura?" He asked, running his lips over her neck. "You know it's useless; I **always** get what I want." He whispered his lips by her ear. She whipped her head towards him and glared.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual and I refuse to be treated like some item." She hissed and Itachi's grip around her tightened.

"You're mine whether you like it or not and I'd be damned to let anyone lese have you." He bit out, his grip on her becoming painful.

"I belong to no one." She said venomously and his eyes narrowed dangerously but her glare didn't waver.

They snapped out of their glaring contest when the sound of talking reached them. Itachi turned his glare towards the entrance before turning back to Sakura who had also turned to the source of the talking. He grasped her chin and made her look at him before crashing his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. She couldn't turn away this time due to his firm grip on her chin. He pulled away shortly after.

"You were lucky, but the next time I won't let you go this easy." He said in a dark whisper before placing a chaste kiss on her swollen lips and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura stood in the slightly blood colored water (**A/N:** Remember he was covered in blood?) his taste of raspberries was still evident on her lips and she clenched her hands tightly while cursing Itachi to the fiery depths of hell.

'I refuse to submit to him!!' She mentally screamed. She took a deep breath to calm down before she got out from the hot spring and made her way inside just as a group of girls, about 15, stepped inside. As she was walking towards the changing room she heard them scream, probably from when they noticed the blood in the water. She quickly got dressed and gathered her and Naruto's things before leaving.

* * *

The cool evening air felt good against her flushed skin as she made her way down the streets of Konoha. 

'Why can't he leave me alone?!' She thought irritated as she turned a corner and saw a snow white fox sit in the middle of the road.

"Kosetsu (fall of snow)" She whispered and said fox turned its attention towards her and walked over to her.

'**Sakura-sama.'** He greeted with a small nod. She bent down in front of him and gently scratched him behind his ear.

'What're you doing here?' She asked. He opened his closed eyes and looked up at her.

'**Shiro-sama has asked for your presence.'** She looked at him surprised.

'He is here?' She asked before getting up. 'Take me to him.' Kosetsu nodded and sprinted of into the forest.

'Did he tell you why he wanted to see me?' She asked as they passed a barrier.

'**No but he did seem troubled.'** He said and Sakura nodded.

They broke into an opening beside a waterfall. She saw Shiro stand by the river and look out over the forest beneath the steep. He turned towards them and flashed a gentle smile towards Sakura as she walked up to him.

"Sakura…" He spoke softly as he embraced her.

"Tou-san…" She whispered, returning the embrace. Kosetsu disappeared in a wind of mist now that he wasn't needed anymore.

"How are you?" Shiro asked pulling away slightly so that he could look at her.

"I'm fine, but how are you? Kosetsu said that you seemed troubled." She said concerned. His expression turned serious.

"This is gonna take a while so we better sit down…"He said seating himself onto the grass. Sakura nodded and sat down beside him. He took a deep breath.

"For you to understand what I am going to tell you I shall first tell you a story, a legend, told among us Gods for hundredths of years…" Sakura nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"Hundredth's of years ago, when the world was new and the Gods were young, nine brothers lived in the land that would later become the five great shinobi nations. They were honest, hardworking young men and very close to each other.

One day when they were working in the forests they found a young woman asleep in a tree. She had raven black hair and pale skin, a true beauty. Mesmerized by her they gently woke her up and asked her who she was. She told them that she had lost her memory and no longer knew who she was or her past. The nine brothers took pity on her and offered her to stay with them under the terms that she would take care of the house for them. She happily agreed and they took her home.

As time went by the brothers fell in love with her and each of them wanted her as theirs, but she loved them all just as much and couldn't decide.

But then one day she became very sick and they couldn't find a cure, might as they tried. No one knew what kind of decease she had and as a result she died shortly after.

The brothers were left heartbroken and they cried to the skies that they'd do anything to have her back. The God of Death heard their call and appeared before them offering a deal. He'd bring the woman back to life for one more day and in return they'd have give him their souls.

They agreed and were overjoyed that she would return, even if just for one day, but the God deceived them.

The day the woman was brought back to life, the God removed the brothers' bodies, leaving their souls to wander the earth.

For the whole day they watched their love search for them, although they were beside her all the time, but she couldn't see them. They watched her cry in despair before they had to see her die for a second time.

The brothers despised the God for what he had done, but he didn't care and followed through with his plan and the brothers could naught but obey.

The God of Death turned the nine brothers into what would later be known as the tailed beasts. His plan was to have them guard the nine levels of hell (Their tails represented their age as well as the level they guarded; for example the eldest brother had nine tails and guarded the last level.)

But the God's plan was destroyed for the beasts were to filled with hate to be controlled, even by the one who created them, so they were left to roam the lands, searching and waiting for that the woman who had captured their hearts would be reborn.

Each demon took a territory that they guarded and that is the reason the Kyuubi, who guarded Fire, attacked Konoha; he had sensed the presence of the woman he had come to love so long ago." Shiro finished. There was a moment of silence before he spoke: "The reason I tell you this is because you are the reincarnation of the woman the brothers loved." Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes.

"That can't be." She said in disbelief.

"It is. The woman is said to have had unique, deep emerald eyes just like you, but that is not the only reason. You're the only one who has black chakra and that is because of all the sorrow Megumi's soul held." Shiro explained and said when he noticed Sakura's confused expression: "Yes her name was Megumi (my blessing)." He paused for a while. "A third reason to how I know you're her reincarnation is because you wield the Fuyuhana."

"Hai I do, but you're the one who gave it to me, I wasn't born with it. And besides isn't it a blood line limit?" Sakura questioned.

"In a way yes; you see the Fuyuhana is more of a gift than it is a blood line because only a person with a pure heart and a mind clear from greed and hate can obtain it…" he placed a hand on hers "…only Megumi's reincarnation can wield it." She was quiet, taking in this overwhelming information.

"What does me having the Fuyuhana mean? Besides me being Megumi's reincarnation." She asked after a while.

"Before Megumi's soul was sent to rest, she learned of the brothers' fate and became devastated. So before she had a chance to move on she vowed to release the brothers from this curse and put their souls to rest and as her reincarnation this is now your task." He explained. "You are something of a guardian now because you're the only one beasts will listen to and follow. In a way you control them, but no one can force you to do this, it is a decision you will have to make yourself." Sakura remained quiet thinking about what to do.

'It is my duty to do this; the brothers didn't deserve this and the least I can do is place their souls to rest.'

"What will I have to do?" She asked looking at Shiro determinedly.

"Yami has taught you to control the Fuyuhana, but not the entire power of it; I will therefore train you and help you fully master it." He said.

"Why do you tell me all this now?" She asked.

"Word has reached me that an organization called the Akatsuki has taken an interest in the beasts and therefore we have to start your training soon."

"How soon?" She asked hesitantly.

"As soon as possible." He told her. "I will take you to my home in the God realm where you can live during your training." Sakura nodded slowly.

"What about my life here?" She asked silently.

"You cannot tell anyone the true reason you will have to leave for if this information would come into the wrong hands you would be put in great danger." He told her seriously.

"Can I bring Naruto?" She asked. Shiro's eyes saddened.

"I know that you are very fond of him, but he is too young to be able to handle this. It is much better and safer for him if he stays in Konoha." Sakura flew up from her seated position.

"But they hate him! I can't just leave him, abandon him!" She argued.

"Sakura if you bring him along he will be placed in great danger. You are bound to meet the Akatsuki and other dangerous people and because they are after the beasts they could easily take him." He replied while rising to his feet. "You are very strong for your age, but you are not strong enough to protect him from those who are after the Kyuubi…" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "…at least not yet." Sakura thought about what he said and came to the conclusion that although it pained her; he was right. She bit her lip and bowed.

"I'm sorry tou-san; I shouldn't have yelled like that, I let my emotions take over." Shiro raised her head and smiled.

"It's alright; you are very fond of him aren't you?" He more stated than asked. She nodded.

"I know it will be hard to leave him and I want to give you as much time as I can to do so, but the Akatsuki are already hunting the first beasts." He told her with a grave look.

"How long do I have?" She asked cautiously.

"One day."

Sakura bit her lip before she drew a deep breath.

"Very well; how long will we be gone?"

"The training will be long and hard so three years at the very least." She nodded slowly before looking him straight in the eye.

"I should probably leave now, Jiraya is looking after Naruto and I don't want his perverted ness to rub off." Shiro laughed slightly before he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I know this seems unfair and hard right now, but you won't be gone forever." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigato tou-san." She said flashing a weak smile. He returned the smile before his eyebrows furrowed.

"You have the scent of a male on you." He stated, obviously displeased.

"There is a boy who has taken an interest in me." She explained vaguely.

"Maybe I should come with you and see too that he won't approach you again?" He mused aloud.

"I don't think that is necessary; Yami is as overprotective as it is and besides you are needed in the God realm" She argued. He nodded.

"I'll see you in one day's time." He said. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Sakura said with a soft smile as she watched him disappear in a swirl of snow. A heavy sigh escaped her lips before she turned around and made her way back to the apartment.

* * *

When she entered the quiet flat she found Jiraya snoring on the living room couch. She shook her head before heading to Naruto's room found him fast asleep in his bed. 

'**He has been sleeping ever since they came home.'** She turned around and saw Yami behind her.

'I thought so; he fell asleep in the hot spring.' She said before closing the door.

'**What took you so long?'** He asked with a curious undertone.

'Tou-san wanted to see me.' She explained while walking into the master bedroom. 'He told me we will have to leave in one day's time and come live with him so that he can train me.'

'**To be the guardian?'** Yami asked jumping onto the bed. Sakura looked at him surprised.

'You knew about it?'

'**Hai, ever since the day I met you.'**

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked with a frown.

'**I had no right to; Shiro-sama didn't want to place such burdens on you until he had no other choice.'** Sakura sighed.

'I understand, please forgive me I'm a little edgy.' She sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. 'I've really come to like Konoha and the thought of leaving it, Naruto and ojii-chan for several years seems so impossible.' Yami walked to stand in front of her and placed his head in her lap.

'**Did he tell you why he had to start the training so suddenly?' **

She looked at him.

'He said an organization called the Akatsuki have become interested in the beasts.' She explained, recalling the conversation.

'**Did he say for how long?'** Sakura sighed.

'At least three years.'

'**What're you gonna tell Sarutobi and Tsunade?'**

'I'll come up with something.' She said while rubbing her temple. 'One day to arrange a place to stay for Naruto and explain the situation to Tsunade and ojii-chan…' She thought.

'**Everything will turn out fine, you'll see.'** He assured her. Sakura nodded and turned to the door and saw Jiraya stand there yawning.

"Oh, you're home I'll leave then. I still have to find a hotel." He said with another yawn.

"You are welcome to sleep here tonight if you want." Sakura offered.

"Thanks' I think I will…" He said before turning around and dragging himself into one of the empty guestrooms; shortly after a 'thump' was heard when he fell onto the bed. Sakura and Yami both shook their heads.

'**Did anything else happen?' **Yami asked.

'No, nothing else.' She replied standing up and changing into her pajamas. Yami turned his back towards her.

'**There is something you're not telling me.'**

'…' Sakura remained quiet.

'**Sakura…'** He warned. She sighed.

'Itachi came.' Yami growled low in his throat.

'**What'd he do?'**

'He kissed me and…' She didn't know if she should tell him the rest.

'…**and?**'

'…and claimed that I was his.' Sakura heard him give another fierce growl.

'**That brat; I'll show him a piece of my mind…!!'** He snarled.

'Yami calm down, we leave in one day there's no need for you to use him as your chewing toy.' She replied climbing into bed. Yami jumped up and lied down beside her with a huff.

'**That'd teach him…'** Sakura smiled and stroke him lightly.

'Good night.'

'**Good night.'**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 9 is up I am beat!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I hope this makes up for it!? This is the longest chappie I've ever written, 12 pages, phew! It's my gift for you for guys!! X) Ita/Sak fluff, info on Sakura's past, fighting it has it all!! 

Finally the long awaited chuunin-exams are over! I'm sure you've figured out the match leader was Ibiki?! Some of you may wonder why the Earth shinobi were so hostile against the Konoha shinobi, well those who haven't read the Kakashi Gaiden; Earth and Konoha have been at war and therefore they are maybe not the best of friends right now, read the Kakashi Gaiden to know more.

I hope you like the chappie!! XD

O. M. G **o.O**

Seriously guys, 210 REVIEWS!?!?! 210?! That's wonderful!!! Thanks' guys, wuv u all!!! –throws confetti on the air- I sitting here grinning like some maniac right now XP

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window:** Thank you! Here it comes XD

**kyubbi-kun:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know I kinda was ;D

**ITACHI'sGuRL14:** Thank you, well I hope this chappie clears it up 8D

**Kotone:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Maybe a little hmm… I will!! XD

**fallenangel44:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Green Animelover:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

**until-death-comes:** Thank you, glad you liked it8)

**Sakimi1014:** Thank you, glad you liked it :D

**Starlight - Wild Koneko:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Chimiri:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it XD XOXO

**Tsubasa-Angel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Your welcome, well the answer to your question is in the chappie so… :D

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

**Blood Blossom:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**Emo Lilium:** thank you, glad you liked it XD

**Cheesecake Craze:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

**uchiha-sisters:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**xnarutoxrocksx:** Thank you, glad you liked it XD

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I know ;D We always fall for the bad guy. Uu cookie –munch, munch- thanks –gives a cookie back-

**demon-lulu:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**S. T. Nickolian:** thank you, glad you liked it XD

**Minelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**michelle**: Thank you, glad you liked it! No it doesn't have any special powers, so far at least XP Well here he is ;D

**2007-07-30**

**mfpeach:** thank you, glad you liked it 8D

**Wishyuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it XD

**Rangerette:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it :)

**CKMo:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'll try, thanks' for pointing it out, appreciate it! I don't think there'll be much Gaara we'll have to see ;D

**FromDarknessComesLight:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I try my best XP Sounds good ;D

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Thank you SOO much for pointing that mistake out, I appreciate it!! XD

**Mistress Persephone:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Of course!! 8D

**CanadianSkye94:** Thank you, glad you like dit! Well hope you liked this chappie better then ;D

**gemini's sorrow:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Devil-Speaker:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

**Dreamergirl92813:** thank you, glad you liked it XD

Please continue reviewing!!! I'm really exited what you'll think of it!! XD X3

Lots and lots of hugs and kisses

-Wounded angel


	10. Goodbye

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel **

* * *

In the middle of the night Sakura woke up to the sound of the door opening and the soft padding of footsteps against the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto by the bed, looking at her with a tearstained face and eyes filled with tears, nervously fingering the hem of his shirt. 

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She whispered concerned sitting up.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked shakily. She smiled softly and moved back so that he could climb into the bed beside her. She wrapped an arm around him while he hugged her around her torso.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, brushing her hand through his hair. He gave a faint nod.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously.

"…" He remained quiet for a while before he spoke:

"I-I was in a dark place, all alone. I tried to call for you, but you didn't come. Then out of the dark came two big red eyes. Suddenly I was in Konoha, it was burning a-and everyone was screaming. I saw many people lie on the streets, not moving. Then I saw ojii-chan and nii-san on the ground. I-I tried to w-wake them but t-they woul-ldn't move!!" By now he was crying and soft sobs racked his small form. Sakura hugged him tighter and whispered sweet nothingness to him.

"It's ok, it was only a dream." She assured stroking his back comfortingly as he continued to cry into her chest.

Ever so slowly he calmed down and soon he only sniffled slightly. She pulled away a little and glanced down at him. She smiled slightly when she noticed that he had fallen asleep, clutching her top in his small hands. She dried his tearstained cheeks carefully as not to wake him.

'**What's the matter?'** Yami asked from behind her, having woken up to the sound of Naruto's crying.

'Naruto-kun just had his first encounter with the Kyuubi in a nightmare where he showed him scenes of the destruction of Konoha…' She explained.

'**He will have more of those in the future…'** Yami remarked slowly.

'I know…' She looked down at Naruto and stroked his head '…if I could only relieve him from the fate that awaits him…' She thought to herself. She then bent down and kissed Naruto on the top of his head before lying back down, trying to get some sleep while holding Naruto protectively in her arms.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up at five AM and could no longer sleep after that so she carefully freed herself from Naruto's grip and slipped out of bed. She stretched her arms as she walked into the living room and was greeted by the rising sun. She made herself some tea and grabbed an empty scroll, some ink and a pen before sitting down on the couch, planning on writing a letter to Tsunade. 

'_Dear kaa-san and nee-san_

_How are you? I myself am just fine. You're probably wondering how my trip went so I will ease your worry by saying that it went just fine. I arrived in Konoha three days after my departure from you in Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass). I talked to Sandaime-sama and he let me participate in the exams, just as you predicted, kaa-san. He also gave me an apartment to live in...'_

She glanced around the pearl white living room.

'_...I personally think it more resembles a small house than an apartment but anyway. I found a small orphan here and I took him in. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is just adorable, he even calls me kaa-san.'_

She smiled as she wrote the part about Naruto.

'_I took the Chunin exams yesterday and I am now officially Chunin.'_

She paused in her writing, trying to find a smooth way to tell them this, well Shizune would probably understand, but Tsunade was a different story.

'_Kaa-san, please don't go on a rampage now, but I'll have to disappear for a while. There are some people that are interested in my abilities and I will therefore not be able to return home for a while; I don't want to place you or nee-san in danger. I'll probably go to another country and train for a while, but I promise to come and visit you and nee-san frequently. _

_I plan on leaving directly from Konoha tonight so please send me your reply as soon as possible. _

_Take care!  
Love Sakura_

_P.S. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, you have trained me well…'_

She rolled up the scroll and stepped out onto the balcony and summoned a snow white falcon.

"Rin, I need you to take this to kaa-san as fast as you can." She whispered, attaching the scroll onto the falcons back.

'**Hai Sakura-sama.' **She replied and flew off.

Sakura followed her with her gaze until she couldn't see her anymore. She drew a deep breath and the fresh morning air filled her lungs.

'I think I'll take a walk…' She decided, going back inside. She got dressed into a pair of black sweatpants, a red tank top and a grey tunic. She slipped on her ninja sandals and placed her hair in a high ponytail before slipping out the door and into the cool air.

The streets were empty and a light fog covered the ground, giving the otherwise lively streets a mysterious feeling. She enjoyed the silence and peace as she walked through Konoha, no specific destination in mind.

After about 30 minutes later of walking around aimlessly, she found herself standing in front of the cemetery.

'How'd I end up here?' She wondered. She stood there quiet for a while, eyes fixed onto the ground before she hesitantly reached forward and pushed the gate open and stepped inside.

After a while of walking down the stone covered path, passing various statues and gravestones, she came to a stop in front of a big, black granite gravestone, covered in moss. You could barely make out two names in sliver kanji engraved on it:

_Haruno Hotaru_ (firefly) _and Haruno Yuuhiho_ (setting sun fire)

She kneeled down in front of the stone and slowly and carefully removed the moss and leaves from the stone.

Then she just sat there, staring at the names. A while later she stood up and said in a small whisper:

"I forgive you…" and then she turned around and walked home.

* * *

When home she took a cup of tea and drank it quietly while looking out over Konoha, watching it gradually come alive, through the glass door of the balcony. She snapped out of her musing when she felt a presence in the room. 

"Ohayo Jiraya." She greeted walking into the kitchen, a very tired Jiraya following her.

"Ohayo (yawn)." He replied.

"Can I offer you some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please…" He said sitting down by the counter. "…extra strong."

"Why are you up this early?" Sakura asked while preparing the coffee maker.

"I have a meeting with a friend of mine in Kemurigakure (Village Hidden in Smoke) concerning some information about Orochimaru." He explained. She nodded and didn't peruse the subject any further. She knew Orochimaru was a touchy subject around Jiraya and Tsunade and she respected that.

"When are you going to leave?" She asked, turning the coffee maker on and seconds later it started to simmer.

"I'll have to leave (yawn) about 7.30…" She nodded.

"I heard you passed the Chunin exams with flying colors and all." He said.

"Does it really surprise you that much? You of all people should know how hard Tsunade has trained me." She remarked pouring some of the newly brawn coffee into a mug before passing it to him.

"Arigato…" He took a gulp before he spoke: "To answer your question: no it doesn't really surprise me because yes I do know how hard Tsunade's training is; she could get the strongest of ninjas to collapse after a day of her training." Sakura nodded in agreement while sipping her tea.

"Jiraya…" She said after a moment of silence. "What do you know about the Uchiha-clan?" She asked. Jiraya leaned back in his chair with his mug.

"Well it is the most prestigious clan in Konoha. They are the ones who established the Konoha police force. Their clan's bloodline limit is the copy wheel or mirror eye, the Sharingan. They use it to memorize techniques and any type of jutsus with perfect accuracy. The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception allowing them to track fast moving objects and exceptional analytical powers…"He said before turning his attention back to her. "Why?"

"No reason I just had an encounter with an Uchiha and I wanted to know more about them." She replied shrugging.

"This Uchiha doesn't happen to be the famous, drop dead gorgeous Itachi; eldest son of the head of the clan?" He asked slyly. Sakura glanced at him with a bored expression.

"No." She told him emotionlessly.

"Ah come on! I mean you have to admit that he **is** hot?" He said leaning onto the counter.

"Jiraya, I didn't know you were like that." She said with a fake shocked expression.

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"That you liked men." She said innocently. Jiraya's eyes widened and he spit out the coffee he had been drinking.

"I-I don't!! What makes you think that?!" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Well the way you described Itachi as 'hot' and 'drop dead gorgeous' made me think that-" "Stop right there!" Jiraya said pointing at her.

"I am 110 straight!!" He defended.

"Maybe those extra 10 made you-"She suggested.

"DON'T say it!!" He cut her off.

"What? Can't handle the truth? But honestly don't you think that the Uchiha is a little too young for you?" She asked.

"There is nothing to handle because it isn't true!!" He exclaimed frustrated. Sakura looked at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Don't worry Jiraya, denial is apart of the process." She assured. He sent her a bone chilling glare, but she remained unaffected.

"I am NOT gay!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!" He stopped dead in his tracks and Sakura smiled.

"Denial is dealt with; you have now admitted that you are gay."

"I am NOT gay!! I am as straight as you can be!!" He slammed the mug down on the counter and stood up abruptly. "I think I had better leave now." He said stomping over to the door, ripping it open before slamming it shut behind him.

A small giggle erupted from Sakura's mouth just as Yami entered.

'**What' are you laughing at?'** He asked confused.

'Oh nothing, just messing with Jiraya…' She said. He nodded and walked over to her.

'Is Naruto-kun still sleeping?' She asked placing Jiraya's mug in the sink.

'**Hai.'** She nodded and turned her attention to the window when Rin landed by it. Sakura walked over to it and let her in.

'**I delivered the message as you requested Sakura-sama.'** She informed.

'Did you get there safely?' Sakura asked while petting Rin who was resting on her arm.

'**Hai, and I have Tsunade's reply with me.'** Sakura nodded and removed the scroll from her back.

'Arigato Rin, you may leave now.' She said and Rin disappeared in a wind of mist.

Sakura opened the scroll and quickly read the content.

'_Dear Sakura_

_Shizune and I are just fine, thank you. It's good to hear that you haven't had any problems during your stay in Konoha._

_You have to bring Naruto here sometime; we're looking forward to meeting him._

_About the last part in your letter; I understand your decision and since you didn't tell me anything else I know you can't tell me more. I know it wouldn't be any use trying to talk you out of this and I do understand your decision, I will hold you to your promise of frequent visits though. I have no doubt that you won't manage on your own, but still…be careful. We'll miss you and look forward to your visits! We wish you good luck and please be safe, Sakura._

_With much love_

_Tsunade and Shizune_

_P.S. Congratulations on your new Chunin status, we are very proud.'_

Sakura smiled as she closed the scroll.

'**Who was it from?'** Yami asked.

'Tsunade and Shizune; I explained as much as I could to them and they are alright with it.'

'**Good, but when did you have time to write them?'**

'I woke up at five this morning and couldn't sleep after that so…'

He nodded.

"Kaa-san?" They both turned to the door and saw Naruto standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Sakura said smiling warmly.

"Ohayo…" He replied sleepily, waddling over to her.

"Did you sleep better now?" She asked lifting him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and nodded.

"That's good." She glanced at the clock and it read 7.15.

"We'll have to get ready; the academy starts at 8.30 and you can't be late on your first day, now can you?" She said. Naruto's head shot up as he remembered the academy.

"Why don't you go get dressed and pack your bag while I make some breakfast?" She suggested as she placed him onto the floor.

"Hai!" He replied, now wide awake, and ran into his room.

The sound of doors slamming and drawers being shut was heard as Sakura started making breakfast.

* * *

An hour later Naruto stood ready by the front door, dressed in a pair of jeans capris, a green t-shirt and a pair of sandals. He shifted the bright orange back-pack on his shoulders. 

"Kaa-san hurry, we'll be late!!" He called, stomping nervously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called back stepping into the living room.

"Let's go then!" He said enthusiastically running outside, Sakura and Yami following.

'Where does he get all that energy?' She wondered as she watched him skip all the way to the academy.

* * *

When they arrived they received many confused glances, but ignored them and continued inside. They stepped into a classroom filled with children, talking and playing. 

"I'll come get you at three PM." Sakura said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Okay!" Naruto replied and hugged her.

"Have fun and remember-"He cut her off. "I am a good person and I shouldn't listen to people who tease me." He finished. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Exactly." She said and watched him run into the room, receiving curious glances from the other students. A few approached him and they started to play. Sakura smiled and closed the door. She met their teacher and gave him a scroll she had gotten from the Hokage that explained everything before leaving.

'Now that Naruto is safe I'll go talk to ojii-chan.' She thought as she teleported to where she felt his chakra. She and Yami appeared on the Hokage Mountain and saw Sarutobi a few feet ahead, looking out over Konoha.

"Ohayo Sakura." He greeted, back still facing her.

"Ohayo ojii-chan." She replied walking to stand beside him.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight?" He asked, referring to the view over Konoha.

"Hai it is." She said softly.

"Did everything go well with Naruto?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Hai he seemed to fit in well." Sarutobi nodded with a smile

"That's good…" He turned to face her. "…but I have a feeling you didn't come here just to tell me that." Sakura nodded and turned towards him.

"Firstly I must ask that what we discuss now will remain between us…" He nodded and she continued. "I'll have to leave Konoha today…" A surprised expression crossed his features.

"How so?" He asked. Sakura sighed.

"There are some people searching for me, before you ask I can't tell you who they are, but they want me because of my abilities. Therefore I have decided to leave as not to place everyone here in danger." She took a deep breath. "I would appreciate if you and Iruka could take care of Naruto-kun while I'm gone."

"Of course, do you plan on returning?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai, but not until it's safe." He nodded and hugged her.

"Be careful and take care." He said.

"I will and you too." She replied, hugging him back. They pulled apart just as an Anbu appeared, kneeling, a few feet away from them.

"Hokage-sama, daimyo Houko is here." He announced head bowed. Sarutobi nodded.

"I'll be there shortly." He said and the Anbu nodded before disappearing.

"Has Itachi taken the test to Anbu yet?" She asked.

"Hai he took the test about an hour ago and he is now officially Anbu…" Sarutobi said. The insecure ness in his voice did not go unnoticed by Sakura

"You are not comfortable with that?" She more stated than asked.

"He is 13, I think he is too young for the status of Anbu, but his skills are exceptional…" He said, adding the last part with a sigh. She nodded.

"I shall not keep you from your duties any longer…" She said with a smile and bowed respectfully. "…sayonara ojii-chan."

"Sayonara Sakura…" He replied, smiling sadly as he watched her and Yami disappear.

'So young and yet she carries such heavy burdens….' He mused sadly as he went back to his office.

* * *

After the talk with Sarutobi Sakura went home and started to pack her and Naruto's things. When she was finished the clock read 2.47 PM. 

'Better go get Naruto…' She thought and turned to Yami. '…want to come?'

'**I have some things I'll have to attend to for our departure so I won't be able to join you.' **He explained and Sakura nodded in response.

'Very well; see you later!' She called and disappeared out the door.

When she arrived at the academy she found Naruto by a lone swing. When he saw her he shot up and ran towards her yelling 'kaa-san.'

"How was your day?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Great! I made many new friends, but Ebisu-sensei is weird…" He said with a small frown on his face. Sakura laughed and noticed Sasuke walk out from the academy. He looked around and his eyes landed on her. She gave a smile and his eyes lit up and he smiled back while waving slightly and she waved back.

"You know Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Hai, I've met him once." She told him as she saw Itachi entered the school yard and lowered her hand as she watched Sasuke run to him.

"Do you like him?" He asked carefully after a moment of silence.

"He is nice…" She replied and looked down at him. She smiled slightly when she saw him frown slightly. She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his small hands in hers.

"…but you're the only boy for me." She said and rubbed her nose against his which earned her a small laugh.

"Now, how about we go to the park to celebrate?" She asked standing up, still holding onto his one hand.

"HAI!!" He yelled happily before turning towards her with the most adorable pout. "Can I get a piggy-back ride?" She smiled, who could resist that? She crouched down, her back facing him.

"Hop on." He beamed and jumped onto her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her back while she held onto his legs.

"Now then, the slides or the swings first?" She asked starting to walk in the direction of the park.

"Umm... slides!!" He said happily and she smiled slightly.

"The slides it is…" She said before sprinting of down the streets.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were on their way home when Itachi decided to voice a question that had been bugging him ever since they had left the academy. 

"Sasuke…" He called catching said boys attention. "…how do you know Sakura?" Sasuke smiled secretively before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"It's a secret." He said and continued walking. Itachi's eyes narrowed a fraction before he turned his attention back ahead.

* * *

When Sakura and Naruto arrived at the slides there were many other children with their parents there playing. The parents looked at them, or more Naruto, in disgust and loathing. Sakura glared at them and turned back to Naruto. 

"Be careful." She told him as she kneeled down and he slid of her back and immediately ran over to the slides

"Hai!!" He shouted back. Three other children were also playing by the slides. They didn't pay him any thought as they continued sliding, but their parents seemed to think otherwise for they came and took their children away.

"But mom I don't want to go home yet!" One of the children whined.

"I won't let you play with that thing, so shush!" The child's mother said firmly, while sending a glare back at Naruto who looked at them confused and hurt before he began to cry. Sakura went over to him and hugged him tightly while glaring harshly at the woman who gulped and hurried home.

"Shh… don't listen those people." She soothed, but he just continued to cry. She lifted him into her arms and rocked him slowly while singing in a hushed tone, only for him to hear:

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, Dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart _

_Never to part, baby of mine_

Naruto slowly calmed down as he leaned his head onto her shoulder, sniffling slightly.

_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

She pulled away and looked into his tearstained eyes and flashed a smile.

_If they knew sweet little you _

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the _

_Right to hold you_

She threw him into the air and caught him and twirled him around, making him laugh.

_From your head down to your toes_

She lightly pinched his nose and toe which earned her another laugh.

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

She sang as she hugged him close. She looked at him and saw him dry his eyes and flashed a smile.

"There much better…" She said and tapped his nose lightly, placing him back on the ground.

"Last by the swings has to push!" She said and ran off towards the swings, Naruto running after her and passing her, laughing all the while.

* * *

∞Later that evening**∞**

Sakura and Naruto were eating some ramen by Ichiraku after a day at the park. Sakura watched with a sad smile as Naruto ate his ramen, knowing that after tonight she wouldn't see him again for many years.

"Naruto-kun…" She said making him turn towards her, mouth full of ramen. She moved her hands to her neck and removed the necklace she wore and held it out in front of him.

"I got this necklace from your baa-chan when I finished my training and now I want to give it to you." She said, attaching it around his neck.

"But kaa-san necklace's are for girls…" Naruto argued, but did not try to stop her. She smiled and pulled away.

"You know this necklace…" She grabbed the jewel around his neck. "…belonged to the first Hokage, he had it made, so it isn't just for girls." She said. His eyes widened and he stared down at the necklace in her hand in awe. Suddenly he jumped into her arms.

"Arigato kaa-san, I promise I'll be very, very careful with it!!" She smiled and hugged him back, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of leaving him.

"Naruto-kun you do know that I love you, no matter what right?" She asked.

"Hai and I love kaa-san very much!!" He replied cheerfully. "When I grow up I'm gonna marry kaa-san!!" He beamed. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his innocence. She tightened her hold on him as she thought of how to tell him that she was about to leave.

"Naruto-kun, kaa-san is going to have to leave for a while, but I promise I'll return as soon as I can…" She pulled away to look at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

'He must've been exhausted…' She concluded and sighed before paying and leaving.

* * *

Sarutobi looked up when someone appeared in his office and saw Sakura there with Naruto in her arms, surrounded by three big bags. 

"Konbanwa (good evening) ojii-chan…" She greeted and he gave a small nod.

"Is it time?" He asked walking over to her and received a nod.

"These are all his things…" She motioned towards the bags around them. "…everything should be there." She said and kissed Naruto on his forehead and rocked him gently while hugging him tightly. She placed her mouth by his ear and whispered softly:

"I love you tenshi…" She then carefully handed him to Sarutobi, fighting back tears.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine, I'll personally see to it." Sarutobi assured seeing her pained face.

"Arigato…" She thanked flashing a smile "…please help him understand that I didn't want to leave him and that I'll return as soon as I can."

"I will…" He said. She nodded and turned to leave when she suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot." She whispered and took out Kuma from her pouch, clean and repaired, and placed it on one of the bags.

"Sayonara…" She whispered before she disappeared in a swirl of snow.

She reappeared by the gates where Yami was waiting.

'**Ready?'** He asked. She glanced back at the Hokage tower before taking a deep breath.

'As I'll ever be…' She said and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

∞A few days later**∞**

Iruka and Naruto were walking towards Ichiraku to get some ramen. Iruka glanced down at Naruto and saw how he just stared down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Ne, what kind of ramen do you want Naruto?" He asked with an encouraging smile.

"I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Aren't you gonna take your favorite, beef ramen?" He asked.

"I guess." Came his quiet reply. Iruka's eyes saddened. He had been like this ever since Sakura had left; distant and not nearly as happy as before and the fact that all his new found friends in the academy ignored him didn't exactly help in the matter.

They finally reached Ichiraku and ordered their ramen.

"_She left?"_ Iruka heard some woman a few feet away from them say.

"_She probably ran away when she learned who that kid really is."_ Another snorted. Iruka glanced at Naruto and saw him freeze.

"_Hush! We're not allowed to talk about that!!"_ The other hissed nervously.

"_Well it's true! Why else would a skilled shinobi like her leave Konoha?"_ The other argued.

"_I guess you're right…"_ The other said. Iruka had heard enough.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" He asked the women irritated. They glanced at him before they noticed Naruto and quickly scurried away. He turned to Naruto when he spoke in a sad whisper:

"Nii-chan, did kaa-san leave because of me?" He asked carefully. Iruka placed his chopsticks down and turned towards him fully.

"Naruto I don't know why Sakura left but I know this: she loves you, she loves you very much."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen the way she treated you it screamed it!! I'm also sure she has told you so many times." He said.

"…" He remained quiet.

"And I'm sure, no I **know** that for whatever reason she left, she did it because she had no other choice so never ever again think that it's your fault she left." Iruka told him. Naruto nodded and went back to eating his ramen, but this time with a little more vigor.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was walking through Konoha slightly irritated. He had a day of from Anbu and had decided to pay his Blossom a small visit, but he couldn't find her or her chakra. The woman at the reception of the Aosukai said she had checked out late one evening a few days prior 

'Where is she?' He wondered walking through the market place.

"_She left?"_ He stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind a corner and saw two women by Ichiraku.

"_She probably ran away when she learned who that kid really is."_ The other snorted.

_Hush! We're not allowed to talk about that!!"_ The other hissed nervously.

"_Well it's true! Why else would a skilled shinobi like her leave Konoha?"_ The other argued.

"_I guess you're right…"_ He didn't hear anything else of the conversation. He felt anger boil inside him.

'She left?' He thought, his Sharingan spinning dangerously. He glared at the brick wall in front of him.

'Do you really think you can hide from me?!' He thought enraged, his hands balling into fists so hard that they started to bleed. With much effort he calmed down and pocketed his bloodied hands and started making his way home, his Sharingan still blazing.

'I'll find you and when I do I'll make you regret ever leaving me…' He promised himself as he disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 10 is up!! I am totally beat –phew- 13 pages!? 

A small note: My school begins Tuesday 14 and after that I probably won't be able to update as fast as I have before, maybe once a month, but I promise I'll always try to update as soon as I can!!

The song Sakura sung was **Alison Kraus-Baby of mine**, it was a last mintue thing but the song fits so well with Naruto i think so I just had to add it CX .Those of you who didn't notice the necklace Sakura gave Naruto was the same necklace Tsunade gave to him in the series. Well hope you liked it!! ;D

Okay ppl I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! –runs around and smothers you all with hugs and kisses- 254 REVIEWS WOW, YOU ROCK!!! –faints out of excitement-

**darkanimeangel12:** Thank you, glad you liked it :D

**demon-lulu:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**B-chan wuvvles u:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it. I will! ;)

**CrosswordGirl:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, glad you , liked it XD

**fallenangel44:** Thank you, glad you liked it :)

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Thank you and I probably will as soon as I have finished this one ;D

**Fireotaku18:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

**Gothic Raven:** Thank you X)

**Tsubasa-Angel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yes there is, but we're going to get some flashes of her time in the God realm…I think XD

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I noticed it when I read your review ;D

**Kryru:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I didn't intend it to be but now that you say it; maybe it is a little… :D

**suck-a-butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No problem X)

**Kotone111:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I know what you mean. Well it started with that I wanted to make a believable story about how the tailed beats came to be and then the idea just continued to 'evolve'. I don't want to revile anything story, so you'll just have to wait and see ;D But I can tell you this that at least one of your question (which many have been asking) will be answered in the next chappie or the following one ;) We'll this story will be very, very, very long so ;D

**notsayinnuthin:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**darkanimeangel12:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will :)

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you 8)

**Sblood6:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know it was a little evil but I hope this chappie makes up for it :D

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I love you too ;D

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you're still liking it XD

**Blood Blossom:** Thank you, glad you liked it :D

**rose:** Thank you, glad you liked it X)

**FromDarknessComesLight:** Thank you, well if you want to X)

**2007-08-04**

**Ninjafirefoist:** Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

**Chimiri:** Thank you, glad you liked it –hugs back- X)

**Name:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well we'll just have to wait and see ;)

**xnarutoxrocksx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will :D

**Wishyuki: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I will and thanks', inspiration is very important X) You too!!

**Emo Lilium:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Leana Mee:** Thank you, glad you liked it XD

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it :D

**UndeadKitty:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it 8)

**Rangerette:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it XD

**Devil-Speaker:** Thank you ;)

**Mistress Persephone:** Thank you, yeah probably 8D

**Green Animelover:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Cookies321:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Okay good :)

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I know, your welcome… X)

**CanadianSkye94:** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window:** Thank you, here you are :D

**Dreamergirl92813:** Thank you, I will!! XD

-wakes up- I wuv u guys sooo much!!! Thank you for all these wonderful reviews, I am SOO happy XD XD XD

Please let the reviews keep coming, they always make me want to update faster and sooner XD

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	11. Seven Years Later

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded**** angel**

* * *

∞**Seven ****Years**** Later**∞ 

Two weeks have passed since Sarutobi's death and the invasion of Sunagakure (Village Hidden among Sand) and Otogakure (Village Hidden in Sound). Much of Konohagakure has been destroyed, but the re-building is going as planned and parts of Konoha have already been restored. Things are slowly turning back to normal, but they were still without a leader.

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo were, as usual, on guarding duty. Nothing ever really happened so they had to find other ways to entertain themselves. 

"Have you heard the latest?" Izumo asked in a hushed tone. Kotetsu, who had been half asleep, snapped awake and leaned closer, ears perked.

"No…" Izumo looked around before leaning towards him and whispering:

"Two Akatsuki members entered Konoha yesterday, totally undetected! But Azuma Sarutobi, Gai Might, Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi confronted them."

"What happened?" Kotetsu asked, leaning closer, as to hear better.

"I don't know the details only that Kakashi Hatake is currently in the hospital in a coma."

"Coma?" Kotetsu asked in disbelief. "Gee tuff luck." Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Gossiping are we?" A voice teased. They both stiffened and turned to the one who had spoken. In front of them stood a woman, clad in a black cloak with the hood covering her features and a big black wolf by her side. They composed themselves and Izumo cleared his throat.

"Papers." He then said sternly. A delicate hand handed him the required identification.

"What business do you have in Konohagakure?" Kotetsu asked.

"I am just visiting some old friends…" She answered in a smooth, calm voice.

"Very well…" Izumo handed the papers back to her. "…you are free to go." She inclined her head slightly before continuing down the busy streets of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu following her with their gaze.

"Anyways…" Izumo said, snapping out of his staring while drawing his friends attention. "… then I've heard that…" And they continued gossiping.

* * *

Meanwhile the cloaked woman and the wolf were heading towards a stream in the middle of the forest. Upon arrival they found Jiraya sitting on one of the rocks, writing in a book while blushing and a with perverted grin on his face. He suddenly looked up and looked her way.

"Who's there?" He asked in a raised voice. The woman smirked and walked into the opening. Jiraya narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Jiraya have you really become too old to detect my chakra?" She asked. Said persons eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura?" He asked in disbelief.

The hooded woman smiled and lowered her hood to revile ivory skin, dazzling beryl eyes, rosy full lips and lower-back long hair half pulled back.

"Konnichiwa Jiraya." She greeted politely. He just stared at her, mouth agape; she was so beautiful and although he couldn't see her body he was sure it would rival that of a goddess, just like her beauty.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" She asked, an elegant eyebrow raised. He snapped out of his trance and walked up to her with his arms out stretched.

"How are you?" He asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine." She said softly while hugging him back.

"What has it been? Three years?" He asked pulling away.

"Hai, last time we met was at Tsunade's." She confirmed.

"Ah yes, she gave me quite a beating that time…" He said, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly.

"You had it coming; you'd think you would have some kind of survival instinct." She said flatly.

"I do have a survival instinct!!" He argued.

"In that case it is defect for if it had worked properly it would have warned you from groping Tsunade…" She remarked.

"It was an accident!" He exclaimed.

"Sure it was…." She replied. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, what brings you to Konoha?" He asked.

"I was traveling in Tonbogakure (Village Hidden under the Dragonfly) when word reached me about Suna's and Oto's invasion." She said, seating herself onto the ground, Yami lying down beside her. Jiraya's features turned grief as he sat down in front of her.

"Ah yes…"

"Is it true that Sarutobi-sama is dead?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid so…" He gritted his teeth. "…that bastard Orochimaru killed him." He hissed. Sakura nodded slowly and looked down at the ground.

"How is Naruto-kun?" She asked after a while of silence, raising her gaze to meet his.

"He's fine. I've been teaching him a few tricks and let him sign the Frog contract." He smiled slightly. "After two weeks of practicing he is already able to summon Gamabunta, although he requires the Kyuubi's chakra to do so."

She looked at him surprised. "And what does Gamabunta-san has to say about that?" Jiraya shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much, although he was a little irritated at first…" He said laughing and Sakura smiled slightly.

"I can imagine."

Jiraya stopped laughing and his face turned serious.

"Have you heard anything new about the Akatsuki?"

"Hai; apparently Orochimaru has been forced to leave Akatsuki, I don't have any details but it seems like he attacked another member in some way." She said calmly.

"Sou ka; maybe the fact that Sarutobi rendered his arms useless tributed to it?" Jiraya mused aloud.

"Could be…" She said thoughtfully. "I heard that they've also made a small visit here?" She more stated than asked. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Hai and now Hatake Kakashi is in a coma."

"Kakashi Hatake as in the Copy Ninja?" She questioned and received a nod.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was exposed to the Mangekyou." He replied in a grim tone. Sakura remained unfazed although she felt worry grip her heart.

'Itachi was here?' She thought. Jiraya had told her about him joining Akatsuki, three years after the Uchiha massacre and she couldn't help but wonder why he had done what he had?

"Could you bring me to him?" She asked after a moment of silence. Jiraya snapped out of his thought and looked at her.

"If you want to…" He rose to his feet and Sakura and Yami mimicked his actions. "…follow me." He told them, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Sakura and Yami following suit.

* * *

They appeared inside the hospital and Jiraya started leading them down the long halls. He came to a stop in front of a door with the numbers **526** written in bold, black letters. Pushing the door open he stepped inside the room where Kakashi was lying on one of the beds, strapped to various machines that kept him alive.

A nurse stood by the side of his bed, checking his vitals. Sakura walked up to her.

"Are those the records of his condition?" She asked, referring to the papers in her hand. The brown haired nurse turned towards her and eyed her confused before she replied.

"Hai."

"Could I see them, please?" Sakura asked politely, holding out her hand.

"Gomenasai (I'm very sorry) but I am not allowed to show patient files to others than those who work here." She told her with an apologetic smile.

"Look here…" Jiraya began and glanced at her name tag. "Yuna, Sakura here is more than a qualified medic-nin." He said. Yuna glanced at him and then Sakura before she handed the clipboard to Sakura, who quickly scanned over the contents of it while Yami lied down beside her.

"This should be easily fixed." She said giving the papers back to Yuna.

"In that case I trust you with his health." Jiraya said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"The council wants to walk with me, about what I do not know." She nodded and turned back to the unconscious ex-Anbu while Jiraya and the nurse left.

Taking a deep breath she placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead and let her chakra surge through his brain. A few seconds later she removed her hand and watched him slowly open his eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Hatake-san…" He turned his slightly disoriented eyes towards her and saw her remove the wires and tubes attached to him. "You're currently in the Konoha hospital. You have been in a slight coma and suffered some minor injuries." She explained calmly and paused, giving it some time to sink in. "Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"No." He replied hoarsely. She nodded.

"How do you otherwise feel?"

"Tired, but I think I'm ok." He said.

"Do you need help to sit up?" She asked and he shook his head before sitting up slowly, leaning his head against the headboard on the bed. Sakura grabbed one of the cups on the table beside him and poured him some water before offering it to him. He nodded in a 'thank you' gesture before drowning the cup in one gulp.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before." He asked, handing her back the cup and she placed it back onto the table.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She told him and sat down on a chair beside his bed. He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when they heard rather loud voices from the hall outside.

"_Hurry Sai-teme, I wanna see if Kakashi-sensei has woken up so that we can train!" _

"_Shut up dickless-wonder."_

"_What'd you say bastard!!"_

"_Do you have hearing difficulties?"_

"_No in fact my hearing is perfectly fine!"_

"_How can it be when you're always screaming?"_

"_Shut up!!"_

"_Shh… you two are in a hospital so could you keep it down?"_ A third voice cut in, in a harsh whisper.

"Teme started it!" The door opened and two boys entered, one of them who Sakura identified as Naruto.

"Did not." A boy with short black hair and black eyes said calmly.

"Yes you-"Naruto froze mid-sentence and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura.

"K-kaa-san." He whispered in disbelief. Said person rose from her seated position and smiled warmly towards him.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." In a flash he was hugging her tightly and she was quick to return the embrace. She felt a burden being lift from her shoulders. She had been worried that he'd be mad at her for leaving, but this didn't seem to be the case.

"When did you return?" He asked with a bright smile, looking up at her with ocean blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"About 30 minutes." She replied with a smile as she brushed the bangs away from his face.

"I've waited so long." He whispered hugging her again. She smiled and tightened her hold on him.

"So have I…" She whispered into his hair.

"Hold it!" They both looked up at Sai who had spoken and noticed the confused expressions on his and Kakashi's face's. "Rewind and freeze!" He continued and pointed at Sakura.

"First of all: who are you?" He asked.

"My apologies; my name is Sakura Haruno." She replied with a small nod.

"Ok why does dickless-wonder call you 'kaa-san'?" Sai continued ignoring.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed at the insult.

"I am his adoptive mother." Sakura explained. Sai made and 'o' shape with his mouth.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Oh gomene, I'm Sai Yagu." He introduced and she nodded. Just then Jiraya appeared in the room.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He noticed the two new occupants of the room and looked at them questionably.

"Where'd they come from?" He asked.

"Through the door." Naruto answered lamely, now standing beside Sakura. Jiraya's eyebrow twitched and too fast for the naked eye to see, he appeared behind Naruto, ready to hit him on top of the head, but was hindered by Sakura grabbing his fist.

Everyone stared at the two of them amazed, thinking the same thing: 'That was fast!'

"Jiraya you should control your temper, he is just a child..." She scolded him and released her hold on his hand and he pouted childishly. She then turned to Naruto who was grinning.

"…and Naruto-kun, show some respect to elder people." She told him and he lowered his head in shame. Jiraya's head whipped towards her.

"What do you mean with 'elder people'!?" He asked angrily.

"You're not exactly twenty anymore." She replied calmly and Naruto and Sai snickered while Kakashi smirked under his mask. Jiraya huffed and turned his face away from them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ne, ero-sennin (perverted hermit) why'd you come here?" Naruto asked. A light bulb went off in Jiraya's head and he quickly turned towards them, his anger forgotten.

"We have a mission." He announced.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We are going on a research mission to Otafuku!"

Naruto looked at him with a bored expression.

"A **research **mission?" He repeated.

"Hai!" Jiraya said with a grin.

"Riiight not interested." He said courtly.

"B-but we get to see many hot women!" Jiraya said, trying to convince him but only received an icy glare from Sakura.

"That doesn't work on me." Naruto said arms behind his head in a bored manner. Jiraya remained quiet fro a while, thinking. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he leaned towards Naruto and whispered.

"I'll teach you a new jutsu if you come along; stronger than the chidori." Naruto's ears perked at this.

"I changed my mind!" Naruto declared hurriedly, but then he remembered Sakura. "But I don't want to leave now that kaa-san has returned." He said.

"That'll be no problem, she's coming with us." Jiraya declared. Sakura and Naruto looked at him.

"She/I will?" They asked simultaneously. He nodded with a smile.

"In that case I'll come!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air and Jiraya grinned.

"Good, now go pack, we leave in an hour."

"An hour? I gotta hurry!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly and was about to run out from the room when Sakura's voice stopped him:

"I could teleport you there, it's quicker." She suggested. He turned around mid-step and ran back to her.

"Arigato kaa-san!" He said. She smiled and focused on Naruto's chakra trail to where it was the strongest (besides Ichiraku.) She then placed a hand on his shoulder and Yami rose from his place by Kakashi's bed and walked to stand beside her. Naruto waved to Kakashi, Sai and Jiraya before the three of them disappeared in a swirl of snow.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 11 is up! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with school and when I've been home I've been to tired to do anything but sleep. I know this chappie wasn't as long as my recent ones, but bear with me XP

As you noticed I made a **seven** year time-skip instead of three and I did that so that Sakura would return just after the chuunin exams, you'll understand why after a few chappies ;D Before the time skip everything is the same as in the series, well except for the Sakura part but… and yes that means that Itachi killed his clan.

And as I told Tsubasa-Angel I will make some flashes backs from her time in the God realm or at least that's what I'll try to do XP

Not any Ita/Sak fluff but there well be in the next chappie or the one after that….

Well I hope you liked this chappie!! X3

My dear and wonderful reviewers you continue to amaze me… 50 REVIEWS?! On ONE chappie?! That's a new record!! That's awesome!!! XD –gives you all a big, warm hug-

**CrosswordGirl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**XXRedWolfXX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will ;D

**Addi-Chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Itachi4Eva:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**SakuraPetals818:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**AnimeFreak4261:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I actually combined two stories I had planned and this was the result. I will 8D

**fallenangel44:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Moongoddess97:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Neko-Kimmy-Chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**LoveStories:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well you were right ;D

**darkanimeangel12:** Thank you, glad you liked it! And sorry for taking so much time :D

**renyun:** Thank **you **reviewing! X)

**Crazy Neko Girl:** Thank you! Well we'll see ;D

**Ita-ta:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well it all worked out :)

**Leana Mee:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well who know what he has in his closet o.O

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will :)

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Totally agree on that last part XD God that cracked me up!

**SugarChaos:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**xnarutoxrocksx:** Thank you! School really sucks… -.-

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Quiet Moon: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I know XP but I love him that way so…;)

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, yeah I know XP

**Kotone111:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Now that you mention it, he really does o that a lot…You rock too!! XD

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I'll always upadet as soon as I can, but sometimes it might take up to a month, but I'll try not to let it come to that :) And no suicides here! I need all your reviews to keep me going ;)

**Blood Blossom:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**vampknight364:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Emo Lilium:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**pinky101:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Mood-chan:** Thank you! Yeah he kinda is XP…

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you! 8D

**Green Animelover:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**suck-a-butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Wow the whole night? Glad you liked that one too XD

**Name:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**ShiokuXRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**demon-lulu:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I've read about that too :D

**FromDarknessComesLight: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu confetti –catches one and eats it- delicious! XD

**Wishyuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'll try for you guys because you're being such great reviewers, you deserve it!! X)

**Akira Onamari:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**S. T. Nickolian:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Rangerette:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Tsubasa-Angel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! She is running from the Akatsuki, I TOTALLY agree –sigh- :)

**spacesareoverrated:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yepp as you see he was ;D

**Fallen Love:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**CanadianSkye94:** Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll see, we'll see X)

**badbunny1818:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Dreamergirl92813:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah he is –chuckles- XD

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well that's good for that was exactly what I had planned X)

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Devil-Speaker:** Thank you:D

As I said before it will take longer for me to update in the future, but for your guy's sake, for being such GREAT reviewers, I'll update as often as I can XD

Thank you once again for all these reviews and keep them coming!! I love all of them X3

Many hugs

-Wounded angel


	12. Otafuku

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded**** angel ****

* * *

**Sakura, Naruto and Yami appeared inside Naruto's one bedroom apartment and immediately Naruto started taking out the things he'd need for the mission. Sakura let her gaze wander around the small room, resting it on a picture on Naruto's nightstand. The picture showed Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and a third boy, that Sakura recognized as Sasuke. The four of them all wore big grins, except for the Uchiha kid who just looked plain annoyed.

'I wonder how much the massacre actually changed him.' She thought, remembering the small boy who she helped in target practise.

"Is that your team?" She asked, motioning towards the photo. Naruto looked up from his packing.

"Hai, that's team seven." He stated proudly. Sakura nodded and turned her attention to the small, brown teddy bear beside the picture.

"You still have it." She said softly while smiling slightly. He turned towards Kuma and smiled before starting to pack again.

"Of course; it was one of the few things you left behind." He said. He stopped in his packing and an unsure expression crossed his fox-like-features.

"Kaa-san, why'd you leave?" He asked, voicing the question that had haunted him ever since her departure. Sakura looked towards him, wondering if it was wise for her to tell him the truth.

'He has a right to know, he is old enough to understand…' She thought, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I came to Konoha when I was about your age. I had been training with my kaa-san since I was a child and had now come here to participate in the Chunin-exams. I've always been a fast learner and therefore very strong for my age. During my stay here some people heard about my skills and decided to try and use me. When I learned this I decided to leave the village as soon as possible, wanting to prevent any harm from coming to you." She placed a hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. "I didn't want to leave you behind, but I knew you would be safer if you were to stay here…" Pain flashed in her eyes. "…it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make." She finished softly. Naruto bit his lip and lowered his gaze.

'How could I ever doubt her reasons for leaving me?' He thought, feeling ashamed. Shaking his head slightly he looked back up at her and flashed a smile.

"I understand." He assured her.

Sakura smiled back softly and reached forwards and gave him a warm hug.

"You have truly turned into a fine young boy…" She said pulling back and ruffling his already unruly locks "…and I'm very proud of you." She said, her eyes filled with so much affection for the boy before her. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"Arigato." He thanked. He glanced at the clock. "15 minutes!!" He exclaimed and hastily turned back to his packing.

Sakura smirked slightly and stood up. Her foot made contact with something and she looked down and noticed a small cardboard box with 'instant ramen' written on it.

Raising her gaze she noted the tenfold of instant-ramen-packages scattered around the room.

'**He always did like ramen…'** Yami pointed out, also having noticed the abnormal amount of ramen.

"Naruto-kun do you eat anything else than ramen?" She asked. Said person looked thoughtful for a moment before answering:

"Um…yeah!" She looked at him with a sceptical look.

"And what is that?"

"Ice cream!!" He shouted with a huge grin. Sakura shook her head with a sigh.

"It isn't healthy to only eat ramen and ice cream."

"Ramen isn't unhealthy!!" He argued.

"Who is the medic here young man?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You..." He mumbled, lowering his gaze and she nodded.

"Exactly, you get too little, if any, of the vitamins your body needs from ramen." She explained "It's ok to occasionally eat ramen, but five, six times a day is too much." She said in a gentle but firm tone.

"Mm…" He mumbled.

"Try to eat some fruits and vegetables instead, they have the vitamins a growing boy in your age needs." She finished her little speech.

"Fine…" He grumbled. Sakura smiled.

"Good." He grunted and packed the last of his things.

"Do you have everything?" She asked placing the instant-ramen box onto the table.

"Hai…" He mumbled rising to his feet and placing the bag on his back. She noted his behaviour and knew he was sulking because of the ramen. She sighed and kneeled down in front of him.

"Tell you, what I'll make you a deal…" She said and he raised his gaze from the floor and looked at her. "…if you can go without ramen throughout the whole mission I'll make as much of your favourite ramen you can eat when we return." His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Deal!" He shouted, reaching for her hand and they shook on it. She watched him walk out the door with a slight bounce to his steps.

'**What if he doesn't do it?'** Yami asked as they watched Naruto disappeared down the hall.

'He will.' She assured and they followed him outside.

* * *

They arrived at the gate five minutes later and found Jiraya already waiting for them. 

"Ok let's go." Jiraya said and started walking, Naruto beside him, demanding he'd teach him the new jutsu now.

'**He's still as hyper as ever.'** Yami remarked as he and Sakura followed Jiraya and Naruto a few feet behind.

'That he is.' She said with a smile. She turned her head slightly to the left at the sound of croaking. A pitch black crow sat on one of the branches of a nearby tree, looking at her with its dark orbs. For a moment she was lost in those eyes that reminded her so much of **his**. As soon as she realized what she was thinking she shook her head as to clear her mind. 'Why does he keep entering my thoughts?' She thought, slightly annoyed. She had found herself thinking about Itachi on more than one occasion for these past few years and it was becoming very irritating. She glanced once more at the mysterious bird before she focused her attention back up ahead, where dark rain clouds were rapidly approaching, and thereby failed to see the crow fly away.

* * *

∞Somewhere in Konohagakure∞ 

Two men clad in black cloaks with red clouds were jumping from tree to tree in the lush and thick forests of Fire.

One of them was at least two meters tall and he had a huge sword strapped to his back while the other was much shorter and his cold calculating blood coloured eyes were fixed ahead when suddenly something pink passed his vision. Glancing to his side he saw a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, although they shouldn't be blooming yet.

Green eyes flashed in his mind and he clenched his hands inside his cloak, trying to rid his mind of her. But no matter how hard he tried the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the softness of her skin it just wouldn't leave him alone. He ripped his gaze away from the blooming tree and back to the path ahead.

At the age of twenty he had been with countless women, but none of them had managed to accomplish what **she** had with simply her presence; to awake the feelings he so securely kept locked away. Itachi closed his eyes.

'Seven years have passed since you left. For seven years I've been searching for you, four of those while being a member of Akatsuki.' He slowly re-opened his eyes and glanced down at the ring on his right ring finger. 'I joined the Akatsuki in the hopes of finding you, but I still don't have a clue of your whereabouts.' He landed beside his partner on a cliff from where you could make out the outlines of a town in the distance.

'But I will find you and when I do… I'll never let you go.'

* * *

After two hours of travelling Jiraya and the others decided to rest by a small temple. Naruto was sitting on the top of the temple stairs, trying to form the Spiralling Sphere also known as the Rasengan. He was trying not to pop the balloon but so far no such luck. 

Sakura, Jiraya and Yami were sitting a few steps lower, talking.

"Jiraya what is the purpose of this mission? And don't tell me it's a research mission." Sakura said.

"We are to find Tsunade and convince her to become the new Hokage." He explained while eating his rice ball.

"That'll be hard." She mused aloud while staring at the clear blue sky. A heavy sigh left his lips.

"I know." She turned her attention back to him.

"But why'd you bring Naruto-kun along?" She asked. Jiraya lowered his rice ball and glanced at Naruto, making sure that he couldn't hear them before looking down at the ground.

"As you know the Akatsuki entered Konoha a few days ago..." She nodded. "…well they came to get Naruto. Apparently they are ready to extract the Kyuubi." He explained.

"So you brought him along so that you could keep an eye on him and protect him if needed be." Sakura finished. He nodded.

"Exactly…"

They were quiet for a while; each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you know how many Biju's they have?" She asked carefully.

"According to my sources four; the Sanbi (three tails), the Nibi (two tails), the Gobi (five tails) and the most recent capture the Ichibi (one tails)..." Jiraya said.

"When they'd get the Ichibi?" Sakura asked slightly surprised. Jiraya was quiet for a while, carefully choosing his words.

"As you know the Ichibi's container lives in Sunagakure and was present in the invasion." She nodded.

"Konoha received a message from Suna a week ago, asking for help. The message said that on the way back to Sunagakure a group of ten Suna-nins, amongst them the jinchuriki (spiritualist medium) Gaara no Suna, were ambushed by the Akatsuki. Gaara was beaten by Naruto in the Chunin exams and was therefore not able to fight them off and was as a result easily captured. Only two survived the ambush; Temari and Kankuro no Suna, Gaara's siblings." He paused for a moment.

"Was a rescue mission initiated?" Sakura asked. Jiraya nodded.

"We sent two teams. After four days of searching they found the hide-out, but the Akatsuki-members were long gone and the only thing left behind was Gaara's dead body…" He said in a bitter tone. A grim look passed Sakura's features.

"Sou ka." The three of them turned their attention to Naruto when he approached them.

"Ero-sennin!! I need more balloons."

"Have you already used up all the others?" Jiraya asked slightly surprised. "AND MY NAME IS NOT ERO-SENNIN!!" He shouted angrily. He took a deep breath as to calm down. "It's Jiraya."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"Whatever..."

"Why you little-"Jiraya began, shaking his fist towards him.

"Let's continue." Sakura cut him of, rising to her feet. Jiraya noticed the small warning in her voice and lowered his fist and settled with an icy glare before they continued on their way.

* * *

30 minutes later they arrived at Otafuku. By then it was raining hard and everyone was running into the stores and pubs for shelter. 

"We'd better hurry and get a room before they're all sold out." Sakura said as they ran through the rain.

"Hai." Jiraya agreed. "There's the hotel I always stay at when I'm in town." He said pointing at a five-story building at the end of the street.

"It isn't a brothel is it?" Naruto asked and earned himself a bump on the head from Jiraya.

"Itai(ow)!" He exclaimed and rubbed the throbbing elevation on his head. "What was that for!?" He shouted angrily at Jiraya.

"You had it coming." Said person told with a glare before turning his attention to the approaching building. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him when he wasn't looking while Sakura and Yami just sighed.

The quartet ran into the hotel that Jiraya had suggested and walked up to the reception where a man in his mid-fifties stood, signing some papers. Jiraya cleared his throat rather loudly and the man raised his head and Sakura saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"Ah konnbanwa Jiraya-sama!" He greeted with a small bow.

"Konnbanwa Ichigo-san..." Jiraya said, leaning his arms against the desk." Two rooms for the night please."

"I'm afraid we only have one room with two beds left." Ichigo told him with an apologetic look.

"Sou ka…" Jiraya said "…will have that then." He said and reached into his haori and took out a small pouch and threw it onto the counter.

"That should cover it…" He said.

"Ah, arigato gozaimasu…" Ichigo thanked and handed Jiraya the key to the room. "Second door to the right on the 3rd floor." He told them and Jiraya nodded. The four of them were heading towards the stairs when a beautiful woman entered the hotel. Jiraya got a glance of her and immediately his eyes were glued to her nice curves faster than you could say 'pervert'. Sakura who had noticed Jiraya's sudden stop turned around and was met with a drooling Jiraya. She followed his gaze and noticed the woman. She saw said woman look at Jiraya and she gave a suggestive wink. Jiraya, of course, melted like an ice ball in hell.

"You guy's go ahead, I'll go get a drink." He said mumbled quickly before walking over to the woman after hurriedly placing the key in Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked up the stairs to where Naruto and Yami were waiting.

"That pervert…" Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face as he watched Jiraya disappear into the hotel bar, the woman clinging to his arm.

"Let him go have some fun, this gives us the opportunity to take the beds so he'll have to sleep on the floor…" Sakura said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Naruto grinned.

"Fine by me…" He said before he ran up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

∞In Konohagakure∞ 

Sasuke was walking down the busy streets of Konoha, heading towards Kakashi's apartment to demand some training.

'I have to get stronger.' He thought as he remembered the fight between him and Gaara and he closed his fists tightly inside the pockets of his pants.

'I couldn't even land a hit on him even though I have the Sharingan and the Chidori!' He thought angrily as he turned another corner. His thoughts drifted to what happened afterwards and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'When did the dope get so strong?' He thought. 'A month ago he couldn't even land a proper hit on me and now he defeated Gaara, a person who I couldn't even touch.' His Sharingan unconsciously activated at the tremendous fury and envy he was feeling. 'What did he do?! If I would fight him now I'd look…' He stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence and started to walk faster until he was almost running down the streets.

"…_the Akatsuki entered Konoha a few days ago."_ Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a pair of hushed voices inside one of the shops.

"_The Akatsuki?"_

"_Not just anyone either; Kisame Hoshikage and Itachi Uchiha."_ Sasuke's eyes widened.

'I-Itachi was…here?'

"_Really, what'd they do here?" _

"_I'm not sure but rumors say that they were after you-know-what from that blond haired kid in Hatake-san's team…" _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and horror.

'They're after Naruto?' He thought in disbelief. When this had sunken in he immediately took off towards Ichiraku. 'I have to warn him!!' He thought.

"Naruto!!" He shouted as he burst into the small shop, but didn't see the familiar orange jump-suite-wearing boy anywhere.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his spinning Sharingan towards the corner of the shop and saw Sai eating a bowl of ramen.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked hurriedly.

"Hey you didn't call dickless-wonder a dope…" Sai stated.

"Answer the damn question?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay, okay gee where's the fire?" He said turning back to his bowl of ramen. "He left on a mission this morning…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'Fuck!!'

"Where was the mission?" He asked or more demanded. Sai took a mouthful of the noodles and replied with a thoughtful expression:

"I think they said something about Otafuku…" He swallowed the food in his mouth. "Why are you in such a rush to see-" He turned towards the spot where Sasuke stood or more precisely had stood as he noticed the young Uchiha's absence.

"I wonder what had him so worked-up..:" He mused aloud before turning back to his ramen.

* * *

∞With Sakura and Naruto∞ 

Once the trio reached the 3rd floor they quickly found their room and entered. The room was very plain with its pearl white walls and dark blue wall-to-wall carpet. On the right side of the room there were two beds that were placed against it with one nightstand each. Sakura and Naruto removed their wet coats and cloaks and placed them to dry inside the small bathroom.

(**A/N:** I'll describe the clothes Sakura wears under her cloak:

-black pants, similar to those the Anbu wear

-combat boots with short shafts

-a brown long-sleeved zip-up shirt with a grey tank top underneath

And of course all the ninja gear and Koriha, anyway back to the story…)

Something shiny caught Naruto's eye and he shifted his gaze to a medallion hanging from a golden chain from around Sakura's neck. "Kaa-san where'd you get that?" Naruto asked curiously, pointing at the medallion. Sakura looked at him before lowering her gaze to where he was pointing. Grabbing the object of his attention in her hand she smiled a bittersweet smile as memories flooded her mind.

∞Flashback∞

Sakura was standing on a terrace overlooking a grand, snow covered garden. Her mid-back long hair swayed slightly in the wind and she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Today it had been exactly three years and five months since her arrival in the God realm. She had trained hard these past years and had completed her training about two months ago and now, after little over a month of preparations, she was to leave what had been her home for three years and fulfill her destiny.

She opened her eyes when she felt the familiar presence behind her and heard someone call her name. She turned around and flashed the brightest smile she could muster.

"Ohayo tou-san…" Shiro, who stood a couple of feet behind her, noticed the sadness in her voice but didn't say anything as he walked to stand beside her. He did not question her being here instead of getting ready for the journey; for even without asking he knew that her leaving was hard for her as it was for him to see her leave.

A few minutes passed by as they stood silent in the cool winter air, enjoying each others presence while looking down at the slumbering beauty before them. The silence was nothing new for them and neither of them felt the need to break it, for during the past three years they would often stand here, on the terrace, and look out over the garden, not a single word being spoken for there was no need for words. Another couple of minutes later Shiro, for the first time, broke the silence.

"Sakura…" Said person looked at him with large emerald eyes curiously. He did not look at her as he continued: "…Now that you have reached the end of your journey you have also reached the end of our joined path." He turned towards her fully. "The path you will now be walking I will not be able to guide you down for it is as unknown to me as it is to you." A smile graced his features. "But I have one more gift to give you…" He said and reached into his black silken haori and pulled out a small cloth with something inside it and placed it in Sakura's outstretched hand. Sakura slowly unfolded the cloth and gave a small gasp. In her hand she held the most beautiful medallion she had ever seen. It was made out of pure gold and had a design of a flower in the middle made out of, what seemed like, white gold. The flower had eight petals and at the tip of each petal was a small, blank gem and one in the middle. (**A/N:** I've drawn a very crappy picture of the medallion and posted it on 'my space' if you want to check it out, I'll post the address at the end of the chappie )

She looked up at Shiro with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)…for everything." She said her voice muffled by his haori as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

He smiled sadly before holding her tighter, knowing it would be a long time until he saw her again.

"Do not shed tears ouka (1) for our farewell is not for forever." He said reassuringly as he gently wiped her tearstained cheeks. She nodded and smiled meekly. He retuned her smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead before breaking their embrace completely.

"You had better leave now Yami is already waiting by the gates." He said. Sakura nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and ran back to Shiro and gave him one last hug.

"Sayonara…" She said and pulled away shortly after.

"Sayonara… musume (my daughter)" He whispered as watched her retreating back as she disappeared in a swirl of snow.

∞End of Flashback∞

The medallions appearance had slightly changed since she received it almost four years ago. Four of the gem stones were no longer blank but colored while the other five were still the same. The colors of the gems were: blue, white, orange and dark grey.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto call her name.

"Gomene, I got lost in thought." She said with an apologetic smile as she walked into the bedroom and sat down on one of the beds, Naruto trailing behind her. "What'd you ask?"

"I asked from whom you got that necklace." He said as he sat down beside her.

"It was given to me by a very precious friend of mine." She said secretively. Naruto blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when there was a knock on the door. Sakura motioned for Naruto to hide before she rose from her seated position on the bed and carefully opened the door to revile…

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 12 is up! I am very sorry for the delay, but I've updated as fast as I've could. 

No Ita/Sak interactions in this chappie but beware, in chappie 13…

I know the cliffhanger is **very** evil but I just didn't have time to make the chappie longer, sorry X3!!

other word for cherry blossom, sort of praise

Oh and the address to my space is: **http://woundedangel3.spaces.**

Now to the unbelievable, lovely, funny, beautiful, awesome, goody reviews to which I have only one thing to say…

OMFG (sorry) 387 REVIEWS?!?! That's, that's GREAT, UNBELIVABLE, SUPERB, AWESOME, TRUMENDOUS –rambles for an hour about how awesome the reviewers and the reviews are-

WOW thank you everyone!!! I am so happy; I'm like grinning from ear to ear right now XD

sweetcherry99: Thank you, glad you liked it :)

Chii-yaan: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

AkatsukiDreamer: Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

whiteinu1: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio: Thank you, yeah it does :)

KirinonaiSora: Thank you, glad you liked it. Sakura is now 19 years old, we'll just have to wait and see ;D

sakuragirl13579: Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

unbeatablehinata: Thank you, glad you liked it XD

lil sakura Haruno: Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

satsukiarisa: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

LaReSaKa: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it :D

Flirtologist: Thank you, glad you liked it XD

KirinonaiSora: Thank you, glad you liked it. No he will come, in time :D

silverstorm16: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

UNCHAINED BEAST: Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

SugarChaos: Thank you, glad you liked it. In the next chappie ;D

382: Thank you, glad you liked 8D

NorthernLights25: Thank you, glad you liked it :)

Chimiri: Thank you, glad you liked it. Yeah she will, in time X) -hugs back-

43InuAsha: Thank you, glad you liked it :D

Raven's Familiar: Thank you, glad you liked it XD

Sweet Cherry Sakura: Thank you, glad you liked it . Yeah I'm really sorry about these long waits but I just don't have time, but I will try!!

Itachi4Eva: Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

KuRoYuMeX: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it XD

MusicLuva: Thank you, glad you liked it. Yeah that's the idea. Probably… :D

ShiokuXRose: Thank you ;D

CosenAngel: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

demon-lulu: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

Sblood6: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

badbunny1818: Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

wickedvampress: Thank you, glad you liked it. Well there will be much more ;D

Millii: Thank you, glad you liked it. She is 19 years old ;)

Lil Saya: Thank you, glad you liked it 8D

CanadianSkye94: Thank you, glad you liked it. Nope he hasn't :)

Starlight - Wild Koneko: Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

Sesshomaru20: Thank you, glad you liked it :D

XxDan's-Little-StalkerxX: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

xnarutoxrocksx: Thank you, glad you liked it! Second that XP

Ita-ta: Thank you, glad you liked it :)

michelle: Thank you, glad you liked it. Nope he isn't 8D

Silver Leopard: Thank you, glad you liked it. Yeah I see what you mean, the chappie was kinda rushed. Know but I'll try my best! X3 U too!!

SpeedDemon315: Thank you, glad you liked it. Yes it will X)

ChibiLover123: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

FooFooCudlyPoops: Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

Kaiki karai kibun: Thank you, glad you liked it! I will :)

Emo Lilium: Thank you, glad you liked it ;) Sorry!

renyun: Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it :D

BlackBaccaraRose: Thank you, glad you liked it 8)

Sakimi1014: Thank you, glad you liked it. It will 8D

XXRedWolfXX: Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah… X)

Blood Blossom: Thank you for reviewing XD

Cute-killer-Gurl: Thank you, glad you liked it. Hmm I'll try :D

Quiet Moon: Thank you, glad you liked it! Totally agree. He will –nods- he will… XD

suck-a-butt: Thank you, glad you liked it XD

NuttyNatalie: Thank you, glad you liked it! Okay, but I am female ;) GIRL POWER lol X)

pinky101: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

harunosakua: Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

Wishyuki: Thank you, glad you liked it XD

Cookies321: Thank you, glad you liked it. Sorry, I hope this chappie makes a little up for it ;D

Gothic Saku-chan: Thank you, glad you liked it :D

Mistress Persephone: Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll see X)

Staring.out.my.flooded.window: Thank you, glad you liked it ;)

Dreamergirl92813: Thank you, glad you liked it X3

acechi-anghel: Thank you, glad you liked it! Sorry, but I'll have to end it somewhere or else it'd be a very, very one shot and I couldn't have posted it as soon as I did for I still haven't got much of anything planned XP I know! Me too XD well of course I made him like that lol It will be reviled in one of the future chappies (very vague but… XP) Well here us duck-bu- I mean Sasuke, nah not really XP Thank you I feel honored XD

Purity of a White Rose: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

Devil-Speaker: Thank you, glad you liked it. Nope he's still here :)

Addi-Chan: Thank you, glad you liked it X)

AnimeFreak4261: Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

Waah it took me like FOREVER to answer all the wonderful goody reviews XD

Anyway I am curious to all of your reviews and all of your guaranteed scolding for the cliffe but MOVING ON!!

Okay people please review for if you do you'll get a cookie and candy!! X3

WITH MUCH LOVE

Hugs

Wounded angel


	13. Past feelings

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded**** angel**

* * *

Sakura motioned for Naruto to hide before she rose from her seated position on the bed and carefully opened the door to revile Ichigo. 

"Ichigo-san?" Sakura asked a little surprised.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you, but I'm afraid that there's some trouble down at the bar with Jiraya-sama…" He said, nervously wringing his hands in front of him. A loud crash was heard from down stairs and Ichigo cringed slightly at the thought of what Jiraya had destroyed now. A heavy sigh left Sakura's lips as she removed the ribbon in her hair and her pink locks cascaded down her shoulders.

"I'll come right a way…" She said and grabbed her still damp cloak and put it on.

"Arigato gozaimasu…" Ichigo thanked with a bow. She inclined her head slightly before turning to Naruto who had come out of hiding as soon as he had heard who it was by the door.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second." She said and he nodded. "I'll leave Yami here with you…" She said before closing the door softly behind her. Sakura and Ichigo quickly descended the stairs ad when they reached the bar Sakura felt her left eyebrow twitch at the sight that greeted her. There was the legendary Sannin Jiraya jumping from table to table while laughing hysterically, a sake bottle in his hand. Sakura narrowed her eyes and caught his leg as he passed a nearby table. She pulled him down and pushed a pressure point which made him fall unconscious until he could make himself more of a fool. She turned to the owner of the hotel and bar. She was an old woman with a wrinkled face, blue grey eyes that spoke of wisdom and silvery grey hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. Sakura bowed.

"I am terribly sorry for his behavior. I will pay for all and any damage he may have caused…" She said, but the old woman just waved her hand with a smile on her face.

"It's quite alright; he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing besides he didn't break anything of great value." She assured. Sakura went to bow anew but froze when she felt Yami's chakra flare.

"Could you look after him for a while?" She asked hurriedly, referring to Jiraya.

"Uh… sure" The woman said blinking in surprise. She opened her mouth but didn't have time to say anything else for by then Sakura had already ran out of the bar.

* * *

∞**Naruto**∞ 

Naruto was lying on one of the beds staring up at the sealing while Yami was lying on the floor beside him.

"Stupid ero-sennin, he always has to make an idiot out of himself." Naruto grumbled annoyed. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are they back already?" He wondered aloud and got out of bed and was about to walk over to the door when suddenly Yami stood in front of him protectively.

"Hey Yami what're you doing?" He asked as he tried to walk around Yami, but he wouldn't let him. Naruto stopped when he heard Yami start to growl low in his throat. There was another knock on the door, firmer this time.

"Yami let me through, I've got to open the door!" Naruto said frustrated, not understanding why Yami was behaving like this. His head shot up when the door was suddenly broken in. He saw a blue man with a huge sword stand where the door had once been and gave a small shiver when he saw the malicious grin on the man's face.

"So this is the kid that has the Kyubi…" He said. Naruto's eyes widened.

'How does he know about the Kyubi?' He wondered. He shifted his attention to the blue man's side and saw another man.

"S-Sasuke?" He whispered in disbelief, the man looked exactly like him, but on second glance he noticed some small differences. 'But if that isn't Sasuke…then who is he? 'He snapped out of his thoughts when Yami growled louder.

"What's that wolf doing here?" The blue-skinned man asked gruffly. "What should I do with it Itachi-san?" He asked the shorter man beside him who had his eyes fixed on Yami.

'Could that be…?' Itachi wondered and barely registered his partner's question.

"Kill it." He ordered in an empty tone. The blue man grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Gladly." He quickly aimed a swing at Yami, who dodged it by crouching down and then fast as lightning bit into his leg. The man grunted in pain and punched him in the side, making him fly into the wall behind Naruto.

"Yami!" Naruto shouted, worry evident in his clear blue eyes. Yami quickly recovered and attacked the huge man anew with his sharp canines and teeth. Said man clearly had difficulty dodging all of Yami's fast attacks an ended up with quite a few scratches and bruises.

'I-I didn't know Yami was that good…' Naruto thought watching the scene in front of him with wide eyes. It came to the point that it seemed that Yami was going to win, but then Naruto watched in horror as Itachi appeared beside Yami and before a tone could leave Naruto's throat to warn him Itachi had trusted his katana into Yami's side.

"Yami!!" Naruto cried as he watched Yami fall to the floor.

"Do I have to do everything myself Kisame?" Itachi asked, irritation shining through his otherwise emotionless tone as he sheathed his weapon.

"Gomenasai Itachi-san, but that wolf was strong." Kisame breathed, looking down at the wolf beside them.

"And apparently you weren't strong enough." Itachi said before turning to Naruto.

"You will come with us Naruto-kun." He said his tone now once again emotionless and smooth.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything; he just stared at Yami's motionless form on the ground, surrounded by the blood that was rapidly pooling around of him.

"Shall I cut of his limbs? He won't need them and it would be much easier to keep him under control." Kisame suggested with a smug smirk.

"…" Itachi didn't answer his partner's question. Kisame's smirk widened.

"Very well then…" He said and started to approach the shocked Naruto. When he was standing about a foot away from him he raised his sword and brought it down on him, but it was blocked half way.

"What the-!?" Kisame exclaimed surprised. Itachi's eyes widen a fraction as he saw the woman that had haunted his dreams for so long before him, more beautiful than ever, and her name slipped of his lips before he could stop it.

"…Sakura."

* * *

∞**Sakura**∞ 

Sakura was on her way upstairs when she saw Sasuke run into the hotel.

"Sasuke what're you doing here?" She shouted from across the room. He shifted his wildly spinning Sharingan eyes on her.

"Where is he?!" He shouted running up to her.

"Who?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto!!"

"Upstairs…" Sasuke immediately made a move to run past her but she blocked his path."… but I can't let you go up there right now." She told him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of my way!!" He shouted, aiming a punch at her. "I have to warn him about the Akatsuki!!" Sakura easily caught his punch and stared him dead in the eye.

"I appreciate your concern but I can't let you go up there." She said firmly. Anger flared in his eyes before realization flashed in his eyes.

"They're here already aren't they?!" He more stated than asked, looking up the stairs. "Let me go I'm gonna kill him!!" He shouted, pulling at his hand but her grip didn't waver.

"I don't know who you think is up there but listen kid and listen well; these people are cruel, cold hearted killers that a Genin like you doesn't stand a chance against." Sasuke lowered his furious eyes. "So please stay here." She said firmly before she let go and ran up the stairs. She felt Yami's chakra grow fainter by the minute and pushed her legs to go faster. 'Hold on I'm coming!' She mentally shouted. When she arrived at the 3rd floor ten seconds later she ran into the room just in time to see Naruto frozen to the spot and the Samehada rapidly approaching him. In a flash she had Koriha drawn and appeared in front of Naruto, blocking the blow.

She heard Kisame's surprised exclamation but ignored it and turned her attention to the boy behind her.

"Naruto, snap out of it!" She shouted. When he remained unmoving she looked towards his focus of attention and her eyes widened at the sight of Yami's unmoving body and she inwardly cursed. She looked up when someone whispered her name and she felt her blood run cold.

"Itachi…" She breathed. Snapping out of her surprise and analyzing the situation she quickly noticed how grave the situation really was.

'Shit, I have to get everyone out of here and Itachi and his Sharingan doesn't exactly make that task easier…' Cursing once again at herself for leaving Naruto alone she focused chakra into her arms and pushed Kisame back and then quickly summoned three clones.

"One of you takes Naruto and Yami out of here, the rest of you stall them" She ordered referring to the two Akatsuki members in front of them. The three clones nodded courtly and immediately obeyed. Sakura made sure that Naruto and Yami got out of here safely before she slipped out of the room and headed downstairs.

'I'll go fetch Jiraya and Sasuke and get them out of here.' She thought as she approached the stairs. She moved to step onto the first step when she suddenly found herself unable to move. Glancing at her wrists she saw that they were bound by chakra stings and assumed that her ankles also were bound by them. She felt herself be turned around and she already knew who she was going to see. The scent of a fresh ocean breeze filled her nostrils that only affirmed her suspicions.

"Long time no see Sakura…" Sakura opened her closed eyes and focused them on Itachi.

"…" She avoided eye contact not wanting to make acquaintances with the Mangekyou and instead turned her attention towards the chakra bonds holding her, trying to find a way to break them. She wrought her hands trying to loosen the bonds but only resulted in them tightening and cutting into her skin, drawing blood.

'He must've poured his own chakra into them and thereby made them stronger…' She concluded and took a deep breath. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought…'

* * *

Itachi, who had been watching her feeble attempts of breaking free, now walked to stand in front of her and reached forward and ran his hand through her silky locks before grabbing the back of her head firmly, making her look up at him. As soon as her beryl eyes clashed with his ruby ones he could feel something tug at the lock which behind he kept his emotions so securely locked up. 

'I thought that I had grown over these pathetic feelings…' He thought with narrowed eyes. Apparently not.

* * *

Kisame blocked another blow with his Samehada before turning around and dodging a kick to his leg. 

'Sure leave all the copies to me while you go chase the real thing…' He thought with a frown as he swung at one of the clones who easily dodged and hit him in the gut and he doubled over. '…especially when the copies are this strong.'

* * *

Itachi snaked his other hand around her waist and brought her flush against his chest. 

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?" He asked quietly in that deep voice of his while he breathed in her addicting scent. He looked back into her eyes, her mesmerizing eyes that had tortured his dreams for so many years.

"I was never hiding from you…" She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "…for if I had, trust me, you would never had found me." She said, defiance shining brightly in her eyes. He mentally smirked; here she was, the only one not afraid to tell him what she really thought. He shifted his gaze down to her lips that looked so inviting. Leaning down slowly he brushed his lips over hers lightly.

-

As much as Sakura tried to deny it she felt a spark of electricity run through her when their lips met. She tried to move away but his grip on the back of her head prevented her from doing so.

-

With sudden speed he captured her lips and kissed her with all the pent up hunger and passion he had. She suppressed a whimpered when he bit down onto her lip and he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Slowly prying her mouth open he pushed his tongue inside and let it play with hers.

His senses where going wild and he pulled her closer, if possible, never ending his heated kiss.

Sakura focused chakra into her hand and created a chakra scalpel and ever so slowly started to cut through the bonds, which was quite hard seeing as she was being kissed senseless by a man at the same time. Finally freeing herself she immediately pushed him away. They stared at each other in silence for a while, neither of them saying a word, only the sound of their labored breathing echoing through the hall.

'I have to find a way to distract him…' Sakura thought as she sucked on her bleeding lowed lip, eyes never leaving Itachi's as a plan slowly formed in her mind.

Meanwhile Itachi had regained some of his self control and he watched her with a straight face not showing any emotion. He mentally scolded himself for letting his self control slip so easily in her presence. He watched her suddenly disappear and he jumped to the side when his ninja senses kicked in, avoiding a set of kunai's aimed at him. He quickly took out a kunai of his own and ran at her with incredible speed.

Sakura quickly took out another kunai and barely blocked Itachi's swipe at her neck. She twirled to the side and tried to stab him in the back with a second kunai. He jumped aside while throwing a hurl of poisoned shuriken towards her. Using both her kunai's she and used them to block the oncoming weapons before crouching into an offensive position, kunai's ready.

'It's useless to use genjutsu against him and I can't use ninjutsu in here…'

* * *

Itachi studied her stance and found it flawless. 

'She has improved a lot since our last encounter.' He got into his own stance 'But then again didn't expect anything less from her.' As she shifted her kunai slightly he noticed something shiny. Looking at her ring finger he saw a ring. His scarlet eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who gave you that?" He asked emotionlessly, but the deadly undertone didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She glanced down at the simple golden ring on her finger. Yami had gotten it to her on her fourteenth birthday as a sign for their sister-brother relationship; he had an identical one on a chain around his neck. But the reason she was wearing it on her ring-finger was because she had become so tired of all the flirting men she met every time she entered a new town during her years of travel so she had just started to wear it as an engagement ring so that they would leave her alone, it worked like a charm.

She turned her emotionless eyes back to Itachi.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She told him with a slight edge to her tone.

"But it is…" Was his answer as he repositioned his kunai in his hand and he attacked her head on.

"How so?" Sakura asked as she blocked his attack before swiping at his stomach and neck with her kunai's. He blocked the kunai aimed at his stomach by grabbing her wrist while he blocked the other one by grabbing the blade of the kunai with his bare hand. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise but she snapped out of it when he pulled her towards him and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Because you belong to me and no one else." He whispered darkly. Sakura quickly let go of the kunai and jerked her other hand free from his grasp before jumping backwards.

"I never have and never will belong to you." She bit out with cold eyes.

"…" He didn't replay as he straightened and just looked at her with calculating eyes, awaiting her next attack, seemingly not the least affected by the bleeding wound on his hand.

"ITACHI!!" Someone screamed and they both turned their attention to the stairs and saw Sasuke stand there, black spots covering his body and his chidori powered. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Is that the Cursed Seal of Heaven?' She wondered referring to the black spot's but snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke spoke again.

"Today is the day that you die!!" He shouted and started running towards Itachi who looked as emotionless as ever.

'That idiot!' Sakura thought, appearing in front of him and grabbing his wrist that had the chidori and pushed a chakra point, effectively cutting of the chakra flow to his hand. She wasted no time and quickly hit him across the neck and he fell unconscious. She then quickly threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared in the thick black smoke.

* * *

Itachi inwardly cursed as the smoke bomb covered the area. He felt her chakra signature disappear and he ran through the smoke whereto he had last felt her chakra, but he was stopped by two clones. 

'I don't have time for this.' He thought irritated as he dodged a kick to the head before blocking a blow to his neck. He did some seals and prepared to fire one of his jutsus when, without warning, the clones just exploded. He grit his teeth, this could only mean one thing…

'..She got away.' He thought. He suddenly felt several chakra's on their way towards them.

'Anbu…' He thought before quickly turning on his heal and running to the room in which Kisame was in looking concerned, also having noticed the rapidly approaching chakra signatures.

"Kisame we need to leave." Itachi ordered shortly and Kisame nodded in understanding and smashed the window with his Samehada and they disappeared into the alley bellow.

"Itachi-san what happened? The clones suddenly just disappeared." Kisame asked as they ran into the forest. Itachi didn't answer right away.

"They got away." He then said after a while. Kisame glanced at his partner.

'He seemed to have known that girl…' He thought, but didn't ask about it. It was a simple rule between them, he didn't ask Itachi questions about his personal life and Itachi didn't ask him about his personal life.

"Leader will not be pleased…" Kisame muttered as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 is up! Another little longer chappie to most of your delight… YAY for Ita/Sak fluff!! XD Hope you liked the chappie X3 

**WOW** this is just **WOW **I mean455 reviews!! 4.5.5 reviews?! That's just SOO **awesome** XD Thank you all!! ♥ X3

**Sweet Cherry Sakura:** Thank you, well I hope you like this one better then :)

**Ita-ta: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**xXFallenSakuraXx: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I don't do it on purpose, but I have to end the chappie somewhere XP

**ItaSaku: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**say sakura: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I me too I just love him like that X3

**SpeedDemon315: **Thank you! X)

**ItaSaku: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu a cookie –munch, munch- thanks' :D

**BlackBaccaraRose: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**43InuAsha: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**latafmodginkianp1618: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Gothic Saku-chan: **Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**sakuragirl13579: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I hope I updated soon enough X) We'll just have to wait and see…

**midnight000shadow: **Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Defiant-Crayon: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Sakimi1014: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**XXRedWolfXX: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I think you're the only one who liked the cliffhanger XD

**whiteinu1: **Thank you, I will! ;)

**Icecream Skittles Addict: **Thank you, I will:D

**CosenAngel: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu More cookies –munch, munch- yummy!! X3

**suck-a-butt: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**LaReSaKa: **Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it! X)

**Crystalfox: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Blood Blossom: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**michelle: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well they will talk in one of the future chappies so will just have to wait and see X)

**ShiokuXRose: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Yapp that I do XD

**reader ninja: **Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**xoSophox: **Thank you, I hope I updated soon enough XP

**inuyasha2847684: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Caramel Latte: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Sakura-hime9: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well here it is XD

**pinky101: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Emo Lilium: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Jester08: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**NorthernLights25: **Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**Tsubasa-Angel: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Wishyuki: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Animelover XD: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**ItaSaku: **Thank you, no problem! X)

**unbeatablehinata: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio: **Thank you! ;)

**Millii: **Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**badbunny1818: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Jess: **Thank you! X)

**PrincessKatamari: **Thank you, I hope I updated soon enough X)

**harunosakua: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Cute-killer-Gurl: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**renyun: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well here it came X)

**KuRoYuMeX: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Quiet Moon: **Thank you, thanks for understanding! XP

**xnarutoxrocksx: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Itachi4Eva: **Thank you, sorry! Well it wasn't Itachi, but he did come!! It's funny 'cause I was thinking the exact same thing when I was writing the chappie XP I will remember that

**Ninjafirefoist: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Tsuki-Kage: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**ero tenshi: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Addi-Chan: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**lil sakura haruno: **Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Starlight - Wild Koneko: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**icegoddess52: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I know I do too but I just didn't have time to write more, sorry! XP

**Devil-Speaker: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Well you were right X)

**CanadianSkye94: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Rangerette: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Phantom's Bride: **Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**sesshomarux3: **Thank you, glad you liked it:D

Thank you once again for all the **wonderful **reviews they really mean a lot!!!

Well I don't know what else to write except for **don't forget to review** X3!!!

Hugs

Wounded angel


	14. Opposites attract

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded angel **

* * *

When Sakura had created her clone she quickly ran downstairs and retrieved the unconscious Jiraya form the confused looking owner and Ichigo. Uttering a hurried 'arigato' she then teleported a few miles away from the hotel. From there she then proceeded to run towards the place where she felt her clone's half-hidden chakra. Looking over her shoulder she made sure that she had neither Itachi nor Kisame following her. 

'Good I lost them…' She thought as she turned her attention back ahead '…and if I'm correct in assuming that those chakra's heading towards the hotel were ANBU then they've probably left the area by now.' She though as she passed the protective barrier that her clone had put up and seconds later she came to the spot where Naruto, Yami and her clone were waiting. Naruto was sitting beside Yami, whose condition hadn't gotten any better, and her clone was making a fire to shed some light and warmth to the camp since the forest around them was darkening rapidly. Placing the unconscious Jiraya and Sasuke down by the crackling fire she gave her clone a brief nod. After returning the nod said clone disintegrated into smoke.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion and surprise as Sakura seated herself beside him. Ignoring his question she turned her attention the wolf before her. Doing the all too familiar hand seals she lowered her hands to his chest and let her chakra slowly seep into his body, trying to assess the damage. What she found out was not very assuring.

'His left lung is punctured, the liver pierced and torn…' Naruto watched a slight scowl appear on her features as she continued her check-up. '…and as if this wasn't enough he has lost a lot of blood and due to his punctured lung his brain hasn't gotten enough oxygen which might result in brain damage.' She bit her lower-lip, a bad habit of hers whenever she got worried.

'This is going to require a lot of chakra and time…' She removed her hands and looked down at Yami and stroke his head tenderly'…but there's no way I'm going to let you die.' She raised her head to look at Naruto who was watching her with concern shining brightly in his eyes.

"I can heal him…" His composure eased "… but it will require a lot of chakra and time, probably a couple of hours, since many of his vital organs were hit." She explained while she removed her cloak and tied her hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her way. "Should Jiraya wake up while I'm healing Yami, tell him what happened." She continued.

Naruto nodded feeling his heart lighten slightly at the fact that Yami may be fully healed. "What should I do if Sasuke wakes up too?" She shifted her gaze briefly to Sasuke before turning her attention back to Naruto "You needn't worry about that seeing as he won't wake up until I want him to." He nodded and watched her position herself more comfortably and inhale deeply before lowering her black-glowing hands to Yami's ribcage. Watching her work for a while he then got up and walked to sit beside Jiraya by the fire, waiting for him to wake up.

"Just couldn't wait for a better time to get drunk than now could you, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he poked the chunks of wood in the fire with a stick although he knew that Jiraya could neither hear nor answer him. He raised his blue eyes to Sasuke who was lying across from him on the other side of the fire and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'I wonder why he's here.' He wondered 'How did he even know where we were? I don't remember telling him.' He gave an annoyed sigh and glanced back at Sakura and his jaw tightened while his nails dug into the ground bellow them. 'If you die Yami, I'll never forgive you…'

* * *

∞**Sakura**∞ 

As soon as her hands touched Yami's fur she started the healing process.

'His own healing abilities have stopped the bleeding and already begun the healing of the organs' She noticed to her relief. 'Good, this way I can heal him much faster and prevent any further damage.' She though as she began working on the punctured lung and thereby securing the oxygen flow to his brain before then continuing with his liver.

"Hang on Yami…" She whispered.

* * *

∞**About Two Hours Later**∞ 

Darkness had now completely settled over the forest and the crescent moon shone brightly on night sky. Sakura was still healing Yami and Jiraya's unconscious state hadn't changed.

Naruto yawned loudly as he leaned his head on his palm and rested his elbow on his knee.

'Isn't he going to wake up soon?' He wondered a little irritated at the fact that Jiraya still hadn't regained consciousness. Resting his tired eyes briefly he listened to the rustling leaves as the wind blew through them, the crickets playing, Jiraya snoring, the night birds singing—

'Wait what!' His eyes snapped open, now wide awake and walked over to Jiraya and turned him onto his back and true to his suspicions Jiraya was sound asleep, not unconscious.

"Mm… you're a very beautiful woman…" he mumbled in his sleep and suddenly gave a perverted giggle "… let's go to my room instead…" Naruto's eyebrow twitched

'Even his dreams are perverted…' He thought. Having heard enough he lowered his mouth to Jiraya's ear and shouted as loud as he could:

"WAKE UP ERO-SENNIN!!" Jiraya flew up, wide awake.

"Wha-What's happening?" He asked looking around drowsily before resting his sleep filled eyes on Naruto who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh it's just you." He said and scratched his head. "You just woke me up from the most wonderful dream; sake, beautiful women…" He sighed dreamily.

"Yeah I know, you talk in your sleep…" Naruto said a scowl on his face. Ignoring the boy beside him Jiraya started to look around confused.

"Where are we? I thought we checked into a hotel?" He asked.

"We had to leave when the Akatsuki attacked…" A third voice cut in before Naruto had a chance to answer. Turning around they saw Sakura approach them, a tired look on her face.

"The Akatsuki?" Jiraya repeated now completely awake.

"How's Yami?" Naruto cut in. She sat down by the fire and started massaging her right shoulder

"His injuries are fully healed, but he didn't get much oxygen for a long time so his brain might have taken some damage…" She replied glancing back at Yami"…but I can't be completely sure until he wakes up …" She said and Naruto gave a small nod and rose to his feet and walked over to Yami.

"What happened to him?" Jiraya asked. Sakura bended her neck sideways and a satisfying crack was heard.

"He got severely wounded when he tried to protect Naruto from Kisame Hoshikage and Itachi Uchiha while I was downstairs…" She replied straightening her back. Jiraya's features turned grim and he looked at Sakura with regret in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry Sakura; hadn't I been so drunk I couldn't think straight then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt…" He said gravely. Sakura flashed a reassuring smile towards him.

"Don't worry about it I am just as much at fault, I shouldn't have left them alone when I knew that there might be a chance that the Akatsuki were in the vicinity." She said as she threw another chunk of wood into the dancing flames.

Jiraya moved his gaze to the fire and saw something lie a few feet away from him.

'What's that?' He thought squinting, trying to see who or what it was. His eyes widened in recognition.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" He asked in confusion. Sakura looked up from what she was doing and settled her gaze on Sasuke.

"He must've heard about Itachi being after Naruto because he came barging into the hotel demanding to know where Naruto was. I told him to wait downstairs but he didn't listen and followed me a while later, trying to attack Itachi…" she turned he attention back to the source of warmth in front of them "…luckily I got to him before he had time to attack him and got out of there."

Jiraya frowned "Stupid kid…" He muttered as Naruto sat down beside them. Now that everyone was seated Sakura decided to ask a question that had bugged her the whole evening.

"Do you two know about the mark on Sasuke's left shoulder?" She asked cautiously. She noticed how the both of their faces turned grim.

"I don't know exactly how he got it…" Naruto began after a moment of silence"…but it happened sometime during the second test of the Chunin exams in the Forest of Death." His grim expression turned into a scowl. "Someone disguised as a Kusaga (Grass) ninja attacked us, some man named Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes flickered towards Jiraya who was just staring into the fire, is face set in stone.

"We tried to fight him, but he was too strong so we split up so that we would have a better chance of escaping, but it didn't work as we had planned. It didn't take him long until he had us all knocked out, well at least Sai and me." He paused for a while before continuing "I don't know exactly what happened between Sasuke and that snake bastard, all I know is that when I came to it the next day he had that mark on his shoulder…" He motioned for the Curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura nodded and lowered her gaze to the dirt floor.

"Sou ka" She said quietly.

'So Orochimaru has already chosen his next vessel…' She thought grimly as silence settled between, each of them lost in their own thoughts. No sound was heard except for the sounds coming from the forest around them and the crackling of the fire.

Suddenly Sakura's head shot up, eyes fixed ahead into the forest. Slowly standing she drew both Naruto's and Jiraya's attention towards her.

"Kaa-san…" Naruto asked as tried to see what had caught her attention "…what is it?"

"I just felt a disturbance in the barrier protecting us…" She used a simple water jutsu to put out the fire and a thick darkness settled over the camp.

She went over to Yami and picked him up.

"Jiraya take Sasuke" She said in a calm, but slightly rushed tone.

"What's happening?" Said man asked grabbing the unconscious Uchiha, not quite understanding the problem.

"The disturbance in the barrier means that someone has found us…" She clarified in a slightly lowered voice. Her eyes flickered back to towards the place where she felt the barrier weaken. "Quickly, they'll be here soon and we need to hide before that." She said as they disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Once Naruto, Sasuke and Yami were safe Jiraya and Sakura returned and hid in the trees surrounding the campsite.

"Do you know how many there are?" Jiraya whispered.

"No they're hiding their chakras too well." She replied, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"How did they manage to break the barrier?" He asked.

"It was only a concealing barrier and it isn't very strong when it comes to protecting and therefore it can only take so much." She explained before raising her hand as a sign for him to be quiet. His eyes darted down to the camp.

'They're here…' his eyes scanned the pitch black forest around them, trying to locate them, but there was nothing. The forest had now turned dead silent, only the microscopic chakra leaking out was the clue to someone else being there, but it was to little chakra to locate them or find out how many they were.

'How convenient.' Sakura thought. She motioned for Jiraya to go to Naruto and the other's while she'd take care of them. He nodded and soundlessly made his way through the trees.

As soon as he had left Sakura started to make some rapid hand seals.

'Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique).'

* * *

Jiraya looked over his shoulder and saw a thick mist spread out over the area around the camp, ensnaring everyone in its way. He sped up, not wanting to be caught up in her one of her jutsus.

* * *

The mist was now so thick that you couldn't even see one foot ahead of you. Expanding her senses Sakura tried anew to locate the intruders. Her sudden jutsu had made them lessen their control on their chakra a fraction, enough for her to find them. 

'There are four of them and they're spread out over the area…' She closed her eyes. '…the nearest one is only 50 feet away.' Slowly rising from her crouched down position she jumped through the tree-tops where the mist was a thin enough for you to see where you were jumping.

It didn't take her long to find her first target. Hiding in the cover of the branches and leaves she watched the shadow of a male make his way through the mist with careful, but confident steps. Slowly reaching into her leg holster she fished out a kunai and threw it with deadly precision at the clueless man beneath her. The kunai imbedded itself into the back of the neck and the man gave a slight gasp of pain and surprise before disappearing into smoke.

Her eyes widened a fraction. 'A clone?' Looking around she tried to find his chakra. 'There!' Swirling around she blocked the man's katana with Koriha in the last second.

'How'd he know I was here?' She thought in disbelief as she raised her eyes to his face to make out his identity and emerald met Sharingan.

"Haruno-san?" The man asked lowering his katana to his side.

"Hatake-san is that you?" The man in front of her removed his dog mask to reveal Kakashi's familiar features, his mask in place. Sakura sheathed Koriha. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My team and I were sent here to look up on a report about Akatsuki being here in Otafuku. We arrived here too late though and they got away and in our search for clues we came upon this barrier and thought that they were the once who had raised it." He explained also sheathing his katana. First now did she notice his ANBU clothing.

"Sou ka, I apologize for attacking you Hatake-san, I thought you were an intruder or in worst case one of the Akatsuki." She said and dispelled her jutsu and slowly the mist thinned before completely disappearing.

"It's quite alright. Do you know an-"

"–_crackle- Hatake-sempai! Is everything okay? –crackle-"_The radio around Kakashi's neck cut in. Pushing a button he spoke into the microphone.

"I'm alright, abort the attack and return immediately."

"_-crackle- Hai –crackle-__"_Was heard before the radio turned silent.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying, do you know anything about the Akatsuki's possible appearance here?"

"They were after Naruto-kun." His eyes widened a fraction before he composed himself.

"Is he ok?" He asked, concern shining through his otherwise calm voice.

"He's fine; I managed to get him out of there in time." She said while summoning Kosetsu. The small fox appeared in a wind of mist. He bowed his head in respect.

'**How can I be of service Sakura-sama?'**

'Could you go to Jiraya and tell him to come here with the others?' Bowing his head anew he got up and disappeared in a flash.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"My summoning Kosetsu, I sent him to retrieve Jiraya and the others." Kakashi nodded and then turned towards her.

"Haruno-san—"

"Please, Sakura is just fine…" She interrupted him and he nodded.

"Sakura-san…" He began again"…I would like to thank you for healing me." He said "So arigato." He thanked with a slight bow. She placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign for him to straighten and he did.

"It's nothing, really, I'm just glad I could help." She said and offered a smile and she could she a slight upturn of his lips under his mask.

"Hatake-sempai" They both turned to the one who had spoken and saw three ANBU stand beside them; two men and a woman "Why was the attack aborted?" One with a boar mask asked, the voice being that of a woman.

"This isn't the enemy's camp, but one of Konoha's own ninja's." Kakashi said his voice now void of any emotion.

"Who is that?" Another one with an ox mask asked, motioning towards Sakura.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi introduced. Said woman nodded towards them in greeting and a few of them returned the gesture.

"What's she doing here? I have never seen her in Konoha before." The one with the boar mask asked.

"I've been away on a long time mission and returned yesterday." Sakura explained this time. Just then Kosetsu appeared beside her.

'**Sakura-sama, they're on their way. Is there anything else'** She nodded briefly.

'Arigato Kosetsu, no you may leave now.' He nodded and disappeared.

"What—" The one with the tiger mask asked but turned silent when Jiraya jumped onto the branch beside them, carrying Yami in his arms.

"Konnbanwa Jiraya, where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Here!" A voice said from behind Jiraya and she turned to see Naruto jumping towards them, he and one of his clones carrying the unconscious Sasuke.

"Kami he's heavy!" One of the Naruto's complained.

"We can make it, dattebayo!(believe it)" The other said.

"So these are the intruders?" Jiraya said aloud in a slightly amused tone, referring to the four ANBU in front of them. Kakashi had put his mask back on so Jiraya couldn't really tell it was him.

"Hai, we were searching for the Akatsuki members that had been seen in Otafuku." Kakashi explained and bowed slightly. "We apologize for attacking you." He said with a bow and the other three followed suit.

"No harm done." Jiraya assured and the ANBU straightened.

"We shall then take our leave." Kakashi said and received confused glances from his team mates. "Since it seems that the Akatsuki are no longer here I see no use in staying here any longer." The three ANBU nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Sakura spoke.

"Could you wait for a moment?" She asked and turned to Jiraya. "I believe it would be for the best if you took Sasuke back to Konoha and saw to that he doesn't do anything stupid like this again." Sakura said in hushed tone so that only Jiraya could hear her.

"And if he were to wake up you mean." Jiraya said and received a nod.

"There should be no risk that he'll wake up until I push the needed pressure points, but just in case…"

"But what about Tsunade?" He asked.

"Naruto, Yami and I can find her on our own, you know that." Sakura said. Jiraya thought about it for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"Very well" He turned to the waiting ANBU.

"I hope you do not mind if I were to accompany you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face as he took the young Uchiha and swung him over his shoulder before catching up to them.

"Not at all Jiraya-sama." The one with the tiger mask said before they took of towards Konoha. Kakashi turned towards Sakura once more and gave a slight nod before they went out of sight.

"Where'd they take Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, not understanding what was happening here.

"They took him back to Konoha and Jiraya went with them." Sakura explained as she turned towards him and picked up Yami before smiling.

"Come let's go back to camp." She said, just then Naruto's stomach gave of a low grumble "and maybe eat something." Sakura said with a slight laugh as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Itachi looked out the window of his hotel room at the star lit sky. On the outside he may have looked as calm as ever but inside he felt a burning flame that he thought that had been extinguished years ago burst alive, the flame of passion and desire. Seeing her again, tasting her lips had reminded him of all the reasons he wanted her, needed her, desired her. 

Many may think he was obsessed with her, and in a way they were right. For someone to manage to make the emotionless and cold hearted Uchiha feel anything was miracle and in a way he was curious, curious as to what it was that she had that made him so drawn to her. Maybe it was the desire to have something so rare and unique like her, to be able to fully own her, to watch her bright light slowly be tainted with his darkness. He wasn't really sure why he wanted her; after all she was like snow, while he was like fire and while she was as pure as the snow she represented, he was as tainted as the color of his eyes. Like darkness and light, good and bad, ying and yang they were complete opposites…His lips turned into a slight smirk as he closed his scarlet eyes and drifted into a meditation like state…but you know what they say, opposites attract.

* * *

Naruto was lying in his sleeping bag beside the softly glowing remains of the campfire, looking up at the night sky. 

'Why'd they want the Kyubi?' He wondered with furrowed eyebrows, recalling the incident with the Akatsuki earlier that day. He turned his head in Sakura's direction and saw her change Yami's bandage's. 'The one who resembled Sasuke seemed to know kaa-san…' He thought'… perhaps he remembered her from her stay in Konoha, they seem to be around the same age, but why would kaa-san then look so shocked?' He gave a frustrated sigh and rolled back onto his back. With all these questions keeping him awake he was never going to get any sleep!

Sakura looked up from what she was doing when she heard Naruto's irritated sigh and noticed his thoughtful expression.

'Maybe he's thinking about what happened today?' she thought and finished bandaging Yami's, now almost fully healed, torso before walking over to the troubled blond.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, seating herself beside him. He snapped out of his thoughts at her question and looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the sky. "No"

"Is there something you're wondering?" She asked, moving a branch through the ashes. "If so we can talk about it, might help you sleep."

"…" He was quiet for a while before he spoke:

"Why do the Akatsuki want the Kyubi?" Sakura knew this question would come sooner or later and therefore she wasn't really surprised. After carefully choosing her words she spoke, not raising her gaze from the glowing ashes.

"As you know the Biju's have great power and almost unlimited chakra reserves…" She looked at him and continued when he nodded "…and to put it simply the Akatsuki want this power to achieve world domination." He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Did you know Sasuke's nii-san?" He asked cautiously. He noticed her tense slightly before looking at him with surprise, clearly not having expected the question.

"Where'd you figure that?" She asked.

"Well he did call your name and you seemed shocked when you saw him…" Sakura nodded and raised her gaze to the sky above.

"I can't really say I know him, but we were…" She paused, trying to fin the right words "…aware of each other." He had a feeling she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but since he didn't want to pry he nodded and left it at that.

* * *

A few minutes passed, but Naruto still hadn't fallen asleep. It seemed that it didn't matter in what position he tried to sleep, there was always a root or a stone sticking into his back and the hard ground as a pillow certainly didn't make it easier. He was about to change his position for the thousandth time when his head was gently lifted up and placed on someone's lap and delicate fingers started running through his hair. 

"Sleep Naruto-kun…" A voice he recognized as Sakura's whispered and as if under a spell he felt his eyelids grow heavy and minutes later he was fast asleep.

Sakura smiled down at him before raising her eyes to the star studded sky while leaning her head against the tree trunk behind her. Slowly thoughts of Itachi crept into her thoughts and the incident earlier that day. She tried to push them away, but it was useless they just kept coming back. Closing her eyes she gave a heavy sigh before staring into the ashes.

'Why can't you leave me alone? Even though you're not here you keep invading my thoughts…' She thought. It might seem to many as though she hated Itachi's guts and she did hate him to some extent, but mostly she was afraid, because there was a small part of her that fluttered alive every time he held her, kissed her, was near her; a part of her that wanted to belong to him to feel his caresses and hear his voice. This part of her she had successfully locked away during these last few years, but when he kissed her earlier today, she had, although she hated to admit it, felt something. She wasn't really sure what it was, but what concerned her was that it was there. She tried to forget these feelings by hating him, but deep in her heart she knew that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. She didn't know how or when she had gotten them, but the point was they were there, locked away and subdued, but there. She just hoped that she could somehow rid herself of these feelings of passion and possibly desire before it could develop into something more and deeper. She hoped…

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 14 is up! I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update but school has been killing me with all their tests and homework. I've made it a little longer and in this chappie I've tried to explain Itachi's and Sakura's feelings for each other a little more, I did my bets and I hope you like it :3 

I was sooo tempted to end it when she was attacked by Kakashi, but I thought that you deserved a longer chappie without cliffies for being such patient readers!!

Okay and now to the- HOLY SH-T!! 521 REVIEWS!?! O.o O.M.G. I'm soooooo happy XD Thank you all!! –hands out candy and cookies and hugs to every one of you- X3

**mistressofmischeif:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will try to add as much as I can ;)

**TheAngelofRevenge14:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**gray-0sno0-bunny:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'll do my best! I've also noticed that now later on XP

**xXFallenSakuraXx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I do have some ideas about that, but don't worry I'll make it work ;D

**Shocks19:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Sakura2.0:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Mrs.unknown99:** Thank you, glad you liked… uh I mean love it! X)

**-ShadowBabe-:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, wouldn't we all XP

**Sblood6:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**LaReSaKa:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it:D

**Tsubasa-Angel** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**S.S.SAKURA** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**renyun:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Ita-ta** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**sweet cherry sakura** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Yesenia Rivera:** Thank you, glad you liked it I mean them! X)

**Silver Stones** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**NIGHTSCREAM:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**ShiokuXRose:** Thank you, yeah somewhat XP

**Itachi4Eva:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I think that what Shiro would do if he got his hands on Itachi would be to terrible to describe XD

**43InuAsha:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**borisbear** Thank you, glad you liked it! First off I want to thank you for the constructive criticism, I want to make this story as good as possible and I appreciate help. I know what you mean for I have noticed the same 'problem'. I've tried, and I'm still trying, to get it more personal if you know what I mean. As for the Sasuke-meeting-Sakura thing; there is a rational explanation for the way he reacted but it will come in a later chappie :D

**XXRedWolfXX** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Just A Fan:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**akatsuki's hikari:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I agree; YAY for Ita/Sak fluffiness!! XD

**xnarutoxrocksx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**unbeatablehinata:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**suck-a-butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**copycat-capycot:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**fromdarknesscomeslight:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Angerina:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Nope the pairing Ita/Sak still stands ;)

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**Addi-Chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**pinky101:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Emo Lilium:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**say sakura:** Thank you:D

**Blood Blossom:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**badbunny1818:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**summerlover1:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**whiteinu1:** Thank you! X3

**I-Love-Akatsuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Animelover XD:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Wishyuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Good XD you too!!

**Desperate Fool:** Thank you! X)

**Quiet Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah YAY:3

**S. T. Nickolian:** Thank you, glad you liked it! So true XP

**Jester08:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Starlight - Wild Koneko:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Rangerette:** Thank you, glad you liked it! –returns the bow-

**Sakimi1014:** Thank you! 8)

**Phantom's Bride:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Btw I really like your story 'The Merman' I've been intending to review but I just haven't had time XP

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu a CAKE –whips out a spoon out of thin air and starts eating- delicious!! X)

**CanadianSkye94:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**Haru no hana** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Mood-chan:** Thank you! ;)

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you! I hope the problems with your computer clears up X)

**Crystalfox**Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**Sweet Cherry Sakura** Thank you, glad you liked it ;D

Phew! That took quiet some time. Thank you once again for all the reviewers and support!!! Appreciate it X3 Anyway keep reviewing and I will keep writing ;D

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	15. Dreams and Nightmares

**The Fuyuhana**

**By:**** Wounded angel**

* * *

It was a few hours to dawn when Sakura felt Yami's chakra flare slightly, indicating he was awake. Quickly, but gently, she lifted Naruto's head from her lap and then rushed over to Yami's side. She saw his eyes slowly open and focus on her. 

'**Konnichiwa…'** He greeted in a raspy voice. Sakura felt a soft smile enter her features as she carefully began to pet him.

'Konnichiwa…' He closed his eyes tiredly and enjoyed the feeling of her even strokes '…you had us quite worried there for a while.' She said softly.

'**Aa, gomene' **He said as he gave something resembling a cough. **'What happened exactly? It's all a little…blurred.' **He confessed.

'Well from what Naruto-kun told me Itachi attacked you and hit many of your vital organs and missed your heart by millimeters. I healed as much as I could and your own healing abilities took care of the rest.' She explained and Yami gave a small nod.

He slightly opened his eyes when he felt Sakura bury her nose in his fur. He listened as a shaky breath left her lips as she gently hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

'I thought I had lost you…' She whispered and if it wasn't for his keen hearing he probably would've missed the softly spoken words. He smiled slightly and curled his tail around her waist into what resembled a hug and placed his head on hers. **'…gomene…'** He whispered softly.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Sakura, Naruto and Yami saw the town walls Tanzaku City where Tsunade had lastly been seen. Yami was now fully healed, but Sakura had still told him to take it easy for a while, after all the wounds he suffered were very severe. 

Sakura glanced down at Naruto as another one of his balloons popped. He mumbled something under his breath before wiping out another one and blowing it up; Jiraya may not be here but that didn't mean that he couldn't practice the things the pervert had already shown him. A smile tugged at her lips and she averted her gaze to the front when they stepped into the busy town. Expanding her senses she started searching for Tsunade's and Shizune's familiar chakras. She didn't have to search for long until she found them in a nearby bar.

'Where else…' She thought with a mental eye roll.

Coming to a halt in front of said bar she glanced back at Naruto and Yami. "Wait here" She said before disappearing inside.

* * *

Tsunade drowned another glass of sake and slammed it down onto the table. 

"Tsunade-hime you shouldn't drink so much." Shizune scolded shifting the sleeping Tonton in her arms.

"I've only had two bottles" The elder woman argued as she poured herself another glass.

"…in 15 minutes." Her apprentice added.

"Your point being…?" Tsunade asked innocently. A frown made its way onto Shizune's face and she opened her mouth to retort when someone else beat her to it.

"Her point being that you're damaging your liver faster than a ninja can throw a kunai." They both turned towards the new presence by their table and their eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-chan" Shizune stuttered in surprise. Said person smiled.

"Konnbanwa nee-san…"

In a flash she was enveloped in a warm hug by Shizune.

"You're back!" She exclaimed in both relief and joy. "Kami you had us worried."

"Ah gomene…" Sakura replied returning the hug, just as fiercely. They quickly pulled apart when, the now awake, Tonton gave a squeal as she was being crushed between the two women. "Oh, gomene Tonton…" Shizune said and placed the small pig gently onto the floor. Said pig huffed and disappeared under the table.

Sakura shifted her gaze to her sensei who stood behind Shizune, looking at them with a stern face, Sakura stared right back. After a while of staring Tsunade's face softened and moved to hug Sakura tightly.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, just fine…" Sakura replied as she pulled away slightly."…how're you holding up?"

"You know me…" Tsunade replied with a slight grin. Sakura's smiled widened and she turned towards the entrance and motioned for her companions to join them. When they did Shizune, Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other confused.

"Naruto-kun this is Shizune Akiko, my nee-san, and Tsunade Teishu, my kaa-san…" Sakura said stepping up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders "…kaa-san, nee-san this is Naruto Uzumaki, my son." She introduced them.

"That old hag/squirt is my baa-chan/grandson?" Naruto and Tsunade asked in unison before glaring at each other. "Hey who are you calling squirt/old hag?!" They demanded angrily, once again at the same time, coming face to face with each other. A clap sounded through the room and everyone, including the other customers, turned towards Shizune.

"Children…" She began catching their attention "Please behave."

"She/He started it!" Naruto and Tsunade shouted defensively, pointing at each other accusingly. "Stop mimicking me!!"

"Naruto, kaa-san" A stern voice said slowly. They both flinched slightly and slowly turned to face Sakura who had her arms crossed and a disapproving glint in her eyes. "Could you two stop this pointless quarrel…" Said persons gulped in fear, not used to seeing Sakura like this, and bowed their heads like to children being scolded. The pink haired woman's posture eased and her eyes softened "…for my sake?"

Tsunade and Naruto glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Gomenasai for calling you an old hag" Naruto mumbled.

"Gomenasai for calling you a squirt" Tsunade mumbled back.

"Arigato…" Sakura said and they all seated themselves around the table, Naruto and Sakura on one side and Tsunade and Shizune opposite them, Yami and Tonton lying on the floor.

"So what brings you here?" Shizune asked when they were all comfortably seated.

"I am here on Konoha business actually" Sakura confessed while staring into her glass of sake as she swirled it around.

"Oh?" Tsunade asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"As you may have heard Sarutobi-san was killed a few weeks ago in a fight with Orochimaru…" She began and continued as Tsunade and Shizune nodded in confirmation. "…to put it simply, the council wants you to return to Konoha and become Sarutobi-san's successor." She finished before drowning her cup in one gulp while Shizune's eyes widened in surprise.

"They want Tsunade-hime to become the new Hokage?" She asked and Sakura nodded. Her eyes moved to Tsunade who had still to say a word and saw her glare down at the table, her fingers clutching the glass of sake tightly.

"…no…" She said and took a gulp of the burning liquid. Everyone else around the table seemed surprised but Sakura's gaze never wavered.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Tsunade nodded and placed the glass down and swallowed.

"There are people more qualified for the job than I am and besides…" Blood flashed before her eyes and her hand clenched. "…I have no intentions to return to that place ever again…" She finished in a pained tone. Sakura nodded in understanding, knowing that despite what her personal opinions in the matter were, no one could force that kind of responsibility on someone.

"How…" She turned to Naruto when he spoke in a harsh whisper, his bangs covering his eyes. His head shot up and he glared at the elder woman sitting across from him. "…how can you be so selfish!?!" he shouted angrily as he rose from his seat "How can you turn your back on your village when it needs you the most?!" He asked angrily as he slammed his fist onto the table, making Tonton squeal and jump into Shizune's lap.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura began but he turned around and stormed out of the bar without another word. She looked at Yami and silently told him to follow him before turning back to Tsunade, who was staring down at table, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Forgive him, kaa-san, for he had no right to lash out on you like that…" She apologized. "…but his words were true, the village needs you and your leadership. There is no one else qualified for the job…" She said before rising to her feet and placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and spoke in a slightly lowered voice.

"It's useless to dwell in the past, thinking about all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' for in the end you cannot change that what has been done…" She smiled down at Tsunade and gave her shoulder a light squeeze "…but you can mold your future." And with those words she disappeared after Yami and Naruto outside. A heavy sigh escaped Tsunade's lips; she knew Sakura was right but letting go of the past isn't as easy as it sounds. '…but Sakura if anyone should know…' she thought as she drowned her glass in one fast movement. All this was giving her a headache.

* * *

Sakura walked down the busy streets, following the chakra trail Yami had left behind. She entered an alley behind one of the restaurants and saw a patch of orange crouched down by the wall. Wordlessly she seated herself beside him and gave an exhausted sigh as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as he continued to hide his face between his knees. 

"How can she just say no like that?" She heard him ask angrily as he raised his head and placed it onto his knees, wiping away any traces of his angry tears with the back of his hand.

"There are things she has been through that not even I can understand and therefore its wrong and unfair if we were to judge her" She said, her eyes fixed on the wall in front of them. Naruto glared at the ground.

"Like what?" He asked. Sakura raised her gaze to the patch of clear blue sky visible over the house wall, remaining quiet. Naruto had almost given up hope she would answer when she did.

"Tsunade lost her parents in the on going war between Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire) and Kaminari no Kuni (The Land of Lightning) when she was ten years old. She was left alone with her younger brother, Nawaki, who was seven at the time. She practically raised him herself and they became as close as siblings can get. Konoha was attacked five years later by Kaminari's forces; many died that night, one of them Nawaki." She paused slightly before continuing.

"A few years later she met a man named Dan. She quickly fell in love and finally found happiness after her brother's death."

"Where's he now?" Naruto asked.

"He died…" Sakura said simply and Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "He was sent onto a mission and was mortally wounded, he died shortly after."

"After that she left Konoha, not bearing the loss of her two most precious persons…" She finished and looked at Naruto for the first time since she had come there. "Now do you understand why it was unfair for you to judge her like that?" She asked. He nodded, feeling guilty for his little outburst.

"I didn't know…"He said "…but why do they even want her as the Godaime? She didn't seem so special to me…" Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Has no one ever told you never to let looks deceive you?" She asked playfully "Ever heard of the Legendary Sannin?" She asked

"Of course, they are the strongest of all the ninja in Hi." He said and looked at her questionably "But what's that got to do with this?" Sakura smiled and got up and started to walk out from the alley, Naruto running to catch up with her.

"Well Tsunade happens to be one of them" She said and watched in amusement as his chin dropped to the ground and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way! That hag is a Sannin?" He asked.

"And Jiraya is the other…" She said and couldn't help but laugh as he in his shock walked straight into a lamppost.

"Ero-sennin!? That can't be right!" His voice rang through Tanzaku…

* * *

Pein stared at Itachi and Kisame in front of him with cold, steel colored eyes. 

"So you mean to tell me that two of the Akatsuki's strongest members got defeated by a woman and a twelve year old kid?" He asked in a voice filled with suppressed anger as it rang through the cave functioning as one of the Akatsuki hide outs.

"…hai" Kisame answered hesitantly but quickly added "…But she, the woman, was strong, ANBU level or higher"

"Then why didn't you kill her? There were two of you, both above ANBU level, and one of her..." Pein questioned, the hologram flickering as he moved his piercing gaze to Itachi "…especially you Itachi should've had no problem killing her." Said man seemed unaffected by the menacing glare he was receiving as he spoke.

"She caught us by surprise; it won't happen again." He said calmly.

"I know it won't for if you fail again I will have your heads." Pein said a dangerous edge to his tone. "Understood?"

"Hai" Kisame and Itachi answered.

"Now that that is taken care of; I have another mission for you." Pein said and the two Akatsuki's remained silent, waiting for him to tell them the mission. "You are to steal the Makímono no Hoshí ((sp?)Scroll of Stars) from a fortune-teller in Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon) called Fudo (God of wisdom and fire) Terakawa."

"Why don't you just send someone of the new recruits?" Kisame asked, not in the mood of beating up some old man.

"This scroll is essential for the capturing of the Biju's since any and all traces of them have magically disappeared." He said clearly displeased." Therefore I am sending you two in order to assure that I most certainly will have it."

"Why is it so important anyway?" The blue man said, voicing another question.

"As I said it is essential for the capture of the last Biju's for it contains a premonition about them." Pein said, Kisame clearly testing his patience, but Kisame of course didn't notice this and instead continued his 'twenty-questions' "What does it say?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't send you to get it now would I?!" Pein hissed and Kisame's mouth snapped shut. "I expect this mission to be completed in three days." He said courtly, before the hologram flickered and completely disappeared, leaving to two men behind. Wordlessly they put their straw hats on and left the cave and began their journey to Getsuga.

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared as Naruto, Sakura and Yami were on their way to another one of the hotels in Tanzaku in the hopes of finding a room for the night. 

"What do we do if this one's full too?" Naruto asked, tired from the whole day of traveling.

"We'll camp in the forest." Sakura answered and received a groan in return from Naruto who had looked forward to sleeping in a warm, cozy bed.

They entered the lobby of the hotel and were about to make their way to the reception when:

"Sakura-chan?" The trio turned to the one who had spoken and came face to face with Shizune.

"Konnbanwa nee-san" Sakura greeted.

"Konnbanwa, what are you three still doing out?" Shizune asked. Sakura glanced at the clock on the far wall that read 9, 07 PM before turning back to the young medic in front of her.

"Well we've been looking for a hotel to stay at, but so far all of the one's we've visited have been full." She explained.

"Sou ka, well I'm afraid this hotel's just as full…" Shizune said "…but you could share Tsunade-hime's and my room." She suggested with a smile.

"We don't want to intrude—"Sakura began but was cut off by Shizune when she scoffed. "Nonsense" She huffed while waving her hand at them.

"But is there room for all of us?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"When we came here this morning they only had one room left and that one was for four persons so yeah we have room." Shizune said smiling brightly. Without waiting for a replay from Sakura and the others she turned on her heal and started to make her way to the stairs.

"This way!" She called over her shoulder. Sakura looked at Naruto beside her and found him half asleep on his feet, slightly leaning against Yami for support. She smiled and gently shook him by the shoulder making his eyes snap open.

"Naruto-kun…" He turned towards Sakura with sleep filled eyes.

"Kaa-san..?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come we have a room." She said.

"A room? How'd you get it?" He asked, trying to suppress a yawn but failed miserably.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked a little surprised.

"Well I kinda fell asleep" He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. Sakura shook her head with a smile before placing an arm around his shoulders and following Shizune upstairs.

"Shizune offered us to share Tsunade's and her room." She explained and noticed him stiffen slightly. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry she isn't mad at you…" She said, referring to Tsunade.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, not convinced. She smiled and ruffled his hair earning a 'hey!' from the blond.

"She's my kaa-san, remember?" She said as she turned towards Shizune when she stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are…" She said opening the door. On the other side of the door was a small room with two beds and a couch, a washroom and a balcony. They all stepped inside and chose their beds, Tsunade and Shizune took the beds while Sakura and Naruto would share the couch that could be made into a bed.

Once the sleeping order was cleared Naruto staggered towards the couch-gone-bed and collapsed onto it, fast asleep even before his head hit the pillow. Sakura and Shizune both shook their heads in amusement.

"Arigato for letting us stay here." Sakura thanked as she made her way towards Naruto's sleeping form, removing his shoes and jacket before pulling the cover over him.

"No problem…" Shizune assured as lifted the sleeping Tonton down from her bed so she could remove her bedspreads.

"So what're you and kaa-san exactly doing so far away from home?" Sakura asked as she removed her cloak and boots.

"Tsunade-hime wanted to go travel from a while; I think she got bored from being at home all the time." Shizune replied with a playful smile.

"Sitting still isn't really one of kaa-sans strong points." Sakura answered.

"Certainly not and it's seems that you have inherited that from her." Shizune laughed, Sakura's laugh joining hers.

"Where is kaa-san by the way?" Sakura asked when their laughter had died down. A heavy sigh left Shizune's lips.

"I don't know she left the bar shortly after you did without a word." Sakura nodded and saw the worried the look on her face. Walking up to her she reached out and grasped her hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she just wanted to clear her head." Shizune returned the squeeze and flashed a smile.

"Now let's get some sleep…" Shizune said as she went over to her bed and lied down. "…good night."

"Good night." Sakura said before she walked over to her and Naruto's bed and lied down beside him. She felt the bed shift slightly when Yami jumped up and lie down by their feet.

'Good night…' She said softly, pulling the covers over her.

'**Good night…'** Was all she heard before she drifted away to sleep.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself, no longer in the hotel room beside Naruto, but instead in the middle of a meadow, filled with wild flowers and fireflies, surrounded by the forest. 

'Where am I?' She wondered as she sat up, looking around confused. 'How'd I get here?' She thought as she rose to her feet and dusted her hands of on her clothes, but instead of feeling the cotton of her pants she felt soft, cool silk. Staring down at her clothing confused she first now noticed that she was clad in a red yukata tied together by a golden obi and over it an uchigi in a deeper shade of red, embroidered with different kinds of flowers.

'What's happing here?' She thought as she fingered the soft fabric.

"It is the clothing worn for the ruler of this world."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Tou-san? What're you doing here?" She asked surprised. "And what do you mean 'with ruler of this world'?"

Shiro walked up to her with an amused expression on his face.

"We're currently in a dream of yours, and all this…" He gestured to everything around them "… is what your subconscious has created and you can mold and shift anything and everything in this placed to your liking." He explained.

"But how are you then able to enter this…world if you may call it that" She asked.

"All Gods have the ability of dream walking as some call it, but we have to have some kind of a connection to the one whose dreams we like to visit, just like I have through the mark I gave you." He explained "But this is a very tiring task, therefore I have to be quick…" He said as he turned to face her fully.

"I need you to return to the God realm as soon as you can for I have some important matters needed to be discussed." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Can you not tell me what it is about?" She asked. Just then an icy wind swept through the field and dark whispers sounded from the forest around them. They both looked into the forest but saw nothing that could be the source of this, only a seemingly thicker darkness.

"I am afraid this place isn't safe enough…" Shiro said, before shifting his eyes towards her. "…please hurry" He said and placed a quick kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes. "I will…"

When she reopened her eyes she was back in the hotel room. She glanced down at her clothes and saw that she was once again dressed in her usual clothing.

'A dream…' She thought as she with a sigh sat up in the bed, glancing down at Naruto to make sure that he was still asleep. Smiling she pulled the covers he had kicked off back over him. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned around, his back towards her as he continued to sleep.

Careful, as not to wake Yami or Naruto, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, making her way out onto the balcony while running a hand through her unruly pink locks.

'I wonder what tou-san has to tell me that's so important?' She mused, leaning onto the railing as she raised her beryl eyes to the dark night sky above.

* * *

Orochimaru was surrounded by darkness that seemed to go on for miles. 

'Where am I?' He thought as he gazed into the nothingness around him, trying to make out anything from the dark. He walked a few feet forward, but it was as though he hadn't moved at all.

"Human…" His head shot to the left and saw the outlines of a man in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked slightly irritated.

"I go by many names…" The man answered vaguely, not paying any attention to the venom in the other man's voice. Snake-like yellow eyes narrowed as a frown marred his pale face.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" He hissed. The unknown man wasn't the least affected by his behavior.

"I know who you are and everything there is to know about you."

Orochimaru's frown deepened.

"Where are we and why am I here?" He demanded, seeing as he wasn't going to get a proper answer to his previous questions.

"Don't you recognize your own subconscious?" The man asked in the same emotionless tone.

"What is there to recognize?" He asked angrily his question once again ignored as the man continued.

"As for why you're here…" Orochimaru could see a small smirk enter the man's features. "…well I am in the need of your skills or to be more precise: your body." Orochimaru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask what he meant but not a tone left his mouth. He tried to raise a hand to his throat but found that he couldn't move at all. He shot the man a look as if saying 'What have you done?'

"There is nothing to be worried about, this will be over soon." He said appearing before Orochimaru's frozen form and wordlessly plunging his sword into the snake-like-man's chest in one swift movement. Blood poured out onto the blade before dripping onto the ground. Orochimaru's eyes were wide in shock and filled with pain and agony. He felt dizziness sweep over him due to the rapid blood loss he was experiencing.

"Don't loose consciousness yet" The man in front of him said as a malicious smirk entered his features. "… We're only beginning."

The next thing Orochimaru knew the sword embedded in his chest started glowing. The light started to spread through his body, hot and burning like wild fire. Suddenly he found his voice and a blood curling scream left his lips.

"Is this all you can take? You, a Sannin, one of the strongest humans…?" His mouth was set in a hard line "…Tch pathetic" He said before pushing the blade further into Orochimaru's chest, who gave another cry of agony that made the man smirk.

"I just love to hear your screams. So filled with pain and suffering, it's addicting…" He looked Orochimaru dead in the eye with ice cold eyes. "…but what I absolutely love the most is seeing the desperation and fear in your eyes before the light is blown out like a candle in the wind." With those last words he pulled out his sword and watched Orochimaru fall to the ground with a 'thud', his yellow eyes staring into nothingness. He was dead.

Orochimaru flew up in his bed, his eyes wide and his breathing labored, his eyes franticly flying around the room, taking in the familiar ness in it all. Giving a half laugh, a half sigh lied back down 'It was just a dream…' He closed his eyes'…just a dream.'

* * *

**A/N:**_Chapter 15 is up! 11 pages! Not any Ita/Sak ness in this chappie and it probably won't be in the following chappie or two depends on how long I make them --, _

_Any way I hope you liked it (Yess Oro-baka died!! Sorta -.-') _

_Now to the uber cool and uber awesome reviews :3_

_569 is the magical number in this chappie, AWESOME PEOPLE!!! XD_

_Please let the reviews keep coming, they always keep me motivated and more driven to make a harder effort, they mean A LOT to me so please keep reviewing!! X) _

**Lightmoon-angel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! OK well let me clear that for you: Sakura is 19, Itachi is 20 and the rest of the people are the same age they were in part one of the Naruto series. :)

**ChibiLover123:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I will :D

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you! ;D

**ramenlova610:** And as you requested I shall put: Thanks, I'll make sure to update faster just for you all, not that I already aren't updating the fastest that I can but I'll try X)

**QuicksilverWitch:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**Mayumi Crescent Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**tintin:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know they're so kawaii!! X3 Kiss! (heart)

**TheAngelofRevenge14:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**fanFictionfan411:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**xXFallenSakuraXx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah, it's like I have a never ending black hole of homework, so when I've finished one pile I have another one twice the height XP

**Sblood6:** Thank you, glad you liked it! LoL ;D

**NightWing101:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it! I know what you mean, when I first started at I didn't know that either.

**Kaiki karai kibun:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**unbeatablehinata:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**Sakimi1014:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Phantom's Bride:** Thank you:D

**Harunosakua: THANK YOU GLAD YOU LIKED IT!! XD**

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**akatsuki's hikari:** Thank you:D

**suck-a-butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Okay I can't imagine how you must feel, but I can guess awfully tired. No you don't sound ungrateful in fact I think it's amazing you stayed up and reviewed ;D

**pinky101:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Quiet Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Itachi4Eva:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No there will not be any flashbacks what I can remember right now at least, but she's going there instead. :D

**XXRedWolfXX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Tsubasa-Angel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Crystalfox:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope the chappie answered your questions :)

**Millii:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I noticed that to and they are now corrected XD

**Addi-Cheeze and Bobby-Toast:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Blood Blossom:** Thank you! 8)

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Luffly Emi:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**FromDarknessComesLight:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**gray-0sno0-bunny:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Thanks for pointing that out ;D

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:** Thank you, glad you liked it! It's fine XD

**Animelover XD:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**Ita-ta:** Thank you, glad you liked it! And you're quite right about those cramps XP

**Rangerette:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**Haru no hana:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yes it is X) No force on this world could make me stop!! XD Bye

**S. T. Nickolian:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**whiteinu1:** Thank you, I will:)

**KittyWolf Assassin:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! A cup of hot chocolate would be terrific right about now so yeas please X3

**LaReSaKa:** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it!

_Thank you for all the reviews and as I said: KEEP THEM COMING!!! I Love them all XD_

Hugs

Wounded angel


	16. Scrolls and Seals

**The Fuyuhana **

**By:****Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura turned her attention to the balcony door when it opened and Tsunade stepped outside, looking slightly intoxicated. 

"Konnbanwa kaa-san." Sakura greeted softly and turned her eyes back to the sky.

"Konnbanwa…" Tsunade said equally quiet as she leaned against the railing beside her, her hazel eyes focusing on the twinkling stars above.

"You had nee-san quite worried." Sakura informed her and Tsunade gave a small chuckle.

"She's always worried about me." She said "You'd think she would learn to calm down after twenty years with me."

Sakura let a faint smile rest on her lips

"When it comes to the people we care for, we humans have a tendency to do the most reckless and stupid things…" She mused aloud.

The corners of Tsunade's lips pulled into a smile at the truth in those words. "So true…"

A light silence settled between them as they continued to admire the evening sky, enjoying each others presences.

"Sakura…" Tsunade called, effectively gaining the pink haired woman's attention. "…I've been thinking about what you and Naruto said." She paused, trying to find the right words before sighing. "And you're right." She turned towards Sakura, and stared down at her hands.

"I've been trying for so long to run from my past and my memories but they've always found a way to catch up, one way or another, but it didn't stop me from running." She raised her eyes to Sakura's and smiled tiredly. "…but I've become tired of running." She admitted.

"Does this mean…" Sakura began carefully "…that you accept the position as Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded, not feeling the need for words. Sakura flashed a smile and placed a friendly hand on the elder woman's shoulder.

"I'm glad you had a change of heart." She said as she watched a smirk enter Tsunade's features.

"Thanks to the squirt and you for knocking some sense into me…" She placed her hand over Sakura's that still lingered on her shoulder. "…I really needed it."

Sakura's face turned serious for a moment as she with a final squeeze withdrew her hand.

"About Naruto-kun…" She began and saw the smirk disappear from Tsunade's face and being replaced by a look of concern.

"What about him?"

"…I got an urgent message this evening, I cannot discuss its contents but I will be forced to leave early tomorrow—"

"And you're wondering if I could safely bring Naruto back to Konoha?" Tsunade finished, knowing what she was going to say.

"Basically yes" Sakura said. Tsunade got a disapproving glint in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Sakura, you have to calm down and stop running around helping everyone, you're always on the go. Even you need rest" She said sternly.

Sakura smiled slightly. "I will but I just can't deny people help when they are in the need of it and I know that I can help them."

Tsunade stared at Sakura for a while before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're too good hearted, you know that? I swear it will be you're downfall one day…" She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to lessen the headache that was slowly forming, whether from the sake she had drunken earlier that evening or Sakura's sudden declaration of her departure she didn't know.

A wry smile played on Sakura's lips. "Perhaps…" she said as she watched the frustrated woman before her "…I guess it is as much of a curse as it is a blessing." She said.

Tsunade cracked an eye open and stared at her apprentice for a while before sighing in defeat. "Very well I'll look after him until you return…" Her face turned serious "…but only if you promise to rest when this task is done."

Sakura moved to embrace the older woman tightly. "Arigato…"

Tsunade's face softened and smiled fondly at her daughter as she returned the embrace briefly before straightening "I'll hold you too it." She said a determined glint in her eyes. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Don't you shake your head at me young lady!" Tsunade said playfully "Now march back to bed and get some sleep before I change my mind and bind you to the bed and drag both you **and** the bed back to Konoha." She continued as she gave Sakura a light push towards the door

"Hai, hai" Sakura said as they disappeared inside, both of them smiling.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him gently. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he could make out the figure of Sakura sitting beside the bed, fully clothed. 

"Are we leaving?" He yawned. Sakura smiled down at him warmly and shook her head.

"No, you won't be leaving for another two hours, I just wanted to tell you that I have some business to take care of elsewhere so Tsunade and Shizune will take you back to Konoha." She explained as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand gently. Naruto became a little more alert when he registered what she had said.

"But she said that she wouldn't come back." He said confused.

"Hai I know but she changed her mind." Sakura said and watched him give a slight nod.

"Will you be gone for long?" He asked.

"A few days, no longer than that, I promise." She said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now sleep." She whispered. He nodded and closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep again.

Sakura straightened and looked down at Naruto with a small smile.

'**Are you ready?'** Yami asked, coming to stand beside her. She shifted her attention to him, smile still in place.

'Hai…'

With one final glance towards the sleeping Tsunade and Shizune she closed her eyes and concentrated on the connection between her and Shiro.

'Tou-san we are ready.'

White ribbons started to appear, encircling them both. Sakura closed here eyes as she felt Shiro's familiar chakra surround her like a warm and protecting embrace.

From the shadows in the darkened room yellow, hungry eyes watched the scene unfold with interest. Sakura and Yami, along with the ribbons, started to fade away until nothing remained. A grin entered the unknowns shaded features, showing of sharp teeth.

'Master will be very pleased.' He thought in satisfaction before completely melting into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura felt Shiro's chakra decrease and opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by the sight of the grand castle Gengetsu (Crescent moon). 

Even when located by the foot of the great mountain Heian (peace) it seemed huge although most of the white marble melted into the snow that covered the area in a big thick blanket.

It didn't matter how many times Sakura saw Gengetsu, she was always just as mesmerized by its beauty.

By the huge gates to the castle Sakura saw Shiro waiting for them, a serene expression on his face although she could detect a hint of relief and joy in his mysterious blue eyes. When Sakura and Yami approached the gates the guards standing a couple feet behind Shiro ease their posture slightly at the sight of their Hime-sama (princess) and Yami. Sakura flashed them a smile and they couldn't help but return it, even if it was as smirks.

"Ohayo gozaimasu tou-san" Sakura greeted, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Shiro and bowing.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Shiro-sama" Yami said, now in his human form, as he also bowed to show his respect and high regards of the God before them. Said God looked very displeased as he reached forward and placed one hand on one of their shoulders each.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." Shiro said, referring to their bowed positions. They both straightened.

"You did" Sakura said with a smile. Shiro returned the smile slightly.

"It pleases me to see the two of you in such good health." He said lowering his hands and turned on his heel. "Come let's go inside, we have much to talk about." The two behind him nodded and followed him through the gates and into the courtyard.

"It's good to be home." Yami said as he looked around, taking in all the familiar things around them.

"It truly is…" Sakura agreed softly as they continued to walk down the stone covered path before them as the snow continued to fall softly around them.

* * *

∞Three Days Later∞ 

Sakura was lying on a futon in the room that she always stayed in during her time in the God realm.

A baby blue color adorned the walls and a dark tatami mats covered the floor. A mahogany dresser stood in the far right corner of the room beside a small table and in the far left corner, beside the futon, was a huge vase filled with lilies, bluebells and irises, filling the room with their wonderful smell.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to the side so that she could look outside through the shoji door that led to the balcony.

'Today we are returning to Konoha…' She thought as she slowly rose to her feet, the light pink kimono she was wearing shuffling slightly as she did so. She walked over to the open door and stared outside into what many would describe as a winter wonderland.

'…and it seems as though things will get even harder now.' She thought leaning her head against the door frame and closing her eyes as she recalled the conversation with Shiro.

∞**Flashback**∞

Yami and Sakura sat beside each other in Shiro's study, facing said God who was sitting by his desk, both now dressed in their own choice of Kimono.

"The reason I asked you to come here is because some rather disturbing discoveries have been made concerning Megumi." Shiro began as he leaned his chin onto his folded hands.

"A few days ago one of my servants found while cleaning the library an old scroll. She is the one in charge of the maintaining of the library and everything in it therefore she has come to know every book and scroll kept there, still she didn't recognize this particular scroll so she brought it to me.

I found that it was a diary of some kind written in the ancient language not many hold knowledge of anymore, much less are able to read or write. With the knowledge I had and with the help of a few others we were able to translate it. It was dated back as far as the First Age, the time during which Megumi lived and died.

The one who had written this seemed to have been one of the Mihárú no Tama, Soul Guards."  
"Who were these Mihárú no Tama?" Sakura asked.  
"As their name says they are the ones who guard the souls when they enter the Land of the Dead and bring them to their last resting places, those being either heaven or hell." Yami clarified and Shiro nodded.

"Exactly, now the scroll spoke mostly of the daily happenings, but there was one section that was rather troubling."

"What did it say?" Yami asked.

"I think it's better if you read it for yourselves." Shiro said, holding out the scroll that held the translation. Sakura and Yami exchanged glances and Yami rose from his seat and took the scroll, opening it he read out loud:

"_It began as any other day in the Land of the Dead. Souls entered and left in even streams and nothing special had occurred that is until a very strange soul entered through the Gates of the Living. The soul was filled with light that outshone all the other souls and warmed us with its warm rays. It was so bright that it blinded us Mihárú for a while. _

_I shielded my eyes and tried to see who it was that emitted such light. When I saw her I thought she was one of the angels I had heard about, but since she came from the Land of the Living she had to be a human onna (woman). _

_Suddenly the intensity of the light started to decrease. I looked to the source and saw Shi-sama stand a few feet away from her, his shadows of death dimming her eternal light._

_The fact that Shi-sama was here was truly an honor because he usually does not meddle with us lower ranked. _

_I watched as he wordlessly took her and disappeared, and thereby silently forbidding us to ever speak of this again._

_From the House of Shi (death) I could daily feel the warmth the soul emitted, and it brought me a sense of comfort and calm I had never experienced before._

_Time passed and suddenly the feeling I had come so accustomed __to vanished. It felt like something had been taken away from me and now only cold emptiness remained._

_More time passed and my eyes had forgotten the heavenly light and my skin its warmth. I had almost given up hope of ever seeing her again when she returned. Had it not been for her unique emerald eyes I would never had recognized her for her light, once so clear and bright, was now dim and weak and the warmth she used to carry around her, so consuming and comforting, was now replaced by an unpleasant coldness._

_I watched her walk through our land towards the House of Shi, her eyes hollow and her cheeks stained by tears. _

_Soon after her return the lands fell into chaos. The ground shook and vicious growls and snarls filled the air day and night. This continued for what seemed like an eternity and I thought things would never again return back to normal when out of nowhere, without warning, __**her **__light returned and it shone brighter and with much more intensity than ever before. It lit up all the darkness in our world and chased away all the shadows that had hug so heavily over us. And then, as quickly and suddenly it had appeared it disappeared again, never to show its heavenly light here again._

_The same moment the light completely faded, the shaking and growling stopped and everything turned silen__t._

_Shi-sama returned from his long time of absence and was furious when he discovered the onna had disappeared and no one really understood why._

_Something tells me he had some unsettled business with her and because of her unauthorized disappearance I know, out of the centuries of experience I have from being here, he will seek her out and finish what he started and—_"

Yami turned silent.

"The text ends here…" He said, rolling the scroll back up and placing it on Shiro's desk.

"This Shi-sama he was talking about…" Sakura began as Yami seated himself again beside her "…Who is he?"

"Shi sometimes referred to as the death angel or Lucifer is the ruler of the underworld…" Shiro explained. "…meaning he is the God of Death."

"What do you think he meant with the last sentence?" Yami asked.

"I am not completely sure, but from what I know from personal encounters with him he is not very merciful of nature and in the worst case he could be searching for Megumi or in this case Sakura to take revenge for whatever grudge he may hold against her." Shiro said.

"So if our assumptions are correct we do not only have the Akatsuki hunting us, but also a God who wants so…" Yami found himself unable to finish.

"…To kill me." Sakura said eyes fixed on the scroll, no emotion displayed on her features. Shiro closed his eyes and gave a small nod.

"I am afraid that is the case yes."

A heavy silence settled between them.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Yami asked, but Shiro shook his head and opened his eyes.

"God's are the ones who uphold the balance of this world, meaning that we are neutral beings, we can't take sides or favor someone because if we do the balance will falter and everything will crumble." He explained and leaned back slightly. "I have already helped Sakura as much as I can, maybe even too much, and therefore I can do no more. This is a matter that only involves Shi, the Nine brothers and Sakura." He finished in a heavy tone. He turned his gaze to Sakura.

"It pains me to add these worries to your already heavy burden and I am sorry." He said, regret and pain floating in his eyes. Sakura raised her gaze to meet his and smiled a heart warming smile.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for tou-san…" She assured "… you have done all in your power and for that I am eternally grateful. The rest is now up to me."

∞**End of Flashback**∞

A cool wind swept into the room and Sakura rubbed her arms slightly as she suppressed a small shiver. Something warm and heavy was placed on her shoulders, making her turn around only to see Shiro stand there with a warm smile on his lips, his haori around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be standing out in the cold." He said with slight concern shown in his voice. She tried to return his smile but found she could only give a meek half smile as she drew the haori tighter around her.

"Arigato…" She said in almost nothing but a whisper "…when did you come in here? I didn't hear you." She said as she looked back outside.

"I knocked but you didn't answer although I felt your presence here so I took the liberty to enter." He said coming to stand beside her. "I apologize for intruding."

"No you didn't, I was just surprised that's all." She said quickly. Shiro nodded and glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her thoughtful expression.

"Something is troubling you." He stated. She remained silent for a while before speaking.

"I am worried." She confessed. Shiro turned fully towards her, giving her his full attention as he waited for her to continue.

"This…mission, if you may call it that, was dangerous from the beginning but now with a God involved…" She sighed, her breath turning to a small white cloud in the cool air. "…I am afraid innocent people will be hurt, even killed for my task to succeed." She pulled the haori tighter around her and rested her head against the door frame "And I don't want other people to suffer for my choices or for me to succeed." She finished. Shiro nodded and turned his eyes to the snow outside.

"As sad as it is things as great as this will require sacrifices there is no doubt about it, it is as certain to happen as it is necessary.

The cold hard truth is that people will die, some at the age of a hundred others as infants, but in the end their deaths will not be in vain." He said.

A disapproving look crossed Sakura's features.

"So what you're telling me is that people will lose their children, husbands, wives, parents, sisters and brothers, friends and all for the greater good?" She asked.

"Yes, because due to their deaths life will be born and survive." He explained. "Take the dragonfly for example, it is born, it grows and eventually it becomes an adult and learns to fly. One day it may be completely free. One day to lay the next egg, that will in time hatch and go through the same process, and then it dies." He placed a clawed hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"There is no life without death and mortality it is one of the facts of life." He smiled. "But it is also what makes life worth living, makes it beautiful. It makes you appreciate the small, simple things that for instance I, an immortal being, will never fully comprehend.

The ability to see the beauty in every moment, every second is what makes life special unique, different from eternity." He finished.

Sakura processed what he had said for a while before nodding in understanding.

"Now, would you like to join me for a stroll on the estates?" Shiro asked, offering her his arm which she took with a nod and a true, full smile.

When they stepped out of the room and into the hall Sakura turned towards Shiro and gave him a tight hug.

"Arigato tou-san" She said in a hushed tone before giving him a light peck on the cheek. He returned the hug and placed small kiss on the side of her head.

"You're very welcome musume." He said before they pulled apart and continued outside, arm in arm and Sakura with a slightly lighter heart.

* * *

A grey haired man was thrown into a wall, his body covered in bruises and wounds. Sliding down he fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

Breathing hard he raised his head and focused on the nukenins in front of him through pain veiled eyes.

"Where is that damn scroll old man?" Kisame asked, lowering his Samehada.

"Why…" the man, Fudo, breathed "…Why should I tell you? Seeing as you are still going to kill me…" He rasped out.

"If you answer us we just might let you live a little longer." Kisame answered, clearly aggravated at the old man for not answering.

A pained laugh escaped Fudo's lips. "I have seen my future and I already know that I will die today."

"If you knew we were coming then why didn't you run?" Kisame asked bored, leaning onto Samehada.

"One cannot outrun ones destiny, you may be able to pros pone it, but in the end it will catch up to you, one way or another." Fudo explained, catching his breath.

Itachi, who had been quiet until now, was growing impatient seeing as this wasn't going anywhere so he decided to intervene.

"I will ask you once Fudo-san, where is the scroll?" He asked, his monotone voice ringing through the otherwise quiet room.

"You'll just have to look for it for I will not revile its location." Fudo said with a smirk. A strangled cry left his lips when Itachi's knee made contact with his chest.

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer." Itachi said, his expression never changing as he grabbed Fudo by his throat, lifting up until his feet were dangling a few inches above the ground. "Where is the Makímono no Hoshí?"

Blood seeped through Fudo's lips as a smirk graced his bruised face.

"Your destiny is quite interesting Uchiha-san…" He choked out ignoring his question. Itachi however doesn't like being ignored.

"You're testing my patience…" Itachi said in a voice so cold it rivaled the winds in Yukigakure (Village Hidden Among Snow).

"The woman who holds your affection…" Fudo continued "…hold on to her or she will be taken from you to a place where not even you can follow…" His words made Itachi pause briefly.

"There are dark powers lusting for her blood…"He choked out "…and if they succeed…she will die." He paused for much needed air. Itachi remained unaffected by his words as he tightened his hold on Fudo's neck.

"The scroll."

Fudo smiled slightly before he spoke:

"Hidden by the brightest lantern of the two

Waiting until it's time is due

To tell of future and what is to come

And although you may not understand it, it will be done."

As the last sentence left Fudo's lips his breathing stopped and life left his body, a smile on his lips.

Releasing his hold Itachi watched Fudo slump to the floor.

"What'd he mean by that?" Itachi heard Kisame ask while he looked around the room. It was painted in a dark blue and plaster paintings hug on the wall here and there, representing the moon, stars, planets, comets and so on.

'Hidden by the brightest lantern of the two' Itachi looked around the room but did not find anything even close to a lantern.

"Itachi-san we have to hurry, the sun is about to set and well have to leave before nightfall if we want to make it back to the Head Quarters in time." Kisame said.

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued to analyse the room when something Kisame said made him think.

'In some of the earliest cultures people believed there were two lanterns that shed their light onto earth, the sun and the moon and if it was the brightest lantern of the two it has to be the sun.' He let his eyes travel around the room in the search for anything resembling the sun. He noticed that one of the plaster paintings held the image of the sun. Kisame watched as his partner walked up to one of the plasters and feel with his hands around the painting. Itachi found a small evaluation, pushing it the painting opened like a shutter with a 'click' to revile a round hole and inside it lay the scroll they had been searching for. Grabbing the scroll and pocketing it he turned towards the exit.

"Let's go." He said to Kisame and they disappeared outside.

* * *

Sakura and Yami stood outside the castle grounds, ready to return to Konoha. Shiro walked up to Sakura and enveloped her in a hug. 

"Take care Sakura and be careful." He said and she nodded. "Hai I will."

They pulled apart and Shiro turned to Yami and knelt down in front of him and a placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Look after her." He said. Yami smirked as he gave a small bow.

'**Of course'**

Shiro nodded and stepped away from them and raised his hand towards them and the same familiar glow surrounded them.

"Sayonara" He said as the pure white ribbons appeared and wrapped around them.

"Sayonara" Sakura said as they started to fade away.

* * *

An abandoned alley in Konoha was lit up and Sakura and Yami appeared. When the ribbons disappeared Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she gripped the amulet tightly, trying to fight the feeling of her breath being knocked out of her. **'Sakura!'**Yami tried to steady her **'So you feel it too.'**

She nodded.

'The Kyubi…' she felt the feeling lighten slightly '…the seal, its breaking.'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 16 is up! Not any Ita/Sak fluff in this chappie T.T and I'm sorry for that (believe me my fingers are itching to write some) but there will probably be some in either the next chappie or the following one, depends on how long I make them. 

Well we got to know a little more about Megumi's past (if you can call it that) and **sorry for the cliff hanger** (believe me I hate them as much as you do) but I just haven't got time to write a longer chappie, but I'll post the next chappie as soon as I can!!!

**Thank you all (again) for all the wonderful and ****encouraging reviews!!! I mean 630 reviews? WOW THANK YOU –smothers you all with hugs-**

Reviews:

**Melody Song** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**Kage Kitsun** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Kinomi-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**rox:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Marshmallows? Hell yeah! XD

**suck-a-butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'll check it out :)

**Eternally Forgotten Misery:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Love you too lol X)

**xXFallenSakuraXx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well I'm glad I've been able to inspire you 8)

**Chii-yaan:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**DragonCurse:** Thank you, glad you liked it! As I said, sorry about the lack of Ita/Sak ness but I promise to try and write some too, heck I want to write Ita/Sak to this story, but I have to build up the storyline or else nothing will make sense X)

**43InuAsha:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**Tora Fujita:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**TheAngelofRevenge14:** Thank you, glad you liked it! It will all be sorted out, in time… X3

**Lily Yamamoto:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**fery-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Raven's Familiar:** Thank you! X) lol

**Hao'sAnjul:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**ItaSaku29:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**Addi-Cheeze and Bobby-Toast:** Thank you! I know how you feel; homework has been killing me these past few weeks… X)

**FromDarknessComesLight** Thank you, glad you liked it! Triple Chocolate Cake, Yum!! XD

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**I-Love-Akatsuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope the chappie answered your question :D

**Yesenia Rivera:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**S. T. Nickolian:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**Lily Yamamoto:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Mayumi Crescent Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**kibafan291:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! It's killing me too and I have a whole week of nothing but tests coming up (sigh) God give me strength… XP

**Emo Lilium:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**Phantom's Bride:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**ramen princess:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Of course I will X)

**LaReSaKa:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**unbeatablehinata:** Thank you, glad you liked it:)

**akatsuki's hikari:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope you won't cry although I didn't put any Ita/Sak ness. As I said I promise to make some in the coming chappies!! 8D

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window:** Thank you! ;)

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:** Thank you! Well I honestly don't know, my inspiration can come from almost anything, something I hear or read or simply come up with. And when I write these chappies I always try to be a little ahead of the chappies I post, that way I can take enough time to rewrite things I'm maybe not so pleased with and so I won't have to stress when writing. It also prevents me from writing something that could be a lot better if I had taken a little more time to write it. I for example worked on the storyline for the Fuyuhana long before I even posted it or started writing. And to answer your last question, well that's the thing, you can't. The only thing you can do is make it as good as you can and then it's up to the readers if they like it or not. It's a chance you have to take. Wow this got pretty long, I hope this was helpful XD

**Tsubasa-Angel:** Thank you, glad you liked Thank you, glad you liked it! No problem, I'm just glad you reviewed :D

**renyun:** Thank **you**, glad you liked it:3

**whiteinu1:** Thank you, I will! X3

**aznkitty180:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Sorry can't tell, I don't want to spoil anything, you'll just have to wait and see. It will come as I said in one the following chappies :D

**pheonix5600:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**ChibiLover123:** Thank you, glad you liked it! They will come in a few chappies. ;)

**Haru no hana:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I don't wanna spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry but he's not mine to give (unfortunately). I laughed so hard when I saw that tongue trick XD

**ramenlova610:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**borisbear:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Aren't we all XP The idea is that Itachi and Sakura will have some kind of relationship. Glad you liked them :3

**Cute-killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**XXRedWolfXX:** Thank you, glad you liked it:D

**pinky101:** Thank you, glad you liked it:3

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8D

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you! No I won't, I respect that :)

**Itachi4Eva:** Thank you, glad you liked it! 8)

**Ita-ta:** Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll just have to wait and see won't we? ;)

**Millii** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah, I noticed that too. I honestly don't know… XP

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;)

**Quiet Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know but there should be some Ita/Sak ness in the following chappies! That is possible…It wouldn't be good at ALL –shudders at the idea of Sakura and Jiraya together- X)

**Rangerette:** Thank you, glad you liked it! ;D

**KittyWolf Assassin:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know we all want Ita/Sak ness and as I said I will try to make it was soon as I can:)

Keep the reviews coming!!!! I'm already anxiously awaiting them X3

Till next time!

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	17. Onkei no Jutsu

**The Fuyuhana**

**By****: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she found herself coming up with millions of scenarios of what could have happened, the next worst than the previous ones.

'What could have happened for the seal to take so much damage it threatens to break? What happened while I was gone?' She thought in slight panic. When she realized she was doing she took a few calming breaths, knowing that if the started to panic it wouldn't help anyone. She carefully rose from her crouched down position, leaning her hand against the wall for support.

'I need to know what's happening.' She thought as her eyes swirled into the familiar dark blue of the Fuyuhana. Almost immediately images started to flash before her eyes; ten children between the age's ten and fifteen, many of which were badly beaten and in the need of medical attention, but she didn't recognize anyone of them as Naruto.

'Where is he?' She though. Suddenly an image of the Kyubi's grinning face flashed before her eyes, making them snap open.

'The Kyubi's chakra is blocking the Fuyuhana, I can't see a thing.' Inwardly cursing she deactivated her ability and turned to Yami with anger and worry swirling in her eyes.

'We need to talk to Tsunade and Jiraya now!' She said. Yami nodded and in a flash they were gone.

Tsunade wasn't alone in her office but four jounin senseis occupied the room too, one of them being Kakashi. Sakura ignored them as she focused her cold emerald eyes on the blond woman by the desk.

"What happened?" She asked, ignoring the other occupants in the room. Tsunade sighed as she leaned against her desk.

"To make it short, Sasuke woke up and managed to escape. A few of Orochimaru's men, called the Sound four, were spotted in Konoha and we suspect they somehow convinced Sasuke to come with them.

I sent a five man squad to bring him back but so far we have received no word from them." She said. Sakura could see the worry in her eyes as continued her questioning.

"Where was Jiraya? I specifically asked him to look after Sasuke until I returned."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There has been another Akatsuki attack and he was forced to leave in order to investigate but we had a Chunin take his place." She explained.

Sakura grit her teeth as she looked over at Shizune who stood beside Tsunade.

"Take me to one of the healing facilities." She said quickly, Shizune nodded and ran out from the room. "In the mean time you better get a medic team ready if we want to save these kids." She said to Tsunade before running out after Shizune.

When the two kunochis finally reached the right part of the house Shizune opened a door to a dimly lit room.

"In here." She said and Sakura ran inside, Yami following hot on her trail. When Sakura stood in the middle of the room she discarded her cloak swiftly before closing her eyes and focusing her chakra.

'**Sakura what are –'**Yami began but froze when he realized what she was going to do. **'Sakura are you really sure you should use that jutsu?' **He asked.

'I don't really have much of a choice if I want these kids to live.' She said 'Just make sure no one tires to disturb me while I'm gone.' She said and Yami nodded.

Taking a deep breath Sakura started to perform multiple hand seals in a rapid manner so that they were nothing more than a blur. Her chakra started to appear around her making her hair sway slightly. This was the scene that Tsunade, the medical team and the jounin senseis walked in on.

"What is she doing?" Tsunade asked Shizune, eyes never leaving the kunochi.

"I-I don't know she just started doing some seals and…" Shizune said as she continued to watch wide eyed.

Kakashi had meanwhile lifted his head band so that his Sharingan was visible. 'What is she doing?' He thought 'I've never seen anything like this.' He thought.

When Sakura had made the last hand seal she spread her arms out and her chakra flared around her. Suddenly there was a bright light from her chest and she threw her head back. The others watched in amazement as six figures emerged from her, surrounded in a bright light. Wordlessly they all disappeared in a flash and at that same moment Sakura's arms fell to her sides, her eyes closed and she slumped back and hung limply in the air.

"Sakura!!" Tsunade and Shizune called and tried to make their way towards her but Yami blocked their way by growling and snapping his sharp canines at them. Kakashi started at the woman with slightly narrowed eyes. 'What is she doing?'

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the sky as he felt drowsiness overwhelm him. He tried to move but his body was too tired to do so. His chakra was depleted due to Tayuya's chakra eating creatures and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He glanced briefly at the dead Sound ninja lying a few feet away from him, her pink hair lying around her as dark bruises already had began to form on her neck from his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique). He sighed and glanced up at the grey sky once again, seeing dark clouds drift by. He couldn't help but smirk, to think that he would be able to do his favorite past-time even before dying. Yes dying, he knew if help didn't come soon he would die and since the possibilities of them finding him in the vast forest by time, well the chances aren't good.

'This is all so troublesome…' He thought as he felt his drowsiness being replaced by tiredness. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and just before they were fully closed he saw a bright light and the hem of a white dress.

'How troublesome...' He thought before his eyes fully closed.

The woman smiled down at Shikamaru before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and the other on the now dead girl before disappearing in a flash only to reappear back in the healing room in Konoha.

Yami saw the fifth woman appear with a boy and girl before floating over to Sakura and melting back into her.'**That only leaves two left…'** He thought as he watched the five kids (excluding the Sound Four who were all dead) being tended to and brought to other rooms. He glanced at Sakura with worry swirling in his almond eyes. **'You'll have to hurry Sakura, there isn't much time left.'** He thought.

* * *

Two of them women appeared in the Valley of the End and found Sasuke lying bloodied and beaten on the ground unconscious and Naruto a few yards away screaming while clutching his head, the Kyubi's chakra rolling off of him in waves. One of the women floated over to Sasuke and disappeared with him in a flash, leaving the other one and Naruto alone. The light that had surrounded the woman decreased and reviled the features of Sakura.

"Naruto…" She said softly as she neared him cautiously. Said boys head snapped towards her, but he didn't resemble the blond she had come to know and love. His whisker marks had become more defined, sharp nails on his fingers and his once cerulean blue eyes were now crimson red slits that held a predatory glint to them. He snarled threateningly at her, showing her his sharp canines as his five tails swayed behind him. She ignored his warning snarl as she continued to approaching him, closing the distance between them slowly but surly.

"It's me Sakura…" She said, but he didn't seem to react as he flexed his claws and got down on his hands and feet, growling loudly. "Fight it Naruto-kun, this isn't you…" She said as she was now only a few feet away from him. He looked like he was about to lunge at her when he froze and started to sniff the air. Sakura had by now reached his side and carefully and gently placed her hand on his head. Naruto relaxed and gave a pleased purr as she gently stroked his hair.

'The Kyubi is recognizing me…' She thought

"Please Kyubi-san…" She pleaded"…please release him" She whispered. Naruto raised his head and stared into her eyes with his red ones. After a while the red flaming chakra started to decrease and retreat back inside him.

"Arigato" She whispered before he closed his red eyes and collapsed. Sakura quickly caught him before appearing back in the healing room. She gently lowered him to the floor and stroked his hair gently before she returned to the 'real' Sakura and melted inside of her. When the 'other' Sakura had fully melted into her, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she drew in a deep breath as she was dropped to the floor. Yami was immediately by her side.

'**Are you ok?'** He asked as he watched her take deep breaths. She only managed a small nod as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. Kakashi saw from the corner of his eyes as the medic nins and Tsunade rushed up to Naruto and start to check him. He walked up to Sakura and crouched down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine…" She breathed eyes still closed. "I just need a little fresh air that's all." She said "How are the kids?"

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and the medic nins disappeared with them to take care of their injuries." He explained. She nodded and tried to stand, but her legs were still not strong enough to carry her and she was about to fall back to the floor when she was caught by strong arms.

"You're in no condition to walk." She heard Kakashi say as his scent of cinnamon filled her nostrils as she was lifted into his arms.

"I'll be fine; I need to help Naruto-kun…" She argued trying to get out of his arms, but it his grip didn't waver.

"Naruto will be fine; Tsunade-sama is personally tending to him." He said as he started to walk towards the exit. His words calmed her, but she still wanted to see him with her own eyes but Kakashi's next words made her stop. "You helped me when I needed it, now let me return the favor." Sakura glanced up at him and saw that he had no intentions of giving up. She sighed in defeat and stilled in his arms as he continued on his way to the roof.

Once there he just stood there for a while with her in his arms and let her take in the cool autumn air. He noticed a small bench by the wall and gently placed her down before sitting down beside her.

"Better?" He asked as he leaned his back against the wall and looked at the grey sky. He heard her take a deep breath before replaying.

"Hai, arigato" He nodded and a light silence settled between them.

"Sakura-san…" He said drawing her attention. "…What you did back there, what was it?" He asked.

"…" Sakura complemented whether or not she should tell him

'Well there really is no harm in letting him know.' She decided.

"What you saw was the result of years and years of mediation, training and perfecting." She said. "What you basically do with the jutsu is that you momentarily separate your body and soul. It's kind of like the Kage bushing no Jutsu since you can decide how many 'you' you make, but that is also the only thing the two jutsus have in common. In that state you can then move around completely unhindered by any physical obstacles and therefore you can move wherever you want to, although it has to be within a radius of seven miles. But using this jutsu is extremely dangerous since you can only be separated for a limited amount of time if you stay longer than that your body will die and you will have no chance of returning. But even if you keep yourself under the time limit it is still dangerous to move around in your spiritual form since it leaves your body completely unprotected and every injury you would get as a spirit so would your physical body."

"What would happen if you in your spiritual form were to receive a deadly blow?" Kakashi asked.

"If your body or you in your spiritual form would be attacked in a way that would make one die in physical form then you're soul would perish and your body would be nothing more than a dead shell." She said "Needless to say not everyone is strong enough for this either, even though I invented this jutsu I cannot use it without problems either." She said. Kakashi nodded and turned to face her.

"What's this jutsu called?"

She smiled slightly as she looked up at the sky "…Onkei no Goku (Heaven's Grace)

* * *

Tsunade felt sweat trickle down her brow as she continued to try and heal the blond kid in front of her. Shaking her head she tried to clear it from the dizziness she was experiencing due to her rapidly decreasing chakra. She had spent the last five hours running between the Akimichi kid and Naruto, both in the need of her attention due to their critical condition. She had just finished healing the Akimichi thanks to the Nara clans' special medical manual and now could concentrate solely on the blond.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued her healing.

'Why isn't he stabilizing?' She shouted to herself mentally as she started to pump more chakra into Naruto's body. She wasn't sure what had happened to him but she had a pretty good guess judging from the burn wounds in his body and chakra paths.

'It appears as though he tried to use the Kyubi's chakra but used more than his body could handle…' She wiped her forehead, never ceasing her healing. '…the result of it wasn't pretty, but that is no longer the problem.' She thought as she could feel herself become frustrated. 'I don't understand! He is completely healed so why isn't his condition getting better!?' She thought 'It is as though his body is slowly shutting down.' A frown etched its way onto her features as she felt the cold stab of concern.

"Tsunade-hime" Shizune's voice brought her out from her thoughts and her eyes darted briefly to the medic nin beside her who had a worried look on her face.

"Tsunade-hime you need to rest, your chakra is almost depleted." She said

"I'm fine…"Tsunade muttered in her concentration.

"Tsunade-hime you need to rest! You'll burn yourself out if you continue like this!" Shizune argued.

"I said I'm fine Shizune!" Tsunade roared in frustration, making Shizune immediately shut up. Tsunade turned back to Naruto and caught a glimpse of her grandfather's necklace around his neck.

'So he's the one Sakura gave the necklace to, she did a good choice…' She thought as she turned her full attention to the healing, now feeling more determined than ever to save him. 'Don't you dare die on me squirt…'

* * *

Sakura, Kakashi and Yami were seated outside the emergency room, waiting for any new information on Naruto's condition, but so far they were completely kept in the dark.

'I just hope that we got to him in time…'Sakura though as she bit her lower lip nervously.

'**He'll be fine, you'll see.' **Yami said in an attempt to calm her, but it didn't seem to work.

'I hope so…' She said. Watched her pained face and placed his head on her knee in a gesture of comfort.

Kakashi watched Sakura and noticed her worried expression.

'During the little time I have known her I've never seen her display so much emotion, she must really care deeply for him.' He thought before he heard the door to the emergency room open.

Five eyes fixed on Tsunade as she emerged from the emergency room looking exhausted.

"How is he?" Sakura asked with concern. A heavy sigh left the Godaime's lips as she seated herself on the bench opposite the trio.

"I will not lie to you…" She said as she leaned onto her knees "It isn't looking good." She said grimly. "His wounds are healed, those are not the problem, but the fact that his body seems to be shutting down is." She said.

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction at this before returning to their normal size.

"What could be the cause of this?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her messy locks.

"That's the problem I don't know. Technically he should be getting better but obviously he's not."

"It's the seal…" Sakura said, earning Kakashi's and Tsunade's attention.

"The seal? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, not understanding.

"The seal has been damaged due to Naruto-kun using too much of the Kyubi's chakra at once and that's why his body is dying." She explained.

"But Naruto shouldn't be dying just because the seal is slightly damaged." Kakashi said.

"Yes it does and he is." She said, fighting to keep the frustration out from her voice. "The seal is what keep's him alive. Should the seal break the Kubi would tare his way to freedom by ripping through Naruto-kun's body. It's a kind of safety measure the seal has so that the host will die before the Bijuu starts tearing its way through his body." She explained.

"How come you know so much about the seal?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"I promise I will tell you, but first when Naruto is safe." Sakura said.

Call it mother instinct but Tsunade knew by the look in Sakura's eyes she wouldn't budge from her decision until Naruto was safe. She gave a sigh and nodded. "Very well, I trust you." She said before they both disappeared inside the emergency room, leaving a speechless Kakashi behind.

* * *

Sakura felt her chest constrict painfully as she saw Naruto's lifeless form on the examination table amids a group of medic nins.

"Step aside" Tsunade ordered drawing the ninjas attention before doing as they were told hesitantly. Sakura was immediately by his side checking his vitals.

'There has been no irreversible damage done yet so we still have a chance.' She thought moving her attention to the seal on his abdomen that had appeared when the Kyubi's chakra had exceeded the limit. 'It doesn't s seem damaged.' She stated before activating the Fuyuhana and immediately saw the extent of the damage done to the seal. The Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) was no longer whole; the spirals of the seal were slowly fading away, moving towards the middle. 'It is worse than I expected…' Sakura realized and bit her lips anxiously.

Meanwhile Tsunade was watching her student carefully and curiously as to what she would do that could improve the Jinchuriki's condition. She had sent the medics away which left the three of them alone. Her eyes were fixed on Sakura as she placed her hands over the seal, her eyes closed.

'What's she doing?' She wondered as her eyes flickered from Sakura's face to her hands.

Sakura concentrated her chakra to her eyes and could feel the amount of chakra steadily increase. 'A little more…' She thought. When the pressure was enough she slowly opened her eyes while whispering a barely audible "Kai"

The Fuyuhana's once stormy blue color had now turned a darker shade of blue so that it almost looked black and the flower around her pupil had turned silver. She watched her surroundings change as her consciousness was transported into the Naruto's subconscious. She watched her surroundings melt away and be replaced by what resembled a sewer. It was dimly lit and she could hear the dripping of water. With her Fuyuhana still activated she made her way trough the long, dark tunnels, heading for the place where she felt the Kyubi's chakra.

She soon found herself in a huge room with a cage located at the opposite end from where she stood, taking up half of the space in the room. She eyed the fuda on top of the huge bars that read 'Seal' and noticed how it was ripped around the edges.

"Who goes there?" A booming voice rang through the room. She shifted her attention from the fuda to the darkness the cage harbored. Piercing red eyes appeared and fixed onto her shadowed form. "What business do you have here onna?" He asked.

Sakura's answer was to step out from the darkness of the sewer tunnels and into the light of the room, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke,

"It has been a while …" She raised her head and held his gaze steadily "…Zenpo-san (forward)."

He remained unaffected for a while before the corners of his mouth pulled into a smirk. "Hn, I have been given many names during my years of existence, but centuries have passed since I was lastly called that." His smirk disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared and was replaced by a bland expression "So tell me onna, how a human like you know my name?"

Sakura's expression remained unreadable as she walked to stand a few yards away from the bars. "Perhaps this will help you remember…" She said and deactivated her eyes, making them turn back to their smoldering green. Recognition flashed through his eyes and he felt his breath catch in his throat. 'Those eyes…I only know one with such pure eyes.' He thought

"Megumi" He said in a hushed tone as memories of a time long ago began to resurface. A gentle smile touched her lips "I am her reincarnation Sakura."

"After seven hundred years of searching we have finally found you." He said as he just stared at her. Sakura felt pain pulse in her heart when she saw ell the years of longing and suffering displayed in his eyes as she reached down and grasped the amulet in her hands.

"Let me take you away from here, let me take you to a place were soon Megumi, you and all your brothers may be together, your souls no longer bound to this earthly plane." She said.

The ghost of a smile crossed his face and he closed his eyes. "My brothers, it would be quite nice to see them again…"An image of Megumi flashed before his closed eyes and he smirked "…quite nice indeed." He opened his eyes and fixed them on Sakura. "Very well" He said.

Sakura nodded and smiling closed her eyes. Almost immediately the amulet started to pulse with light, lighting up darkness in the room. Slowly she parted her lips and let her serene voice flow through the room.

"Forsaken one, tortured soul, listen to my song

Come to me and find the things you've waited for, for so long

I have come to bring you peace and set you free

To lift the burdens from your soul and ease the pain you feel

For I am the chosen one and I will keep you safe

So trust me fallen one and let me take you from this place"

As the last words left her lips the intensity of the light emitted from the amulet increased tenfold and swallowed everything in it.

The Kyubi's eyes were not used to the light after years spent in darkness and he reached up to shield his eyes with his…hand? When the light lessened enough so he could see again he looked down at what used to be his paws and now saw two human hands instead. He moved them, trying to confirm that they really were his as red eyes scanned the newly acquired extremities with awe.

'How is this possible?' He thought as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Zenpo-san…" He raised his head and focused on the rosette haired girl in front of him.

"How is this possible?" He asked, voicing the question he had just asked himself.

"When I transport your being into this amulet I seal your chakra first which in the end leaves you briefly with nothing more than your human body." Sakura explained. She smiled and let the amulet hang loosely around her neck as she offered, the now human, man her hand. "Come, Nishi-san (West), Minami-san (South), Nanto-san (South-east) and Nansei-san (South-west) are already waiting for you." She said with a soft smile. His lips quirked slightly upward and his long, scarlet hair swayed in an invisible wind as he reached out and grasped her hand firmly, immediately they disappeared in the bright light. Zenpo could feel completely foreign feelings flow through him. He felt content, complete, utterly at peace with everything and no remorse, guilt or hate burdened his conscience. He felt, for the first time in his life, that he could let go of everything, so he did. He let a faint smile rest on his lips as he felt himself drifting away.

'Sakura…arigato…'

* * *

Tsunade eyed Sakura worriedly.

'She hasn't done anything for quite some time now.' She thought. She mentally debated whether or not to do something when the Kyubi's seal started to glow. Walking up to Naruto she watched with wide eyes as the black markings started to fade away as if they were being purified. She felt panic rise in her chest not knowing what was happening and if something had gone wrong with what Sakura had done. She calmed down when Sakura finally opened her eyes and blinked.

"Sakura…" She called but got no reaction from said person. "Sakura are you feeling alright?" She tried again as she saw Sakura sway slightly, fighting to stay conscious.

Sakura looked down at the amulet and noticed how the once colorless stone in the middle of it had turned a deep red. She smiled tiredly, feeling her strength disappear. She ran her thumb over the stones smooth surface 'You're welcome Zenpo-san…' Were her last thoughts before darkness finally claimed her.

* * *

It was dark everywhere. The walls and floors of the room were covered in cold rough stone. On a slight rise, seated on a throne of the same hard stone that covered room, sat a man with his eyes closed as he leaned his head against his fisted hand.

Distant screams and whipping sounds from the dungeons bellow rang through the room.

'It seems as though Seijin is getting carried away once again.' The man thought as another slashing sound was heard, followed by an ear splitting scream. 'But I'll let him have his fun this time.' He decided as he raised a metal cup to his lips.

Seijin was the executioner and the one who carried out the prisoners punishments, during which he (contrary to his name) was anything but a saint. Therefore it wasn't a rare occurrence that the prisoners lasted no longer than a day, a week tops if Seijin felt like playing with them.

The man felt a presence enter the room and opened his cold green eyes. His gaze fixed on the beast before him. It's sleek but robust body, capable of reaching great speed, melted perfectly into the darkness of the room leaving only its sharp yellow eyes visible. The beast emitted a low grow, slightly showing off it's razor sharp teeth that were attached to it's powerful jaw and the sound of it's deadly claws scratching against the floor was faintly heard. It was a perfect killing machine.

Despite the deadly creature before him, the man on the throne remained unfazed.

"What information do you bring me Michio (man with the strength of 3000)?" He asked, no emotion shown through his voice.

A dark purple glow surrounded the beast and ever so slowly its features started to change until something resembling a man in dark clothing had taken its place. Said man kneeled down before the throne, his head bowed.

"My Lord, the target has returned to Konohagakure, followed by the Okami (wolf)." He spoke calmly. "Also, the Kyubi has been extracted from its Jinchuriki, leading to that the target being the one performing the extraction to collapse." As Michio finished he felt his masters burning gaze.

"And…?" The man said.

Michio bowed lower, knowing what was coming. "I apologize my Lord but so far no more vital information has been required, but I assure you that my men are watching the target as we speak for any further—"He was interrupted mid-sentence as the other mans voice cut through the room.

"With all the time you have been given I had expected more." He said icily. "You have failed me Michio; maybe you are losing your touch?" He asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"…" Michio didn't utter a word, knowing that his fate had already been sealed and that he wouldn't come out of here alive.

He straightened his back as much as he could in his hunched over position.

He would take his punishment with dignity, for whether he had accepted his fate or not it would be useless trying to run for no one, not even the fastest or strongest of warriors, could escape his master.

Before another thought could cross his mind a burning pain cut through him, but not a single sound left his tightly closed lips as his body began to slowly dissolve into ashes, limp by limp, inch by inch until there was nothing but a pile of dust left.

The man seated on the throne lowered his slightly smoking hand to his side.

"Kure" He called and immediately a man stepped out from the shadows beside the throne in a hunched over position.

"How can I be of use sire?" Kure asked.

"You will take over Michio's old position as the first in command." He man on the throne told him plainly.

Kure raised his gaze enough to get a glimpse of the pile of ashes on the floor and a malicious smile etched its way onto his face. "It is greatly appreciated my Lord."

Ignoring Kure's statement the other man continued.

"You will depart immediately and continue from where he left off." He informed.

"Yes my Lord"

The man rose from his throne placed his cup on the arm of the throne before smoke started to form around him. "I expect satisfying results or you shall meet the same fate as your predecessor." He said as he moved head to the side so that he could see the man behind.

"You shall not regret this sire." Kure managed to say before the man had completely disappeared in the smoke and with those last words he disappeared into the shadows, a smirk on his lips as his lone yellow eye gleamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 18 is up! Hm, well I don't really think there's anything to say about it XP. Ita/Sak ness is (is as I'm sure you've all noticed) still lacking in this chappie, but I promise to TRY and make some in the next chappie!! X)

OmG ppl! Fuyuhana has received 691 reviews on 16 chappies!! o.O

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! APPRECIATE IT!!! XD

_Reviews:_

**crimsonkunoichi13**Thank you! Ok I don't mind X) and I try my best to correct all my spelling mistakes but as you said no on is perfect XP

**iloveyouneji**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Lady Akinari: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**sakuraisitachislover:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu cookie, thanks and here –gives you a cookie of my own- XD

**FenrirWolfSpirit:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**sharingan-youkai:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**romanticXXmidnightXXlullaby**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Kayamie1224**Thank you, glad you liked it! It will come…soon XP

**ramenprincess**Thank you, glad you liked it! I don't plan to right now at least . XD

**Emo Lilium**Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll just have to wait and see X)

**jackie-chan1230**Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Lightmoon-angel**Thank you, glad you liked it! –laughs- I laughed so hard at your review XD

**shreaded wings**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**loves3sharingon**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**SpeedDemon315**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Chi Ookami: **Thank you, glad you liked it!X3

**NorthernLights25**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Sakimi1014:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**xXFallenSakuraXx:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Silver Leopard: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Haru no hana: **Thank you, glad you liked it! –laughs- I can borrow him to you for free, but I'll need him back when I'm writing some Ita/Sak ness X) Oh and thanks for the lollipop, no I really can't resist the power of sugar I'm an addict!! XP

**Sasuke'sMyKitty:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Another cookie –munch munch- here –whips out a cookie from nowhere and offers it to you- for reviewing X)

**Gothic Saku-chan: **Thank you, glad you liked it! That could actually have been a second reason to what happened XD lol

**Mayumi Crescent Moon: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Itachi4Eva:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**BlackBaccaraRose:**Thank you, glad you liked it!X)

**Rainbow Music: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**XXRedWolfXX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**M-Mello:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Well personally I think that if you want to keep Itachi in character he can't really be a good guy, but lets see what I can do X)

**LaReSaKa:**Thank**you** for your reviews, glad you liked it! X)

**Hao'sAnjul:**Thank you! X)

**akatsuki's hikari**Thank you! –hides behind my chair- please don't be to angry at me for not putting any Ita/Sak ness! I promise that when I do make some it will be so good that you will fall of your chair!! No I am not annoyed XP

**Millii**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**SekhmetDaCat:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**S. T. Nickolian: **Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll just have to wait and see XP

**Uniquely Ironic: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X) Thanks for the dance!!

**michelle:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**suck-a-butt:**Thank you, glad you liked it! –laughs- that was hilarious!! XD

**ItaSaku29:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Cheyizzle**Thank you, glad you liked it! I will X)

**TheAngelofRevenge14**Thank you, glad you liked it! Thank you, glad you liked it!

**harunosakua:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**KuRoYuMeX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! True X)

**Kinomi-chan:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I think Itachi is so HOTT when he's possessive so that's why he is it in my stories XP

**Ita-ta:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Uh, well that was a tricky one. Well I came up with the idea for Fuyuhana by actually combining two if not three different stories I had in mind. I then started to think about what I could add to make it different and unique, exiting for the reader. I usually try to make the stories I write so that **I**would want to read it if I found one. And then I started to work on the plotline, coming up with certain "special" events in the story to keep it interesting. I don't usually go so much into detail before I'm actually writing it instead I just made small steps that explained about what was going to happen as the story went along, that way you really don't get writers blocks because you always know kinda what's going to happen. But the plot line can always change, for example there are many things that have changed in the story since I made my first plot line. Well I hope that explained it XD

**TeenageCrisis**Thank you, glad you liked it! Lol XD

**Tsubasa-Angel:**Thank you, glad you liked it! No, sorry XP

**Mikomi-chan:**Thank you, glad you liked it! They should come soon… I hope XP

**NightWing101:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Sorry about the cliffies! Uu cookies, yummy! –gives you five of my own cookies- XD

**Animelover XD: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**aznkitty180:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Cute-killer-Gurl:**Thank you, glad you liked it! We'll just have to wait and see X)

**CosenAngel:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Thanks for the tea and pockys!! Come and join me? I totally agree with you, I also like when it snows as long as I don't have to go outside XP

**samurifox25:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**KittyWolf Assassin: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I think we're all in the need of Ita/Sak ness XP But believe me I'm putting some in as soon as I can!! X)

**pinky101:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Quiet Moon: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Thanks for understanding X) I'll try to put some Ita/Sak ness as soon as I can!

**Rangerette:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING!!! I'm already looking forward to seeing what you think about this chappie X)**

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	18. Murphy's Law

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded**** angel **

**

* * *

****Murphy's Law:** Anything that can go wrong, will.

* * *

Sakura felt how she slowly drifted back into consciousness and along with her increasing awareness came the mother of all head aces. It felt as though a sledge hammer was bouncing around in her head, together with all its relatives.

She cracked one eye open in an attempt to get a hold of her surroundings, but quickly shut it again when an extreme pain shot through her head and she clutched it with a pained hiss 'This is what I get for using the full form of the Fuyuhana and the Onkei no Goku on the same day.'

As the pain decreased she tried to use her other senses to pinpoint her location. The strong smell of sterilizing chemicals in the air told her she was still in the hospital and by the fact that she didn't sense Naruto's chakra anywhere nearby she concluded they must've moved her to another room.

Using her arms she shielded her eyes and made another attempt to open them.

At first everything was just spinning around in a blur but slowed down the more she forced herself to keep her eyes open. Screwing up her eyes she tried to get them accustom to the bright pearl white colour of the room that made her eyes burn uncomfortably.

At her attempt to push into an upright position her body's limits became pushed too far and a wave of nausea hit, slamming her back against the pillow. Resting her eyes she attempted to lessen the intense pulsing in her head but found her chakra completely depleted. Somehow she wasn't surprised by that notion but it still didn't make her feel any better.

'**You're awake.'**

'Hai, unfortunately.' Something damp was pressed against her hand and a second later Yami's chakra seeped into her body and eased the worst pain; she wanted to sigh in relief.

'Arigato.' She thanked when Yami's chakra retreated.

Daring another attempt at sitting up she felt relieved when nausea didn't sweep over her, enabling her to sit up fully in the bed 'For how long was I out?'

'**A couple o****f hours' **Yami knew the question she was about to ask and added **'and yes the kids are fine. But Naruto has yet to awake and Tsunade fears that he might have fallen into coma.'**

Sakura pushed the blanket off of her, not seemingly at least troubled by the news as she placed her feet onto the cool floor 'I guess I'll just have to use my secret weapon then.'

At her statement made Yami raised an eyebrow questioningly **'Secret weapon?' **He echoed as she pulled on her boots and cloak that were placed by the bed.

'Hai, but first we'll have to get out of here before kaasan comes and chains me to the bed like she threatened to.' She carefully got to her feet while holding on to the wall for support.

'**Well you **_**did**_** promise her you would rest.'** Yami remarked as he followed her to the window.

'I know I did, I just didn't say _when_ after my return.' She reached out to open the window. She paused in her action at the low hum of chakra coming from the room next to them.

'**What is it?'** Yami asked noticing her hesitation.

Sakura stared at the wall which behind the chakra was located and seemed to be thinking something over. Ultimately she slid the window closed again 'We have to make a stop somewhere else first.'

Sasuke glared down at the chakra eating shackles around his wrists that kept him chained to the bed, constantly reminding him that he had failed. Failure had never sat well with him but this time it stung more than before because this time it meant that he might no longer be able to pursue his goal in killing the man who had taken away everyone he had held dear.

"_Okaasan Otou__san!"_

"_Don't kill me!!"_

"_You're not even worth killing_."

"_Hn, foolish ototou if yo__u wish to kill me then hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_

His chained hands clenched and his jaw tightened as an outlet of the immeasurable hate and anger swelling within him 'I need to kill him, I need to make him pay for what he did, I need to' He trailed off as his nails cut deeper into his skin 'Konoha cannot make me strong enough, give me enough power to kill him that's why I need to go to Orochimaru, why can't they see that?'

"Sasuke."

He snapped out from his thoughts and raised his head to the one speaking and his eyes narrowed at the person standing by the door.

"You!" He snarled tugging against the shackles "What do you want Haruno?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in response to his words "I'm surprised to see that you still remember me."

Sasuke's features darkened further "Answer the question." He hissed.

Sakura didn't let herself be faced by his anger and fearlessly caught his eyes with hers "I'm in the need of your help, help in getting me to understand why you were on your way to Orochimaru, voluntarily nonetheless, even though you knew what he was going to do to you."

He averted his gaze to his hands, somehow not finding the strength to meet her gaze "That's none of your business."

She folded her arms over her chest "What did you think he would give you? Knowledge? Tutelage?" His face remained passive "Power?"

The slight narrowing of his eyes confirmed her suspicions. Somewhere in her heart it hurt her to see a young boy such as himself so filled with hate and anger that he was prepared to sacrifice everything, even his soul, in order to get the power he needed to bring down his own aniki.

Green eyes softened from their icy state "Revenge will get you nowhere, Sasuke."

Livid black eyes snapped towards her and threw her a vicious glare "What would you know?" He snapped.

"Revenge may give you temporary satisfaction, but in return it will concur your soul."

A frown etched its way to his pale features "Frankly I don't give a damn." A far away look entered his eyes "As long as I get to kill him, make him pay for everything, I really don't care what'll happen to me."

"I know quite a few who would." Sakura's statement earned a doubting look "Your friends and senseis would care, your team would most certainly care but most of all your parents would care if they could see you."

Sasuke stiffened before glaring heatedly at her "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." He snarled, his voice gradually rising "You'll never understand what I've had to go through! Having to see the people you admired and looked up to just lay there motionless in their own blood. You don't understand how it feels like to see the ones you thought were the strongest in the world end up as nothing more than food for the rats!" His voice lowered and his breaths came out short and ragged "You can't even begin to understand how it is to wonder how ever you are going to manage alone when the once you thought held the world in their hand were killed so easily."

Sakura watched to boy before her silently "You're right. I can never understand what you've been through, no one can." She said softly "But you are stronger than them."

"You didn't know my clan."

"But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved ones is nothing more than poison in your veins." She lowered her gaze to the floor "And one day you catch yourself wishing the ones you cared for had never existed, so you'd be spared your pain."

Sasuke regarded her silently as she refocused on him, finding himself at loss for words "What Itachi did was terrible and he will have to suffer for it, one way or another, but that doesn't mean he should drag you down with him." She walked to stand by the open window and gaze outside "Because if you chose to hate, hunt him down and kill him in a way you will be no better, no matter how justified you may find it."

Sakura turned her head to the side to look at him "Your whole clan may have died that fateful night but don't let the darkness of that night consume you because, in the end, you lived."

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the blanket draped over him, not uttering a word to counter her. Drowned so deep in his thoughts he missed the sound of her slipping out the open window; her words had rooted themselves in his mind, leaving him with much to think about.

* * *

Tsunade paced the floor restlessly while Shizune sat on a nearby chair, watching.

After watching this go on for a while she sighed "Tsunade-hime please calm down, I'm sure she will show up soon." Shizune assured absentmindedly scratching Tonton behind the ear making said pig very pleased with the attention she was receiving.

Tsunade twirled around "Don't tell me to calm down! She shouldn't be up and running around in the first place doing Kami knows what!" She resumed her pacing "She should be in bed, recovering, like any other normal person in her condition would."

The 'she' they were talking about was of course none other than Sakura. Tsunade had been like this, edgy and concerned, ever since they had walked into her hospital room and found nothing more than an empty bed.

Shizune sighed as she watched Tsunade continue walk back-and-forth in front of her, positive she was going to make a hole in the floor soon.

She raised her eyes heavenward sending a silent prayer 'Dear Kami, please, _please_ let Sakura come back soon.' She wasn't sure how much longer she could cope with a frustrated Tsunade.

Kami must've felt merciful that day because at that same moment her prayer walked through the door, her faithful companion by her side.

"Sakura!!" Shizune exclaimed making Tsunade cease her pacing and turn around.

"Sakura!" Tsunade marched up to the pink haired woman with all the sings of her displeasure sported on her face "What do you think you are doing, young lady?!" She demanded "You promised me you would rest when you returned!"

Many would have quivered if they were placed at the receiving end of Tsunade's temper but luckily Sakura knew just what to do to calm her "Don't worry, kaasan, I will rest and I apologize for leaving the hospital without your consent but I had another promise I needed to fulfil before holding the one I made to you."

First now did Tsunade and Shizune notice the metal box in her arms "What's inside that box?" Shizune asked, eyeing the item curiously.

"The cure to Naruto-kun's coma." Sakura answered simply as she walked towards a table in the middle of the lobby.

"The cure to Naruto's coma" Tsunade echoed and eyed the container of the 'miracle medicine' "in there?"

"Hai." Sakura placed the box onto the table and the two medics exchanged glances before going to stand beside her. This was something they wouldn't miss for all in the world.

Not even the cloud of smoke that took shape beside them could avert their attention, partially because they would be beholding a potential knew medicine in any given moment and secondly they already knew who it was that had appeared with the smoke.

"Yo!" The Icha Icha Paradise reading Sharingan wielder greeted with the lazy raise of his hand. When no response was given he finally bothered to raise his gaze and saw the three kunochis, one of them the Hokage, huddled around a quite ordinal looking box "What's happening?" His question was met with furious shushing from Shizune, Tsunade and Tonton. He blinked at them in confusion and went over to Shizune's side.

"What's going on?" He repeated, his voice lowered slightly this time.

"Sakura's about to wake Naruto from his coma." Shizune explained in a hushed tone.

Kakashi glanced at her "How's she gonna do that?" He whispered.

Shizune pointed at the airtight box "With that"

Kakashi slipped his precious porn book into his breast pocket—it could wait "Sou ka, but why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." Shizune's eyes never leaving the box and the Copycat couldn't help but sweat drop.

Everyone quieted and focused on the cubicle on the table as Sakura slowly opened the lid with one hand while holding out something in her other one. A heavenly smell filled the room and the occupants in the room could feel their salivary glands working overtime and making their mouths water.

"I know this smell" Tsunade sniffed the air "it smells exactly like" She stopped and slowly turned to Sakura "ramen?"

Suddenly a loud rumble shook the building, getting louder by the second. IT came to the point that people were forced to grab a hold of something in order to keep from stumbling to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade shouted through the rumbling but Sakura only kept her gaze fixed ahead at the stairs.

A blur of white and yellow appeared at the head of the stairs and descended the staircase with such inhuman speed that a trail of dust followed behind it.

"Blond hair…" Shizune managed to make out.

"…blue eyes…" Kakashi said, his Sharingan revealed.

"…isn't that…" Tsunade began squinting.

"…Naruto?" The three of them said simultaneously.

Said boy came to a screeching halt in front of the table, an expression of joy on his bandaged and bruised features. Grabbing the chopsticks Sakura was holding out in her hand he started to gobble down the heavenly food.

Tsunade & co could only gawk and stare in wonder as the same amount of ramen that could have fed a good four people was devoured by this kid as if it were a children sized meal.

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lowered the now empty bowl slightly, a satisfied sigh rolling off his lips before he turned to Sakura with a pout "Do you have more?" He asked holding out the empty china.

Sakura couldn't help but give a small chuckle "Gomene, I didn't have time to make more but I promise to do so later."

Naruto beamed "Arigato kaasan!!"

Meanwhile Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi had gathered themselves and were now watching the scene before them with amusement.

Kakashi shook his head "Ramen" He mused with a smirk "now why didn't I think of that?"

"Kakashi-san." Sakura said "Could you bring Naruto-kun back to his room? I would do so myself but I have some things to discuss with Tsunade-shisou." Her gaze wandered briefly to Tsunade.

Kakashi shrugged and whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise again and started to walk towards the stairs "Come Naruto, I thought I saw some instant ramen packages from Ichiraku amongst your 'Get Well'-gifts."

Needless to say Naruto was by his side in a nanosecond "Why didn't you tell me right away!?"

The older man's eyes crinkled, indication he was smiling, "Ah gomene, I forgot."

Tsunade shook her head in amusement at the hyper blond before turning toward Sakura who was waiting patiently a few feet away.

"Shizune, why don't you go run some tests on Naruto." Tsunade more ordered than asked.

Shizune, who noticed her presence was no longer required, nodded before following the two members of Team seven; Tonton happily nestled in her arms.

Tsunade turned on her heal and began walking down the hallway "Come, I know a place where we can talk undisturbed."

Sakura gave no reply and trailed behind her mentor. Yami came up beside her** 'Do you really think it is wise to tell her about this?'**

'I know I cannot tell her everything but I will tell her as much as I can without putting her in danger. I owe her that much.'

Yami didn't seem completely at ease with her response but said nothing further.

* * *

Tsunade leaned against the railing of the hospital roof so that she was facing Sakura who was in front of her. Sakura knew she was waiting for her to begin, after all they both knew what it was she wanted to know.

Sakura leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arms "As I am sure you have noticed, Naruto no longer has the healing abilities of the Kyuubi nor is the seal visible anymore. This is due to the procedure you saw me perform earlier. " She began, trying to form some kind of base for what she would be saying "I can't tell you how I did what I did but I removed the Kyuubi from Naruto."

Tsunade's steady gaze didn't waver as disbelief flashed in her hazel eyes "How is that possible? He is still alive."

"For you to understand how it indeed is possible I'll start from where it all began." Sakura closed her eyes "During one of my travels in Yukigakure I came across a man in the forest. He had been poisoned and I decided to heal him. When he regained consciousness he invited me to his home and sensing no ill will in his words I accepted for I had been travelling for hours and was quite tired.

One thing led to another and soon we were telling each other about ourselves and our lives and consequently he learned about Naruto-kun and that he was a jinchuriki." Sakura paused and opened a lone eye and looked at Tsunade "Now do not think that I throw this kind of information around or talk about it with just anyone I come across, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite point out that made me feel like I could trust him." She her eyelid covered her eye once more.

"I told him I wanted to give Naruto-kun a chance to a normal life, without the burden as the jinchuriki. He asked me if I truly meant what I said and when I replied I did he told me there was a way for me to do just that. Of course I didn't believe him at first but then he presented this extracting technique and the more he told me about it the more I became convinced he was speaking the truth. After explaining he offered to teach it to me as a sign of gratitude."

Tsunade regarded her student "Surely there had to be some kind of conditions for this." She had a hard time believing someone would pass on knowledge as vital as this without a 'but'.

"Only one: I would, if I accepted, have to search for all the Bijus and set them free from their imprisonments." She explained opening her eyes and focusing them on the dull grey sky above.

"And judging by what you did with Naruto I take it you accepted." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded "I did." She pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear before continuing.

"I spent the next three years training with him before I had finally mastered it and that was when he gave me this." She grasped the medallion around her neck. "It is the only thing strong enough to contain all the nine Biju."

"How does it work?" Tsunade asked. In response Sakura held the medallion out in front of her. "As you can see there are nine stones, one for each Biju, when I then seal a new Biju one of the colourless stones turn into the colour of the Biju's chakra." She explained.

Tsunade pushed herself from the railing and walked up to her, grasping the amulet and examining it. "So that means you have… five of the Bijus" She stated.

"Hai, the Yonbi (four tails), the Rokubi (six tails), the Nanbi (seven tails), the Hachibi (eight tails) and now also the Kyuubi."

Tsunade nodded and released the amulet "Then that only leaves four left, all of which the Akatsuki have."

"Hai." Sakura answered as she tucked the medallion back inside her cloak "That is why I will depart from Konoha as soon as possible."

Tsunade nodded "I understand. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

Sakura turned her eyes to her mentor "There is one thing." She admitted hesitantly "Do you think you could keep an eye on Naruto-kun during my absence?"

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Tsunade's face hardened a fraction "But you will tell him, won't you?"

Sakura closed her eyes briefly as she nodded "Hai."

"When will you leave?" Tsunade finally asked as she moved her bangs from her eyes.

"Tonight."

The slug-sannin was somewhat taken aback by the earliness, but could comprehend her reasons—the sooner she left the faster she would get the job done.

Moving forward she embraced the younger woman tightly "In that case I wish you good luck."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly as she returned the affectionate gesture, burying her nose in her okaasan's haori.

Tsunade remained silent as she held her tightly. 'I can only imagine how hard this must be for her.' Her almond eyes darkened with sadness while her lips pulled downwards/She gently stroked Sakura's hair. 'Having to constantly leave the ones you care for behind, always having to be on the move and look over your shoulder.'

In the back of her mind Tsunade knew that what Sakura had told her wasn't the whole truth, after all she had raised the girl, but she also knew Sakura would never lie unless she had no other choice.

'You've been through more in your 19 years than many have in their lifetime and I hope with all that I am that you will soon be able to tend to your own needs and find your happiness.' She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Sakura's. 'For Kami knows you're worth it.'

* * *

Naruto was happily eating his fifth instant ramen package while sitting cross legged on his hospital bed, still clad in his hospital clothing while Kakashi was comfortably seated on one of the chairs, porn-book in hand.

Both of them raised their attention from what they were doing and to the door when it opened and Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Yami stepped inside.

"Well you seem to have made a full recovery." Tsunade said as she eyed the pile of empty ramen packages by the bed. Taking the chart Shizune held out for her she quickly scanned the test results.

"The tests Shizune took on you are fine, but I'd still like to keep you here for another few days, just to be sure." She said as she looked up at the person in question.

"But I don't wanna stay here any longer! I want to re-kick Sasuke's ass for trying to leave us for that snake bastard!" He shouted in protest.

"I wasn't asking if you **wanted** to stay, I **ordered** you to stay." Tsunade said as she snapped the chart shut "As for Sasuke, well let's just say that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She said.

"You can't do that!!" Naruto shouted alarmed, referring to her making him stay here.

"As a matter of fact I can since I am your physician, the only one who could change my decision would be the Hokage but seeing as I am both…" She smiled evilly "You have no hope of getting out."

Naruto kept closing and opening his mouth like a fish, completely at loss for words. He snapped out of it when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll stay here with you." She said smiling. Immediately he smiled.

"You will!?!" He beamed and she nodded. "Yess!!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air, while the others smiled and shook their heads at how easily one could make his day.

* * *

That evening Naruto and Sakura sat on the roof of the hospital, wrapped in their own set of blankets with two cups of ramen while watching the night sky and the full moon as they talked about what had happened during the years they had been apart.

"Kaa-san, will you be staying here in Konoha permanently?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sakura looked away from the night sky and into his eyes that were so full of hope and she felt her heart break at the answer she knew she would have to give him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" She said, guilt burning in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have to say anything more, he understood and with his understanding the hope in his eyes vanished and was replaced by sadness, confusion and anger.

"Why not?" He asked with a frown. Sakura leaned back against the house wall before explaining.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you no longer have the Shiki Fūjin."

"Yeah, I noticed a while after I had woken up…" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "…but what has that got to do with the fact that you're leaving?"

"Well I was the one who extracted the Kyubi." She said and saw his eyes widen "You?" He asked. "How?"

"I will not go into details but I was taught the technique to do so by a man I saved. But in return for him teaching it to me I had to promise to collect all the Bijus. I have five of them which leaves four left." She said.

He stayed silent for a while before asking "When will you return?"

"It took me four years to find the five I have, I don't know if it will take longer or less time to find the remaining ones." She noticed from the corner of her eyes how his shoulders slumped and his head lowered. Sitting up straight she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek "But when I do return I'll never leave you again." She said with a smile although it didn't reach her eyes that only displayed pain and guilt.

Naruto then understood how much this must hurt her too, maybe even more than it did him. Without another word he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the blanket around her shoulders and felt her return the hug just as fiercely before leaning her head against his.

"Believe me Naruto-kun I am truly sorry f—"

"It's alright kaa-san." He pulled away enough so that he could see her face before forcing a grin on his face. "I'll be fine, this gives the chance to get stronger while you're gone and with a little luck I'll even be the Hokage by then." He said. Sakura felt tears burn in her eyes as she smiled while ruffling his hair affectionately.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all." She said and placed an arm around his shoulders. '…not the slightest.'

* * *

Yami watched the scene before him with amusement I his eyes. Sakura was leaning against the house wall behind her an arm was placed around Naruto's shoulders as said boy was leaning against her shoulder, both of them fast asleep.

'**It has been a long time since I've seen Sakura so relaxed and at peace, it must mean she has talked to Naruto.' **He mused as he soundlessly made his way over to them and stopping once he was beside Sakura. Lowering his head he gently nudged her awake.

Emerald eyes opened tiredly and looked around before focusing on him, still a little hazy from her sleep, and her lips quirked upwards into a smile.

'Konnbanwa' She greeted and in response he inclined his head slightly before smirking. **'I knew you were still sleepy.'** He said in an I-told-you-so tone. Sakura rolled her eyes at him before shifting her green orbs to the boys still sleeping soundly beside her and couldn't help but smile.

'**I take it you've told him?' ** Yami said as he watched her caress Naruto's cheek gently with the back of her hand.

'Hai I did.' She said as she pulled the blanket tighter around the blond as to shield him from the cool air.

Yami shifted his eyes to her. **'How'd he take it?'**

'As well as can be expected.' She answered as she carefully removed her arm from around his shoulders before lifting him into her arm

'**When will we be leaving?'** Yami asked as they returned to Naruto's hospital room through an open window.

'Soon,' Was all she said as she placed Naruto in his bed and covered him with the white sheets. **'Is is really wise? Your chakra is still very low and you aren't at your full strength.**' Yami pointed out.

'I will have regained my full strength in a few days, I'll be fine.' She assured 'But I have one more thing I have to do before we leave.'

Taking a sheet of paper and a pen she found in one of the drawers she sat down by a small table in the far corner of the room, the moon illuminating the room as she started to write. The silent scribbling of the pen was the only thing faintly heard as Yami waited for her by the door.

A few minutes later she rose from the table and folded the paper before placing it on Naruto's nightstand. Gazing down at Naruto's sleeping form she smiled sadly before leaning down and placing a small kiss on his brow.

"May Kami watch over you tenshi and keep you safe until I return." She whispered against the side of his head. After giving his hand a small squeeze she ripped her gaze away from him and walked to Yami.

'Come let's go.' She said softly opening the door and disappearing into the dimly lit halls. Yami turned to follow her but stopped briefly when something outside the window caught his eye.

It was snowing.

Stepping out into the chilly night air Sakura raised her head to the sky.

'**We must ****make haste; we have much ground to cover.**' Yami said appearing by her side. She nodded.

'I know.' She said and pulled up her hood before running in the direction of the gates of Konoha, white, soft material falling around them.

* * *

The Rinnegan (Samsara Eye) scanned through the contents of the Makímono no Hoshí for probably the third time, but the words written still didn't make anymore sense.

_From the Fire an angel will arise and wield the flower of snow_

_The power of the Nine she will guard and keep them under control_

_Her heart shall be pure and her mind clear from greed and hate_

_And the darkness will from her blinding light escape _

_The key to salvation shall be locked in her golden heart_

_Access will only be granted when it has been hit the Gods' dart_

Pein stared at the scroll for a while before placing it back onto his desk as he replayed the words in his head. 'Fire must be Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)' He concluded as he leaned back slightly in his chair 'and the Nine are most likely the Bijus, but who is this 'angel' that is so frequently mentioned?' He thought.

Pein silently cursed Fudo and the fact that he always wrote his premonitions in riddles.

In his thinking he picked up the faint chakra signature that had just appeared in the room.

"How did it go?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the scroll before him.

"The mission was a success, the nins are eliminated and their bodies destroyed." A light feminine voice said.

"Good." He said as he picked up a brush that lay on the table and started to write something down on an empty parchment. When the presence of the woman didn't disappear he raised his grey eyes to the blue haired woman before him. "Was there anything else?" He asked.

Konan was silent for a while, carefully choosing her words.

"My sources in Oto have delivered me some rather disturbing information." She began. "According to their reports something strange seems to have happened."

Pein stared at her. "Care to elaborate?"

"Apparently Orochimaru has had a seizure of some kind, from which he seems to have changed." She said. "He has stopped his planned attacks on several countries and instead become more focused on the training of the Oto-nins and the developing of better and more effective tools in fighting"

She continued "His experiments and test subjects have increased drastically in number and the methods used are becoming more and more inhuman. Although the most unexpected change is his sudden interest in the Biju's"

Pein raised an elegant eyebrow "The Biju's?" He repeated questioningly while processing this new information.

Orochimaru had always been more drawn to extending his reign of power and increase his knowledge, Biju's had never really interested him at least not when he was a member of the Akatsuki.

He turned his attention back to his partner. "Are your sources reliable?"

"Hai." Konan answered without hesitation.

Silence enveloped the room before Pein broke it a moment later. "Keep me posted on this matter and I want to know if any other sudden changes like these occur." He said.

"Understood." She said before bowing and dissolving in a swirl of paper and disappearing.

Pein folded his hands under his chin while closing his eyes.

Something was about to happen, he knew it, but he just didn't know what and if there was one thing that Pein couldn't tolerate it was to not be in control of things.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the Makímono no Hoshí. He had a feeling that it and Orochimaru's sudden change of attitude somehow had a connection, he just couldn't see it. He narrowed his eyes at the scroll before returning to the half written parchment in front of him. But rest assured he was going to make sure he would.

* * *

Kure stood in a dimly lit room and stared at a huge mirror leaning against the opposite wall.

"_Kure_" The image of a man appeared in the mirror and said man immediately knelt down.

"My Lord, we have the sacrifice you need." He said and as if on cue the door to the room banged open and two dark clad men appeared, holding a struggling man.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me!?" He shouted but was silenced with a quick blow to the neck, making him fall unconscious before they threw him onto the floor in front of the huge mirror.

Cold green eyes flickered to the man before settling on Kure. "_For your own sake I hope that you have everything prepared, his life energy will only keep me here for 24 hours and I do not want to spend them on unnecessary work_." The man said.

"Of course not, everything has been prepared; I have a five man squad waiting outside that are ready to depart at any time while I have another shadowing the onna, we are only waiting for your arrival, sire." Kure said as he walked up to the unconscious body on the floor lifted him by his throat so that he was dangling in front of the man inside the mirror.

Kure watched as his Lords hand emerged from the mirror and sunk into the chest of the man in his grasp and taking a firm hold of his heart. Almost immediately something green started to enter the slightly see-through arm and it started to slowly become fully visible as more of the image was pulled out from the mirror.

A thud was heard as the man was dumped to the floor and the man in the mirror now stood before them. The two men in the back immediately crouched down into the most degrading bow there is while Kure bowed with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to the World of the Living Shi-sama."

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took in the familiar ness of the hospital room. Sitting up he stretched before looking around searching for the familiar pink hair, but found no trace of her or Yami. She had already left.

He could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was so much he had wanted to tell her, but now it was too late.

Turning his gaze to his nightstand he saw a letter. For a moment he just stared at it before hesitantly reaching out and taking it.

With shaky hands he unfolded it and started to read:

'_Dear Naruto,_

_When you're reading this I will probably already have left. I hope the reasons for my departure became clear last night but there are some things I want to tell you with this letter._

_One; I am so very proud of you in every way possible. You have turned into a young man with a big heart, who knows to value the right things and has a smile to light up the darkest of days_. _You are the beam of light in my life and what gives me strength to carry on. _

_The second thing I want is to remind you: I love you. _

_I know I keep telling you this, but I just want to make sure that no matter what happens, whichever decisions you may make or what other people may think about you that I will always love you just as much and nothing will ever be able to change that, nothing._

_Remember this in dark times, remember this when all seems lost, remember this when there seems to be no hope and when no one seems to care, remember this:_

_I love you and this will never change._

_When you miss me think of all the times we've had together and know that a__ day won't go by that I don't think of you._

_Until we meet again_

_Sayonara _

_Sakura Haruno'_

He lowered his hands to his lap and looked outside, a smile on his lips as tears glistered in his eyes.

"Good luck kaa-san."

* * *

The snow covered forest around them was nothing but a blur as Yami and Sakura continued to jump through the trees on their way to the border between Hi and Ame (Rain). They had been running non-stop since they left Konoha, only stopping twice to eat and by now the sun had already set and the crescent moon shone brightly on the dark blue sky. But Sakura didn't pay the beautiful night any heed; she was too preoccupied with checking the area around them. She had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

'**Sakura'** Yami called, effectively pulling her out from her thoughts.

'Hai?' She asked glancing at him.

'**We're almost there.'** He said **'But remember that we do not have much time.'**

'I know and I'll be as quick as possible.' She said as they jumped down from the treetops and landed on the snow covered ground, proceeding towards a small house a few yards away.

Sakura raised her hand and knocked twice firmly and not a second later the soft pitter-patter of feet could be heard. The door opened to revile a little girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes (very similar to her own) staring up at her, a bunny plushie in her hand. When she saw Sakura recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" She said as she flung herself into said woman's awaiting arms.

"Konnbanwa Mika-chan (New moon)." Sakura laughed. Pulling away slightly she looked at the little sun beam "My have you grown since I last saw you." She said looking amazed.

"Hai, I'm already six." Mika boasted" I'm a big girl now!"

Sakura smiled as she ruffled her hair. "You sure are."

"Mika-chan who was it?" A woman shouted from inside the house.

"Sakura-chan is here!!" The little girl shouted back, smiling widely. A few seconds later a woman appeared in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel.

"Who did yo--Sakura!" She exclaimed as she noticed her. "It's so nice to see you!" She said as she embraced the other woman.

"How are you Keiko?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, just fine." Said woman answered with a smile.

Keiko was one of the many people Sakura had helped during her years of travel and they had become good friends. Sakura tried to visit them as often as she could but never really had the opportunity to do so more than once a year.

"We were just about to have some tea before going outside for a walk, would you like to join us?" Keiko asked but Sakura shook her head.

"I would love to but I don't have time. You see I am on my way to Iwagakure (Village Hidden among Stones) and I have to reach the boarder of Ame by nightfall." She said "I happened to be passing by and decided come and see how you were doing and to give you this." She said holding out a small leather bag which Keiko accepted and opened. "There are all the medicines you need, they should last you for another year."

Keiko looked up at Sakura with a small smile. "You know you really don't have to do this."

"Still I will." Sakura said returning the smile.

Keiko had a very weak heart which prevented her from doing any heavy labour and even hindered her from working sometimes. Sakura had been the one who had diagnosed her and taken it upon herself to provide her with all the needed medication (which had to be made from a very rare herb only found in Kaze (Wind)) since Keiko couldn't afford to travel half across the continent yearly for the medicine.

Keiko hugged Sakura tightly. "Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you very much)" She whispered.

"It's no big deal." Sakura said.

"Yes it is!!" Keiko shouted, pulling away, eyes glistering with tears. "Not many would help us as much as you have."

Sakura merely smiled at them.

"Well I should probably be on my way now." She said "Take care now Keiko, Mika-chan."

Keiko nodded "You too."

"Sayonara" Sakura said giving a slight wave.

"Bye!!" Mika shouted waving happily as Sakura and Yami sprinted off into the woods.

'How long is it until we reach the boarder?' She asked.

'**About three hours if we keep a rapid pace.'** Yami said. **'But we should perhaps –'**Yami came to a sudden stop. Sakura looked at him confused and was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt it; something was approaching them, something powerful.

'Do you feel that?' Sakura asked looking in the direction of the aura.

'**Hai, I've never felt anything like it, anything so tainted.' **He said narrowing his eyes slightly as he felt it come closer. **'It's too powerful for us to take on; we would do best in splitting up. Hide what chakra you have and I'll try to get it to follow me instead while you make your way to the boarder.' **Yami said in a serious tone which left no room for arguing. **'Do not wait for me, instead cross the boarder and hide somewhere until you have recovered.'**

'But what about you? You just said it's to powerful for us!' She said concerned.

'**I will manage, I will find you afterwards.'** He assured **'Now GO!'**

With that they split up and started sprinting of into different directions. Sakura hid her chakra as she sped through the treetops of the dark forest. She glanced over her shoulder when the aura suddenly vanished. 'Where did it go?' She thought as she began to search the surrounding premises. She suddenly she felt something behind her threw a glance backwards and saw something move in the dark.

'Shit it didn't work!' She thought as she picked up her speed and dashed into a field ahead. As soon as she landed she twirled around, a kunai in her hand, as she faced the direction from where she came.

The forest that had only a few minutes ago been bristling with life and night time sounds had suddenly turned deadly quiet and the only thing she could now hear was the sound of her own breathing and the slightly faster beating of her heart.

'If I could just distract it long enough so that I could escape I just might get enough of a head start to make it to the boarder and hide.' She thought.

Something moved and her muscles tensed as she prepared herself for an attack. A shadow walked soundlessly out from the foliage until it stood in the edge of the forest the moon reviling the features of a man with long dark scarlet hair, pale skin, cold sea foam eyes and dressed in a black armour of some kind (**A/N:** Pictures on 'My Space' the link is at the end of the chappie), she must admit he was handsome, but the aura that surrounded him made her tense. It was the same they had felt earlier.

'How did he know where I went? I hid my chakra and left no trails.' She thought as her grip on the kunai tightened.

Meanwhile the man eyed Sakura with a bland expression on his face, not saying a word.

After a while Sakura finally decided to speak: "Who are you?"

Her question made him raise his eyes to hers, which were completely void from any kind of emotion that made them look dead.

"I have been given countless names…" He said in a monotone voice "…but you would probably know me as Shi."

Sakura felt her breath hitch I her throat. Her plan had just become useless; there was no way she would ever be able to escape him and fighting him was out of the question, even at her full strength she would be no match for him.

"And you must be Sakura." He said, interrupting her train of thought. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Sakura's grip on the kunai tightened as she grasped the medallion that had slipped out from her cloak. "I have nothing of your possession." She said.

He eyed her silently for a while before the ghost of s smirk made its way to his lips "You are just as free spirited as your reincarnation." He said, his emotionless tone never changing. "But I will break you, just like I broke her."

Sakura's jaw tightened at his words as she said:

"Tell me one thing." He stared at her. "I am well aware that you have come here to kill me, what I would like to know though is what Megumi did to you to make you want to kill her." She asked.

At first he didn't say anything but then: "I take it Shiro-sama is the one who has told you this?" He said. "Hn, he may be one of the wisest of us but he has got it all wrong." Sakura eyed him in confusion.

"What is it you want then?" She asked. He stared at her for a while before he disappeared in a flash and in the next moment Sakura felt his lips by her ear and she tensed. "I do not wish to kill you…" He spoke in a low voice. "…what I want is to rule you."

Sakura jumped away from him, while throwing her kunai at him. With a solid 'thump' it dug into the ground. She cursed as she drew Koriha and held it defensively in front of her as her eyes darted around the field.

"Why would you want to own me? Because of Megumi?" She scoffed "You only used her to get to the Brothers!"

"I did use her to get to them but I could easily have gotten to them another way. My intentions were to use her and to keep her afterwards." His voice seemed to surround her. "But she found out about the Bijus and started to blame herself for what they had become, when in reality there was nothing she could have done to prevent it, and she vowed to set them free and through that promise she managed to escape." His voice came from beside her and she swung her sword at him only to have it blocked and pulled from her grasp as he appeared before her.

She aimed a punch at him but her only grasped her hand effortlessly and pulled her towards him so that she was flush against his chest. Sakura tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch. "But I do not intend to let that mistake happen twice." He said as his hands wrapped around her upper arms, making her skin crawl.

Being this close to him made her feel like she was in a dark and cold swamp, drowning. 'I have to find a way out of here.' She thought. Shi seemed to have notice what she was thinking for a cold smirk made its way it his lips.

"You have no chance of escape, you are weakened and the Okami will not come and aid you, he is too preoccupied fighting the group of Jigoku ryoken (hell hounds) I sent after him." He hocked a finger under her chin and raised her head, his face hovering closely above hers. "You are all alone." And with those words he captured her lips with his.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. His presence was so suffocating, cold, it felt like death, and she wanted nothing more than get as far away from him as she could, but his grip on her was firm and did not budge, despite her struggles. She felt his arm around her waist tighten, brining her closer to him if possible as his other hand moved to her neck, deepening the kiss.

Using what little chakra she had and punched him in the chest, throwing him several feet away, his back hitting a tree.

Breathing slightly laboured she looked to where he had landed and saw him get up, as if nothing had happened although that hit would've killed any human being.

"Did you really think that you could hurt me?" He asked, now standing.

"What is it you want from me?" Sakura asked with suppressed anger in her voice.

"I intend to take you to Meido (underworld) and then look for the remaining Bijus." He said taking a few steps towards her. "Then I'll watch the world fall into darkness and crumble by my feet. The death, despair, pain and destruction will give me a power almost on par with Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi."

Sakura glared at him heatedly. "I will not come with you."

"I do not see how you will stop me. You can barely stand and can much less over power me." He said in his monotone voice.

"As long as there is a breath left in my body I will never go anywhere with you!" She spat as her glare intensified.

"We'll see." He replied, seemingly unaffected by her venomous words.

Sudden laughter broke through the silence that had momentarily settled over them and made Sakura look to her side.

"Mika-chan!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Her eyes widened. 'No.'

Just then Mika's familiar form appeared from the forest laughing as she held her bunny in her arms. She stopped when she saw Sakura and beamed.

"Mika-chan you shouldn't run away like that! Come now we should go home—"Keiko said emerging from behind her, but paused when Mika shouted. "Sakura!"

Sakura felt fear grasp her heart and her eyes darted to Shi who was looking at the two new occupants in the field with disinterest as something moved inside the forest.

"Kill them." He ordered silently.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to run towards them but from nowhere three Jigoku ryoken appeared and bit into each of her arms and the left side of her abdomen. She faltered and fell to her knees as she shouted in a pained voice:

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!"

Keiko's eyes widened before she quickly grasped Mika's small hand in her and started running as two other beats followed them closely behind.

Shi looked over at Sakura. "They will not escape." He said but Sakura didn't listen to him and instead prayed for their escape. For a moment it seemed as though they had a chance to get away but then everything just went wrong.

Mika's bunny slipped out of her hand "Mai-chan!" She shouted and wretched her hand from her kaa-san's and ran back to her fallen toy.

Keiko froze when she felt Mika's hand slip out of hers and she turned around in time to see the two beats close in on the little girl who was picking up her bunny.

Her eyes widened and her legs began to move "Mika-chan run, get away from there!!"

Mika looked up and saw one of their hunters only a few steps away. Fear disabled her movement and she clenched her eyes shut as she clutched Mai to her chest and waited for the inevitable pain.

Sakura heard a scream then silence.

'No, no, no' She thought as she activated her Fuyuhana, ignoring the pain from the ryoken and what she saw made her breath stop.

Keiko was lying in front of Mika; one of the ryoken latched onto her throat while Mika just stared wide eyed at her mother before tears filled them and she rose to her feet and ran towards the beast. "Kaa-san!"

Sakura saw the other Jigoku ryoken run at her. She opened her mouth to shout as the beats lunged.

"Kaa-s—"Mika never go to finish her call before the ryoken's claws pierced her chest from behind.

She hung limply from the ryoken's claws; eyes were wide as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, blood pouring out from her chest and down her lip.

She tried to say something but only managed a small whisper: "O-owy, owy go away" Mei fell from her lifeless hands to the ground.

"Mika! Keiko!!" Sakura screamed as tears filled her eyes as she pulled against her restraints. Turning to him with scorching anger and disgust she glared at him with all her might "You gutless bastard! They had nothing to do with this!"

Shi's attention shifted to the distraught woman, his face remaining unfazed. "Those humans were dear to you I see." He said, ignoring her earlier statement. "Maybe then they will be able to convince you to join me."

He said as Sakura saw Mika's and Keiko's souls rise from their bodies, looking confused. Registering what he said her eyes widened she looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze to the two souls and opened her mouth to shout when one of the ryoken attached to her sank its fangs deeper into her skin and she screamed.

Shi raised a hand in the two souls' direction and a dark abyss appeared behind Mika's soul who didn't notice it. Tentacle like things appeared from inside it and grasped onto her, pulling her inside. Her eyes widened and she tried to break free but no matter how much she struggled and trashed it was no use.

"Kaa-san!!" Keiko tried to take Mika's hand but she just couldn't grasp it and the hole swallowed the girl.

Sakura's eyes widened before her head shot towards Shi.

"Where'd you take her? What'd you do?!" She shouted fire in her eyes.

"Until you agree to come with me the child's soul will be imprisoned in a place from which she will never be able to pass on instead the creature guarding the place will devour her soul over and over again until she is freed." He walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her down at her. "All you have to do is agree and I will set her free and let her be united with her oka-san in heaven."

Sakura just continued to stare on ahead. They had to suffer so much and all because of her. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, splashing onto the medallion around her neck. The amulet unexpectedly pulsed alive with a blast of light. It was so bright the Jigoku ryoken couldn't stand it and released their hold on her as Shi shielded his eyes. The light swallowed Sakura in a bubble like form and exploded. When the light died down she was gone

* * *

The middle of a dark forest was illuminated by a bright light and with which Sakura appeared. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed as the medallion continued to pulse with the Bijus' chakra.

She could hear the soft drizzle of something hitting the ground as something wet fell onto her body.

It was raining.

She barely registered the pain in her wounds as the rain fell on them for the pain in her heart was so much greater.

'Mika and Keiko are dead. They died because I wasn't strong enough and now they will not even get to be joined in the afterlife because of me.' She thought as she creaked her eyes open and stared up at the dark sky.

She had always known there was a possibility, that people she cared for died, but still but now that it happened…

"I am so sorry Mika-chan, Keiko, so very sorry." She whispered. She felt the blood loss get to her and she started to feel tired, so very tired. Her eyes started to fall shut and before she completely lost consciousness she felt something wet run down her cheeks; whether it was the rain or her tears she just didn't know, she just didn't know.

* * *

Pein's eyes snapped open as he sat up in the bed. The bed shifted slightly as someone moved beside him and Konan turned around to look at him.

"Pein…" She noticed his thoughtful expression and immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked sitting up slightly.

He was quiet at first. "I just felt the Bijus' chakra"

Konan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where?" She asked sitting up, wrapping the bed sheet around her naked torso as she watched him slip out of bed and get dress.

"A couple of miles from here" He said as he put on his cloak before glancing back at her. "Wait here." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Reappearing in his office Pein focused some of his chakra to his Akatsuki ring, connecting it to Zetsus and a few seconds later another chakra appeared in the room.

"You called Pein-sama?" A deep tone sounded from one of the corners of the room.

Pein looked at the plant like man partly hidden by the shadows of the room. "I need you to check out the area 5 miles west from here."

Zetsu cocked his head to the side. "Is there anything special I should be looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary."

Zetsu nodded before he morphed back into the ground.

Pein stood in silence in the darkened room for a while. He wasn't completely sure if something had actually been there for the Bijus' chakra had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He threw a glance at the Makímono no Hoshí on his desk before he did the required seals and disappeared anew one thought in his head that brought a smirk to his face:

'Maybe things are going to work in our favour after all.'

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 18 is up!

The address to my 'My Space' and the picture of Shi: **./**

Here we got to know more about Shi's true intentions with Sakura and much other goodie things. X)

I am very proud to inform you that there will without a doubt be some kind of Ita/Sak fluff in the next chappie XD FINALLY!!

As you all may have noticed this chappie is WAY longer than my other ones and the reason is simple: it is my Christmas present to you guys, a little treat for being such awesome reviewers X3

_Now to answer your awesome reviews X3_

**xXFallenSakuraXx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! **1.** Well the idea for 'Fuyuhana' I got from actually combining two stories I had in mind, with some changes of course. I did need quite some time to figure out the plotline with all its twists and turns, when I had that done I just started writing. **2.** I must admit I didn't come up with them I used a English-Japanese word book and then I just used some names I've sometimes seen mentioned in other stories that have had a fitting meaning to the character. **3.** I chose the wolf Shiro was going to be the God of winter I thought I would be fitting, almso because wolfs are strong but still organised, you know? Wow this got quite long XD

**LovelyLittleAngel144****:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**sakuratherocker:** Thank you, glad you liked it! COOKIE!! –munch munch- Thanks –gives you a cookie of her own- Here ya' go, for reviewing X)

**urascoldaswater:** Thank you, glad you liked it! He truly has, hasn't he XP

**xxBloodyxDreamzxx:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Thanks for pointing that out, I try to spell check my chappies as good as I can but sometimes I just don't get everything XP

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Shinju Tenshi:** Thank you, glad you liked it!

**Suck-A-Butt:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope my PM cleared things up for you X)

**oO Yukiko Oo:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Now that you mention it, it IS kind of much to read at one time XP The only reason I'm putting in other peoples views in the story is to show it from another point of view, it can pay off though to read the other scenes too because they often reveal small hints of what will happen, but in the end it's you who decide and I don't mind if you read it like that X)

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know, we don't even have an inch of snow here even though it's two days to x-mas T.T

**Uniquely Ironic:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Another cookie!! –munch munch- OMG they are delicious!! Cookie monster? Oh no!! –Takes her box with cookies and holds it protectively- Thanks for the heads up, here –slips out a cookie from her cookie jar- for reviewing X)

**Secret world:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Mayumi Crescent Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! -catches candy- Thanksie! -throws a cookie to you- Here, for reviewing X)

**ItaSaku29:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Ita-ta: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Honestly, I'm not quite sure -.-" The Fuyuhana was 'born' when I combined two stories I had had in mind. then I added some plot twists and voila!! X)

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**unbeatablehinata:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**AnimeFreak4261:** Thank you! **1.** The necklace was give to Sakura from Shiro when she had finished her training (See ch. 12 for flashback) **2.** Well as you've probably figured out after this chappie it was Shi and his Jigoku ryoken (hell hounds)X)

**Itachi4Eva****:** Thank you, glad you liked it! –laughs- okay XD

**Hao'sAnjul:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well he will be in the next chappie!! X3

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it!

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:** Thank you, glad you liked it! When I wrote my first story I wasn't this 'organized' and sometimes I ended up with no ideas as to write next and the events became slightly jumpy you know? So when I wrote this one I decided to write a plotline first so that I have a red thread to follow. But this is just what works for me; you'll just have to find the style that fits you X3

**kittycats1992:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**XinDi:** Thank you, glad you liked it! School has been rather hectic and my homework piling up so that's what has prolonged my updates X)

**x0xSHADOWx0x:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No, she's got six and the remaining four the Akatsuki have. X)

**Kinomi-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it!-laughs- please do for all us Itachi-lovers sakes XD

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No Ita/Sak in this chappie but in the next there will be XD

**jackie-chan1230:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**samurifox25:** Thank you! I will add in the next chappie!! XD

**Haru no hana:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Good to know that he's fully rested, well kinda XD. Is it ok if I take him back no so that I can use him for the upcoming Ita/Sak fluff? Good that you like to leave long reviews because I like to receive them X) HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY!!! XD –hugs-

**I-Love-Akatsuki:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well it depends how you mean, when they will meet again or maybe be an item. If it is the first then in the next chappie and if it is the latter then I really can't say for sure X)

**.Sakura:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know, I try to correct my spelling mistakes but some of them just manage to get away XP

**akatsuki's hikari****:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I can console you with that in the next chappie there **will** be Ita/Sak ness and no you're still not annoying me XP CHOCOLATE –devours the chocolate bar- Thanks!! –gives one of her chocolate chip cookies- here, for waiting so patiently for Ita/Sak goodness. –sees you eating the cake and suppresses a whine- XD

**NightWing101****:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope this chappie answered your questions X). More candy!!! -starts eating the candy bar- mmm, here! –whips out a cookie- for reviewing X3

**aznkitty180:** Thank you, glad you liked it! He will come in the next chappie XD

**Cute-Killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**XXRedWolfXX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Mikomi-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Nope he doesn't XD

**The Galaxia Chronicler:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yes you were, but that's all the Kaka/Saku I got XP

**Star Fata:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**symbiotic:** Thank you, glad you liked it! You think so? X)

**pinky101:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Miss. Wolf Assassin:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Ita/Sak will be in the next chappie!! XD

**cherryblossom279:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Rangerette:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X3

**Starlight - Wild Koneko:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**kibafan291:** Thank you! Sorry X)

**TeenageCrisis:** Thank you, glad you liked it! And there will be in the next chappie!! XD

**Quiet Moon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Well who knows maybe you'll get your wish in one of the following chappies XD Guilty as charged XP

* * *

Well I don't think there's anything left to say except for: **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR (don't forget to review!!)** XD

Hope you all get many presents!!

Warm hugs and Kisses

-**Wounded angel**


	19. Hope is a Fragile Thing

**The Fuyuhana **

**By:****Wounded**** angel**

* * *

Shiro ran through the forest at the outskirts of Hi in his wolf form, accompanied by one of his soldiers. His face was blank and betraying none of the inner turmoil he was experiencing. His connection to Sakura and Yami had suddenly vanished a few hours ago and neither of the two responded to his attempts of contacting them. Shiro had gotten the uncomfortable feeling that something had gone horribly wrong and he had immediately left with a search party to look for them. Now, several hours of searching later, he still had no clue as to what had happened, if they were alright or where they were. Shiro had managed to pinpoint Sakura's position before she had disappeared which significantly narrowed down the search area but the newly fallen snow had destroyed all the tracks and scents that could possibly have helped them in their search. Due to this unfortunate event they were now instead forced to search the premises by foot but to successfully search the whole ground they had to cover it would require a resource they simple didn't have; time. For all they knew Sakura and Yami could be lying severely hurt somewhere and if that was the case there was no saying how much longer they could hold out.

Shiro broke into a small clearing and stopped to look around for any sign of them having been there like he had done at every other place they had found that could possibly have functioned as a place for them to rest at before their disappearance. But it seemed as though this would just be another dead end like the numerous other places.

'**There is no sign or scent left of them having been here, Shiro-sama' **the soldier said, returning to his Lord's side after having searched the currently occupied spot. Shiro felt his heart drop lower in his stomach and he nodded. **'We continue'** He said and was about to take off into the woods again when he picked up the faint sound, a whisper, in the wind.

'**Shiro-sama?'** the soldier asked when Shiro didn't move.

'**Do you hear anything, Takuma?' **Shiro asked eyes never leaving their snow covered surroundings. The soldier, Takuma, raised his head slightly perking his ears trying to pick up any sound that could be that which his Lord was talking about.

'**Nothing out of the ordinary, milord' **Takuma replied after a moment of silence. His answer made Shiro suspicious for he could still hear the whispers and they had maybe even gotten louder.

With calm, deliberate steps Shiro started to walk towards the other side of the field from where the sound seemed to originate from. He came to an abrupt halt in his strides when he reached the spot where the sound seemed the loudest. Looking down he saw nothing but the powder white snow. Pausing for a moment he started to carefully brush the white layer of snow aside. Unexpectantly his paw collided with something solid after a moments digging. Continuing more carefully than before, his ocean blue eyes widened a fraction when a black, white swirls covered sheath came into view. 'Koriha'

Everything made sense now. No wonder Takuma hadn't heard the whisper, after all not many people's hearts could intercept Koriha's calling. Changing into his human form, Shiro kneeled down beside the weapon and brushed the last snow aside to revile its full form.

'If it is here then that must mean that Sakura has at some point also been here' he thought and his eyes narrowed. 'Something must have happened for Sakura would never have left or even forgotten Koriha behind like this'

Takuma had in the meantime walked up to Shiro and now stood slightly behind him. Looking at the God's focus of attention his eyes widened a fraction. **'Isn't that Sakura-hime's sword?'** He asked **'How has it ended up here?'** He continued as he reached out to touch it, but to his great surprise the moment his paw was about to touch it Koriha dissolved into a gust of wind and he only met the cool snow bellow its resting place. Takuma removed his paw as if he had been burned and immediately Koriha returned to its place. **'What happened?'** Takuma asked amazed.

"It is an ancient spell that is cast over every sword forged in the sword smith Tsuyosa-san's (strength) fires" Shiro explained making Takuma focus on him.

'**Tsuyosa as in the God of fire?'** He asked and Shiro nodded.

"The spell basically means that when the sword has been drawn for the first time, and thereby awoken from its sleep, a connection between it and the one who drew it will be formed and after this has happened no one but the wielder will be able to wield it"

'**Not even Tsuyosa-sama or you, Shiro-sama?'** Takuma asked.

Shiro shook his head. "No, not unless Sakura hands us Koriha willingly, although if one of us were forced to do it anyway Tsuyosa-san would have a slightly bigger chance in succeeding, but I'm afraid we don't have time to ask him to come here" Shiro said. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Takuma. "I would advice you to take a step back" He said and Takuma did as told with a quick nod.

Turning back to the sword, Shiro slowly reached out and curled his fingers around the handle. Instantly Koriha started to shake and the snow around them started to whirl around furiously, but Shiro's grip didn't waver and this only made Koriha shake harder. Ice started to form on Shiro's hand; creeping upwards and he grit his teeth. 'It is much more resistant than what I thought it would be' he thought. 'I hoped I wouldn't have had to resort to this'

Shiro's free hand shot to the hilt of his own sword and drew it from its sheath in one fluid movement. Crossing his arm over his chest he held the sword right by his face.

"Heion (quiet calmness)" he said. The sword immediately awoke to its master's call and pulsed alive. It started to emit an almost transparent mist that silently flowed down over Shiro's arm and made the ice retreat back into Koriha. Settling over said sword it seemingly wrapping itself around the sheath and slowly Koriha stopped shaking as the snow whirling hostilely around them calmed. The mist stopped its fluid motion and froze, creating an unsymmetrical pattern of vein-looking threads across the sheath.

Shiro lowered his hand, his breathing a little strained.

'**Shiro-sama, are you alright?'** Takuma asked, quickly moving to his Lord's side.

"I'm fine" he said and sheathed Heion before standing.

'**What did you do?'** Takuma asked, glancing at the sword that was still held firmly in Shiro's hand.

"I managed to temporarily subdue it using Heion's help, but the spell will not last long" he said and looked down at the sword in his hand. He could hear its faint (but still present) calling for its mistress.

'**So that is how powerful one of Tsuyosa-sama's swords is'** Takuma mused aloud as Shiro placed Koriha next to Heion in his sash.

"This is nothing compared to their real power. When the sword and the heart of wielder are one, there is no saying what can happen" he said. Before Takuma had a chance to inquire more about it, a loud howl rang through the sky, drawing both their attention. The howl died down only to begin again and Shiro lowered his head to Takuma. "It seems they have found something" he said and quickly changed back into a wolf.

'**Let's go'**

Takuma nodded and they sprinted off into the direction of the call.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the faint sound of crickets playing and the soft rustling of the wind blowing through leaves and grass. Emerald eyes fluttered open and tiredly took in the familiar surroundings she quickly recognized as those of her subconscious.

'If I am here…' she thought as she pushed herself into an upright position, with slight difficulty due to the layers of fabric she wore under her uchigi 'then I must still be alive' she finished her train of thought.

Looking around Sakura found that nothing had changed; the flowers were still in full bloom, the fireflies continued to fly around in the air and the soft breeze still ghosted across the meadow, rustling the grass where the crickets played.

Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh 'Well this is just great, how will I be able to get out of here?' she thought a little frustrated 'The last time I was here tou-san didn't tell me how to return to my conscious self'

Another sigh passed over her lips and she adjusted her position so that her chin rested on her knees. Wrapping her arms around her legs she stared out over the slightly sloping field.

A small firefly drifted away from the rest and settled onto her knee, its wings moving slightly. Sakura studied it in silence, not moving, while comically the firefly seemed to do the same with her. After a moment she smiled 'It is the color of as that of Mika-chan's eyes' she thought after a moment's observation. The smile on her lips suddenly vanished and her eyes hardened as images of her encounter with Shi flashed before her eyes, followed by fleeting moments with Keiko and Mika, ending with their cruel fate. Sakura bit her lip as to not let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall.

'Crying will not bring them back, nor save Mika from her prison' she harshly reminded herself as she wiped her moist eyes with her fingers, 'Instead I should try and find a way out from here so that I can figure out how to free her' she thought as Mika's carefree laugh, the one she had given before she had been so mercilessly slaughtered, rang through her ears making a sorrowful frown appear on Sakura's face as she felt the lump in her throat expand. 'How could something so horrible and cruel be done to a child as innocent as she was?' she wondered.

'_She wouldn't have to suffer if you would only agree to go with him, you owe her peace in the afterlife, after all it's your fault she died in the first place, you couldn't protect her'_ a voice whispered but Sakura mentally shook her head.

'He would never keep his promise and even if he did, everyone else, the ones I can still protect and save, would all suffer the same fate as her'

Sakura set her jaw firmly as determination filled her eyes, 'and I will never let that happen, no instead I will find another way to free her and then I will defeat him once and for all'

'_You're a fool!'_ The voice hissed, _'You can never defeat him, Shi is a God! While you are just a mere mortal, a human'_

'I will find a way, may it cost what it will, but I will find a way' Sakura vowed and the other voice remained silent.

The firefly fluttered its wings, drawing Sakura out from her thoughts just in time to see it take flight and join the others further down by the small river.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A male voice asked and Sakura jumped slightly before twisting around so that she could see who had spoken. Green eyes widened.

"Zenpo-san?"

The red head standing a few feet behind her shifted his attention to her and gave a smirk accompanied by a nod.

"But how can you be here? In your human form nonetheless" Sakura asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Zenpo closed his eyes briefly, the smirk ever present, before he reopened his them and closed the small distance between them with soundless, calm steps.

"I am currently a part of you" he said as he stopped beside her. Seeing her questioning look he continued,

"You see, after you had fallen unconscious my brothers and I healed you, but we were barely finished the task before a chakra appeared nearby. Not knowing who it was or what their intensions were we made the best decision we could think of and that was to temporarily fuse with you" he finished and Sakura nodded slowly.

"Do you have any idea where 'I' am at the moment?" she asked, "I mean, am I still in the forest?"

Zenpo answered her question after some thought,

"We don't know the current location of your conscious self, no. The chakra we had felt turned out to be an Akatsuki and he took you to, what we believe, is their headquarters" he said, watching her for a reaction. A thoughtful expression entered Sakura's facial features and she unconsciously started to bite on her lower lip. This would complicate things immensely, escaping the Akatsuki wasn't easy and escaping their headquarters she was sure would be ten times harder. Her eyes closed in frustration, 'Damn it! I don't have time for this!' she thought before focusing back on Zenpo, realizing he had still to answer her second question.

"What about you being here as a human? You shouldn't technically even be awake because of the coma-like-state the extracting jutsu places you in" Sakura said, slightly curious.

Zenpo shifted his gaze to the night sky above them.

"I am only partially awake. Your unconscious call for help awoke us enough to help you and when you were out of danger the jutsu once again took over, this is why only I am here because the others have already been forced to succumb to it"

Sakura turned her gaze away from him "Sou ka that explains it" she said softly and rose to her feet, dusting the grass from the uchigi; unaware of Zenpo watching her

"It was Shi wasn't it?" his statement made Sakura pause briefly, "It was he who caused you those injuries?" He elaborated, eyes fixed on her alone.

Sakura debated whether or not she should tell him but ultimately she raised her eyes from the kimono to meet his. "Hai, it was"

Zenpo's jaw tightened and he turned his face away, "I knew it" he said, his voice so low she barely caught it.

"I was hoping he wouldn't have found you, that you wouldn't have had to meet him before you had no other choice," his eyes softened and he seemed to suppress a sigh "although I, in the back of my head, at the same time knew it was only my own wishful thinking."

Sakura watched him, for a while before she reached forward and hesitantly placed a reassuring hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

"Like you said, I was bound to have met him at some point, at least now I know who I'm fighting" she said with a bittersweet smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Zenpo stared at her in silence before giving a nod and averting his gaze to the fireflies. Sakura let her hand remain resting on his arm as she copied his movement and settled her eyes on the dots of soft green light.

"What did he want from you?" Zenpo asked after a moment of silence, not looking at her.

"The same as he wanted from Megumi; me and your powers" she answered.

"Was it because of your reply he hurt you?" he continued. Sakura's gaze saddened as she lowered it slightly, "No,"

Zenpo glanced at her, waiting for her to explain further.

"Near the place where Shi and I…met, a friend of mine lived with her six-year old daughter. They were on walk when they unfortunately happened to arrive at the clearing we were at," Sakura paused to take a breath "I tried to run to them, but three of Shi's Jigoku ryoken restrained me." She said.

"What happened then?" Zenpo asked carefully, when she didn't continue.

Sakura released a breath before turning her gaze back to the stream, "They died"

His features turned grave and he placed a hand over hers on his arm. "I'm sorry"

She quickly shook her head "Don't be, it wasn't your fault" Mentally Zenpo didn't quite agree with her but nodded nonetheless. Noticing this Sakura grasped his hand firmly in both of hers, "It wasn't"

He only looked at her with a slight smirk but said nothing to neither deny nor confirm what she said.

"Besides I should be thanking you for helping me, so" she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace "arigato, all of you" she said softly. Zenpo looked down at her with a glint of surprise in his eyes before they softened a fraction and he slowly returned the gesture in a silent 'you're welcome'.

'She and Megumi are so alike,' he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned his chin on the top of her head 'and yet, they are so very different'

Standing like that for a while until Sakura pulled away, her mouth slightly ajar as if to say something, but everything fled her mind when she looked up at Zenpo and saw him fading away.

"Zenpo-san, you're disappearing" she said slightly alarmed.

"Aa" was his only reply as his expression remained serene.

"What's wrong? Why's this happening?" she asked, but he only smirked.

"Nothing is wrong; everything is as it should be"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are waking up and therefore I am drifting back into my coma" he explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sakura moved her mouth, trying to say something but not finding the right words, so she just closed her mouth and looked at him with slight concern. This made his smirk broaden and he hesitantly raised his hand and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, in a silent gesture of comfort.

"It'll be alright" he said "Just remember that like the fireflies in the night, even in darkness there is light"

Sakura nodded and the next moment everything started to fade, blending together until there was only darkness and then she woke up.

* * *

Shiro arrived at the place from which the howl had originated and was instantly hit by the strong smell of blood in the air. His eyes searched the terrain and quickly noticed the two wolves a few yards away, standing beside Yami's bleeding human form, propped up against a tree and seemingly unconscious. 

'**Shiro-sama'** the wolves greeted when he reached their side, Takuma right behind him.

'**Is he conscious?'** Shiro asked.

'**He has been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since we found him' **one of the wolf-pair answered as Shiro eyed the profusely bleeding blade wound in Yami's abdomen.

"S-Sh-iro-sama,"

They all looked at Yami when his hoarse voice reached their sensitive ears and they saw him looking at Shiro through half-lidded eyes.

'**Hai, it is me'** Shiro somewhat confirmed.

"Sa-kura—"he began but was cut off as be started to cough veraciously. Blood spattered onto the already crimson stained snow. Slowly his coughs eased "Sakura, you have to find her" he finished, wheezing.

'**Don't talk'** Shiro said firmly **'you need to save your strength until we get to Gengetsu and have your wounds healed'**

Yami shook his head sluggishly

"You don't understand," he swallowed with difficulty "Shi has found her" Shiro's eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped several degrees

'**Was he the one who did this to you?'** Yami's head tipped forward into a weak nod.

"He sent one of his Jigoku ryoken, some one named Kure" he winced as the wound burned "while he himself went after Sakura" he choked out and released a breath when the pain subsided. He reopened his eyes and noticed that everything was beginning to get blurred as it became harder and harder to keep his eyelids open but he stubbornly clambered onto his consciousness, fighting to stay awake.

'**How'd you end up like this?'** Shiro asked.

"We were fighting," he began "a-and in the middle of our fight the Bijus' chakra flared, it got me distracted for a split second and it cost me" Yami answered, his voice no longer anything but a whisper. Using his last strength, Yami raised his head to look Shiro directly in the eye. "Gome-nasai Shiro-sama, I-I didn't protect her, I failed you both" Shiro shook his head.

'**You did not, you did what you could and I do not hold you responsible for what happened, no one could've foreseen this'** he said.

Darkness loomed at the edges of his vision but before it completely consumed him, Yami forced out his last words "I should've known, I should've done more and most importantly I should've protected her" his eyes had almost closed by now "but I didn't and now, because of my mistake, she is gone…Sakura…is…gone" and then his world went black.

Shiro quickly turned to Takuma behind him. **'Continue searching, we must not give up hope' **he said before he turned to Yami's unconscious body, barely registering Takuma telling the wolves the orders before the three of them sprinted of. Shiro quickly focused to get them out of there.

'If Shi has her, we have to hurry' he thought as the white ribbons surrounded them 'We have only hope left now, hope that she will be alright' he thought and couldn't help but hear the small voice in his head just before they disappeared, _hope is a fragile thing._

* * *

Sakura looked around the dark room she was being kept in, trying to get a picture of here whereabouts. With the help of the scarce light that crept in through the crack under the door, she could see enough to know that the room was empty and held no windows. Turning her focus of attention to the shackles keeping her arms tied behind her back she moved her numb arms, trying to get some feeling back into them.

In the back of her mind she thanked Kami that she had prepared for if this were to happen or else she would've been in serious trouble right now.

'Time to get out of here' she thought and focused on the Shiro's mark on her lower back, drawing out some of the chakra kept stored there for such occasions.

Gathering the small amount of chakra to her hands she gave a firm and quick tug and the steal broke with a snap and clattered to the floor. Sitting up she rubbed her wrists, trying to increase the cut of blood flow to them while she looked around.

'Now to get out of here' Sakura thought, eyeing the door in front of her. 'I'm not even going to try that one' she thought 'I have a feeling I'd never find my way out of the hideout undetected' Ruling that option out she turned her attention to her hands 'Then that only leaves one option left, a substitution jutsu'

Making sure that no one was on their way to the room, she stood and preformed the required seals with practiced ease. Finding a thing to switch places with she disappeared in 'puff' of smoke and a log disguised with a henge took her place.

Letting her hands fall back to her sides, Sakura found herself in the middle of the rainforest of Ame.

'I don't have enough chakra to spare on summoning Kosetsu to help me find the way out of here' she concluded and glanced down at the torn fabric on her left arm. 'It's a good thing the Brothers healed the wounds or this would never have worked' she thought before removing the torn shirt, due to the warmth and moistness in the air. She quickly tied it around her waist and tied her hair at the back of her head as to keep it out of her way. Wracking her head for how she could find her way out of there she picked up the sound of running water.

'There could be a river nearby,' she thought, lowering her arms back to her side 'and if there is and if I follow it I just might find my way out of here or at least to a town or village'

Locating the direction of the river she quickly sprinted of towards it 'I'm just hoping my theory is right and that I'm not lead back to the Akatsuki' she thought as she increased her speed.

* * *

Shi stood by the window in his throne room looking outside. His fists suddenly tightened at his sides.

'I had her, she was within my grasp' he thought as electricity started to fill the air around him 'and then, just like wisps of smoke, she slipped between my fingers' he slammed his fisted hand onto the windowsill in front of him and the stone crushed beneath the impact, creating a dent. The anger burned like acid in his veins and nothing seemed to be able to calm it.

The door creaked open and a moment later Shi heard the shaky voice of one of his servants ring through the quiet room.

"S-Shi-sama, Kure-san has sent a m-message for you" the servant said.

"…" Shi said nothing to acknowledge his presence and his lack of response only increased the hostile air in the room.

Licking his dry lips, the servant shakily unfolded a piece of paper, slightly wrinkled due to him nervously wringing it in his hands on his way there.

"H-he says that they have searched t-the area repeatedly but found n-nothing. Shiro's men ha-ve been sighted and therefore they have ex-tended the search area" he read, eyes scanning the text in his hands. His head shot up when Shi finally spoke,

"They will continue searching, no one is to rest until she is found" he said in a deadly calm voice before he looked over his shoulder at the servant "and if she isn't found soon I will personally hold Kure responsible for it and he will suffer the consequences" the servant gave a quick nod before hurriedly leaving the room.

Shi looked back outside, leaning his hands onto the windowsill as he closed his eyes. His hands fisted themselves the more he thought of her.

'I will find you, no matter how long it will take, I will find you' he silently vowed. He would wait, he had time, he had time.

* * *

Itachi leaped down from the branch he had occupied just a moment earlier. Kneeling down he inspected the tracks on the ground.

"Is it hers?" Kisame asked, coming up behind him.

"Aa," he replied as he followed the direction the tracks were moving in with his eyes "but they also end here" he said and straightened. Kisame followed the tracks and stopped at the riverbank where they disappeared. A smile appeared on his lips "Smart girl, she's running on the water surface to avoid leaving tracks or scents" he said, shifting Samehada on his back as he turned to Itachi "What do we do now?"

"She is probably following the river in the hopes of finding some kind of population where she can rest and regain her strength," he said, shifting his head slightly to the side to look at his partner "but since we cannot be certain, I suggest you continue searching the forest for further tracks"

Kisame grunted in reply and the two of the leapt into the trees again, continuing their pursuit.

* * *

Sakura dodged a rock protruding from the river's surface with a quick side step, never lessening her speed. Glancing over her shoulder she made sure that no one was following her. Usually she would use her chakra to do that but since she had so little at her disposal she had to prioritize and this was one of the things she could use her sense to help. 

'So far so good' she thought, turning her head back to its previous position 'They have most likely already noticed I'm gone and where I'm heading' she thought 'better pick up my speed' Using a small amount of what chakra she had left, her surroundings became even more blurred as she dashed along with the rushing river.

Tuning everything out for a split second she tried for the second time that day to contact Shiro. 'Tou-san, are you there?' she asked, but like at her previous attempt she received no reply. Sakura's eyebrow furrowed in concern 'Why can't I establish a contact with him' she thought 'It is like something is blocking me'

Deciding to worry about this when she out of here, her attention turned to the thundering, sloping waters ahead 'It can't be long now' she thought as she took a run and jumped out over the edge of the waterfalls. The air whizzed past her as she dove through the air, flipping around so that her legs came first she channeled the chakra she had previously focused in her legs for speed to cushion her fall. With a splash she reached the surface. Straightening Sakura looked around the lake she was currently standing on for an exit. From the corner of her eye she saw the river continue and she turned in its direction, noticing that the sky had turned a deep orange due to the sun beginning to set. 'Hopefully it won't take long now, I don't have much chakra r strength left' she thought as she ran in the rivers direction.

Suddenly the water beside her started to stir and the next moment a water shockwave came speeding towards her.

'Where did that come from?' she thought before she turned around, knowing she couldn't dodge it, and crossed her arms seconds before the hurl of water made impact with her body. The force of the impact sent her flying away from the lake and into one of the trees that lined the lakeshore. When her back made contact with the tree trunk, a choked gasped made its way through her lips as her breath was knocked out of her. Sliding to the ground Sakura took in small ragged breathes to restore the oxygen in her lungs. Hearing footsteps she cracked her eyes opened and from underneath her bangs she saw a pair of feet and a black cloak with red clouds. Her jaw tightened 'They've found me'

Sakura tried to rise to her feet but her body protested to such actions and she found herself incapable of even lifting her arms. It became evidently clear to her that she wouldn't be able to put up any kind of fight against the nukenin before her so instead she closed her eyes and leaned back even further against the tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, trying to sound stronger than what she really felt as she addressed the Akatsuki. Hearing the shifting of fabric Sakura almost jumped when she felt a calloused hand grasp her chin, lifting her head.

"Open your eyes"

The person's smooth, monotone voice made every muscle in Sakura's body tense. 'That voice,' she thought as an unpleasant feeling formed in her stomach as she slowly opened her eyes. When her captors face came into view she felt her breathing hitch in her throat; his blood red eyes pinned her to the spot from underneath a veil of black bangs. Uchiha Itachi.

Had the situation been any less sever Sakura would have laughed at the irony of Itachi, of all the Akatsuki's members, finding her. Letting her gaze rest on the lines on his face she didn't utter a word, what was there to say? The uncomfortable feeling in Sakura's stomach seemed to increase tenfold. She felt even more vary than she otherwise would in these kinds of situations; she didn't have enough chakra for even a chakra boasted punch and she could barely move, not the most favorable state to meet an Akatsuki in, especially not alone.

"Did you truly think we wouldn't have found you?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"I knew you would most likely, but that didn't stop me from trying" Sakura answered, fighting to keep her voice from shaking because of how cold she was feeling at the moment in her drenched state in the evening air. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha who was kneeling before her.

She was broken out from her concentration of stopping her bodies shaking when she felt Itachi pick her up. Without her needing or wanting, the feeling of when Shi had held her came to her and she flinched. Itachi noticed this and his eyes narrowed slightly. He knew she had never felt comfortable around him and probably felt even more so in her vulnerable state (with all right so) but she had never acted so repulsive to his touches. Something told him there was another reason for her behavior, but he wouldn't press her to answer, he would find out in time.

Channeling some chakra into his legs he leaped onto the nearest tree branch and took of in the direction of the headquarters, Sakura held in his arms.

Sakura closed her eyes and knew that from now on her chances of escaping had just gone down from a moderate one to no way in hell. She would be watched even closer from now on without doubt, but this wouldn't stop her, by hook or crook she was going to get out of there.

Sakura felt the heat from Itachi's body warm hers at the same time as his scent surrounded her. Somehow, in the back of her mind, a part of her felt safer and more secure than ever before. 'This is ridiculous' she thought as she mentally removed such idiotic thoughts. He was an s-class criminal, a merciless killer, he slaughtered his clan without a second thought, hundreds and thousands have suffered by his hand, she couldn't feel secure in his presence.

Feeling drowsiness overwhelm her, Sakura tried to fight the tiredness that seemed to sweep over her. 'This isn't the time to fall asleep' she told herself, fighting to stay awake but in the end it was a useless attempt for a few minutes later she was fast asleep, her mind and body exhausted from the previous events.

Itachi threw a glance down at the woman in his arms, due to her suddenly deeper and slower breathing, as he jumped to the next branch. Seeing her fast asleep he looked back up ahead.

'It is foolish of her to let her guard down like this, after all we are still enemies' he thought as he continued jumping through the trees, either not noticing or choosing to ignore as his hold slightly tightened around her.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 19 is up! I know it has been almost forever since I last updated but life has been crazy and school even crazier and the fact that I was hit by a big fat writers block didn't help in the matter. I've been working my a- - off on this chappie, wanting to get it just right and not give you some cheap crap just so you would get the next chappie and it took me little over a month for it to happen XP

There wasn't much Ita/Sak but at least I kept my promise, I didn't want to make them completely OOC so this will have to do. If it brings you any comfort then now that now that they live under the same roof there are greater possibilities of slipping some fluff in here and there, kukukukuku…

-Ahem- so I am hoping and striving to get the next chappie up sooner that this one. Other than that, I hope you liked the chappie and aren't too mad!! X3

Holy crap peps! 816 reviews! Godieee!! XD –doing happy dance-

**Reviews:**

**Dimunda:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**shadow warrior: **Thank you, glad you liked it and I will! X)

**Golden Vixen: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Yes we will soon, soon –evil smile- XD

**AkatsukiSakura73:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**kage kitsune taiyoukai: **Thank you, glad you liked it! –laughs- XD

**Samantha:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Appreciate it! Well I'm not 100 percent sure yet but I kinda have an idea X)

**sakura129haruno:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**MiniSaki265:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**J:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Well if we keep in consideration that Itachi isn't your normal teenager then when he says lusting he more wants her in a nonsexual way, he longs for her if you will, at least that is how I meant it XP but I totally understand your reaction. Yeah I get that a lot that Shiro looks like Sesshy but that wasn't really my intention X)

**FenrirWolfSpirit:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**TheAngelofRevenge14:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**kiwadoi seiitsu: **Thank you! X)

**XInnerXRaX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Captain addiction: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Spirit Seer: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I loved your review and I appreciate you pointing those mistakes out, I always try my best to correct them but some always seem to manage to slip away. It wasn't as hard as it may seem to mould Sakura in before her time but of course it did require some research and work.

I had that in mind when I wrote this, I hate it that in the majority of the Ita/Sak stories Sakura is always the one to 'chase after' Itachi so I decided to have a little fun and turn the tables around and lastly no I will not add any lemon in this story, rest assured X) Great job about figuring out the riddle before Itachi!! X3

**xXFallenSakuraXx:**Thank you, glad you liked it! No problem X)

**michelle:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**fifi46227:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**BlackBaccaraRose:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**harunosakua:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah he is XP

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**lynx09:**Thank you, glad you liked it! No it's ok, I appreciate that you did reviewed at all

**just-let-me-go:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**ITASAKU:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**SpeedDemon315:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Appreciate that you pointed out those grammar errors! He is, isn't he? X)

**NorthernLights25:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**LovelyLittleAngel144:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I will! X)

**akatsuki's hikari: **Thank you, glad you liked it! I think he just thinks that he needs the Kyubi to be what he already is, strong. Appreciate you pointing that mistake out! Yeah, but it usually always turns out good in the end! Noo, my milk!! XO Btw, still not annoyed XP

**Gothic Saku-chan: **Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Lightmoon-angel:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Uniquely Ironic: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Thanks for the cookies, chocolate cake and the five huge presents!! –hands you a HUGE chocolate chips cookie, a bag of candy and five wrapped presents- here you are XD

**Suck-A-Butt:**Thank you, glad you liked it! No problem, I'll try to help you to the best of my ability X)

**Yomana:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I feel honored XD

**NightWing101:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I get you XD Don't be, I love long reviews!!

**M-Mello:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**LaReSaKa:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I will! XD

**Hao'sAnjul:**Thank you! Yeah but it's the thought that counts, right? XP

**Flirtologist:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**xXHyuugaSakuraXx** Thank **you** for reviewing, glad you liked it! X)

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:**Thank you! I guess I do XP Yeah I have that problem sometimes also, but usually you find the solution to it X)

**aznkitty180:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**KuRoYuMeX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Emo-Pink333:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Cute-Killer-Gurl:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I hope the chappie answered your question, if not tell me and I will try to explain it! Yeah but now it has started again! X(

**SnowKitty94:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Ita-ta:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**unbeatablehinata:**Thank you, glad you liked it! You too X)

**Silver Leopard: **Thank you, glad you liked it! No you're not! Well you see Murphy's law is that anything that can go wrong will, ok? And well everything that could have gone wrong for Sakura in that chappie kinda did, see? I will XD

**pinky101:**Thank you, glad you liked it! I will! Did you get the picture? X)

**I-Love-Akatsuki:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura:**Thank you, glad you liked it! COOKIES I wuv cookies!! XD –gives you some of her own- here, for reviewing! X)

**XXRedWolfXX:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Furrie1994:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Mikomi-chan:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**CosenAngel:**Thank you, glad you liked it! Uu thank you! Me too –whines- and Itachi!! T.T –laughs- Thank you, glad you liked it! I will!! I didn't think of that, I'll remember it for further occasions!! XD

**Never-Fade-Away-4:**Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Rangerette:**Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**x0xSHADOWx0x:**Thank you, glad you liked it! As I said I will try to squeeze some fluff in here and there in the future chappies, so look out! XD

**Raven's Familiar: **Thank you, glad you liked it! XP

**Quiet Moon: **Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah, it really makes you wonder X) –laughs- God I laughed at your review XD –gasps- what tipped you off:O

**icegoddess52:**Thank you! XD

* * *

Well my friends, thank you all for your wonderful feedback and awesome reviews, please keep them coming, they fuel my passion for writing and always make my day!

Until next time!

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	20. Restaking a Claim

**The Fuyuhana**

**By:****Wounded**** angel**

* * *

Sakura gradually regained consciousness after (to her) an unknown amount of time. The first thing her slightly numbed senses registered was the warmth and comfort she was currently experiencing together with the fact that she was no longer being carried. Cracking her eyes open she blinked a few times in an attempt to remove the haze that clouded her vision and slowly a ceiling came into focus. 

"Well look who's finally decided to wake up" a gruff voice said, effectively breaking the silence that hung over the room. Sakura turned her slightly sleep disoriented eyes sideways and saw the grand silhouette of a man sitting beside the door with what looked like a huge sword propped up against the wall beside him. Her mind quickly pieced two and two together, 'Hoshigaki Kisame'

"You slept so motionlessly I was starting to think you had turned cold on me, hakucho (swan)" he said and Sakura could hear the smile in his voice. She raised an eye brow at his little nickname for her but didn't care to ask about it and instead pushed herself into a sitting position, the blanket poling around her middle.

'Uh, I feel like I'm made out of jelly' she thought, her body still slightly slack from sleep 'I don't remember the last time I've slept like this'. Leaning her back against the wall for support she looked in Kisame's direction. Her mouth was dry and her throat felt rough like sandpaper, and first after swallowing multiple times did she find herself able to voice herself.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked hoarsely.

"A ruff thirteen hours," the shark-like man replied casually "and six of them I've been stuck here as your babysitter" he added in slight displeasure as he craned his neck to the sides, receiving a few satisfying cracks. Pushing himself up from his sitting position on the floor, Kisame reached for Samehada and strapped it onto his back.

"Where are you going?" Sakura found herself asking.

Kisame, who had been in the action of opening the door, paused and looked back at her over his shoulder. "To report to Leader," he answered and inserted a minuscule amount of chakra into the handle and the lock opened "Try not to do anything inappropriate while I'm gone" he called, a wide grin on his lips as he disappeared into the hall, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sakura waited until his steps had completely disappeared before she let her eyes sweep around the room from her place on the futon. With the first glance she immediately realised that, compared to her previous location, this was about as far from it as it could get.

The room was spacious with mahogany coloured tatamis (1); completed with a light grey colour on the walls the space in the room was filled out with various pieces of furniture that she could only see faint outlines from, due to the dimness in the room. Turning to the side, Sakura saw the cause of the darkness in the form of thick dark drapes covering the lone window in the room. Pushing the blanket aside, she rose from her warm little dent in the futon and with careful steps crossed the room.

'Why didn't they just put me in the same room as before?' she wondered idly, 'Perhaps they tried to minimise the risk of another escape attempt' she mused, before deciding it was a trivial matter not worth pursing further. Fact was that whatever their intentions had been she was now in this room, caught, without the chakra needed for a second attempt at freedom.

Reaching her target, Sakura grasped the fabric and in one swift movement pulled it aside, enabling the sunlight to flood into the room. Temporarily blinded by the bright light, Sakura was forced to turn her head away until she could see clearly again. When accustomed to the sun's rays she turned to look outside at the surroundings bellow and to her surprise she (instead of a training ground or over-grown forest) found a garden, made up of various kinds of vegetation. It was quite obvious it had been planted with much care by someone who clearly knew what they were doing.

An image of the Akatsuki gardening flashed before her inner eye and Sakura shook her head as a smile of amusement played on her lips. 'That'd be a sight for sore eyes' she thought, turning around to face the now fully illuminated room. Her eyes stopped at a door just a few steps away from the exit she hadn't noticed in the dark.

'A bathroom?' she mused, finding the thought of a shower extremely inviting in her current state. It had been a few days since her last shower and that together with all that she had been through didn't make her the cleanest person in the world, quite the contrary actually. Pushing some of the greasy hair from her face, her fingers brushed across very dirty and grimy skin. Yes, a shower would be great right about now.

Sakura looked down at her clothes, or what was left of them, and quickly concluded that they had seen their best and last days, but from where was she going to get clean clothing?

Peering around the room, her attention suddenly landed on a drawer beside her. There _was_ a possibility of it containing clothes, maybe not clothes her size but that was a minor issue and one she didn't really care about. Deciding it was worth a shot, Sakura pulled the first drawer open and (thankfully) found a tenfold of shirts lying there, all neatly folded.

'Did they have this room prepared for me?' she thought as she held up a shirt finding it about her size, 'Well whether they did or not, I'm thankful for the change of clothes' she thought and grabbed the shirt together with a few other things she found in the other drawers before heading towards the (what she presumed was) the bathroom. Reaching forward Sakura gently pressed the handle down and pushed the door open to revile a fully equipped bathroom. Her eyes wandered over the tiles (a shade or two darker than the colour of the walls in the room) that covered the walls and floors from the ceiling down and noted (apart from the shower, basin and toilet) a cabinet she guessed contained the towels and cleansing items.

Locking the door behind her, Sakura set on pealing of the layer of fabric off her body and disposing of them in the trash bin under the basin. Unconsciously her thoughts wandered to Itachi and a question if they would be able to live under the same roof for Kami knows how long quickly arose. Despite his slightly restraint behaviour yesterday, Sakura knew better than to think he had given up, his resolve was undoubtedly just as strong as at their last encounter, grudgingly she had to admit she couldn't say the same. She could no longer deny the intense attraction between them and for each time they met her feelings seemed to grow.

'When the hell did this happen?' she thought, throwing her top into the trash bin with more force than necessary. Just weeks ago she detested him with a fiery passion and now it felt as though she was in a tug-o-war, her heart against her mind, and ever so slowly her rational side was loosing ground to her feelings. This had to come to an end.

'How could I get him to leave me alone?' she thought, stepping out of her pants and kicking them away from her. 'From what I've gathered about Itachi, he would only give up once he has gotten what he wanted, once his interest has been satisfied' she thought, a slight scowl appearing on her face as she mentally cursed the Uchihas and their stubbornness and pride. Removing her chest bindings with a subtle jerk to her movements, she glared into nothingness.

'Why can't my heart realise that caring for that bastard would only bring me pain!?' she thought irritated. Her movements unconsciously slowed slightly as her glare lost a little of its intensity 'To him I'd only be a temporary fling to throw away once he loses his interest, I just another challenge to win'

Stopping for a moment she stared at the floor in silence for a brief second before turning back to the task at hand.

'No, I won't let that happen' she decided, "I won't fall for him" she whispered, letting the last strip of the bandage fall to the tiled floor before stepping into the shower and letting the cold water wash over her, in an attempt to clear her head, as she tried to ignore how empty her voiced resolved sounded.

* * *

The snowflakes danced through the sky in their ancient pattern, unchanged by time and the world's many tragedies. Shiro watched them fall outside the window of his study in complete silence. During his years of existence he had experienced many things, and at some point problems always seemed to arise. When they did it hadn't been a rare occurrence that he had shifted his attention to the outside and simply observed how the white material danced through the air. Somehow it had always brought him a sense of calm and made him think more clearly; often had he pondered about it and found it strange how something of his own creation could affect him so. 

Still, now when he turned his attention to his window wanting the same feeling to fill him-he felt nothing; none of the calm filled him or was his jumbled and raging thoughts brought to a rest. Why wasn't anything happening, the one time when he needed the release the most?

Shiro momentarily moved his gaze to Koriha on his desk, hearing its song that seemed to have turned more sorrowful than ever.

'How could things go so utterly wrong?' he thought, his hand running over the spellbound blade 'Would things have turned out differently had I been able to help them more?' he pondered and added the thought to the seemingly endless list of questions that had haunted ever since this nightmare had begun- preventing him from sleep in the night and giving him headaches in the day. He had quickly come to realise how pointless it was trying to find an answer to them, for one answer gave ten new questions.

Shiro closed his eyes, feeling the weight on his shoulders increase with each passing moment while fear ate at him from within.

'I feel so damn helpless!' he thought gritting his teeth. It annoyed him to no end how he, although a God, could do nothing to save his friend or bring his daughter back home 'What is the use in being powerful if you can't even protect those you care for most?' he thought.

A knock sounded through the room, cutting through the silence that had weaved itself over it. Shiro took a moment to compose himself before he turned towards the door "Enter" he called firmly.

An old woman appeared in the doorway. Supporting herself on a cane she walked inside with calm steps and stopped in front of Shiro's desk and lowered her head in a bow, her back no longer able to perform a proper one. "Shiro-sama" she greeted with her head still lowered. Shiro felt a mixture of dread and renewed hope swirl within him at the sight of the castle healer.

"Kiku," Shiro addressed the woman, a nod accompanying his statement "please, take a seat" he said, gesturing to the chairs before him. The woman complied and gave a slight sigh when she was seated. She was really getting too old for this.

"What news do you bring about Yami's condition?" he asked, leaning his chin onto his interlaced fingers. Kiku leaned against her cane and shifted her slightly dimmed purple eyes towards him.

"I have come to inform you that I've finished healing Yami-san, well as much as I can. Many of his injuries are quite difficult to heal by using chakra or spells, they must heal by themselves" she said.

Shiro nodded, "Will he make it?" he asked, a moments silence following his question.

Kiku closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly "As I explained many of his acquired injuries are hard to treat, it takes time and careful observation for him to fully heal and this requires him to be healthy, not taking his injuries in account of course. But as it is, he has lost a dangerous amount of blood which has led to a chain event of damage done throughout his body. I have given him several herbal potions to amongst others speed up the production of erythrocyte (red blood cells) and boost his own healing abilities but," she looked up at Shiro, her eyes grave but honest "it doesn't look good, the damage is to extensive"

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed and felt some of his hope disappear. "Sou ka," he said and turned towards her "Arigato, Kiku, for your honesty; please keep trying" he said.

"But of course, milord" she said with a slight inclination of her head. She slowly rose to her feet and gave one last nod of her head before she left.

Shiro slumped back in his chair, his face in his hand, as he felt a sudden exhaustion overcome him. Taking one look at the whirling snow outside, he closed his eyes and let his mind be drowned in memories, to thereby gather the strength and hope to be able to handle this chaos, for right now he had none of them left.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the bathroom a good 30 minutes later; dressed in the clothes she found, her hair still slightly damp. She looked towards the window at the sound of something hitting the glass and saw that it was raining, well pouring down was maybe more like it. Turning her attention to the room she found none of the Akatsuki there to watch her, not that she minded. 

'It seems a little weird to first have someone watch me while I'm asleep, when I really can't do anything, to then leave me completely unguarded when I'm awake' she thought, crossing the short distance between the bathroom and the futon. Pulling the comforter over the thin mattress, she seated herself beside it with her legs folded beneath her.

Using her hands, she removed the worst knots in her hair to make it more manageable which wasn't all too easy. During this, she tried using her senses to see if anyone was in the vicinity, but found nothing.

'Why did they take me here? If it was just because I was trespassing, then it would have made more sense to kill me, instead of going through the trouble of taking me here' her eyebrows furrowed 'And even when I tried to escape they didn't even try to hurt me, which is out of character for any ninja' she thought

'Unless,' she paused briefly in her movement 'unless they are planning on using me for something else,' she resumed treading her fingers through her hair 'but what? They can't know that much about me, even if Itachi had told them what little he does know-which I doubt he would- they still wouldn't know anything about me that could make me useful to them'

With a sigh Sakura rose to her feet 'Well I guess I'm going to know why soon' she thought as she walked over to the window. Leaning her shoulder and forehead against the glass' cool surface, she gazed outside at the heavy dark clouds that now shadowed the sun that had shone so brightly earlier.

Following one of the water droplets trail down the glass with her finger, Yami's ring (that still resided on her ring finger) caught her attention. Her eyes adapted a far away look in them. Her mind felt so…empty now that Yami wasn't here. It was to be expected, she told herself, after all she had spent almost every waking moment with him for the last ten years, so for him to no longer be there was natural to feel strange.

Giving a sigh she closed her eyes, 'I wonder if he managed to escape the Jigoku ryoken and if so, where is he now? Does tou-san know what has happened? Are they looking for me?' she thought. She took a breath to calm herself when she noticed she was rambling.

Still keeping her eyes closed, Sakura brought the ring to her lips and placed a small kiss on it "May Kami keep you safe until we meet again" she whispered, Shiro's and Yami's images flashing before her closed eyelids.

"Who is he?"

Sakura whirled around, startled by the sudden voice as her hand fell to her side. Looking around the room she saw someone stand a few feet behind her, partially hidden by the shadows but not enough to hide their identity. The question registered in her mind and she turned her face away from him and to the window, "That is none of your concern" she said, feeling his eyes on her.

Itachi stared at her, his face emotionless and calm. "You should know better by now" he said bluntly.

Sakura felt anger rush through her veins at his arrogance and she turned her face back towards him, fire in her eyes, not caring that she was weaker than him at the moment. "How many times am I going to have to say this?" she asked, venom in her voice, "There is nothing going on between us! You have no claim on me. I am my own person and I don't have to seek your permission to do anything" she said, aggravation evident in the tone of her voice as she met his gaze defiantly.

Itachi's eyes flashed red, although his expression never changed. "You belong to no other but me, I've claimed you as my own," he said, a slight edge to his tone as he advanced on her "and I care not for how many people, who don't understand this, I must kill, or how many times I must remind you" he said and stopped, the distance between them now mere inches.

"You are mine" he said, anger lining his voice, taking Sakura's wrist tightly (making her wince) in his hand and lifting it until it was at the same height as her eyes, "and the one who gave you this," he said, removing her ring, despite her attempt to stop him.

He held the ring in front of her "he means nothing to you" he hissed slightly as his fist closed around the object.

Sakura glared up at him, "he means more to me than you ever will" she spat at him.

His eyes bled red and he slammed her against the wall beside the window, her wrist still held tightly in his grasp as he lowered his face until she could feel his breath fan over her neck.

"You are mine, Sakura, it is that simple" he said, quietly before his other hand grasped her chin firmly and brought her face to his until she could feel his breath ghost over her lips "and I don't like sharing" he said and closed what distance there was between them.

Remembering her earlier resolve she put her free hand on his biceps, trying to push him off of her but he didn't budge. Positioning his knee between her legs he released her chin and lowered his hand to her thigh, lifting it to come even closer to her while removing his mouth from hers and instead starting to nibble and suck on the skin of her neck and shoulder. Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from tearing its way past her lips as her hand on his arm tightened when he sucked on the patch of skin behind her ear. Itachi noticing this smirked against her skin and move his lips back to her parted ones, easily slipping his tongue inside to taste her.

Sakura couldn't think clearly, her mind was foggy and no thought seemed to be able to manifest itself. She knew that this was wrong, but she just couldn't get her body to move.

She drew in a breath when Itachi finally released her mouth, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen while he moved to her ear, nipping at her earlobe. His lips skimmed her ear just before his tongue snaked out to trace the edge, then his teeth grazed it again. "You'd do well in remembering this Sakura," he said quietly into her ear, with the hint of a threat in his voice "for the next time I have to remind you," he ran his lips down the curve of her neck, his hand on her thigh tightening slightly "I just might not stop"

Itachi's eyes shifted briefly to door, feeling a chakra approaching. A look of irritation passed his features and he turned his scarlet eyes to her green ones. "Remember this," he said, his lips brushing over her swollen ones, "for I'll be watching you" he said before he stepped away from her and disappearing in a flash.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to catch her breath while she felt the trails of his lips burn on her skin. Leaning her head back against the wall she inwardly cursed at her inability to stop him. Bringing a hand to her neck, she winced slightly as her fingers made contact with the irritated skin that she guessed was flaming red "Arrogant bastard" she hissed under her breath.

Her attention shifted to the door when she heard someone fiddle with the lock. She quickly shifted her hair over her shoulder so that it hid her assaulted neck, just before the door opened to revile a woman with azure dull eyes and marine blue hair placed in a tight bun on her head.

'If my memory serves me correct her name is Konan, the Akatsuki leader's partner' she thought, watching the woman across from her glance around the room before settling her eyes on Sakura.

"Come," she said calmly "Leader wishes to see you"

Nodding slightly Sakura walked past Konan and into the hallway, the door closing behind her. Walking past her, Konan silently told her to follow her as she continued down the hall. Staying a few feet behind the Akatsuki, Sakura tried to memorise all the twists and turns they took but quickly found it quite impossible, especially when everything looked the same and the subtle burning on her neck didn't exactly help her.

* * *

A few minutes later Konan stopped and from behind her Sakura could see that they had come to a pair of double doors. Raising her hand, Konan knocked twice firmly and then glanced at the Sakura behind her. "Go inside" 

Doing as she was told Sakura opened one of the doors and entered, Konan closing the door behind her. Looking around the room her eyes came to rest upon a man standing by a bookshelf. Through the light provided by the candles she could see that he had short spiky auburn hair, various piercings on his face and by his body structure she drew the conclusion he was a ninja. It was one thing though that caught her eye; his eyes, she had never seen anything like them.

'Is that some kind of kekkei genkai? I've never met one with anything like it before' she thought.

"Haruno Sakura," he said suddenly, voice deep and strong, drawing her attention "that is your name, is it not?" he asked, flipping through a book in his hand as he moved to sit by his desk.

"Hai, may I inquire who's asking?" she asked.

The man immediately stopped and looked up at her for the first time since she had entered to meet her steady gaze. The question had been rather unexpected on his part, normally people brought before him dared not speak unless spoken to, much less ask questions.

Amusement flashed in his eyes, gone as quickly as it had appeared "My name is Pein that is all you need to know" he said before lowering his gaze back to the book.

"There isn't much to find on you, Haruno-san; not even Konohagakure's archives hold much information about you, only your birth certificate" he said.

'How has he gained access to Konoha's archives?' she thought slightly alarmed. There was much valuable information kept there and if he had so easily found her file, there was no telling how much else he could find out, things that he shouldn't find out.

"I have been travelling a lot on the Hokage's behalf" she answered, trying to keep her voice from betraying the concern she was feeling.

"Indeed, I believe you have visited every Hidden Village at least once," he said, closing the book and placing it aside "tell me, why is that? I doubt the Hokage could have so much business with every village at once" he said.

Sakura's expression remained unchanged although she knew that he was coming onto her.

"With all due respect Pein-sama, but what would you know of the Hokage's affairs?" she asked, not giving him time to answer before she continued "Could you tell me why I have been brought here, bearing a chakra suppressing seal nonetheless?"

Pein's lips lifted slightly in amusement "Very well," he said and rose from his seat "The day before yesterday one of my members found you unconscious just a couple of miles from here," he began as he walked towards her, circling her slowly "strange that I should've felt a flicker of the Bijus' chakra in the same area only minutes prior" he stopped in front of her "Mind telling me the odds of that?"

"On the contrary" Sakura said, face blank "As you yourself pointed out I was unconscious when you found me, I could've been like that for a long time, even before you felt the Bijus' chakra" she said, fully aware of the dangers in portraying herself useless.

Pein watched her in silence before his lips lifted in a smirk and he resumed his circling "Quite a convincing thing you pointed out there, still I have to admit" he paused behind her and placed his mouth by her ear "I don't buy it" he said and straightened.

"What about the reason to you putting a chakra suppressing seal on me?" Sakura asked, remembering the kanji for 'seal' she had found on her arm while showering.

"Yes that," he said as he came around so that he stood in front of her "well we would have placed a draining seal, but strangely it didn't work, the seal would just wither away" he said.

"Sou ka" Sakura replied and said no more. Pein sized her up for a moment in silence, his eyes coming to rest on her shoulder where he caught a glimpse of reddened skin. He inwardly smirked; it seemed someone had taken an interest in their guest.

"Konan" he called and the door opened and said woman stepped inside "Hai?"

"Get Haruno-san settled in" Pein said turning around and walking back to his desk "Show her the estates and such"

"Hai" Konan said with a slight inclination of her head.

Seating himself Pein looked over at Sakura "As for you; you are allowed to move around freely, don't try to escape, I'll know if you do and I won't let you off this easy again" he warned "You may leave now"

Sakura tried to hide her surprise-she had thought they'd lock her up in the room or at the very least interrogate her. Suspicion arose within her "If you think you can use me to get to Konoha, you have another thing coming" she said firmly and it took only one look into her livid emerald eyes for Pein to know that she was never going to do anything to endanger Konoha.

"Believe me when I say Haruno-san that if there is anything I'd want from Konoha I wouldn't resort to such methods as you imply" he said.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before she walked out the door with Konan behind her, the door closing softly behind them. Pein opened the book he had previously been studying "You know what to do" he said calmly.

"Hai" and the chakra signature vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 20 is up! I can't believe we have made it to 20 already, it feels like I just began this story. Well time travels fast when you are having fun. I hope you liked the chappie with its **proper **amount Ita/Sak-fluff we've all been waiting for. I don't think there is much to say, I managed my deadline but I can't make any promises when the next chappie will be up, although I of course am striving to get it up within two to four week if not sooner. Don't give up on me yet! XP 

(1) Japanese straw floor mat

Thank you to all those who have reviewed I appreciate it and we are already up at amazing 864 reviews! Great job guys!! XD

_Reviews:_

**b.bze** Thank you! NEVER!! XP

**Quiet Moon** Thank you, glad you liked it! Nice to know they don't only come to bug me, they are so frustrating! That's what I thought too, I think you were one of the few who were XP I agree, 'Maelstrom' is really great and 'Shisui' is so far just as great.

**Dimunda:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Cute-Killer-Gurl:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah, as I said in the A/N I had a huge writers block, sorry for the long wait X)

**rox:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**KuRoYuMeX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! And you too!! XD

**just-let-me-go:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Spirit Seer:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Me neither, probably because usually when she wakes up she has no chakra, but I decided to makes things a little more interesting… X)

Yes, and there is really no one but myself to blame, I did explain it kind of vaguely so the reaction is understandable. I really love reading your reviews; they always make me smile, thank you!! XD

**jackie-chan1230:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Never, your not going to be rid of me yet XD

**Ita-ta:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Me too, I hope you liked this chappie then X)

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**mimi:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I see what you mean, but don't worry it'll work out…I think. Well I haven't really thought about it, but I think I just **might** be able to squeeze it in one scene I'll see what I can do. X)

**Uniquely Ironic:** Thank you! Wow, glad you like it! XD

**harunosakua:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Who knows? XD

**XinDi:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah I've also read that story; thanks though for telling me, appreciate it! XD

**SnowKitty94:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I am impossible I know, even my parents can't keep me under control XP But I hope this chappie was better X)

**minniemousemom:** Thank you, glad you liked it! You too!! X)

**Mikomi-chan** Thank you, glad you liked it! I don't know, I've kind of gotten used to do it like this, maybe I'll sometimes do as you suggested but I don't think now at least. X)

**Suck-A-Butt** Thank you, glad you liked it and that you were able to upload the story! XD Aw thanks :3

**JustWriter2:** Thank you! That does kind of fit Itachi and Sakura XP

**akatsuki's hikari** Thank you, glad you liked it! Sorry still not annoyed, more amused (laughing at the moment) XD Hope you liked this chappie and that I may be worth a decent cup of milk this time, I'm dying here –wheeze- XP

**AkatsukiSakura73** Thank you! He doesn't know for sure if she has them yet, but he's trying to find out X)

**SpeedDemon315:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Chi Ookami:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No he isn't dead X)

**Golden Sakura Dragon:** Thank you, glad you liked it! At some point yes, at least that's the idea XP

**BlackBaccaraRose:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Alone in a Blizzard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**aznkitty180:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**madjane:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio:** Thank you! I must try that the next time I'm hit by a writers block, thanks for the tip! X)

**samurifox25:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chappie X)

**XXRedWolfXX:** Thank you! Yep XP

**Silver Leopard:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I know what you mean, I don't either see death as something bad but she has to defeat Shi in order to protect those she holds dear. No they really don't mix well XP

**Chibi Strawberry Neko:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**jazzrazz:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No I don't read the manga, I only watch the anime X)

**EternalGodessSailormoon** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**Akane neji:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**CosenAngel:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Gothic Saku-chan:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**thelyntleoffair:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**XxMiyakaxX:** Thank you, glad you liked it! Sakura is 19 and Naruto is 12 so she's seven years older than him. No it's quite alright, there's no such thing as a stupid question X)

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX:** Thank you! Are you happy now? X)

**guardian-neko:** Thank you, glad you liked it! No I don't, in fact I appreciate it. I try to get the spelling right and that about the Kyuubi I actually got from an Internet site, but I'll change it when I get the chance X)

**Shadow.Tiger64:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'm not really sure yet, I'll have to see XP

**michelle:** Thank you, glad you liked it! X)

**sammyamber123:** Thank you, glad you liked it! I'm trying to squeeze them in here and there but it's kind of hard while you're trying to keep them at least a little in character X)

**unbeatablehinata:** Thank you, glad you liked it! XD

**Hao'sAnjul:** Thank you! Sorry, I hope you liked this chappie more XD

* * *

Thanks again for all the review, appreciate it!! Well I think this is pretty much it, can't wait to read your reviews guys! I'm so exited! XD X3 

'Til next time!

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	21. Memories

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura followed the graceful movements of the butterfly-shaped origami flying a little ways ahead of her down the dimly lit hallways. The fact that it behaved so naturally made it hard to think of it as nonliving. It was a true masterpiece in its small form and clearly the work of skillful hands.

'What else could have been expected from a kunochi bearing the title 'paper mistress'?' Sakura thought as she recalled the obvious ease with which Konan had folded the plain white sheet pf paper and managed to, in mere seconds, transform it into this flawless piece of art; the fact that she managed this even without possessing a kekkei genkai made it even more astounding.

Glancing out through a passing window, Sakura guessed that she had been following this assigned guide of hers thorough the compound for a good hour. Konan herself had been forced to leave to take care of some important business and after having seen to that Sakura had had something to eat, made the origami that would function as her replacement. The 'tour' itself had been abnormally quiet. She had come across no Akatsuki members, servants or any other kind of life and was beginning to wonder if orders had been given to leave her be.

Following the origami's movements half-heartedly, Sakura brought her mind to more pressing matters, such as how to get out of this place. There was no doubt in her mind that Pein had taken some kind of precaution to make sure that there wouldn't be a repetition of her escape attempt; if he really thought she could be the holder of the Bijus a simple verbal threat surely wouldn't suffice. But without her chakra she had little hope of detecting anyone shadowing her and she had a feeling they wouldn't remove the chakra-suppressing seal anytime soon.

Shiro and Yami couldn't help her either. The contact still hadn't been reestablished and without it she had no hope of reaching them. The options for a way of escape were beginning to thin out and Sakura unconsciously bit her lower lip as the wheels in her mind worked on finding a possible solution to this impossible equation.

Over and over again, no matter which angle she approached the problem from, she repeatedly came to the same conclusion: chakra. If she had her chakra she could almost with full certainty get away—or at the very least get a message to Shiro—but what made this idea worthless was the fact that she currently had all her reserves locked up and unreachable. This led her to the question of how you can dispel the seal.

Her eyes darkened as she began wracking her brain on information concerning this topic, 'If I remember correctly there are two ways to break this kind of seal: either the user dispels is or you create a sudden overload using chakra. Since it's me wearing the seal—and I'm quite positive no one here possessing the ability to mould their chakra has any interest in helping me—these options are completely useless'

Sakura suppressed the sigh that was building in her chest. How on earth was she going to get this to work? Shi probably had his Jigoku ryoken looking all over for her and she had no time to spend locked up in the headquarters of her enemy. Could there be anything she had overlooked, not thought of, that could in any way aid her? Sakura's eyes clouded over and she unconsciously slowed down until she had stopped completely.

The Bijus.

Perhaps they could create the pressure in her chakra paths needed to shatter the seal. They had proven that they could affect her with their chakra despite their sealed state, when they healed her and this should require no grater effort.

Reassuming her trailing behind the paper butterfly that had stopped when she had (a slight precaution to avoid her getting lost), she started to mull over what this would require in order to work.

This had to be carried out carefully. She only had one shot, because when the Bijus chakra enters the chakra paths in her body every shinobi with the area will be able to sense it—one of those being Pein. He was already looking for evidence to his suspicion ad this would finally give him the proof he needed to take action. There was no room for failure once this plan had been set in action for if it did, she would be undoubtedly killed and all hope of defeating Shi would be utterly lost.

'I can't do this now. I need more time to study the seal, make sure that my theory is correct' Sakura realized 'I also need to figure out how I can wake the brothers from their comatose state. The medallion was made to seal them to any cost, reversing this process can prove to be quite troublesome' she thought 'But while I do this, I need to find the location of the remaining brothers, which is easier said than done' she did sigh this time 'Well at least I'm at the right place' she thought and turned her full attention to the origami that had come to a stop by the shoji at the end of the hall. Pushing her thoughts to the far corners of her mind decided to return to them later.

'It seems as though were at the next stop' she thought and reached past the small paper figure to slide the umpteenth screen for that day aside. As a traveler and kunochi, Sakura wasn't used to sitting around doing no strenuous work and this had begun to show in the slight crawling feeling throughout her body, therefore when she laid eyes upon the sunbathed backyard, she couldn't fight the small smile fought its way to her lips.

'Maybe I could train a little after I'm done with this tour' she thought as she bend down to remove her socks and stuffed them into her pockets before stepping out onto the stone covered path.

The stones had been warmed during the day by the sun and emitted soothing warmth against the soles of her feet as she walked on them. Raising her face to the skies Sakura let her lungs fill with fresh air while relishing in the feel of the sun's rays dancing across her skin. From the corner of her eye she caught the paper butterfly flying past her with such grace it seemed as though it was floating through the air.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

At the unexpected interruption Sakura's hand instinctively flew to her leg, intent on retrieving a kunai from her pouch, but in her act of reflex she forgot that she no longer bore it and was consequently met by nothing but the fabric of her pants. She cursed mentally and was about to confront her attacker when the same voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Scared you did I?"

Sakura turned her attention in the direction of the voice and met black eyes filled with mirth. Finding that the one speaking had been Kisame, her muscles relax slightly but her senses still remained alert. He was not someone to trust either.

Sakura also realized another downside of the chakra draining seal. Being without her chakra was like being robbed of one of her senses and increased the possibility of being taken off guard which in return resulted in her acting more on reflex and that could be proven fatal for the one startling her. She made a mental note to not lower the guard of her remaining senses as much in the future.

"Startled" she corrected as she rose from her slightly crouched down position.

In response to her statement Kisame grinned amusedly "Whatever you say, hakucho"

Ignoring the mocking tone in his voice, Sakura turned back around and continued down the winding path through the garden while Kisame, not intending to be shaken off so easily, fell in steps beside her "No need to give me the cold shoulder, hakucho" Kisame said, not letting the silence linger for long.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Kisame looked down at her "Call you what?"

"Hakucho" Sakura said, voicing the question that had arisen the first time he had referred to her as 'swan'.

Kisame's lips widened into that trademark grin of his "Why, you like it?" he asked.

"It doesn't bother me if that's what you're wondering" she said, still keeping her eyes focused on the origami before them and Kisame followed her gaze.

"Good to know you don't, 'cause I wouldn't have stopped calling you that anyway" he said.

"You still haven't answered my question" Sakura pointed out when he gave no indication of continuing.

"It's quite simple really," Kisame said with a mischievous glint in his eye "I feel like it"

Mentally rolling her eyes at him, Sakura decided to change the subject "Why are you here, Hoshigaki-san? Don't you have any missions to carry out?"

The mirth in Kisame's eyes disappeared and his lips pulled downwards in a display of his displeasure at her way of addressing him "Don't call me that" he gave a slight look of disgust "I know my age, don't need you make me feel even older" he muttered.

Sakura hid a smirk. She guessed he would react like this "Kisame-san then" she said and could clearly see that this didn't sit very well with him either, but he didn't comment on it further but answered instead.

"I saw you trotting around here when coming from a round of training and thought I'd grace you with my presence" he said, finishing with a grin. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in response to the last part of his statement, "How very thoughtful of you" she said with a hint of sarcasm "While you're here, maybe you could tell me where we are heading at the moment?"

After a quick look in the direction the origami was heading Kisame shrugged "Probably towards the training grounds"

At his uncertain response Sakura threw a glance towards him "You've lived here for how long and you still don't find your way around?"

Kisame didn't even try to hide the full blown grin on his face as he looked down at her "You're one to talk, following the bug around like a kicked puppy" he said.

"Yes but I've never been here before" she said.

"Well this place isn't really a reoccurring holiday resort for me either" he said as they crossed a bridge that leapt over the small lake that took up most of the garden.

"Why not?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"The headquarters are usually only visited for one reason and that is if Pein-sama specifically tells you to," he said "And since this isn't a frequent occurrence, many of us have visited the compound perhaps two times, three at best" he shoot a look at her "So excuse me if my knowledge of this place's layout is a little rusty"

Sakura had to bite back a 'You're welcome' that was on the tip of her tongue and instead settled with a smirk.

"Okay, my turn"

Kisame's statement made Sakura's head turned towards him, regarding him with a questioning look "What do you mean 'your turn'?"

"Nothing comes for free in this world, hakucho, you as a kunochi should know that" he replied casually and Sakura mentally berated herself for not seeing that his willingness in providing answers wasn't because of the goodness in his heart.

"You can ask, but whether I answer is another thing" she said and Kisame gave a low chuckle, but didn't object.

"I'll get right to the point then; what is your history with Itachi?"

Sakura's steps slowed briefly, the question taking her slightly off guard. He certainly didn't beat around the bush. Quietly recomposing herself she turned to face the blue skinned man with a speck of suspicion and curiosity in her viridian eyes "Why do you ask?"

Kisame opened his cloak, "I've known the man for almost a decade and he has never displayed more emotion than what you would find in a stone, but when you're around his behavioral pattern takes a complete u-turn—well in his own Uchiha way" he said with a seriousness that seemed so unlike him.

"Why don't you ask him personally?" she asked and watched a smirk appear on his face.

"We have an unspoken policy between us that no questions are asked about each others personal lives"

Sakura's eyebrow crease slightly "Well aren't you breaking this policy now by asking me this question?" she asked.

"Not really, we are not to ask each other these kinds of question, it doesn't cover asking others about it" he replied looking smug.

Grunting in reply Sakura turned back ahead "Ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Heard? Yes, cared? No"

"How do you think Itachi would react if he knew you were snooping around in his personal matters?" Sakura questioned with a pointed look.

Kisame 'tsked' "Ever heard the expression 'blissfully unaware'?" he said, slightly mocking her "Now quit avoiding the question"

Sakura gave a mental sigh. Why was it that so many were interested about this particular subject? "If you are wondering whether we have been in any kind of relationship you'll be bitterly disappointed" she replied and Kisame gave a slight growl when she didn't continue, "That doesn't answer my question" he pointed out.

"Too bad, because that's all you're going to get" she said and smiled when her answer was followed by a sour expression and a string of curses from the Mist-shinobi next to her.

* * *

Steps echoed through the vicinity as Shi walked down the dark and twisting halls of his stronghold. Eyes, as cold as the stone beneath his feet, skimmed along the lines on the parchment in his hand before narrowing at the contents.

Kure's report was turning out to be just like the last intelligences he had received: another failure in finding the onna, another assurance they would find her soon, another request for patience on his part.

Idiots.

A spark was emitted from the hand holding the parchment and in the next second the paper burst into flames of red and black. Throwing the rapidly burning scroll to the side it crackled and hissed before dissolving into nothingness while Shi continued down the hallway, annoyed at how things were currently proceeding.

He had created the Jigoku ryoken with the sole purpose to use them as his hands, eyes and ears in the world of the living. With their vicious nature and predatory instincts they were the very essence of a beast and that added to their sharp physique and calculating minds made them more dangerous than many of the other nightmarish creatures he had at his disposal. But despite this they were now proving themselves incapable of the one true task he had created them to carry out, namely hunting.

The search would probably become more effective and speed up significantly if he were to send more of the ryoken to Kure's aid, but that would without doubt wake suspicion amongst the other gods and that would not do. They would have to remain ignorant of his intentions if his carefully honed plan was to work. Fortunately there was still time to find their little runaway. Many other things needed and could be prepared that wouldn't require her or the Bijus yet.

Shi pulled out from his thoughts when his feet came to a halt at his destination. Quietly observing the carvings of the door only a few steps before him memories were slowly finding their way into his mind, memories that were from a time so very long ago. Grasping the door handle, the hinges moaned in protest when the door resting on them was pushed open.

Inside Shi was met with the darkness that covered his whole dimension. Eyes wandering across the room they didn't need light to tell them what the room looked like. The place of every furniture and piece of cloth was etched into his mind so vividly he knew he would never forget it as neither the scent of windflowers that he could still smell if he were to close his eyes, despite the fact that it had faded away thousands of years ago.

For the first time in centuries he crossed the threshold and entered the room. With confident steps his feet guided him to the bed by the far corner and for a moment he just stood there, staring into the direction he knew it was. Reaching down Shi ran his hand across the sheets, feeling their soft texture that rivaled that of the skin of the person who had lived here.

A sense of disgust arose within him.

It was weak of him, to not have had this room destroyed when she had left, to have let it remain intact and untouched after all this time and even visit it occasionally. It was a weakness, yes, but one he would tolerate.

Shi closed his eyes briefly and saw her picture behind his closed eyelids. He could still remember her as if he had laid eyes upon her only yesterday. Her hands, her movements, her touch, her warmth, her eyes it was all still so very vivid to him when he was here.

Opening his eyes he surveyed the darkness that the room harbored and found himself waiting for the time when it would no longer be cold and empty, dark and dead like the rest of his realm, but warm and bright like it had once been.

In the memory of his meeting with the onna he could detect so many similarities between her and Megumi, but that didn't mean that he was so foolish as to think of them as the same person; Sakura was many things Megumi would never be and vice versa. Yet, despite this knowledge, he found himself wanting Sakura as much as he had in her earlier life, perhaps even more.

Returning his hand to his side, he lingered another moment in the room before taking one last look around and leaving. As he closed the door, and let the absolute darkness swallow it once more, he locked within it not only the furniture and pieces of cloth but also something less substantial; his memories.

* * *

Itachi slid the shoji to his personal quarters aside. Returning from having brought his latest mission report to Pein, he entered and disposed of his sandals before stepping onto the dark mahogany floorboards and making his way into something equivalent of a living room. As he seated himself onto one of the pillows and reached for the pot of newly brawn steaming tea placed there by the servants, he caught the prickle of two chakra signatures at the edges of his senses. The stronger one he recognized as Kisame and the weaker one as Sakura. It could only be her since no one else with the ability to manipulate their chakra around here had that low of a chakra level.

While sipping his tea, Itachi's thoughts drifted to the ring in his pocket that he had taken from her. He had yet to have had to time to dispose of it and as a result it was still on him. He also wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with it, but one thing was sure: it would never return to its earlier bearer.

Lowering his cup to the table he reached for the small piece of jewelry and for the first time took a proper look at it. It was a very plain gold ring, he noted, without any kind of stone or other added pieces of value. This small detail undoubtedly pointed out the ring wasn't meant as a simple ornamentation but instead had a more symbolic purpose. Granted, the symbolism it represented could be chosen from many, but since it had been worn on the ring finger there were really only two possibilities: marriage and engagement, none of which pleased the Sharingan wielder.

Leaning his back against the wall behind him, Itachi rested his arm against his folded knee and observed the small ring in his hand. It reflected some of the light that flowed into the room through the window when he twirled it thoughtfully between his thumb and index finger, the surface smooth against his calloused hand as he replayed the event that had brought the object into his possession. By the way Sakura had reacted it was clear that she cared a great deal for the one wearing this rings other half, why would she otherwise have tried to stop him? This disturbed him greatly for it could only mean one thing: she had entered whichever of the aforementioned agreements willingly.

The corners of Itachi's mouth lowered as a sign of his displeasure. He would have thought that after making his intentions so clear to her in their past meetings, she would have know better than to involve other men into her life in this manner.

Itachi's hold on the ring tightened as the only outward sign of the rage boiling inside him. Another man had laid eyes upon her, touched her, held and kissed her and she was sorely mistaken if she thought that he was going to let something like that pass. Anyone who was old enough to have lived during reign the Uchiha-clan would know, that if anyone desecrated, claimed or stole what already belonged to an Uchiha, the one in question would undoubtedly be dealt with in the only language a shinobi understood. Death.

It was rather amusing how much his heritage as an Uchiha still affected him especially when more than seven years had passed since the massacre where he has functioned as an executioner had taken place.

Finding he was drifting from the real topic, he shut out the images of body parts littering the ground, blood stained walls and soul wringing screams of pain, if only for a moment.

Obsidian eyes lowered to the ring once again. She had always defied him, this female of his, fought him with tooth and nail although on many occasions she had stood no chance in succeeding to fend him off. But despite how weakened she had been and no matter how great the odds had been against her, she had always managed to escape him and it irked him how he could have failed the way he had; it didn't sit well with him how many times he had underestimated her. But that wouldn't happen again.

Itachi recalled the fire that had flared alive in her eyes when she tried to deny his claim earlier that day. She was a real spitfire this kunochi of his, a fierce warrioress who never backed down when it came to protecting those she cared for, one who would not submit to anyone; but he already knew this. He had realised that on the day he had watched her defend the jinchuriki from the group of Genins all those years ago.

It had also been the moment when she had unknowingly sealed her own fate. In that fleeting moment he had promised himself that her loyalties and affection would be his, no matter how long it would take for him to make her see that and now it seemed as though his years of patience were paying off. During their latest encounter she had behaved more passive than ever before, she had not fought him as ferociously as she used to and this could only mean that her resolve was wavering. She was still unresponsive to him but that would change. In the end she would respond to him with the same passion she had once fought him and when that happened, she would forever be his.

* * *

The Hokage's office was silent, only the air conditioning and the sound of the strained scribbling of a pen against paper cut through the otherwise serene silence. A scowl marred Tsunade's features as she carried out her the most terrible, nerve-racking, despicable duty she had as a Hokage: paperwork. She despised it with every cell in her being and had avoided it like the plague, but this had led to mountain high stacks of paper to form in her office; at its worst you couldn't even enter through the door but instead had to resort to the window entrance—not that there really was one but one has to improvise.

This was when Shizune had put her foot down and demanded that Tsunade did this paperwork. In return Tsunade had done the stupid, most idiotic thing possible and she had pointed out that Shizune couldn't boss her around.

Shizune had done nothing then, but when the next urge for a cup of sake had come she had taken her revenge and thereby shown how evil and down right rotten she was: she had sealed all her sake into a scroll that was hidden somewhere in this forest of paper and no amount of threat of torture got her to reveal its location.

So here Tsunade was, doing the paperwork for _two_ weeks and even some leftovers from Sarutobi's stack. Damn old geezer, she swore he would so be grinning right now if he could see her.

The door suddenly opened (yes you could actually walk into the room now) and Shizune appeared with a tray in her hands, smiling like the sun. Tsunade's scowl deepened, 'That she-devil'

"How are things going here, Tsunade-hime?" she asked, skillfully avoiding the now smaller stacks of paper as she maneuvered her way to the desk.

"Fine," the said person muttered angrily and Shizune nodded happily.

"Great, if you continue like this you will be finished by the end of the week" she said as if it were a _good _thing that Tsunade would have no private life until after this week (not that she really otherwise had either but that wasn't the point!)

As a reply to Shizune's overly happy response Tsunade only grunted and took a gulp from the tea she had brought.

Feeling the warm liquid run down her throat Tsunade's expression turned grave "Have you heard anything?" she asked.

Shizune's smile disappeared as a slight concerned expression crossed her face, "No, nothing. It's kind of unusual for her not to send a message on how she's doing" she said, still holding the tray in her hand.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "But we have to keep in mind that she probably is quite busy right now; finding the Akatsuki and then stealing their Bijus is no walk in the park" she took another sip from her tea "How is Naruto doing?" she asked carefully.

Shizune sighed and stared out the window "He doesn't really talk about it and tries to hide behind his smiles but all those who know him can see that this pains him" Shizune's eyes lowered "I believe that part of the reason he has begun training so hard is because it makes him forget, if even for a while" she said.

Tsunade nodded, "I believe you're right in that aspect, still this doesn't weigh him down as much as I had expected" she admitted "Iruka told me he had been devastated when Sakura left the first time"

"Well she did tell him of her intentions, I'm not sure she did that seven years ago" Shizune pointed out.

"True" Tsunade said and a wistful smile appeared on her face "Who would've thought when we found that sick girl eleven years ago, that she would become the powerful kunochi she is today"

Shizune nodded and followed her sensei's example and smiled, "It seems like only yesterday I taught her to handle a senbon" a laugh followed her statement "Do you remember how she by her first throw she almost hit Tonton lying by the sidelines?"

Tsunade laughed along with her "I've never seen that pig run that fast" she said.

After a moment their laughter died down and a saddened glow entered their eyes.

"I miss her," Shizune admitted softly and Tsunade smiled, "I believe everyone who has ever come to know her does" the elder said, Shizune couldn't help but agree. Sakura had that affect on people; with her open mind, warm personality and big heart she was someone who really grew on you.

Shizune could feel her eyes water and quickly composed herself. Clearing her throat she guided the topic to something else in an attempt to break this melancholy silence that had settled over them.

"What is going to happen to Sasuke?"

Tsunade glanced at her over the rim of her cup and gave a sigh "Well, I went to see him yesterday and he no longer seems so keen on leaving. I won't punish him as a traitor, but he will have to carry out a number of D-rank missions to lower that pride of his a little, how many I still don't know" she swirled the tea in the cup.

"Once he's done with those he'll return to team 7, although, Kakashi will be keeping a close eye on him. If the Uchiha tries to leave again the consequences will be more severe; he will then be viewed upon as a traitor and sentenced as an adult"

Shizune nodded, "Well then, I better leave now, I still have some medical reports to fill out and then I have to do a round at the hospital" she said and with a bow she was gone.

Tsunade looked back down at her desk and grudgingly set back to work, scowl once again properly in place.

* * *

Kibishi, Kure's right-hand man, ran across the landscape, searching for the tracks or clues they had been looking for day and night for two days but had still been unsuccessful in finding.

He growled low in his throat.

This ningen (human) was making them look like fools; because of her Kure-sama was in a troublesome situation and looking like an incompetent fool in front of his lordship. He also had a nasty burn in his mouth from that light she had escaped in and although it had healed almost completely he could still taste the blood and burnt skin in. Had he had his way he would break that pretty little neck of hers the next time they met, but Kure-sama had ordered them to find her and return her unspoiled and he would never disobey his orders.

Kibishi's attention was temporarily drawn to a smell reaching his nose. Taking another whiff his eyes filled with disgust and loathing when he realized what it was.

Wolves.

Those brainless dogs had been snooping around for almost as long as they had been here, disturbing their work and forcing them to be even more careful. It seemed as though they had neither found the onna, not that he would never allow them to. Kure-sama had given him this task and he wouldn't let him down, he would find the onna and personally hand her to his Lord.

'_**Kibishi-sama,'**_

By the slightly hoarse voice that flowed through his mind, Kibishi knew it to be Ito. He had once had his throat nearly ripped out but survived due to his healing abilities but his voice had still adapted a darker cling that had never disappeared.

'**What is it, Ito?'** he asked, knowing it had to be of importance if he contacted him this way.

'_**We have found something that might be of interest to you.**__**Two ningen, presumably shinobi, traveling**__**north around two miles east from our current location and closing,'**_Kibishi still had to find anything special about that and waited for him to continue _**'They are both also carrying the remains of four Bijus' chakra**__'_

He narrowed his eyes a fraction, **'Are you sure about it?'**

'_**Hai, I have checked twice. It is faint but undoubtedly there'**_

Kibishi thought this current situation over. They had long been searching for the Bijus—ever since his lordship had found out about the onna—and now there were two who clearly had come in close contact with at least four of them. If they managed to find them and bring them back, Kure-sama and his lordship would surely be satisfied and perhaps give them more time to find the ningen.

'_**What are our orders?' **_Ito's voice cut through his thoughts.

'**Follow them and see where they lead you; I want a report every half hour. In the meantime I will gather a few of our men and set out towards you'** he said, **Should complications arise you are to contact me immediately' **

'_**Understood'**_ Ito said and with that he felt their connection disappear once again.

Pausing in his run, Kibishi raised his head to the sky and a roar ripped through his chest and throat, echoing through the otherwise silent area with a force that made it carry on for miles. Every ryoken in the vicinity reacted to the sound, but only the ones he had called for closed in on him; they would be there soon and then the hunt could begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 21 is up!

I _know_ it has been almost three months since I last updated and I know it is a long time but before you start throwing your rotten food, computer chairs and other things you might have handy nearby let me explain myself.

After I updated the last chappie some of you may remember that I already at that point had had a serious (evil) writer's block and this (evil) writer's block just grew until one point I simply couldn't get anything to paper, I tried but I just didn't have the inspiration.

But don't think that I've been just lazing around for all this time. I have rewritten chapters 1-10 and will start on the other chapters soon and when I say rewritten I don't been changed the plot or anything, simply put some more meat on the bones and added a few things I think were suiting. I won't publish these chapters yet, I'll post them first when I have them all ready, but when I do, it could be a good idea to re-read them. I know its much and after my rewriting they are even longer but there might pop up some things that you should know. Of course this doesn't have to be done, but it is an advice.

I have also decided to begin a new 'system' with the reviews. Since you wonderful readers give me such many and awesome reviews they take a lot of time to answer individually, therefore I've decided to answer those here in the author's note who have questions and list the names of the others. Don't think that I'm doing this because I care less about you reviews because that would be like saying the moon is a cube. I love my reviews, each and every one of them, and they always, always, no matter how short or long they are, make my day.

Whoops, this author's note got kind of long but oh well.

Review status: 920

Reviews: **aznkitty180, XxMiyakaxX, Suck-A-Butt, dull spork, Ita-ta, Cute-Killer-Gurl, XXRedWolfXX, CosenAngel **(I'd love a muffin! :3)**, Quiet Moon **(Pretty much, yes)**, sammyamber123 **(-evil cackle- you'll see)**, Angel Dying Red, hippi926840, michelle, jackie-chan1230, Daughter of Unending Darkness **(well its kind of hard to explain at this point and I don't want to give anything away yet X))**, XInnerXRaX, Crystalkyubbi-chan**(Yes, but she hasn't really had time to yet. I'm not really sure yet if there will be a closer bond between Konan and Sakura, but they will at least not hate each others)**, akatsuki's hikari **(Yes it is XP, thanks for pointing that out. Aw thanks for the chocolate and _milk_ and no :P)**, Hao'sAnjul **(Yeah me too, but there wasn't really so much she could do in her state)**, Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio **(Me too XP)**, SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura **(I haven't planned that so I think its safe to say that no he won't. I've heard that to, but there has to be some way that he 'comes back to life' or something, I mean since it is a film and hasn't happened in the manga, at least I think it hasn't XP)**, rox, Matte Gloss **(I'm afraid I an't reveal that to you yet, but I have my ways –evil cackle-)**, NorthernLights25, just-let-me-go **(We'll know pretty soon X))**, harunosakua, -o Charlie x- **(I thought about that at first but then thought better off it, there'd be so many after her it'd maybe get a little boring you know? But thanks for giving me your opinion!)**, NightWing101 **(Thanks for the cupcakes –gives a few chocolate chip cookies- I hope I didn't take too long XP)**, Raxan, Haru no hana **(-laughs-, glad you like it)**, FenrirWolfSpirit **(Congratulations for killing it ;D)**, lollylovex3 **(Glad you like it!)**, AkatsukiSakura73 **(We'll at this moment nothing really except for believing her to have the Bijus)**, minniemousemom, unbeatablehinata, RoanMoon **(Uh, well to tell you the truth I haven't thought about it. Kind of just focusing on getting this one finished first X))**, Dimunda Ice Eagle, Uniquely Ironic, Silver Leopard **(Yeah I noticed that too XP)**, SpeedDemon315** (yeah XP)**, b.bze **(-laughs- yeah XP)**, ordinarilyextrodinary **(That can really be a challenge X)), **Sugarplum-sweetheart**, **xXHyuugaSakuraXx**, **aznangel101**, **loves0sharingon0boys**, **Mistra Rose**, **fifi46227**, **SeyWho**, **toboe108**, **XxDarkAngelPrincessxX**, **sakuratherocker** (Thank you! –gives chocolate chip cookie-), **2plus2is4**, **h3rshy675**, **darknezzBeyond **(Thanks and you rock just as much! –hugs back-), **Spirit Seer** (Nice to know it could make it on the big screen XD)

Thank you all again for your wonderful words of encouragement! I appreciate it!! XD

I can't promise you when the next chapter will be up but I have my inspiration back so I'll be working my ass off. I think that it's safe to say, though, that at the _latest_ at the end of month.

Hugs

Wounded angel


	22. A Heartbreaking Revelation

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura raised her face to the sky and observed the thick grey clouds that hindered the sun from shining through. The sweat from her desired workout made the shirt cling to her back like a second skin and she felt more focused and relaxed now afterwards.

The training session had only consisted of basic and simple taijutsu moves, both due to the fact that ninjutsu and genjutsu were out of her reach at the moment and because Kisame had been present the whole time and she didn't want to risk revealing too much of her abilities to him, it could prove to be a disadvantage if they were ever forced into battle.

She may have taken a liking to the man but she wasn't naïve enough to trust him. He, like her, wouldn't hesitate to take to any means necessary if it lead to their own advantage the shinobis that didn't wouldn't stay long in this world

Kenjutsu could have been another possible option, but since she didn't have Koriha at hand she didn't want to risk using a normal blade, it would probably not stay whole for very long in her hands anyway—it was one of the downsides of being used to having a katana with an unbreakable blade. She could, of course, have summoned Koriha but once again the whole issue with Kisame made her refrain from doing so.

The sound of another flock of birds flying over them made Sakura narrow her eyes slightly. That was probably the fifth already. Several times during her workout had she picked up the nervous movements of animals in the forest, something had to be scaring them and she couldn't quite shake that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to happen.

"Oi hakucho! Are you gonna stand there all day?" Kisame barked from the edge of the forest, "In case you haven't noticed those clouds indicate rain and I'm not too fond of the idea of being caught in it"

Deciding to think of this at another time, Sakura straightened her neck and threw a glance in his directions, a smile spreading on her face "And here I thought that you would be like a fish in water" she called, not bothering to hide the teasing and amused tone in her voice.

Kisame huffed and jammed Samehada into the ground, "Don't let looks deceive. I don't mind water when it benefits me—it's the whole thing with getting drenched in it that doesn't fully appeal to me"

"In that case you've really picked a bad country" Sakura hollered, giving no sign of heeding his earlier words.

"I'm reminded of it every freckin' day, several times even" he said with a displeased frown.

Still smiling Sakura returned her gaze to the clouds, her mouth speaking before her brain had a chance run her words through "As a traveller I quickly came to realise that things like the weather is better to just take as they are"

Kisame snorted and leaned his arm on the sword sticking out of the ground, "Any other words of wisdom you've learned during your running around that you could perhaps spare to this humble being?" he asked, sarcasm coating the question that held an ounce of sincerity to it.

She stayed silent, had she learned anything during her travelling aside from jutsus and meeting new people?

The nukenin caught the slight quirk of her lips as she began to approach him, "Enjoy and appreciate where you are at the moment, because once you've left you'll long to be back" she said.

Kisame smirked in response but said nothing to contradict her as she stopped in front of him.

Sakura watched Konan's origami reseat itself onto her shoulder and the question of how long it would be following her around crossed her mind. Finding that it really held no importance she started towards the stone laden path "Come on, it'll rain any minute now so we better leave if we want to make it back to the main house and give you your shelter"

Kisame rolled his eyes "Why _thank you_, your majesty, for the kindness you bestow upon this lowly piece of shit beneath your feet" he said, sarcasm dripping off of his words as he fell in steps beside her.

Sakura had to bite back the laugh she felt bubbling up in her throat, "By all means" she said.

Kisame snorted, the smile playing on his lips being abruptly turned upside down when a big drop of water splashed onto his nose.

"Great," he growled "now we're going to get caught in the downpour just because you couldn't move that ass of yours a little faster" he sulked.

"You could have left without me" Sakura pointed out "Besides, I like the rain"

Kisame frowned, "Now why on earth would you do that?" he asked, not being able to wrap his mind around the fact that rain could be likable.

Sakura's expression turned slightly thoughtful "It's kind of hard to explain" she began, searching for the right words "When I stand in the rain it feels as though a part of my worries just…disappears along with the water that runs off of me" she said. A smile spread over her lips when she heard how her words had sounded out loud, "That sounded so corny didn't it?"

Kisame grinned "Pretty yeah" he agreed. Drawing the cloak tighter around him he turned back ahead, all signs of laughter vanishing from his face, "Well, no matter how much you otherwise like or enjoy the shit, you won't like it here" he said.

Sakura gave him a questioning look and was about to ask him to elaborate when the roar of thunder broke through the awaiting silence that had settled over the forest around them. Before the cuss resting on the tip of Kisame's tongue even had had a chance to completely leave his lips at what would follow the noise, it started to pour down by the gallons, leaving the ground soaked and filling the dents in the earth within seconds.

The droplets felt like a thousand cold needles hammering against Sakura's skin as they left her completely drenched, 'So this was what he meant' she thought, referring to Kisame's earlier statement. She could really understand how the people exposed to this kind of weather several times a day could grow to hate it and what kind of a hell it had to be for those who, like Kisame, hated the phenomenon from before.

"Come on!" shouted the ex-Mizunin over the hammering water as he took off into a sprint.

Following, Sakura and Kisame dashed through the forest and garden, reaching their destination with what had to have been a new record.

Slamming the shoji open they stepped into the main house, literally dripping wet which resulted in small pools to form by their feet.

Kisame removed his cloak and wrung a good bucket load of water out of it, while Sakura performed the same act on her shirt but while still keeping it on. The blue man frowned as he observed the wrinkled black and red fabric in his hands. He really despised rain.

Sakura smiled at the disgruntled look on the nukenin's face as she wrung the water from her hair. Seeing something on the top of Kisame's head she stopped in her tracks.

"Stand still, you have something in your hair" she said and rose to stand on her toes in order to reach the substance. Bringing it down to her level two sets of eyes stared at the white mushy wet heap in the middle of the rosette's palm. Well, guessed that answered the question of how long the origami would be following her around.

Feeling her mischievous streak make itself apparent Sakura looked up at Kisame with a bland expression, "Want to bury it?" she asked.

Kisame, catching on, nodded with a completely serious expression, "I'll notify the others and tell them to bring flowers while we find it a proper box" he said and they both nodded as if to seal the deal.

The silence stretched on between them and neither of them moved from their spots as smiles slowly crept onto their lips. Kisame's snort was the straw that broke the camel's back and they burst into laughter. Sakura found that she hadn't laughed like this for a long time and had forgot how good it felt to momentarily let it all go.

Slowly composing themselves their laughter died down until only the smiles on their faces told of the joke they had just shared.

"I didn't think you had it in you" Kisame admitted with a grin "I was starting to think you were like one of those with a stick showe—" he paused mid-sentence when a sudden warmth spread over his hand and with a glance down he found the ring on his left ring finger glowing.

A frown pulled at his lips "Great, just had to call a meeting now of all times" he grumbled keeping in mind his drenched state.

"Life is never fair" Sakura said as she wiped a water droplet from her face, a smile appearing on her lips at the 'Shove it' she received as a response. Shifting her attention from the unhappy nukenin to the front, the playful smile on her lips promptly vanished and was replaced by a bland expression.

Kisame, seeing her sudden change in attitude, followed her line of sight and saw his partner standing by the end of the hall, his unreadable ruby eyes fixed on the smaller of the two.

The tension in the room rose to the point that one could have cut it with a kunai as the two shinobi continued to stare at each other.

Hearing the quiet dripping of water Kisame turned his beady eyes to Sakura's hand and saw the paper clutched tightly in her fist. He grinned inwardly, 'Nothing going on between them, huh?' he thought observing their…whatever they were doing.

Where was a bowl of popcorn when you needed one?

Catching sight of the red glowing ring on Itachi's hand, Kisame decided to interrupt the two love birds' little 'moment' "So you've also been called, Itachi?" he said, two pairs of eyes focusing on him.

"Hai; everyone has" Itachi said.

Mumbling something incoherently under his breath Kisame slung his red cloud adorned black cloak over his shoulder and a 'smack' echoed through the room. The swordsman's sour expression turned even sourer. This was so not his day he thought as he disappeared down the hall with a mumbled string of profanities, probably heading for his room to have a change of clothes before going to the meeting.

Seeing the blue man disappear behind the corner, Sakura slowly but deliberately shifted her attention to the only other occupant left in the room and found him observing her quietly. The events from earlier came flooding back to her, as did the anger that now welled up anew and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out on him.

Her thumb brushed over her ring finger and couldn't help but find that it felt so naked without the piece of jewellery that had rested on it for so many years. Idly she wondered if he still had it left and for a second the thought of explaining its purpose crossed her mind but was firmly dismissed when her pride intervened

'I have no obligation to explain myself to him' she thought, the fact that he had taken her ring as if he had a _right_ to serving to strengthen her determination to not tell him a thing.

The cold air seeping in through the cracks and paper in the shoji forced Sakura to suppress a shiver. Seeing as neither of them had anything to say to each other and herself being in no mood or state to start another argument with him, she slowly uncurled her fist while trying to calm her temper. She was cold, soaked to her bones and all she wanted was to return to her room for a hot shower and change of clothes, was that too much to ask for?

When Sakura had managed to suppredd the desire to hit him and her temper receded to the point that she needn't worry she'd on reflex punch him while passing him, she broke their locked gazes and approached the hall behind the Uchiha.

Itachi watched as she passed by with growing amusement, quite aware of the fact that she was most likely still angry with him and that it had probably taken a good part of her self-control to not attack him on the spot. With a temper such as hers Itachi found that things rarely became boring.

Seeing her round the corner and step out of his sight he reassumed his way to Pein's office were the meeting would be held, still able to pick up the faint scent of jasmine that lingered in the air.

Sakura felt the stiffness in her shoulders recede for every step she took that placed more distance between them. Exhaling softly she absentmindedly noted that she always automatically slipped into a defensive mode when he was around

'Must be from experience' she concluded and found herself faced with the question what Itachi's and her relationship was—if they even had one aside from being enemies. She had already, reluctantly, admitted that there was something between the two of them, but could her feelings possibly run deeper than a simple attraction?

Keeping her eyes trained on the floorboards beneath her feet she bit her lips thoughtfully, somehow dreading the answer she might come to. Itachi had always been a subject she hadn't willingly indulged in and if she had had it her way for only a few years ago she would have forgotten everything about him. Shaking those thoughts out of her head while deciding to not get ahead of things, she went back to where it all started and the question that came with it.

'When did my views about Uchiha Itachi turned from friendly to affectionate?' she thought as she rounded another corner, not really thinking about where was she was heading and instead letting her feet choose their way blindly.

If denial was put aside and she were to be completely honest with herself, Sakura had to admit that she had always held some weird and twisted interest for him

'I guess it was there from the beginning, after all he was a mysterious prodigy and I had never met anyone like him before—not that I have done so afterwards either' she thought, adding the last part as an afterthought.

When this interest had transformed into some kind of basic form of affection was neither a hard question to answer 'When Itachi kissed me for the first time not too long after the birth of this interest, I most likely gave a part of me' she grudgingly admitted. He had after all stolen her first kiss and that would leave a mark somehow, but what had made her feelings for him remain and even grow during their seven years of separation was a nut not even she could crack.

But how could she not have noticed a change in them when they met again after all those years apart? Remembering the chaos of that trip to Otafuku, Sakura found that exploring her own possible feelings for an Akatsuki had really been the last thought on her mind with Naruto, an injured Yami, a vengeful Uchiha, passed out Sannin and two Akatsuki members to think of. She could hardly blame herself for that prioritisation.

With these facts on the table, Sakura was forced to realise that the tug-o-war between her heart and mind had been a lost battle for reason even before it had begun. As for Itachi's and her own tugging, she was gradually finding that she wasn't too sure anymore that she wanted to resist him—whether to be happy or scared of that realisation she still didn't know.

Sakura slowed her pace as she came to the thing that turned everything upside down.

Even if she were to accept him, accept _them_, they could never really be and the reasons for that were maybe few, but the most important ones.

Firstly they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, fighting for entirely different values and ideals. She also had a family, amongst them a son, who she simply couldn't let down more than she probably already had. She would never forgive herself if she did.

Secondly she had a destiny to fulfil and didn't have time to get involved in any relationships, no matter how fleeting they could turn out to be. She had to keep her thoughts focused on her mission which was to assure the peace of Megumi's and the brothers' souls. It had been a path she had chosen willingly and thereby with the full knowledge of what she had been doing put her own happiness on second place. She hadn't thought much of the consequences then but now she was experiencing them firsthand.

Then there was also the whole matter with Shi. He wouldn't simply disappear nor would he stop his plans and pursuit for her and the Bijus. At some point they would both have to make their final stand and deep down she knew that she might not make it out of that battle alive. It was a risk they all took.

Sakura's eyes adapted a bittersweet glow, inwardly steeling herself for what she knew she had to do, 'It will be for the best for all of us if I focus on getting out of here as soon as possible and then just…try to forget him' she thought, in the back of her mind knowing she never would.

She exhaled softly, 'Itachi will probably be very displeased, perhaps even angry, but in the end he will realise that he never really lost anything in the first place and forget about me too' she thought, her mind knowing it was for the best and hoping he would do so, while her heart desperately prayed for the opposite.

Sakura let a short laugh pass her lips. It was rather funny really that after all these years of fighting and resisting him she was finally coming to terms and admitting that she in her heart no longer looked upon him the way she used to, fate took this moment to so cruelly intervene.

Lowering her head she closed her eyes, not knowing whether she should laugh or cry, 'Guess you'll never know you won in the end, Itachi'

* * *

Pein read through Konan's report, a frown becoming more and more apparent the further he read. Otogakure's boarders were now completely closed and the village fully isolated from the rest of the country; no one left nor entered and the few who managed either disappeared, not be seen again. Konan's spies in Oto had sent their last status report a few days ago and the next one had yet to arrive. Taking the current situation in Oto into consideration they had most likely been caught and killed.

Placing the papers back onto the desk, Pein closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to dull the oncoming headache while processing the contents of the scroll over in his mind.

There was no doubt that something significant had taken place in the Hidden Village since Orochimaru had changed his tactics and plans so completely. This incident had most likely something to do with this seizure the Sannin had gone through. How Pein wasn't completely sure but what he knew was that it was impossible for someone to, overnight, change their habits and ways of thinking. Something had to have transpired, something he had not yet found out about.

Opening his eyes Pein immediately caught sight of a black scroll underneath a heap of papers and artefacts. His gaze remained fixed on this object as he noted the silent humming of their guest's chakra in the distance.

In that moment something he hadn't thought of before occurred to him: was the one spoken of in the Makimo no Hoshí Haruno Sakura?

His eyes darkened as he silently calculated the possibilities of this being possible. If it turned out that she really was the one holding the location of the Bijus, it wouldn't be such a farfetched theory. Remembering the premonition Pein found a few things in it that still didn't quite seem to add up.

The flower of snow

The key to salvation

What did those parts mean and how could they possibly be connected to the kunochi?

"You seem troubled"

Hadn't Pein already registered the chakra entering the room, the soft yet guarded voice of the speaker would immediately have helped Pein identify the person as Konan.

"A few matters are proving to be difficult to solve" he said, leaning back in his chair, a pair of hands being placed on his shoulders and gently setting on easing the stiff and soar muscles.

"I take it you have read my report then?" the kunochi said, her hands working automatically.

"I have" he replied, "and it is not particularly assuring"

"What action would you like to take?" Konan asked keeping her eyes on the back of his head.

"None for now, we'll wait and see how things proceed" Pein said, not wanting to jump into something blindly. Konan nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"What's new concerning Haruno-san?"

Pein closed his eyes, "She is keeping up her part as an ignorant innocent victim remarkably well" he said, slightly amused and a smile spread over Konan's own lips.

"Have you heard anything from Deidara and Sasori?"

"No, but I'm sure there is a reason to them being late; they are sure to show up within the next couple of hours" Konan said and her eyebrows furrowed "Still, it is unusual for the two of them to be late, especially Sasori"

Pein gave a low grunt in reply, "Have you found out who the one holding an interest in Haruno-san is yet?" he asked after a short silence as he straightened, making Konan stop her ministrations.

"Not yet" she said as she came to stand beside him. She paused momentarily, "Do you think it could be Itachi? Originating from the same Hidden Village gives room for the possibility of them having met before, even knowing each other"

Pein gave a low hum in reply, the thought also having crossed his mind. This piece of information held no vital importance, of course, but keeping in mind the role Sakura might play, Pein liked to keep tabs on things concerning her. Still, he wouldn't intervene if the Uchiha held a liking to her. It would benefit him in the long run to keep the Sharingan master satisfied. He was a dangerous man, Uchiha Itachi, cunning, powerful and purposeful when pursuing things in his interest, as he had displayed when he had defeated the once real leader of the Akatsuki four years ago.

(Spoiler ahead)

Pein smirked. It never ceased to amuse him when he thought how Uchiha Madara, great founder of the Uchiha clan, had fallen victim to the masterpiece he had spent years perfecting. Had the Uchiha been at his full power, defeating him would without doubt have been impossible, but immortality had cost him dearly and with yet another loss of his eyesight he was but a shadow of his former self. Still, defeating him had been no easy task to accomplish one, Pein could to himself admit, he wasn't all too sure he would have managed at that time.

(End of spoiler)

Several times he had wondered why Itachi had after his victory chosen to bind himself as a member of the Akatsuki and settle for the role as one carrying out the will of one almost equal in strength to himself, but trying to understand the thoughts of an Uchiha was a demanding thing, one not even he was all too keen in attempting.

A knock echoed through the room. Raising his grey eyes to the door briefly he exchanged a look with Konan who went to open it. It seemed their meeting could finally begin.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the bathroom along with some of the steam from her hot shower. Clad in a new set of clothing, she gradually felt the chill from earlier leave her.

Sitting down onto one of the pillow by a small table she placed the towel she had used to dry her hair with on the floor beside her. Rolling up the sleeve on her left arm Sakura intended to start the work with the seal, she had already spent enough time with thinking of Itachi. At the last part a pain shot through her chest and she tightened her fist 'Don't think about it' she told herself before ignoring the sting and setting to work, hoping it would take her mind off of things.

Prodding with her fingers around the black strokes that stood out clearly against her skin of the inside of the lower part of her arm, her mind started to recall the scrolls and teachings she'd received on seals.

'Okay, the basics first' she thought 'The ink is probably based on pine wood soot, judging by the cool, bluish-black colour **(1.)**. Mixed with it is what I'd guess to be Pein's blood since he is the caster. Taking in consideration the seal's location it is without doubt a tako (octopus) since a kōmori (bat) would be most effective on the stomach, between the shoulder blades or on the chest area'

Tako and kōmori were names of the two types of seals most frequently used. The first's purpose was to bind, or in this case suppress, while the other drained. The tako was most commonly used on limbs whereas the kōmori would work best on the middle part of the body, mostly due to the fact that these were the points nearest to the core of the chakra circulator and producer, the heart. Sakura let her sleeve cover the seal once more. This was undoubtedly a chakra suppressing seal.

Running a hand through her hair she exhaled softly as moved to the next part of her plan: waking the Bijus. Beginning to go over what she already knew about their sealed state she found that it wasn't really much to go on.

'The sleep they were put under is in reality a subdued state produced by the medallion as it lays control on the last of their chakra. The brothers have awoken from this coma-like state at one occasion and that had been when both they and I were in danger.

Zenpo-san said something about them at that occasion having heard my unconscious call for help' she remembered and her eyebrows furrowed 'Could that mean that I hold some other connection to them apart from the medallion?'

Keeping that thought in mind, she tried to think of other ways she could possibly contact them through.

'The Fuyuhana could be one way if I used the form I usually use when entering the seal of a jinchuriki on the medallion' she realised 'Theoretically it should work in the same way, but I won't be sure what happens until I try it out' she thought and tried to come up with other ways.

'Entering my 'dream world' is another possibility. If Icould just figure out how to get –'

A loud explosion ripped through the air, jerking Sakura out of her thoughts. The loud sound was closely followed by an aftershock that made everything shake from the force of it. Quickly grabbing hold of the wall, she watched books fall to the floor and lighter furniture, such as the low table, topple over.

'What's going on?' she wondered as she fought to stay upright.

It felt like an eternity until the shaking began to gradually recede. Carefully she rose to her feet and rushed over to the window as fast as she could without having to join the pieces of literature and furniture on the floor.

Losing her footing briefly, Sakura was forced forward, her shoulder slamming into the window frame. Shaking off the slight dizziness that the aftershock had induced she looked outside, searching the treetops and forest line for any kind of hint to the source of this commotion.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to look past the pouring water where she could faintly make out a big dark cloud of smoke rising in the distance, barely visible against the rain clouds behind it.

Immediately she tried to figure out what could be the source of it, 'It is too far away to be an attack, they couldn't hope to even come near with hitting the compound from that distance' she thought when the door to her room slammed open, drawing her attention to the one entering.

"Haruno-san, are you injured?" Konan asked while her expression and the tone of her voice remained as bland as by their earlier meeting.

"Aside from a few bumps and bruises I'm fine" Sakura said and threw another glance out the window "Do you know what that explosion was?" she asked, deciding it worth a shot to ask.

"No, Pein-sama is dispatching a few members to go find out what exactly has taken place," Konan replied "As we might be in the need of your medical experiences, Haruno-san, you will be joining us"

Sakura turned around to face the kunochi fully, an eyebrow rising in question "I fail to see how I could be of any help without my chakra, Konan-san. Binding and cleaning a wound are matters I am sure you have the knowledge of yourselves" she pointed out, not mentioning that there could also be some severed burn wounds if they were aiming to search for possible survivors from the explosion, although why they would bother with something like that she couldn't really understand, be her own opinions what they were.

"We expect some injuries of more serious nature and are well aware of the fact that you will require your chakra for healing the more extensive wounds, therefore Pein-sama has decided that you are to accompany us to the explosion sight and if we come in the need of your skills the seal will be _temporarily_ removed" Konan said, waiting to see what kind of reaction she would receive.

The possible temporary removal of the seal would undoubtedly prove helpful since Sakura could surely at some point come to benefit from this. Finding that the kunochi before her seemed to be waiting for some kind of approval from her part she nodded, "Very well"

Konan nodded once, "We will use a transportation jutsu to get there quicker" she said, walking up to her and placing a hand to her shoulder. Flashing through the simple set of seals they appeared by the entrance to the main house, two Akatsuki members already present.

"You sure took your sweet time" Hidan spat "The Uchiha and the blue man group already left to check the traps and surrounding area while we've been left here like fucking idiots"

Konan threw a look at the angry Akatsuki "If you are done with your complaining then perhaps we could be on our way. You know your orders" she said as she opened the shoji.

Narrowing his eyes at the blue haired kunochi briefly Hidan shouldered his scythe and pushed past her outside, Kakuzu following behind him wordlessly.

Konan turned towards Sakura when Kakuzu had left and took out a neatly folded cloak and a pair of sandals, "These were the ones we found on you so they should fit" she said as she handed them to her. Sakura felt relieved that she wouldn't be forced to, once again, be fully exposed to the harsh weather in Ame.

"Arigato" she said and took the package from her.

Konan gave a slight inclination of her head in reply while placing the straw hat on her head "Hidan and Kakuzu will go ahead and search for survivors and we'll then catch up with them since you can't move as fast without your chakra" she said and gave her a one over, "Ready?"

Sakura closed the clasp of her cloak and nodded, the two of them stepping outside into the downpour.

Sakura found that the rain had thankfully some what lightened and was no longer as harsh as before. Pulling the hood of her cloak further down over her face, she and Konan took off into the treetops, following what she assumed was the chakra trail the two other Akatsuki members had left behind.

The branches had turned slippery from the water and Sakura found herself on the verge of slipping on more than one occasion. Without chakra gluing her to the wood, jumping from one branch to the next was quite difficult, dangerous even since there it was a good 30 feet to the ground and a lot of nice branches to break your fall. In the back of her mind Sakura thanked Yami for the effort he had placed on training her to fight and travel without the support of chakra.

At their leisured pace it took Sakura and Konan a little over a half an hour until they reached their destination. The thick forest thinned until they came to an opening and she only had to throw one look over the area before them to know that this was where the explosion had taken place. The threes, stones, streams and every other sign of life had been wiped away, leaving the ground bare and gaping like an open wound.

Throwing a glance over her shoulder from their spot in the tree crowns, Sakura guessed that they were at most three miles away from the head quarters. It must've been quite a bang for the aftershock to still have been so strong, even so many yards away.

"Do you have a guess on who did this?" she asked, turning her viridian eyes back ahead.

Her question was met with silence and she guessed Konan to be debating whether or not to tell her. Ultimately she did though, "Deidara no Iwa (Deidara of Stone), who is one of our members, is a master at explosives and has taken a liking for Kibaku Nendo (explosive clay) which he uses in several of his jutsus. He and his partner, Akasuna Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand), were expected to arrive at the head quarters this morning but as you can tell they have yet to do so and we believe this explosion was the result of one of Deidara's jutsus" she explained while keeping her eyes trained on the bare area beneath them.

"Sou ka" Sakura said, getting the underlying message: they suspected that someone had attacked the two members and that Deidara did this as a result.

Since they hadn't moved from their place in the cover of the trees yet, Sakura guessed that Konan was waiting for something, perhaps a sign of some kind, from Hidan and Kakuzu.

Leaning her shoulder against the tree trunk, Sakura abruptly pulled away when a pain shot down her arm. Raising her hand to the aching spot she gently prodded around the hurting area, 'Must be from when I was rammed into the window frame' she concluded before her thoughts turned to the seal.

'If they do find Deidara or Sasori and Konan removes it, I might get a chance to test the theory of entering the medallion via the Fuyuhana. Trying to break the seal now directly would be a waste since they'll probably be keeping me even more guarded during the absence of the seal' she thought.

"Haruno-san"

At the sound of Konan's voice Sakura's attention focused on the kunochi beside her, silent question in her eyes.

"Show the seal" Konan said, having begun doing some hand signs.

Sakura, realising her intentions, pushed the fabric of the long sleeved tunic up and almost immediately Konan's hand covered the kanji. Keeping her palm remained pressed against her skin for about half a minute she retrieved her hand with a quick movement of picking something up.

Immediately Sakura felt her chakra flow through her again, it gave her an almost comforting sensation to hear the silent humming of it as it coursed through their assigned paths.

"I removed the seal partially so it'll be easily activated again if the need should arise" _If you try to escape._

Sakura flexed her hand and looked her straight in the eye, "Since you removed it, I take it one of them has been found" the rosette haired kunochi said.

"Hai, Deidara has been found about 20 yards northwest of the crater" Konan said pointing in the right direction "I don't know about his injuries but I can imagine it doesn't look good"

"No it probably doesn't" Sakura agreed looking thoughtful, the required procedures already being listed in her mind.

"I'll return to the head quarters to make everything ready for your arrival. Hidan and Kakuzu will be waiting by him" Konan explained and Sakura nodded. Without further ado they split up and took off into different directions.

With her chakra regained, finding and getting to her destination wasn't as difficult as it might have otherwise been and Sakura soon saw Hidan and Kakuzu in the distance, looking down at a bloodied heap on the ground. Both looked up when she ran up to them.

Exchanging a quick glance between them Hidan picked up his scythe "Good luck patching that chewed rag up" he said as they brushed past her.

Sakura went over to the Iwa shinobi and sat down beside him, eyes running over his body as her medic side took over. From her first assessing look she found he had at least six open and bleeding wounds of varying severity, a dislocated right arm with two fractures along the upperparts of it and a broken wrist, twisted right ankle, several first to second degree burns and a possible third as well as a whole lot of cuts and bruises. She had to admit she had expected him to have a lot more third degree burns than he had, not that she wasn't thankful he didn't. Some of the wounds looked like the result of canines and claws and she made mental note to check for possible infections and rabies.

'Taking his position and the wounds into consideration it seems as though he was hurled a good distance and hit then ground with an impressive force' she thought as her eyes scanned the area. Turning back to her patient she placed her hands over his chest they were quickly engulfed in chakra. Sakura began to systematically check for internal injuries and found nothing too serious: in total four broken or bruised ribs, punctured left lung, ripped spleen and a few stretched muscles. She really had a nice package here to heal.

Many of these wounds she couldn't do anything to here like the burn wounds and broken bones, but in his current state there was a rising possibility that he wouldn't even survive the trip back to the head quarters. With the ripped spleen and open wounds she was most concerned about the fact that he would bleed to death, second there was also the possibility that marrow had found its way to his bloodstream from the broken ribs and that could prove fatal.

The former being more of an immediate threat, Sakura started to stop the bleeding from the biggest wounds, not healing them since they were full with grime and dirt that needed to be cleaned out.

"W-who the hell a-are you?"

Raising her eyes to at her patient's face, Sakura found half lidded azure eyes staring up at her.

"Haruno Sakura, Pein sent me to heal you" she explained calmly as she set on healing the ruptured spleen and dulling as much of the pain she could, not that she thought he would really notice the added pain or discomfort.

Deidara closed his eyes and Sakura had thought he had drifted back into unconsciousness when he spoke, "Did I-I kill those ba-stards?"

'So there were several ones' she mentally noted.

"Whatever it was that attacked you, I'm quite sure there are no remains of anymore" she said, never taking here eyes off of her work.

Deidara tried to smile but it became more a pained grimace as he swallowed with slight difficulty "You never know with those fuckers"

"Do you know what happened to Sasori-san?" Sakura asked, deciding to try and keep him awake by talking.

"Killed" Deidara choked out as a wave of pain ripped through him.

Sakura nodded silently as she checked to make sure that she had healed the worst damage to the spleen. Satisfied she removed her hands from his chest, "You have gained quite a few fractures and wounds that I can't heal here and therefore I need to get you back to the head quarters. Do you think you can get up?" she asked.

Grunting in reply Deidara tried to slowly rise and Sakura was quick to help him sit, mindful of his ribs. Draping his arm over her neck she let him catch his breath before she let him lean on her as they slowly got him to his feet, managing to not reopen any wounds as they did so.

"Good, now lean on me as much as you need so that you don't feel any pain in your foot" she said and Deidara glanced down at her with a dubious look in his half lidded eyes "Are you sure you can handle it? I'm not exactly looking forward to landing face first in the dirt if you don't have the strength to hold us both up" he said, a slight edge to his tone, not that she could blame him due to the serious pain that he had to be going through.

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye "Don't underestimate me" she said, not liking to be belittled no matter the situation. She had worked hard for her to be were she was today and took ill to anyone who tried to make her work seem less hard than it had been.

Deidara kept his eyes trained at the kunochi, not to keen on placing his trust in this unknown shinobi he didn't know anything about. Grudgingly he had to admit though that she had given him no reason distrust her. She was clearly proving herself a skilful medic and why spend time and effort healing someone you were aiming to kill?

Sakura felt Deidara gradually—almost as if to see if she would give in—place more of his weight on her. Using some of her chakra she could hold him up without any problems.

"Better, ne?" she said and received a grunt in reply.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his behaviour, Sakura instead wrapped her free arm around his middle to steady him "I'll transport us back to the head quarters in three steps since it is too far to simply do it once and try not to move or your wounds will reopen" she said and Deidara nodded, breathing becoming more laboured the longer he depended on only one lung. Seeing this, Sakura moved her hand into the appropriate seals and in a gust of snow they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 22 is up!

Sakura has now finally admitted her feelings after many push and pulls and I hope that it doesn't seem too rushed for anyone. I hope the explanation in the chapter was satisfying and not too confusing.

No fluff in this chapter but I'm getting to it so try to hold on a little longer! I swear there will be some soon, scouts honour!

**(1.) **This is fact. Ink based on pine wood soot has this special shade to it.

The revised chapters are coming soon. I am now on chapter 17 so it probably won't take too long now. I'm hoping to be able to post them together with the next chapter

Review status: 960

Reviews: **Hao'sAnjul **(Actually I was hit by a major writers block. As you may remember I had had some difficulties already at the chapter before and this time I couldn't get anything on paper, I explained this more thoroughly in the last A/N)**, D3M0N-PRINC3SS, XxMiyakaxX** (No problem and thanks, I have it now X))**,** **Raxan**, **Shinju Tenshi** (Thank you, happy to know that XD), **sendo-tenshi **(Thank you!)**, sakurastears**, **Haru no hana** (Well, I wanted something special for my penname and I happened to come across the painting I have as my profile picture and took it from there :))**, aznangel101, Sugarplum-sweetheart** (There's a direct link to the picture on my profile page try that one :))**, CosenAngel** (Quite alright actually. Life's been hectic as usual with school and everything but I've been getting along, how about you? Thanks for the muffin! –hands one of her own-. If you google for 'wounded angel' you will find the answer to that question ;D Hugs)**, Daughter of Unending Darkness** (We'll know soon X)), **Quiet Moon** (Well I meant near the end of the month and as the very latest the last June. Yes I know we all are waiting for some mutual fluff but we'll all be rewarded for our wait soon)**, Kitsunegirls** (Glad you like it X))**, b.bze** (Thank you! Yeah I was aware of that when I wrote it and did try to make stand out from the crowd in some way, glad to see it worked. I know there is a severe lack of it and neither is it any better in this chapter, but it'll come soon)**, jackie-chan1230, akatsuki's hikari** (You are right once again about the spelling errors X) –sighs when seeing th stack of chocolate and tiny pint of milk- evil as usual I see, but I guess I deserve it for being so late. The fluff will come soon so I plead for your patience XP –laughs-)**, NightWing101 **(I belive you were the only one who thought I didn't take so long to update X) and for that –whips out a basket of cupcakes- here :D), **Cute-Killer-Gurl** (Thank you XD)**, UchihaSakura2007, I-Love-Akatsuki, memory-angel07, Phantom's Bride **(The fluff is on its way :))**, just-let-me-go, NorthernLights25, michelle, ordinarilyextrodinary, harunosakua, FenrirWolfSpirit **(I do feel awful, its terrible when you want to update for the readers but you don't now how to continue, truly terrible. Thank you! X))**, Ita-ta **(Thank you! I feel for you)**, aznkitty180 **(Glad you like it! We'll see X))**, hippi926840** (It'll come soon X))**, Silver Leopard** (Well I updated in the nick of time then didn't I? XP)**, Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio** (She will most likely. –laughs- hmm, probably take a stroll around town in order for him to be awake when I come home, also because that would be extremely evil XP)**, Deep-Dreaming, Chibi Strawberry Neko** (Hope it everything becomes clear X))**, unbeatablehinata **(Thank you, I try and it's not easy I say. I don't read the manga but I still try to stay some what up-to-date on the developments made. Itachi will have killed his clan because Madara told him to in order to gain the latter's continued tutelage, not because of the 'real' reason. He will also have killed the clan single-handedly)******, Dimunda Ice Eagle, SpeedDemon315** (-laughs- Glad you like it X))

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm glad I received no bashing or things thrown my way despite the long wait and I thank you all for understanding. We are now up at a staggering 960 reviews and I dare hope at 1000 reviews before this story is finished XD

The next chapter will most likely be out in a few weeks and I have already given some clues in this chapter as to what it will contain.

Thanks again for the reviews and you know the drill:

Read and review!

Hugs,

Wounded angel


	23. Decisions

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

The snow slowly settled. Instantly, the light from inside the headquarters stood out in drastic contrast against the darkness resulted by the incoming of night and the rain clouds, blocking any last speck of light from shining through.

Sakura stole a glance at the heavily breathing Deidara. His condition was steadily going downhill, and with him exposed to weather such as rain only served to speed up the process. What healing she had performed on him at the field only served a temporary purpose, and she needed to heal the injuries properly soon or this would be his last moments on this plane.

_Why are you even helping him?_

Sakura had to admit that it was a righteous question. He was, after all, Akatsuki, and with him dead, there would be one less to fight when the time for the retrieval of the Bijus came. None of the other members could possibly know the extent of her medical abilities, so she could simply say that she was unable to heal him.

They couldn't kill her because they still had a need for what information she presumably held. It was the perfect plan, and yet she couldn't carry through with it. Medics were healers, pawns in the game of life and death; they couldn't choose who to heal and who to let suffer. As a part of their oath—one she also had sworn—it was their duty to help all those in need, enemy or ally, and if she were to break it now, even if it were for the greater good, she would be defiling the teachings she'd received and her mentor.

As a kunoichi, she should kill him; but, as a medic, she should save him— it was one of the many crossroads of being a medic and shinobi. However, she already knew which choice she would take— the one she always had taken and always would take.

Sakura inwardly sighed. 'Kaasan told me my conscience would be my downfall one day, if only she had known how right she was.'

Returning to the task, she turned her full attention back to Deidara and noticed that his breathing had eased somewhat. "Think you can make it?" she asked.

Deidara lifted his eyes to their goal and measured the distance separating them. "Yeah, I think so, un."

Sakura rearranged her hold on him. "Good, and just tell me if you need to rest."

Her words got an immediate response.

"I'm not made out of glass, _missy_! Un!" he snapped.

She knew what she had said to be quite a blow to his ego; in fact, she had intended it to be. Feeling belittled, he would now try his best to prove her wrong and be determined not to ask for rest— which was just what she needed him to. Despite her words, they couldn't afford taking breaks. If he wasn't brought inside as fast as possible and out of the rain, his already failing health would crash and burn.

Deidara shook his head to remove the dizziness clouding his vision and took a few shaky steps forward, while Sakura monitored his movements closely, ready to send a burst of chakra to break his fall if he slipped or his strength wavered.

The preferred action to getting him inside would have been to simply carry him—despite the killer blows his male pride would take—and prevent unnecessary strain made to his ankle. However, because of the tricky places his wounds were located, to take this kind of action would resort in more bad than good, since it would most likely reopen many of the scabs she'd made and bring filth and grime into the wounds, which would worsen them further, and she had enough to do already, thank you very much.

Deidara halted in his steps, and she could hear his breaths come out short and ragged—so much for reverse psychology.

Sakura then noticed how his whole posture had stiffened to the point that he was as rigid as a mountain. Catching something from the corner of her eye, she saw the hand slung over her shoulder fisted so hard that the knuckles had turned white. Reacting quickly, she pressed a chakra-glowing hand to his chest and numbed the worst of his suffering, while checking around for the reason to the anguish he was going through. When finding the source, green eyes hardened. One of the broken ribs had twisted and squeezed in between another severed rib and the injured lung, making breathing an even more painful task than it had been before. For him, walking was now out of the question to prevent matters from worsening, but they still had a good distance left to go. Sakura was reluctant to use the transportation jutsu again, since it would rob her of the amount she would need to carry through with both the healing and the usage of her Fuyuhana in the experiment with the amulet.

She scowled. 'I can't just let him die here either.' She wasn't too fond of the idea, to transport them and _hope_ that they wouldn't reseal her chakra directly after she'd patched Deidara back up, for if they did her chances of getting out of there would just have gone up in smoke.

The tingling of chakra nearby cut through her dilemma and brought her attention to Kisame, who was in the process of entering the house a hundred feet ahead of her. A plan quickly formed in her mind.

"Kisame-san!" The pouring rain drowned out her voice partially, but he must still have heard it, for he stopped on his way inside.

Pausing in his act of entering, Kisame turned around and searched for the source of the call. Catching pink and blond hair a little ways ahead, he shifted Samehada on his back and, with a sigh, headed towards them.

Deidara's head lulled to the side and came to rest on her shoulder, his breaths coming out so short and fast he was almost at the point of hyperventilating.

Sakura noticed his eyes slowly drifting shut. "Hold out, Deidara-san."

The breaths wheezed past his lips and his eyes closed fully. "If I hadn't killed those damn dogs already, I'd hunt them down just to blow 'em up again, un."

Sakura found the name he referred to their attackers a little strange, but thought little of it as Kisame arrive by them.

"What's the commotion about?" he asked grumpily. His beady eyes shifted to the shinobi practically hanging over the kunoichi. "See you found one of them. Where's Sasori?"

"Dead, killed by their attackers," Sakura answered, not believing Deidara was in any shape to answer any questions right now. He had enough work with keeping his breaths somewhat even.

Kisame seemed moderately surprised. None of the Akatsuki was someone to kill easily, and Sasori had been one of the best. He turned back to Sakura. "Why'd you want me here?"

"Take off your cloak and spread it out on the ground."

Although she was busy with trying to ease Deidara's condition somewhat, she could still see the look the blue shinobi shot her way.

"Now why the _hell_ would I do that?" She didn't know whether it was by the silent question of her sanity written on his face or the tone in his voice that she concluded that he wasn't too fond of the idea.

She shifted her attention from her work to Kisame. "I need it in order to get Deidara-san inside."

Her words served nothing to hinder the frown from marring his face. "Why can't you take the cloak you're wearing?"

Sakura could feel her temper beginning to bubble beneath the surface. "Because to do so I'd have to put him," she gestured towards Deidara, "down, which would lead to a nice load of bacteria and filth to enter his already germ-infested wounds. Now stop being so troublesome and help me."

Kisame knew by the fraction-increased urgency in her voice that she wasn't doing this just to mess around with him and really needed him to aid her. Huffing in an outward sign of his displeasure at what he was going to do, he removed his cloak and did as she had asked him to. "There—happy?" he asked, straightening.

Choosing not to answer his question, Sakura instead turned her eyes to her patient. "Deidara-san, you need to lie down on the cloak there on the ground so that we can get you inside."

A frown pulled at the blonde-haired person's lips, whether from pain or frustration she didn't know—probably a bit of both. "I don't need you to help me. I can manage fine, like I did before, un." They both knew that wasn't true. He and she were well aware—he quite painfully so—that it would be a great achievement if they even got him seated onto the cloak without making any of the injuries from his wounds worse. The problem wasn't ignorance here, but pride.

Sakura shook a few strands of soaked hair from her eyes. "What differs between now and then, Deidara-san, is a rib located between your punctured lung and fractured ribs that threatens to pierce the mentioned organ for a second time and break more of the ribs you still have that are intact. In theory, you could still make it to the house, but the only thing you'd gain would be unnecessary pain, more work needed to be done, and a complete waste of time."

"I can handle it. Un," Deidara ground out.

Sakura scowled a fraction, irritated that he placed so little trust in her judgement. "Don't you think that if I believed you were capable of the act you claim you are, that I'd let you do it?"

Deidara's own scowl deepened, but he said nothing to counter her question.

Satisfied at hearing no further objections and silly proclamations from the injured shinobi, Sakura's features softened a little, ignoring the rather weak glare Deidara threw at her.

Shifting his azure eye to the cloak spread out a step or two ahead of him, the master at explosives took a slow step forward, biting the inside of his cheek to take his mind off the extremely uncomfortable and painful feeling shooting through his side.

Helping Deidara lower himself and lie down onto the piece of fabric, Sakura then moved to take a firm hold on the hem of the cloak.

Her eyes rose to the ex-Mist shinobi, who was observing them from the sidelines. "Grab the other end."

Kisame, who had until this point been quite satisfied with watching them bicker, jerked his head towards her when his mind registered the demand. Seeing the scowl gradually take form on his face, Sakura sighed. "Please?"

He growled in the back of his throat, angry that the kunoichi was making him actually help someone without him gaining anything of it, and that she was going to manage that feat twice in one day. He was getting too soft.

Sakura watched Kisame grudgingly grab the other end and felt a sense of relief. Her plea hadn't managed to turn that frown upside-down, but he had still helped her avoid getting stuck there for Kami knew how long.

Together, they carried Deidara with ease back to the house on their makeshift stretcher. Once inside, they found Konan already waiting for them. She eyed their way of carrying Deidara, but commented nothing on it and hurriedly led them to the prepared room.

With a quick look around, Sakura found that she should have everything she needed in order to get him back on his feet. "We'll put him on the futon."

Steering over to the laid out mattress on the floor, they placed Deidara next to it before carefully transferring him to the bed, since he had lost consciousness along the way. She caught sight of her medical bag a few feet away, and felt a certain amount of relief that she would be using her own equipment.

She sat down by the bedside, while Kisame lifted his water- and blood-soaked cloak from the floor and slung it over his arm.

The medic didn't look up from her work as she addressed the Mist nin. "Arigato, Kisame-san."

Said nuke-nin, being half-way out the room, grunted in response, "You owe me one," before he disappeared outside.

Sakura smiled at that as she set on removing her wet cloak and throwing it haphazardly into a nearby corner. Setting on rolling up her sleeves, she assessed the Iwa shinobi's condition. Anaesthetics could be crossed off the 'What to do'-list because of his current loss of consciousness, which meant that she could start dealing with the wounds. Cleaning and sterilizing the open ones held top priority, after that the ones caused by the explosion.

"How long will the process last?"

Sakura had forgotten about Konan still being present and was surprised when her voice rang through the room. Going over the whole ordeal in her head, she calculated the time required, taking the chakra she had to spend and injuries into account. "I'd say around two hours."

Konan was quiet for a while, seemingly thinking something over.

"Would it go faster if you had someone to assist you?"

Sakura blinked at her. If she understood what the Akatsuki was implying correctly, they already had someone possessing medical abilities, but then why were they placing her in charge of the healing? "If the person knew what they were doing and no rookie in the field, we'd save perhaps a half or complete hour."

Konan nodded. "One of the servants has knowledge of basic healing; she might be of help to you," she offered.

Sakura regarded the kunoichi silently. If Konan herself were suggesting that this person would help her, she must have at least some confidence in their skills and that they wouldn't screw up, for she would have no time to check every second if the person was doing their part properly.

In the end, she nodded. "She'd be much appreciated."

The paper mistress walked to the shoji and pushed it open, presenting a face to the one they had been discussing. She was a young girl of 15 years tops, dressed in a simple grey kimono that made her dark brown hair stand out sharply. A small red cloud sown over her heart was the only outward sign of her loyalties, although by the frightened look in her black eyes and refusal at raising them from the floor made Sakura question if she even knew anything else than this, serving a man who claimed himself a god. Perhaps all her life she had done nothing more than serve him and the terror organisation, with which he hoped to take over the Five Great Shinobi Nations and perhaps even the world.

Konan turned to Sakura once more. "When you are finished, you are to report to the room across the hall. Someone will be there waiting in the meantime."

Sakura nodded and, satisfied with this, Konan slid the shoji closed behind her and left them alone.

Turning to the girl, Sakura found that she hadn't moved from her spot. She began loosening the thin ribbon she had wound around her wrist, intending to use it as a hair tie. "What is your name?"

She seemed startled by the question, unused to someone actually caring to know her name—usually her superiors just called her 'girl' or something else, but never her name.

"A-Aiki, Haruno-sama."

Sakura tightened the knot on her now tied-back hair. "I heard you possessed some healing abilities, Aiki-san, but what exactly can you do?"

Aiki swallowed. "Close open wounds, as well as heal and restore tissue."

Sakura nodded, and motioned for the seat opposite her. "Please, sit."

Aiki complied, feeling a little safer now that she was being told what to do once again.

"You can begin with healing and cleaning the biggest wounds. After that, you can move on to the burn wounds," Sakura instructed, gesturing at the wounds as she spoke.

"Hai, Haruno-sama."

Both summoned healing chakra to their hands and set to the task of piecing Deidara back together, Aiki with the flesh wounds and Sakura with the internal injuries. They would be in for a hell of a few hours.

* * *

Kibishi regarded the barren wasteland spreading out before him. According to the latest report he had received from Ito, this was where he and his group should be. Perhaps those shinobis they had been shadowing had been stronger than they had. He tilted his head back. **'Sweep the area. If there are any survivors, I want them found.'**

The ryoken behind him gave a few low growls before they darted down the slope, hidden by the blanket of night. Kibishi remained positioned on the top of the hill overlooking the bare forest floor. If this really was the work of those shinobis, they might be in for a couple of formidable opponents; that is, if they weren't killed in the blast.

'**Kibishi-sama.'**

Turning from his own thoughts, he concentrated on the newly formed connection between him and one of the ryoken. **'What is it?'**

'**We have found a male scent, most likely one of those two shinobi Ito-san had found, but it is not alone. There is another accompanying it.'**

Kibishi felt irritation build when the ryoken didn't continue. **'Well? Whose is it? Spit it out,'** he ordered impatiently.

'**It is the same as the one we were sent out to find in the first place—the onna.'**

Hearing the ryoken's words ringing in his ears, Kibishi couldn't help the malicious smirk pulling on his lips.This was more than they could have hoped for. Presenting the onna as well as the Bijus to Shihaisha-sama (lord as in ruler)would without doubt please his lordship, and hopefully bring him to forget about their earlier failures .

'**Send a scout ahead and then gather the others,' **he ordered, intent on going over a few strategies before they took any action, not wanting to be taken off guard like their kin before them. The connection broke and Kibishi immediately went on his way towards the ryoken's whereabouts. Anticipation made adrenaline pulse throughout his system and his muscles clench. He could hardly wait until he caught her and handed her over to Kure-sama, until he had his revenge.

What better way to induce the most suffering for her, than to destroy all her chances at succeeding and instead bring death to everyone and everything she held dear. What better way indeed.

* * *

Sakura straightened and brushed her bangs from her face. Letting her eyes wander over Deidara's body one last time, she searched for anything else that would need her attention. She was glad for the help Aiki had given; she had truly done an extraordinary job and been of tremendous help.

The younger one was still finishing up with binding the last scratches and the less serious wounds with bandages, while Sakura had just finished with healing the ribs. Her gaze wandered to the freshly bound chest. She had repaired and relocated the bones, but there was still a possibility of marrow having leaked into the bloodstream. If that was the case, then a fever would break out and she would have to locate the marrow, separate it from the other blood vessels, and draw it out manually. It would be no easy task, one she hoped she wouldn't be forced to act upon.

Aiki straightened and wiped the perspiration off her forehead, her eyes immediately searching for Sakura's.

The latter smiled. "You did very well, Aiki-san. I must admit I'm impressed."

A blush spread over Aiki's cheeks at the praise. "Arigato gozaimasu, Haruno-sama."

Sakura rose to her feet. "I believe that after this we are beyond such formal denominations; so, please, call me Sakura."

Aiki nodded.

"Do you think you could clean up a bit while I go and deliver the report?" Sakura asked.

"I will."

She smiled in gratitude. "Arigato." Turning on her heel, she left the room and crossed the short distance to the other side of the hall. Knocking on the frame of the screen, Sakura slid it aside, and immediately she wished she hadn't. As she felt her mental walls shoot up like sprouts in the spring, she silently wondered if the gods were mocking her, for who else would be sitting by the table in front of her if not Uchiha Itachi—the one man she wanted to avoid. Her lips subconsciously drew downwards in a show of the frown that wanted to present itself, but she kept it at bay.

Itachi's closed eyes opened and, as if on clockwork, Sakura felt her heartbeat accelerate the moment the obsidian orbs came to rest on her. He eyed her in silence, making no effort to break the heavy silence between them or even invite her to enter—then again, why should he?

The thought of simply slamming the screen closed again and turning on her heel and leaving seemed like a preferable option right now, but she knew that such a thought could only remain just that—a thought. If she did carry through with it, the only thing that it'd bring would be further confirmation to Itachi that he was getting her more and more entangled in his web, and who knew what that piece of information would bring him to do.

She took a discreet breath through her nose. 'Just give the report and then leave.' Kami, it sounded so easy when you put it like that.

Releasing her vice-like grip on the wooden frame, she took the last step into the room before gently sliding the screen shut behind her. Shooting a glance in Itachi's direction, she thought to have caught the glimpse of a smirk on his lips, but it disappeared just as fast again.

Obsidian eyes disappeared behind heavily rimmed lids once more. "You finished earlier than predicted."

Sakura felt a tremor travel down her spine at the sound of his baritone voice but immediately squished it—she wasn't going to start behaving like some love-sick girl just because of the acceptance of her affection towards him.

Clearing her throat, she moved towards the table he sat at. "Yes, Aiki-san proved truly skilled, so she was of great help." Sakura briefly thought of sitting down but decided against it—this wouldn't take long, and it also made her feel as though there was more distance between them, both physically and emotionally.

She raised her eyes slowly to his face and subconsciously took in every curve; some part of her wanting to trace those lines and creases marking his skin. Without her notice, her hand had begun to rise towards him, as if aiming to carry through with that hidden thought.

Hurriedly fisting it, she brought it back to her side while preparing to address the reason why she was there in the first place. "We've successfully healed Deidara-san and, aside from a few scratches and bruises, his physical condition has been fully re-established. He has still to regain consciousness, though, as he is still mentally recovering from the whole experience, but he should wake within the following five to six hours."

"Were there any complications during the healing?"

Sakura turned her gaze to a point on the wall behind him. "Due to his ruptured spleen, there was some added bleeding; but, aside from that, none. The blood loss will neither be a problem, since I have accelerated the production of red blood cells and prepared a few medications to help in the process."

Itachi rested his arm in the opening of his cloak. "How long until he can go back on the field?"

The reminder of what Deidara would be doing in the future, now completely healed again, made an uncomfortable feeling coil in her stomach. Had it after all been a wise choice to save him?

Realising she had yet to give an answer, she mentally shook her head of her doubt. "With a proper amount of rest and nutrition, a few days."

Itachi nodded as an only response and asked no more. He would most likely now disappear to deliver the acquired information to Pein, and Sakura couldn't really help but wonder why Itachi of all the members had been given the role of messenger. She was even more surprised by the fact that he accepted such a role.

Taking his silence as her chance to leave, she began turning towards the exit when she stopped and let her eyes drift to his face once more. Encouraged by the fact that he had his eyes closed and wouldn't detect a thing, she allowed herself this brief act of weakness. Knowing it wouldn't help her when she would be forced to forget him, she still memorized him, burned him into her mind and locked the image away in her heart.

She let her emotionless façade soften. 'I had every right to hate you and curse you to the dark endless pits of hell, still my heart chose to care for you instead.' Reluctantly, she ripped her eyes away from him and let her expression harden anew. 'What a crazed world isn't it that we live in.'

With that thought in mind, she steadily neared the exit and her escape.

"How long do you intend on fighting it?"

Itachi's sudden question brought an abrupt stop to her plan of getting out of there before anything could happen she could come to regret. She halted in her steps, the screen now merely four steps away. She had been so close. Drawing a breath she didn't bother to hide, she shifted so that he entered her view and found him regarding her behind his thick lashes.

Not willing to take the risk of him reading in her eyes what she so desperately tried to hide, Sakura shifted her focus away from him. "What do you mean?"

A brief moment of silence met her counter, before the subtle shift of fabric was filling the air, indicating Itachi was rising to his feet.

"You know that it is only a matter of time," he continued, and by the whisper of his breath on her skin, she knew he was directly behind her. The melancholy from earlier accompanied the flutter in the pit of her stomach, and she felt a small, sad smile draw on her lips. 'If only you knew how soon that is.'

Knowing she wouldn't be able to worm her way out of this, and that playing ignorant wouldn't do much for her either, Sakura wiped the traces of any and all emotion from her face and opened her eyes to look directly into Itachi's own.

"I do know, but that won't stop me from trying to prevent it for as long as I can." As she spoke, her voice held none of the usual anger, challenge or spite that she so often found herself using towards him—it was blank as it delivered the facts.

Itachi searched her eyes for any hint of some thought as to what she might be thinking, but they remained as clear as the surface of a mirror, equally concealing to the secrets behind it. Although he had pretty much expected a similar response to the one he had received, he couldn't help but feel that there was something that had changed about her. He had noticed it the moment she had pushed the shoji aside; and, although he had subtly searched for any change in her voice or appearance, there was nothing he could pinpoint definitely. All he had really found was that she for some reason seemed more closed to him than she had on previous occasions, which told him that there was clearly something she didn't want him to find out. She seemed to, continuously, prove him just how much of an enigma she was, and as it had been exciting at first, he was now starting to wonder what exactly she kept locked up inside her.

The seducing scent of jasmine drifted over to him, taking him back to the kunoichi before him. He watched her, seemingly lost in her own thoughts, and took the opportunity to drink her in, but while observing her soon found that simply watching was no longer enough.

Sakura turned to Itachi again when he raised his hand towards her. She regarded his movements warily and with a hint of distrust as it settled on her shoulder. Daring a look into his eyes, she saw that he kept his visual attention fixed on the same place as his hand. Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'What is he doing?'

She started slightly when Itachi slowly moved his fingers over her clothed shoulder and to the neckline of her shirt. Sakura more felt than actually saw his digits drop to her tailbone and start a deliberate trail up her spine, making her arch her back slightly at the feather-like touch. Turning green eyes back to his face, she got the impression of that he seemed to be…_discovering_ her, for the lack of a better word.

Memorizing every reaction he could draw out of her with his touches, Itachi brought his hand to the top of her spine, and from there drew a line to her pulse and let his fingers rest there. He felt the steady drumming of her blood underneath and looked up when he found her tensing.

Sakura was on her toes during the whole time of his ministrations, since she found herself reluctant to deny the soothing motions, but when Itachi rested his hand on her neck, over one of the main arteries nonetheless, made her seek to end it. It would only take him a quick snap to break her neck or to produce a weapon to slice her throat, and although she somewhere in her mind doubted he would, it was still a basic shinobi instinct and one she wouldn't try to ignore.

However, her action gave little result, for after taking merely one step away to put some distance between them, Sakura found her wrist abruptly ceased and herself pulled back into Itachi's firm chest. Becoming as rigid as a log, she ignored the small shivers that rolled down her spine at their closeness and raised her face to Itachi's, mouth open to demand him to let her go. The protest died abruptly in her throat, though, as he—in his own frustrating Uchiha way— told her silently that he would cause her no harm. What ultimately surprised her more than the notion that he tried to reassure her, was that she actually believed him. She _trusted_ him, if only a little, and that could prove dangerous. Her affection for him could turn out fatal as it was, but with trust mixed into the whole mess, well, she didn't want to go there just yet.

Sakura felt her worries dissipate when she registered the slow drawing of a pattern on her neck. She would've thoroughly enjoyed closing her eyes, but seeing as that might give him the wrong impression, she stubbornly kept her eyes trained into his as they lazily followed the route his fingers made on her skin. With every movement, Sakura felt the tingling in her body increase and eased somewhat into his hold.

The skin beneath his fingers was blemish-free and unmarred, soft against his own calloused one. He felt the kunoichi's somewhat uneasy stare on him, but thought little of it as he traced the graceful curve of her neck before moving onto her jaw line. When he moved to cup her cheek, Sakura had to resist the urge to lean into his hold. Despite the simplicity in his actions, they were oddly soothing.

Itachi traced her plum lower lip with his thumb, feeling an urge to seal them with his own wash through him as he felt the silky skin. Lowering his fingers, he curled them around her chin and raised it slowly so that her face became completely visible to him. Their calm and even breaths mingled, brushing against both of their faces as they simply gazed into each other.

Sakura could see his intentions, but she didn't find it in her to stop him. She couldn't claim his advances were unwelcome, and this one time she would allow it—she owed herself that much.

She realised, as she stood staring into his eyes, that this would most likely be the last time he would touch her like this. She couldn't allow this to occur again during what time she had left to spend in the Akatsuki headquarters. She would need to fully concentrate on finding the Bijus hidden here and, if she found a way to contact the Bijus she'd already obtained, to escape.

The further Sakura stared into his seemingly endless orbs, she suddenly smiled inwardly as she noticed a, somewhat trivial, fact. His eyes weren't the pitch black she had always thought, but actually the darkest shade of blue. She drew out of her thoughts when said orbs darkened and, before she even had begun the question of what he was thinking, all her thoughts fled her as he leaned towards her and their lips met in a simple brush. With mixed emotions, Sakura found that even by such a simple act, he managed to send sparks throughout her body. Itachi tightened his hold slightly on her petite waist as he leaned in further, determined on not leaving this halfway. When the familiar curve of his mouth pressed against hers fully, Sakura's eyes reflexively fluttered shut and everything around them lost importance. It was just the two of them—him and her, man and woman—without any obstacles between them.

She felt it become increasingly harder to remain passive, but at the same time, it was strange for Itachi to kiss her like this. Usually, he was demanding and harsh, but not now. There was still possessiveness, but still it was different—almost as if he was persuading rather than forcing her.

Feeling her control slowly slipping between her fingers, Sakura decided it was time to take action and used her hands to gently push him away, separating that brief connection between them. Itachi complied with her silent request and let his lips instead hover closely above hers.

As Sakura gazed into his eyes, she felt a painful tug at her heart. 'Even though being with him is so wrong, why does it feel so right?'

Neither of them spoke nor moved for a good few minutes until Sakura had mustered enough strength to break his hold. Taking a few steps away from him, she instantly found herself missing his warmth and addicting scent surrounding her, and had to use every inch of her strength not to give in and go back to him. Knowing she couldn't be in the same room as him right now since she couldn't trust herself entirely, she left the room without a backwards glance, the shoji closing a little hurriedly behind her.

Itachi looked at the screen she had disappeared through and felt some twisted sense of satisfaction dwell in him. She may be fighting her desires, those carnal feelings, but she wouldn't be able to suppress them for long now. He would let her run for now, but sooner of later she would accept that which her body had already realised—that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. With that thought in mind, he disappeared in a flicker out of the room, a barely visible smirk on his face.

* * *

Sakura took a breath of the evening air, hoping to transfer some of the cool and calm in the air to her. She felt like a complete emotional mess, desperately trying to get a firmer grip on the inner havoc raging in her heart. She knew she should have returned to Deidara's room to dismiss Aiki before finding a place where she could follow through with her plan. However, with the inner turmoil within, she didn't want to risk testing something new with the Fuyuhana when she wasn't fully organized. Therefore, she had sought refuge outside, hoping that with some time to herself, she could put herself back together.

Standing alone, with nothing and no one moving in the bare moonlight, she kept her eyes turned within.

It had been a narrow escape on her part. Had she not broken away from Itachi when she had, she wasn't too sure that she could've brought herself to stop. She was beginning to question how wise it had been to allow herself that one-time weakness, for her heart seemed to ache for him now more than ever—he was a forbidden fruit, one she could never have but craved and yearned for with her whole existence.

A lazy breeze ghosted over her skin, reminding her of his feathery touches; and, despite herself, she felt her mouth lift into a broken smile. She must really be a masochist; why else would she put herself through all this anguish with the full knowledge of what this would lead to, where it would end—misery. It was foolish, naïve, downright stupid of her to continue her actions, even with the knowledge of who he was and their roles on the chessboard of life, yet she couldn't find it in her to stop.

Her heart constricted painfully, and Sakura raised her hand to hover on her chest and the steady beating beneath. With that one kiss, convincing herself that leaving him was for the best had taken a turn for the worse, and it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Dulled viridian eyes opened and rose to the crescent moon resting on the black night sky. It was somewhat amazing that, although not at its full strength, the moon still managed to bathe the whole garden in its ethereal light.

With eyes never leaving the sky, Sakura leaned backwards until she rested against the house wall. Her still slightly damp clothing did little to prevent the cold of the wall from biting into her skin, but she needed it to pull her back to reality and out of her thoughts.

She didn't know for how long she had been staring unblinkingly at the heavenly body, before her eyes began aching. Blinking to restore their humidity, she ran a hand through her coral locks, her mind for a brief moment utterly blank—a state of bliss that didn't last long.

Lowering her gaze, a heavy sigh passed her lips. 'Why does this have to be so difficult?' she wondered. She was well aware of the bitter consequences if she didn't successfully sever whatever bonds she had with Itachi, so why was she only sinking deeper and deeper into the swamp instead of getting somewhere? She had complete faith—no, she _knew_ she could do this, she had to do this; sadly though, this wouldn't be done in no time. To rid herself from the grasp Itachi had on her, she would have to take it slow—meaning she needed time. Since she didn't have that, but the separation still needed to happen, she would be forced to cut him out with something equivalent of a dull, rusty kunai—denial. The result wouldn't be as clean, but it would have to suffice.

Through her jumbled thoughts, she suddenly felt her shinobi instincts kick in. The question of what was aggravating her senses had barely formed in her head when her body moved on its own accord and leaped away from her current spot. Barely a moment later, the concrete wall cracked, a Katon-sized dent rippling through it.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight from her hunched-down position on the edge of the roof. She hadn't even caught the slightest glint of the one responsible for the attack. She immediately began scanning the garden for any clue to another presence. However, now that the moon had become hidden by a cloud, it had turned dark.

She saw no one.

There was no sound, chakra trail or signature— no, nothing that could've told her of the intruder's location. What also caused her defences to tighten further was that none of her senses had alerted her of another person being nearby until just before the attack, which was in itself another enigma. Blending into one's surroundings or using a henge was a feat of little difficulty for an experienced shinobi, but turning invisible was not possible, not even a kekkei genkai could allow such a feat as far she knew.

Feeling the air shift behind her, she only had time to turn around before a body rammed into her own with surprising force, sending her flying a good thirty feet before hitting the wall of the second floor. Struggling to regain her breath, smouldering green eyes rose in an attempt to get a glance of their attacker, but met with nothing except for the impaling darkness. The shinobi in question would have to possess god-like speed, if they succeeded with the same trick twice in a row.

Finding she had played the victim long enough, Sakura decided to even the playing field a bit. Assimilating chakra to her eyes, she felt the back of her eyeballs warm familiarly as her vision briefly turned blue. Azures systematically scanned their surroundings, everything sharp and clear thanks to the night vision her gift provided her. A shadow crossed her vision, drawing her attention to the chimney a little ways ahead, and her eyes narrowed. She could make out the faint outline of something, but even the enhanced vision of the Fuyuhana couldn't reveal what it was. Suddenly, something clicked in her head and her eyes flickered with realisation. There were a few creatures in the gods' service that could become virtually invisible by melting into certain elements, and it could be that what had attacked her was one such creature. That would explain why the Fuyuhana couldn't make it out clearly; it was too closely merged with their element—the shadows. The sudden clouding of the moon was also most likely its doing; without the moonlight it had greater grounds to move on without being detected.

With this thought in mind, she jumped down to the ground, keeping her eyes focused on the place where she had seen the movement. Kneeling, she bit into the skin of her thumb and with her blood drew a number of symbols onto one of the stones that were a part of the winding path through the garden. Her eyes flickered up and saw that the creature had moved. Cursing softly, she quickly hurried the drawing of the kanji for hikari (light) in the circle of symbols. Bringing her hands palms down onto the circle, she spoke firmly, "Out of the dark, I command thee."

One by one, the characters she had drawn started glowing pure white, forming a pillar of light that shot up into the sky. The kanji for hikari was the last to adapt a white glow; and, when it did, the pillar started to expand, pulsing out over the nearby area, but not illuminating the shadows it passed. Near the wall, a black mass was detached from the surrounding veil of shadows. Sakura slowly rose to her feet while watching as it warped and formed before it claimed the shape of a kneeling man. The light had by now died out, and it was only with the help of the Fuyuhana that she could see him. He was clad in all black clothing with a matching cloak over it all. He had dirty blond hair that, in its messy unruly state, stood in sharp contrast against the rest of his outfit.

"I didn't think you'd figure me out so fast." The man's voice was coated with a hint of mirth and excitement, but underneath it hid a great loathing and fury.

Sakura kept her eyes steeled as they bore down on him, trying to see past his long bangs that hid the upper half of his face from view. "Who are you?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Why I do feel quite offended that you don't remember me." His smirk suddenly turned into a hateful frown and iced amber eyes watched her from beneath their concealing veil of blond hair. "Especially since you were so kind to bring quite some damage to my person before your departure."

Sakura's features remained the same as she tried to rack her memory for someone with similar attributes as this man and where she might have come across him, but she couldn't recall facing anyone like him in battle before.

As if reading her thoughts, the man chuckled low in his throat. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me in this form." All traces of the earlier disgust were wiped from his tone, leaving Sakura wary. "Let me introduce myself." He tilted his head back to reveal his features, showing the smile on his lips. "As the faithful servant of Shihaisha-sama's right-hand man, Kure-sama, I am a Jigoku ryoken, and Kibishi is my name."

It took a second for Sakura to find that everything that had taken place within the past day or two finally made sense –the attack on Deidara and Sasori, her own uneasy feeling—and another second for her to feel fear coil into the pit of her stomach as the full meaning of his words hit home.

Shi had found her.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 23 is up!

There isn't so much to say about this last instalment. I hope you are happy with the Itachi/Sakura-part. What I wanted to show with it was that Itachi isn't always demanding or forceful with Sakura except for the times she denies his ownership or is disrespectful. I tried to keep him in doing so as much in character as possible but if you still think he turned out terribly OC then I apologize.

I know this is _kindasortamaybe_ an evil cliffhanger but I am already on the next chapter so it won't most likely take as long as it did this time—I apologize for that by the way.

Anyway, I want to present the wonderful _Spirit Seer_ who has agreed to become my beta and who will now on be checking the chapters of Fuyuhana for spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you, for betaing this chapter! :D –hugs-

I didn't fulfil my hopes on having the revised chapters up with this one but Spirit Seer is currently working through the once I've finished with and maybe we'll get them up by the next update—hopefully. We're working on it!

_Review Status:_ 1003

Oh. My. God. More than one _thousand_ reviews!? That is unbelievable! Thank you all!! XD Your reviews have all been wonderful and exciting to read as always and I'm still astound at the high popularity this story has gotten. Thank you once again y'all!

_Reviews:_** Haru no hana, ****OhBrother, harunosakua, aznkitty180, SpeedDemon315**(Yes Sasori is one of my favourites also and the reason he died was more to somewhat hold onto the canon. Thank you, I'm glad you think so :D), **NorthernLights25**, **unbeatablehinata**, **butterfly breeze **(I'm very sorry for the spoiler! I hadn't taken that into consideration when I wrote it and right after reading your review marked out the spot were the spoiler was in the chapter. One again I apologize. I also only watch the anime but I still try to keep up-to-date on how things are progressing in the manga, hence the spoiler. I've played with the thought of starting to read the manga but there'd be so much to catch up with that I don't think I'd have the time.

As for the mouthful sentences, my new beta will be dealing with those and hack them down in the future XP. In my defence I still want to point out, though, that English is my third language so I'm not raised with it nor do I use it in speech on a day to day basis so there can be a few wrong sentences like the one you described but, once again, they will be dealt with. However, thanks for pointing it out! :) I also hope this chapter explained the Deidara-Sakura issue. I feel your pain about the problems you've had. When I first posted Fuyuhana everything suddenly started messing up and ultimately I was forced to delete and repost the whole story—that pissed my off. I appreciate you not sending your comment as an anonymous review but it didn't irritate me in the least, in fact I'm grateful for it since it can help me improve on matters that still require it. So thanks! :D And rest assured that she won't spill the beans on her origin, the ring or her powers easily. I agree with you that in some stories it just happens too fast and can be somewhat (I quote) pestering.)**, Dimunda Ice Eagle**, **Tora Hoshigaki **(Hard to say but at least for another few chapters :) As for Naruto & co I can't say yet XP)**, akatsuki's hikari** (Realised with an 's' is the English version while with 'z' is the American :) Your review was shorter than normal and seemed to be cut off, I'm not sure but thought I'd point it out in case you asked something I haven't answered.)**, CosenAngel** (Why were you to the hospital? Did you find it? Thanks –hands over a few of the famous chocolate chip cookies—), **Quiet Moon** (Let me quench that nagging by saying that there will be no DeiSakIta love-triangle. ;D), **kawasemi**, **a fabricated truth**, **michelle **(Sakura 19, Itachi 20 and everyone else is the same age as in the original Naruto before Shippuden :).)**, SakuraLovesCookies143850** (Nice to know it could make it on the big screen XP Thanks!), **xXHyuugaSakuraXx** (I think the chapter answered that question, if not tell me and I'll explain it :) ), **just-let-me-go**, **Butterfly Empress of the Sith**, **FenrirWolfSpirit **(Yeah I know :D)**,** **I-Love-Akatsuki **(Thanks X)!), **jackie-chan1230**(I hope the chapter answred your question, if not notify me and I'll explain it :).) **Cute-Killer-Gurl**, **Hao'sAnjul**, **Grace Antares Whitlock-Hale**, **Ita-ta** (Thanks, glad you think so :D!), **??** (Thank you for reviewing! XD)**, UNCHAINED BEAST** (Thanks!), **NightWing101**, **Itachi'sbaby101202**( Thank you!)**,** **XxDarkAngelPrincessxX**, **Sugarplum-sweetheart** (Thank you! :) Well, fuyuhana was actually born by combining two if not more story ideas I had up my sleeve and then I just added the required twists and turns I wanted and needed. My fanfiction ideas can come from anything—mostly from music, fairytales or movies— from there I then start working around that first idea and make the plotline. What I'd advice when starting is to take your time writing and coming up with plot twists and if there is something in your story your not happy with, don't just go with it but work with it until you're satisfied. Also when you start writing, try to get the grammar and spelling correct and if needed get a beta, it'll be much more pleasant for the reader to read and enables them to fully focus on the story. I hope these tips are of help! :D)**, sakura129haruno**, **kmpaint95**, **7thDwarf** (Glad you like it and don't worry, I understood XD)**, Raxan**, **Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**, **Uniquely Ironic**, **BloodxMoonxNightmare** (I hope the chapter answered your questions, if not please notify me and I'll explain it :).)**, dark-angel-of-the-past.**

Thank you all once again for all the great feedback! You're incredible!

Please drop a comment on your way out (appreciate it!) and until next time! :D

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	24. Pain tells us we're alive

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

* * *

Sakura could hear the beat of her heart thumping in her ears as she momentarily shut Kibishi out. Reality had come crashing down on her with unrelenting force, and she now desperately tried to figure out how to crawl out from beneath this rumble crushing her. If Shi had indeed found her, there was no way she would be able to shake him off again. None.

She closed her eyes and let a long string of curses echo through her mind while her slightly sweaty palms fisted by her sides. It couldn't end this way! There had to be a loophole or something that would turn the tables again. This couldn't be the end.

Kibishi smirked wider as he saw Sakura tense at his words. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and he would thoroughly enjoy delivering his.

"I see you recognize the names," he said, and he lowered his eyes to the ground as he took a few leisured steps forward. "We've been searching for you for the past few days now. I would've never thought, though, that we would find you so far from Hi's border."

Sakura heard him talking and swallowed what fears and doubt she had and steeled herself. It was no use mourning over this. These were the cards destiny had dealt her, and who knew? If she played them right, this might not be the bitter adieu she feared. With that in her thoughts, she turned her full attention to the ryoken in human form, just as he continued,

"By the looks of it, Amegakure has been reluctant to let you leave." Kibishi paused in his act of minimizing the distance separating them and tilted his head sideways. "Or was it you who naïvely thought you were safe here?"

Despite his taunting, Sakura remained unaffected. He was severely mistaken if he thought that petty words and insults to her person would get her riled up.

Thinking she'd given him enough time to voice his thoughts, she decided to seek some answers to a few of her own questions. "Why did you attack Deidara-san and Sasori-san?"

Kibishi seemed somewhat thoughtful for a split second, as if searching his memory for which two people she might be referring to. His eyes lit with realisation. "Ah, you mean the shinobi a group of us encountered this afternoon." He chuckled. "Yes, well, they bore traces of a few Bijus, and we found it in our interest to follow them," he explained and sighed dramatically. "But then things got ugly."

Amber flickered to the estate beside them, and a glimmer of satisfaction shone in their depths. "As for the rest of your protectors," he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "or is it captors?" he questioned with a smirk before looking back at the building. "Either way, they will soon meet the same end as their companions did. So whatever they might be to you, you'll soon be rid of them."

Although his words were meant to be unsettling, she found herself mildly concerned with how the Akatsuki were faring. They hadn't earned the ranking of S-ranked criminals for nothing, and she doubted they'd be taken down easily. All of them held tricks up their sleeves that would at least help them fend off the ryoken long enough for her to figure out a way to get rid of them. She also noted that, by Kibishi's wording, it seemed as though he thought Deidara to also be dead. She saw no reason to tell him otherwise, and as of such remained silent about the fact that one of the shinobi was still alive and kicking in the house next to them. After all, who was she to shatter his little make-believe?

Kibishi turned his attention back to her, amusement clearly written on his face as he gave a chuckle low in his throat. "To think we came here to retrieve a few missing pets to bring back as leverage, only to come across the onna we'd been searching high and low for." He smiled. "What a spectacular turn of events, don't you think?"

Sakura didn't hear his rhetorical question, as she had tuned out somewhere in the middle of his speech. What she had caught from his statement, though, rang in her ears, and she felt her hope rekindle. One word in particular seemed to replay clearer than the rest.

Leverage.

Why would they need leverage if Shi had been aware of what had been going on? However, if he wasn't, then they might be hoping to bring them as a surprise in an attempt to appeal to his patience or something of the kind. This would mean that Shi had no clue of her whereabouts.

Hoping and praying this was the case and not her own over-thinking, she realised Kibishi was watching her expectantly, whether for a sign of defeat, fear, despair or nervousness she didn't know, but she would most certainly not give him any of them.

She tilted her head sideways and stared at him emotionlessly. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Although you might have found me, Kibishi, it is still a long way from handing me over to Shi. Quite long indeed," she pointed out.

Kibishi seemed somewhat taken aback by her statement as his eyes rounded fractionally. The surprise soon disappeared, though, and gave way for an enraged scowl.

"You dare let Shihaisha-sama's name touch your filthy lips, ningen scum? I ought to cut out your tongue for such a violation!" he hissed as he took a threatening step towards her.

In response to his threat, Sakura's eyes cooled. "I show respect to those I deem worthy of it—your master isn't too high on that list," she said.

His eyes darkened further in fury, teeth elongating slightly as the hair on the back of his neck rose. "Watch your next words carefully, ningen-onna, for orders or not, if you dishonour Shihaisha-sama like that again, I will not hesitate to silence that mouth of yours," he growled.

If the promise of death in his voice and his offensive posture hadn't been enough of a hint, one look into his eyes had certainly served that purpose. She was treading dangerous grounds. He wouldn't shy away from hurting her if he got the chance to—no matter what consequences it would result in when his superiors found out.

Aside from this, she was also well aware that, in her current unarmed state, she wouldn't really be able to put up that much of a fight either. Her jutsus wouldn't really be of much help against him because of the Jigoku ryoken's immunity against chakra-powered attacks, like many other god-created species. She could of course use her chakra to form weapons, but that was really a last resort, since she would ultimately run out and, when that happened, she would be royally screwed. With this possibility ruled out, she was really left with only one option.

With a slow, controlled intake of breath, Sakura stretched out her right arm to the side, silently calling out the name of the only thing that could help her now. The brief humming in the back of her mind told her that her plea had been heard. Not a heartbeat later, shards resembling those of shattered glass appeared out of thin air and began gathering around her outstretched hand—pieced together, they formed the shape of a katana. Koriha.

Kibishi sneered, "I see the God of Eternity gave you more than pretty words and advice during your stay with him."

His voice was accompanied by the clear singing from the now fully-formed Koriha as it revelled in being back in the hands of its mistress, but his spiteful words were hardly drowned out. Sakura's hold on the hilt in her hand tightened in a sign of the anger at his deliberate jab at her surrogate father. She cared little for insults to herself, but dragging her loved ones through the mud was something she wouldn't stand for—may the speaker be whoever.

Kibishi was too angry and worked up over her ignorance and audacity to care for this silent gesture, and continued, "It may be a blade of the gods, but it will be of little aid to you against me. I will have you dying by my feet before you even get a chance to draw it." His body unexpectedly adapted a glow of dark purple, turning his features more beastly, while his voice deepened and roughened for every word as he spoke.

Sakura watched as more and more of the human attributes disappeared to reveal the true face of the man that had stood before her.

The now full-fledged hellhound was just like the ones from her memories of her first encounter with Shi—just as vicious and primal. Some of his appearance was still shaping to its right size as his predatory eyes stared her down. The tail, for instance, grew longer and swung back and forth behind his hind legs as a black coat engulfed the sleek body, whether fur or something else she couldn't make out.

His legs twitched in anticipation before, along with the rest of the body, stilling. The growl vibrating through the air gradually quieted until he was as unmoving and silent as a statue. The burning eyes staring her down were the only thing that reminded her that this beast was very much alive. There was now no longer anything left of the man she had faced moments before, only a predator that was getting ready for the lunge at its prey.

Sakura placed Koriha to her hip, one hand hovering over the hilt, as she dug her feet into the ground, preparing for the inevitable attack that could strike any minute.

The ominous glow hadn't even fully withdrawn when Kibishi lunged at her.

Sakura waited and watched as the distance rapidly shrunk between them. The hand on the hilt remained loose and steady as she watched his slowed-down movements with the Fuyuhana, waiting until the very last moment before taking action.

Ducking, she felt the shift in the air above her as Kibishi's clawed paw swiped over her head. Using the top of Koriha's hilt, she swiped an uppercut at him before sweeping her leg towards his front legs, which he expertly avoided by jumping into the air. Rolling to the side, Sakura avoided being crushed under his weight as he came crashing down on the spot she had briefly occupied. Rising to her feet, she sidestepped a blow at her stomach and was not a heartbeat later using Koriha to parry the hits and blows raining down on her.

Kibishi's attacks were fast and hard, not leaving any opening she could exploit or time to go through the hand seals for even a simple distracting jutsu. All she could do was deflect, parry, dodge and in some cases, counter.

Hitting the inside of the wrist to the paw soaring towards her, she successfully redirected the blow, but it didn't give the opportunity she had hoped for, as Kibishi came at her with his fangs. Finding he was aiming for her neck area, Sakura hurriedly thrust Koriha's sheathed form forward and managed to lodge it in between his opened jaw. The tail behind him straightened, and using it as a spear, he pierced her in the side. She winced as a fist-sized chunk of flesh was torn off. With a precise kick to the front of Kibishi's chest, she got him distracted long enough for her to, without notice, in one swift movement withdraw Koriha from its sheath. Her blow was quick, performed with merciless expertise as she guided the blade through the muscles, tendons and bone in his left front leg. Effortlessly sliding the black substance-stained katana back into the protective shell, she yanked it free and with a chakra powered jump, placed some ground between them. Her hand rose to the blood oozing from her middle and added some pressure to ease the flow somewhat, while her healing chakra gathered around it. The blood had already soaked parts of her shirt that now clung to the wound like a second skin, as her chakra worked fast to heal the torn tissue and fill the gaping hole with the flesh it now lacked.

Kibishi, in the meanwhile, had noticed her little act as he watched a good portion of his limb crumble to dust as it lied on the ground before disappearing into the darkness completely.

An annoyed look entered his features and his head jerked in Sakura's direction. **'If you hoped with that to accomplish more than a few more seconds of freedom, then you'll be bitterly disappointed. This,'** he motioned to the stump left of his leg, **'will only make me more peeved than weakened,' **he said.

Shadows from around them drew towards the severed limb. Within seconds, the previously nonmaterial dark substance had solidified and, in the previously gaping space between the stump and ground, was now a fully functioning limb.

Sakura watched the new limb with a mixture of awe and frustration. She had known the ryoken possessed remarkable regeneration abilities but had until now thought it only covered the healing of fleshand internal wounds, not entire body parts. Finishing the emergency healing on the side of her abdomen, she ignored the stinging in it and instead focused on her opponent.

Kibishi watched her with a certain amount of disappointment shining in his eyes. **'Even without your chakra you're still as pitiful as you were with it' **he said, and his lips pulled into a subtle spiteful tilt. **'This time, there isn't even any women or children to make up for the disappointment.'**

The moment his words registered in her head, she stiffened noticeably and flashes from the night in the clearing by the border of Hi played before her eyes. Observing this process, the twitch in Kibishi's lips transformed into a malicious smile in a show of the sadistic pleasure growing inside him. It seemed as though he had found a sore spot; of course, he couldn't drop the ball now. He wanted to see her suffer.

'**What an exiting sight they made, trying to run, and thinking they actually stood a chance at getting away. I heard the woman had tasted quite delicious, but the girl,'** his chuckle vibrated through her mind and brought her further on edge,** 'her young blood had apparently been exquisite and when mixed with tears…'** he trailed off and licked the upper row of sharp fangs.

Sakura's bangs were hiding her face from view, but the cramp-like hold on Koriha told of the effect his words had on her. Kibishi thought the corners of his mouth were going to split open at how wide he was smiling.

'**But what even topped that was the despair and fear screaming in her eyes as Akamu (nightmare) devoured her.'** The hitch in her breathing rang loudly in his ears, and he basked in her mental suffering. This was better than he had could ever had imagined, but he wasn't finished quite yet. Time to rub some salt into the wounds.

'**They were your companions, were they not?'** He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. **'For you to helplessly be forced to watch them suffer like that must've been excruciating. To on top of that know they will never be united in the afterlife because of you… well, it must be terrible. How can you live with yourself?'** He smirked. **'Or can you?'**

He gave her room for a comeback, an attempt to contradict or deny his statement, but when she remained silent, he continued, **'Surely, you can still remember their screams and—'**

"Shut up."

Kibishi's expression turned smug. Finally, a reaction. **'Can't handle it? Hearing out loud how selfish you are for letting their sufferings continue despite knowing how to make it s—' **He stopped abruptly in his taunting when his breath was knocked out of him. Glancing to the side, he only saw the hilt of the katana that was driven through his shoulder and left lung.

"I said," Sakura began quietly, her posture lowered so her head was levelled with his own, "shut up." With a sharp snap, she twisted Koriha in her imbedded state.

Kibishi grunted, **'That's more like it,'** and attempted a revision of his earlier attack by trying to land a hit to her already injured side. Sakura sidestepped and, while doing so, with a forceful jerk dislodged Koriha from its previous position. Gathering a small amount of her chakra to her hand, she hit him at the top of his spine. Even though it had been a soundless act, she knew she had crushed at least three vertebrae under the systemically placed blow. Instead of falling to the ground, though, Kibishi merely staggered for a fleeting moment before regaining his balance. Shrugging his shoulders as if he was ridding himself from debris, he turned sharply towards her. Narrowing her eyes and a disapproving noise sounding from the back of her throat, Sakura drove her heel into the ground to halt her skid. Slipping Koriha into the waistline of her pants, she rapidly moved her hands through a flurry of seals and in a cloud of smoke there was an exact copy beside her. The duo drew their katanas in sync; and, with movements too fast for the naked eye to see, appeared by the ryoken and engaged in a brutal exchange of defence and offence.

Despite the doubled number of his opponents, Kibishi didn't seem particularly suffering from the sudden turn of events. On the contrary, he was faring just as well as when it had been one-on-one, if only that his speed had increased now that he was forced to fend off two sets of attacks. They moved around each other in their deadly dance with fluid grace, while they all tried to be the one to bring that deciding killing blow.

The 'real' Sakura shifted her head to the side to narrowly avoid the claws being brought towards her, but they still nicked the skin of her cheek. Retaliating before he got the chance to regroup, her bushin delivered a chakra-induced kick to his ribcage, and while he was slightly above the ground, she buried a black glowing fist into the side of his face. With her breathing a little strained, she kept her eyes fixed on Kibishi as he landed safely onto his four legs, stirring up a small cloud of dust as he skidded to a halt.

Her teeth grit in irritation. She knew she needed to figure out a way to defeat him while she still managed to keep up with him. Her idea with the bushin wasn't working as well as she'd hoped; and, although she didn't tire fast thanks to her stamina, she was still only human, and would at some point need to rest. Kibishi, on the other hand, could go on for as long as needed without having to worry about his body throwing in the towel.

Sakura straightened her posture and let her fist hang limply by her side again. Her knuckles stung from the cuts and bruises that had been caused by Kibishi's rough skin, and she regretted not having her gloves right now. On second thought, however, she realised that they'd be no more than shreds at this point anyway. The ryoken seemed to possess skin resembling scales that were pointy and sharp, easily tearing through the thin layer of skin on her hands.

Sakura watched with an ever-rising frustration as what bodily harm they had caused her opponent simply melted away like water thrown on rocks. Had it not been for his advanced healing capability, he would've been long dead, but everything and anything she threw his way would only take a split second for him to recover from. The effect had been the same on what organs she had tried to sever—the heart, kidneys, and liver, just to name a few.

However, there was one thing that Sakura had learned over the years that could be applied to her current situation—nothing in this universe was perfect. As of such, the Jigoku ryoken had to possess some kind of weakness, or flaw, to act as a counterweight to their regeneration abilities—one that she could exploit. The only question that remained was: what was it? Why had the ryoken that attacked Deidara, for instance, died from the explosion instead of regenerating?

Raising Koriha, she blocked the end of Kibishi's tail, and while doing so, saw the bushin take a hit to the chest and dissolve into a cloud of smoke. Brining Koriha to the side with a sharp jerk, the tip of the tail was jammed in between the ground and Koriha's sharp cutting edge and part of it was ripped clear off. Swirling Koriha in her hand, she rearranged her grip so that the tip of the blade was pointing down. Kibishi whirled around and directed a swipe at her.

Claws and a blade collided in a mix of sparks and moaning from the two hard surfaces grinding against each other. Blue eyes stared unrelentingly into clear amber ones that held such cruelty and hate they almost seemed to hold a fire of their own.

That's when it clicked- fire. It was the fire in the explosion Deidara had triggered that had to have resulted in the death of the ryoken. She could recall that the two main abilities of this particular element to be cleansing and destructive; and, at that moment, it was like seeing all the stray pieces of the puzzle fall together. The destructive side of the element had taken care of the bodily shells enclosing the tainted core of the ryoken by destroying them completely and thereby left nothing to start the healing from. The cleansing part had then eaten away at their souls and purified them.

Sakura released them from their standstill with a quick flick of her wrist and hurriedly ducked to avoid another follow-up attack.

Still, she had reason to believe that fire wasn't the only way to bring destruction to this race. When her bushin had 'died', she had naturally attained all the knowledge it had gathered about their opponent, and when compared to her own observations, she found one striking similarity.

Testing her idea, she brought Koriha down in a sharp arch towards Kibishi's main artery, and he acted exactly the same as she had suspected. He blocked.

Usually, this wouldn't have meant anything, for it was an understandable action that should be taken to prevent certain death, but in this case it was strange. She had noticed early into their fight that Kibishi placed little to no effort in his defences, and yet he was immediately parrying or blocking once one of her attacks came too close to his neck or throat. These were of course subtle movements and worked perfectly into his fighting style to remain as unnoticeable as possible. However, Sakura had been taught to read and memorize her opponents fighting pattern during her training with Tsunade, and this particular part stood out a like a thorn in the eye compared to the rest of his fighting style.

Knowing there was something he was trying to hinder, Sakura began to formulate a plan to get close enough for her to inflict some damage and maybe find another weak spot. It quickly came quite apparent that—no matter how she approached this— there was no way she'd be able to do this without causing harm to herself. Still, if it would lead to Kibishi's demise, then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Mind set, she put some distance between her and the unsuspecting ryoken who smirked at her retreating form.

'**Tired already? Here I was just beginning to warm up.'**

With a hum, Koriha slid back into its sheath, and Sakura slid into a fighting stance. "Don't get too cocky."

Kibishi chuckled, thoroughly amused. **'Are you going to show me your true skills now? About time. I was starting to tire from that playing around.'**

He slipped into a crouch, readying himself for a swift attack.** 'I hope that you have something more interesting up your sleeve than another clone,'** he said, and she gave no reply.

Silence wrapped around them as they stared each other down, both watching and waiting, seeing who had the most patience.

Kibishi was the first to move. Coming to meet him mid-way, Sakura flipped over him in the last second. While in the air, her free hand glowed black and, twisting around so that she was facing Kibishi beneath her, she touched her hand against his left shoulder, neck and right hind leg, successfully messing up the electrical pulses delivered through the nerve system.

Landing onto her knees, she leaped at him and tried to stab him in the side, but Kibishi recovered faster than she had thought and tackled her roughly to the ground. She felt Koriha's hilt slip between her fingers and hurl away from her as her back was slammed against the firm ground. Seeing Kibishi dart down towards her main artery, she hurriedly brought her arm against his throat and narrowly managed to hold him at bay. Bringing up her leg, she kneed him in the abdomen before kicking him off of her. Catching a glimpse of Koriha behind her, she flipped backwards into a handspring. Grasping Koriha in her hand, she came to her feet and immediately felt Kibishi's claws make impact. The sharp appendages dug into her shoulder right bellow her collarbone, ploughing a way for the paw as it drove right through. Sakura could feel the ribs being forced apart to make room for the limb, and the metallic taste of her blood touched her taste buds as she bit into the inside of her cheek. For a while, she had managed to keep ropes on expressing any outward signs of pain only because of her heightened threshold for pain as a shinobi, but when her shoulder blade was pushed outwards and dislocated her whole right arm, she couldn't hold back anymore.

Blood, tissue and fragments of bones were splattered around as a choked gasp escaped her tightly closed lips. She could see tears cloud her vision as an outlet for the immense pain she was suffering. Despite her pain-disoriented state, her brain still got the message through to her arm, and her left hand reached shakily for Koriha's hilt, curled around it tightly and pulled.

There was the humming of a blade slicing through the air, followed by complete silence.

Human and hound stood frozen to their places, neither moving nor even attempting to. Breathing heavily, Sakura could feel Kibishi's own breath dancing across her neck, his fangs only a few inches away, and she realised just how close of a call it had been.

Kibishi drew in a strangled breath. **'How—'**

A gurgle deep down his throat cut him off, and a thin line appeared on his throat. With difficulty, Sakura managed to withdraw Koriha and with the sound of blood and muscles sliding against metal, Kibishi began falling backwards. As he neared the ground, gravity pulled the arm imbedded in Sakura's shoulder with it. A muffled cry shot past her lips as the scales ripped the already damaged shoulder wound.

The sound of Kibishi crashing into the ground was accompanied by a lighted 'thud' as Koriha slipped from Sakura's grasp and hit the ground. Her freed hand shakily reached up and grasped her injured arm in pain. Taking a few deep strained breaths, she then held her breath as she, with a quick snap, relocated her arm and shoulder. The tears were by now falling freely from her tightly closed eyes and down her cheeks. She briefly lost her sense of awareness as her chakra instinctively began pooling around her shoulder and initiating the healing.

When stars no longer clouded her vision and the worst of the pain was dulled, she forced her eyes open. She needed to know if she had done it, if she had killed him. Her vision blurred before the shapes that had been in one mangled heap took their respective forms and outlines again, but her vision held fast on Kibishi as he lied on the ground before her. He wasn't dead, but severely wounded as he writhed on the ground, a black substance leaking from the cut on his throat. She hadn't managed to severe his head completely from the rest of his body, despite her best effort. In her pain-drowned state, she had only managed to gather enough strength to drive Koriha to his spinal cord, but from there she hadn't had the strength to push through. Still, by the pain the ryoken seemed to be in and the lack of rapid healing, she guessed she had hit the jackpot.

Livid orbs of molten lava fixed into her own. **'You insolent, filthy ningen!'** Kibishi spat. **'How were you able to figure it out?!'**

Sakura stared fearlessly back into his eyes. "It was there for anyone to find, if they knew what to look for," she breathed.

Kibishi's eyes narrowed as his mouth twisted into a snarl. **'You'll pay for this,'** he growled, before a satisfied look mixed with his pained one. **'You might have won this battle, but no matter how many of us you kill, you will still loose the war,'** he said, his voice streaked with triumph. **'You will never be able to defeat Shihaisha-sama, not even with the army of a million ningen and the Fuyuhana added together. You pitiful scum are no match for a god like him, and I will go down with a smile, knowing he will, in time, slay all of you.'**

"He will have to find me first, and I will die before I let him do that," Sakura rasped.

'**Haven't you realised that your little game of hide and seek is over? You lost. I was only one of many, and you can't hide here for long. Shihaisha-sama will never stop searching, hunting for you, not until he has you.'** He smiled, and his black blood seeped past his teeth and lips. **'And when he has, this world, along with all its disgusting brightness, happiness and life, will be reduced to nothing more but shadows, ash and death.'**

Sakura removed her hand from her blood-soaked shoulder and, with some effort, went through a set of seals while taking a few steps back. "Rejoice then, since you despise this world so much, that I'll send you back to the shadows from whence you came; and, trust me when I say, you will never rise from there again."

With those words, she felt her chakra gather around her lungs followed by the familiar heat that rose up her throat. Taking a breath, she brought her fingers to her mouth and let the fire erupt from between her lips.

As the flames encircled and began eating away on Kibishi, he gave a loud roar that, even after it had died out, hung eerily in the air. Through the scorching heat, Sakura could see the shadow of him writhing on the ground before he stilled completely. The shadows that had surrounded them like a thick fog drew back and shrunk as the one calling them forth was devoured by the fire.

Drained and light headed, Sakura felt her body finally give in as her knees buckled beneath her. The cloak of unconsciousness hung heavily on her, and she found it harder and harder to resist its lulling call.

Despite the pain and her being at the break of unconsciousness, she felt relief and triumph course through her. 'I did it.'

Beneath half-lowered lids, she caught sight of Koriha lying on the ground right beside her. Even with her clouded thoughts, she realised that if the other Akatsuki found it on her, it would lead to a lot of complicated and troublesome questions she was not too keen on answering. With that thought in mind, she forced her arms to move in order to sheath the blade, before laying it on the ground before her. Letting her one hand hover above it, she closed her eyes, silently concentrating on sending it back from whence it had come.

There was a bright flash, and then Koriha was once again gone, waiting for its wielder to need it and call for it again.

Sakura's arms slumped to her sides, and she closed her eyes from the exhaustion. Performing Deidara's healing and fending off Kibishi had robbed her of a kind three quarters of her chakra. Having lost it all in such a short time span made her feel drained and just plainly sucked dry.

Concentrating on her breathing for a moment, she tried to pull herself together enough to make it back inside—but asking that of herself right now was like proposing to climb the highest mountain in Iwa with her hands tied behind her back.

Feeling the prickling and stinging in her shoulder, she remembered the wound and tilted her head slightly to catch a glimpse of it. There was still much left to heal on it, and she knew without having to check her chakra supplies that she wouldn't have enough to close the injury successfully.

The hairs on Sakura's neck unexpectedly rose, silently telling her she was being watched. Forcing her neck to straighten, blue eyes took in their surroundings, searching for anything or anyone that could be the cause of why her senses alerted her.

Seeing something from the corner of her eye, she turned her head to the side and immediately felt her heart take an unexpected leap. The thought if she was hallucinating, whether the blood loss had finally gotten to her was the first thing to cross her mind, for what she was seeing couldn't be true. Widened blue eyes took in the achingly familiar black hair, swept over unique pale attributes before coming to a stop by warm, hazel brown eyes, and the longer she stared into their depths she knew this had to be true.

A smile still found its way to her lips as she repeated the name of the person standing by the edge of the forest fifty feet away.

"Yami." It came out raspy and coarse, her dry mouth barely able to form the words that her heart sang with such a clear joyous melody.

The man gave a smile of his own and nodded, as if he had heard her quiet call all the way over to where he stood. Sakura felt relief, anger and happiness sweep over her in one jumbled mess.

He was here. He had found her. He was ok. That was all her pain-wracked brain managed to think, besides coming up with a thousand more questions that started to swim around in her head.

In that moment, while fighting off unconsciousness and trying to calm her thoughts, she felt like everything was going to be alright; and, for those fleeting few seconds, she was more at peace than she had been for the last few days.

Her vision blurred further. With blinking, she tried to restore the sharpness of her sight, and then sought out brown eyes anew…

-

-

-

…only to find they weren't there anymore.

Her eyes darted around for any sign or glimpse of her sensei and aniki, but she was once again alone under the moon's watchful gaze.

Her eyes clouded over with confusion. Had she imagined it all? Was it just a trick played by her strained mind, a result of her wishful thinking? Or had he really been there? But then why had he left? Why hadn't he said anything? The questions became more and more.

Sakura stared at the place she thought to have seen Yami, and although the darkness in the corner of her vision grew as she lost more and more of her conscious self to the unknown darkness, she couldn't tear her gaze away. She just couldn't. Some part of her still desperately clung to the thought that he would magically appear again, just as fast as he had disappeared.

The limitless happiness and relief slowly wilted away, leaving her feeling empty, alone and cold.

Eyelids drooped lower as blue eyes faded back to their smouldering green, the longing shining in their depths remaining just as intense despite the iris's change in colour. Only now did she find just how much she had truly missed him, how much she needed his comforting hand on her shoulder, warm and loving embrace, and deep, watchful hazel eyes. She needed him as her solid rock in this sea of crushing chaotic waves around her, to pour out all her feelings, doubts and fears to.

As for her fears for him and his well-being, they returned like torn open wounds, filled with matter and bleeding.

She closed her eyes as she felt the blood seep between the fingers she held to the shoulder wound. Disappointment tasted bitterly as she now knew that Yami wouldn't come, wasn't here and probably never had been in the first place.

And it hurt more than it should have, for she had already known herself to be alone in the grasp of her enemy and forced to find her own way out.

Breathing had become harder, and it felt as though someone had placed a heavy barrel across her chest. She knew she stood on the edge of the cliff of awareness, and that it was only a matter of minutes for how long it would take for the ground to give in beneath her or the wind to push her into the awaiting darkness below.

Everything around her had turned quiet. Not even the breeze through the trees and leaves was any longer audible to her ears. There was complete and utter silence.

Her whole body had gone numb. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her legs or the pain as it rippled through her body in steady streams and frayed her nerves. Black strayed across her vision, and she swayed in her seated position. When the darkness had disappeared from her vision again, it took a while for Sakura to realise that she was falling.

Her whole body felt heavy like lid, and although she felt herself unable to break her rapid fall to the ground, still, she heard a noise in the distance. Muffled and subdued as it was, it almost sounded like footsteps. In her path of descent, she turned her head marginally and, through a crack in her eyelids, saw a shape approaching her.

Before even the looming shadow had reached her side or she recognized who it was, her fall was cut off with her face a few inches from the ground. The arms around her turned her face skyward, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was yellow pupil-less eyes staring back down at her.

* * *

Shiro closed the door to Yami's room with a heavy sigh. Walking over to the window across the hall, he stared outside, not with the serene expression that always seemed to occupy his features; instead, his attributes were stained by creases of worry and sorrow. Heavily veiled eyes stared out over the seemingly never-ending fields and slopes of powdery white that rose into high and proud mountains further away. Blue-grey rose to the heavens that did not bare the soft pale blue as they so often did, but was now instead coloured a light grey that somehow seemed to match his own mood at that moment.

He had almost begun to believe—or rather hope—things couldn't get much worse with still no signs of Sakura's whereabouts, even of her being alive, when this happened.

He shielded his eyes from the beautiful view spreading out before him by closing his them. With a heavy heart and mind, he leaned his hands against the windowsill.

If—no, _when_ they found Sakura and she was safely brought back to Gengetsu, how was he ever going to be able to answer the one question that would without doubt be among the first to pass her lips.

_Where is Yami?_

When that question came, he didn't know what to answer and feared he would be none the wiser when the moment came. How could you, in a gentle way, break it to a person that the one whom they loved and cherished more as a brother, family, than a sensei had left them? Could you even?

Even though he knew this wasn't yet the irreversible doom, Shiro's heart wept for them both, that he might actually have been robbed of those who had come to matter the most to him in these countless years. That he would now be forced to spend the rest of eternity in solitude and sorrow. That he should be left to mourn the passing of the only family he would ever come to have.

It was a disheartening possibility that could be the reality he would be forced to deal with.

A bright beam of light appeared before him and chased his dark thoughts away while drawing his attention towards it. For a moment, he refused to believe what his own eyes were showing him. His hand inched forward to curl around the very object he thought to have had securely sealed back in his study, and to his surprise found it did not resist him. Still, he knew that if he were to try and draw it, it wouldn't budge from its resting place. His scrutinizing gaze swept over the sheathed blade, only to confirm what his sight had told him the first time.

It was Koriha.

He briefly wondered how it had managed to transport here, and get rid of Heion's restraint nonetheless. Then he noted the katana's call. It was no longer as sorrowful and sad as before, but rather anticipating and melancholy, and then everything made sense.

Its wielder must've summoned it only to return it to its place of origin once it was no longer needed.

His hold on the weapon tightened. Sakura was alive. Despite the array of emotion that coursed through him at that realisation—not all of them happiness and relief— a smile still pulled at his lips. She was alive. Shi hadn't taken her. She was alive.

The joy was short-lived, though, as concern wound its way into his thoughts, replacing the smile with the thoughtful creasing of his forehead. If Sakura had to summon Koriha, it indicated that she was in some kind of danger. For her to on top of that to then send it back, meant that she couldn't risk it being found.

These facts quickly brought the relief to an untimely end and replaced it with anxiousness, but also a renowned surge of determination. If she was out there and in the need of help, he would be damned if he didn't aid her.

* * *

The door to the hall of the main house slid aside with a quiet, dull shuffle. The cool gust of wind that wavered inside brought with it an Akatsuki cloaked form. A hand wearing the red ring for Suzaku (Vermilion bird) on the ring finger rose to remove the straw hat from the person's head, revealing the aristocratic features of a certain Uchiha in the process. Closing the door noiselessly behind him, he treaded onto the wooden boards before silently making his way down one of the corridors.

After fending off the attack from the unknown species in the headquarters, Pein had sent him to sweep the near area for any further signs of others of their attackers' kin. Returning now from this task, Itachi came back with nothing. None of their carefully outlaid traps had been set off. No tracks or anything of the sort that could have told of which way they had taken to get to the estates or where their tight defences that had been breached could be found either. It irked Itachi how they had managed to catch them, the Akatsuki, so off guard.

"Did you find anything?"

His eye briefly flickered to the side when Kisame fell in steps beside him before returning to the front.

"No," he said. Kisame could sense the mild irritation rolling off of his partner—his sixth sense that bestowed him this impossibility of somewhat understanding the Uchiha's few and far between contacts with emotions— and grunted in reply while recalling his fight with one of the beasts.

He had been on his way through the compound when, out of the blue, it had attacked. At first, he hadn't even been able to see it, but due to some strange light-phenomena he guessed to be a jutsu of some kind, it had been brought out of the shadows it had been hiding in. Despite its animal appearance, it fought expertly, calculating and making strategies instead of being mindlessly led by its instincts, which was what first led him to draw the conclusion that this was no simple strayed animal. He had then thought it to be a summoning, but after he delivered a killing blow that didn't kill it, he quickly changed his mind.

It wasn't until after an exciting round of fighting that he had found its weakness when he had jammed Samehada down on its neck and watched it dissolve into nothing but shadows.

After Kisame and Itachi's short dialogue, they had both fallen into silence, the even falls of their footsteps momentarily the only thing that echoed off the walls.

Kisame ultimately was the one to break the silence. "They found her, you know."

Itachi's posture and the fall of his steps remained he same, as he gave no outward sign that he had heard him, but Kisame saw the subtle signs to continue.

"After having taken care of his own beast, Zetsu found her in the gardens, an openly bleeding wound on her shoulder and a half-healed one on the side of her waist being the most severe injuries she'd attained, from what I understood. Still, she'd taken quite a beating, according to Konan. She'd fainted from the blood loss just when Zetsu got to her." Kisame craned his neck to the side and drew an audible 'crack' before rubbing the back of it contently. "He hadn't seen anything of her fight, but the area which she'd been battling on looked like shit, went to see it myself. When I compare it to the damage I did when fighting mine, it wasn't even half as bad as hers. Anyway, apparently Konan had someone who knew a bit of healing and had her heal the worst of the injuries so she would survive."

He opened one of his closed eyes and glanced again at the Uchiha but saw him as passive as ever. But then again, what had he expected? For him to panic and rush to his lover's—because he refused to believe that there was nothing between them—side to check if she was alright? Not in this universe.

Itachi said nothing to comment on Kisame's intelligence or its contents as he continued on his way to the highest floor. Although the thought of Sakura having gotten severely injured struck a cord in him, he found no reason to go to her at this moment. She was out of danger, according to what Kisame was saying.

Still, he found it within his interest to go visit her room later to see how she fared. Knowing she was a capable kunoichi, her opponent had to have been quite powerful to have been able to inflict such damage upon her. Then again, the healing of Deidara ought to have taken its toll too, or at least resulted in a significant reduction of the chakra at her disposal.

Despite this, it didn't sit well with him how close it had been that he would've lost her—this time permanently.

There were few things on this earth that evoked enough interest in his eyes to attain his protection as its owner, yet one of these significant numbered things had almost died today. Sakura had skill, he didn't deny this, but it would still appear as though he would need to keep a close eye on her to prevent a reoccurrence of this. Harming what was of his possession was a direct insult to him and something he wouldn't take lightly to.

Being the fiery kunoichi she was, though, he knew she might not take all too well to her new found protection from him, and that it would be hard to accept, but it was something she had no control of. He'd see to that no one ever again tried to steal her from him. Haruno Sakura would be his for as long as he saw fit, and he had no intentions of giving her up anytime in the near future.

* * *

The very moment Sakura roused from the dark recess of unconsciousness, she knew something wasn't right. She could feel the grass beneath her hands and tickling the sides of her face, and that, added to the lack of pain, she knew she was in her subconscious. As she lied there with her eyes closed, she noticed the eerie silence that surrounded her. There wasn't the usual buzzing of nocturnal animals and insects filling the void; even the murmuring of the small river didn't seem as clear.

Letting her eyes open, she found herself staring up at the same star-filled sky. The thousands upon thousands of sparkling jewels on the darkest blue background weren't accompanied by the moon this time, and as of such the field was much darker than the other times she'd been there. She remembered Shiro's words of her being able to alter and shift this world to her liking, but decided against it. She could manage without the full moon lighting her way.

Blinking a few times, Sakura pushed herself onto her feet and brushed the stray pieces of grass that had stuck onto the material of her uchigi. She was somewhat surprised to see that she wasn't wearing the usual red one, but this time one that had the layers of kimono dyed different shades of green, held together with a black obi. The uchigi was this time a beryl green and had beautifully sewn ivies on the back and sleeves, some also found on the obi.

What ultimately surprised her even more than the new set of clothing, though, was the golden medallion hanging around her neck. Staring at it in disbelief for a moment, she slowly reached out and took it in the palm of her hand. Her eyes followed the carved lines and coloured stones, ultimately finding that this was indeed the medallion that hosted the Bijus she had managed to collect. Enjoying the feel of the object in her hand once again, she let it slowly drop back to hang limply around her neck and raised her eyes to the area around her.

With her sight, she now drew the same conclusion as she had with simply her hearing- everything looked dead. Not even the flowers adorning the fields had opened their petals to the night's insects and dull light of the moon.

Catching sight of the river further down the slope, she carefully set on descending the few yards down to it. Hearing the soothing murmur of the water intensified, she soon felt the cool rocks underneath her bare feet. Staring down at the rushing water, she saw her own hazy reflection stare back at her, darkened at the lack of illumination.

As she stared down, she remembered her theory of contacting the Bijus from here. 'Well, since I'm here for this unknown amount of time, I might as well grasp the opportunity and give it a try.' Closing her eyes, her hand rose to the amulet around her neck. 'Zenpo-san, can you hear me?'

No reply.

'Nansei-san (south-west), Nanto-san (south-east), Nishi-san (west), Higashi-san (east), are you there?'

When she was once again greeted with no response, she let the necklace go and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose to prevent the oncoming headache. Okay, that clearly didn't work. But she knew of no other way to establish a connection between them. In this state, she could neither activate the Fuyuhana to enter the amulet, so to put it simply she was back to square one and forced to find another way.

She felt a sigh build up in her chest as her eyes opened half-way to stare down at her reflection in the water once more. Everything seemed to be going downhill these last few days in so many ways she didn't even know where to start. The expression of 'once reaching the bottom, the only way was up' didn't really do much to make her feel better now either, although she seriously hoped the bottom didn't have a cellar.

Sakura raised her eyes to the forest looming on the other side of the river.

Frustrated, she cupped her mouth, drawing a breath before shouting into the night, "Zenpo-san! Can you hear me? Anyone?"

Her voice echoed through the silence as her senses remained perked, searching for a response of some kind.

Her voice gradually faded out and not too long afterwards was once again replaced by the heavy silence. The line of her mouth tightened and she lowered her hands back to her side, eyes remaining fixed on ahead. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn't she reach them? Had their consciousnesses been buried so deep in their reinstated coma that they could no longer sense her?

She hoped to Kami that her other theory would work because that was her last chance.

"It's pointless trying to summon them."

Sakura jumped at the unexpected voice cutting through the silence. She hurriedly whirled around and immediately felt her breath lodge in her throat. Staring into those cold emerald eyes, she felt her heartbeat go haywire as she realised who stood before her.

Shi.

Adrenaline started pumping through her veins as fear, confusion, loathing and anger formed an uncomfortable pull in the pit of her stomach. How had he gotten there? How long had he been standing there? She wondered while taking a few cautious steps backwards, placing some more distance between while inwardly cursing herself for not noticing him.

Ignoring the basic instinct within her—screaming for her to run, wake up, get away from him— she squared her shoulders and raised hardened emerald eyes to empty sea foam ones and tried not to shrink back at the hollowness that greeted her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, addressing the topic of his previous statement and fighting to keep up the pretend that his sudden appearance had done nothing to unsettle her.

"They can't hear you, no matter how hard you try," Shi said, and his eyes drifted to the medallion resting against her breast. "You seem to forget that as their creator I still hold a certain amount of control over them; and, in this case, it is my sheer presence in your subconscious that disturbs the connection between you."

Sakura hurriedly raised her hand and gripped the medallion, effectively shielding it from his stare.

In response to her action, Shi returned his gaze to her eyes and saw the loathing directed toward him. "I'm somewhat impressed by how long you have managed to remain hidden."

Sakura tightened her hold around the circle and ignored his statement as she voiced the question that nagged at her inner self the most. "How'd you get here?"

Shi's expression remained the same as he shifted his body from the river to turn and face her fully. "As the God of Death, I am not bound by the same rules as the others gods. Therefore, I do not need to place a special seal or mark on you to have access to your dreams."

The way he worded his sentence made it seem as though he knew of what Shiro had told her of this place, and it made the anxiety inside her grow. Her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. "You won't be able to figure out my physical location or take me with you while here, so why have you come?" Despite her words, she felt moderately assured by them. Even though he could do nothing to harm her, that still didn't make the prospect of staying near him any more pleasant.

Shi stared at her, not saying anything or making the slightest move. His completely closed demeanour brought her further on edge. She couldn't see what he was up to or anticipate his next move; he was completely unpredictable, and that was one of the things that disturbed her the most when it came to him.

"I noticed that several of my Jigoku ryoken were slain earlier this evening. That hasn't happened for many centuries, and it surprised me, especially the amount." His emotionless eyes regarded her without revealing any of the thoughts that crossed his mind. "It took you remarkably little time to figure out their weaknesses."

Sakura briefly bit the inside of her cheek. Damn it! He was able to sense every killing of his ryoken? If that was true then he might be able to figure out her current position. She couldn't let that happen.

"Why do you say it was me?" she asked, hoping that playing the 'ignorant' card would throw him off track.

"Kibishi is no easy opponent, one many of your kin wouldn't be able to handle. Since he was also not only killed but his soul sent back to the Beginning, I knew only you could be the one responsible, the only human who could have had enough knowledge to know how to purify a god-made being," he elaborated and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"After that, it was an easy task to find the mirror to your dreams, especially after Kibishi had placed his own marks on you." As if to reinforce his statement, he redirected his attention to the place of her shoulder wound. "The injuries worked in my advantage in the aspect that they strengthened our connection, and as of such I decided to indulge in another small conversation, seeing as our last meeting was so abruptly cut short."

Sakura's gaze heated, and she felt a few of the restraints on her anger snap. "I believe there is nothing left to discuss. Both our roles in this battle are quite clearly laid out in my eyes. Also, I hold no will to talk with you, _Shihaisha-sama,_" she spat with venom dripping from every letter.

The corner of Shi's mouth kicked upwards. "I am also quite on the clear with the parts we will play; still, it amazes me to see how much you let yourself be affected by your kinsmen." His gaze lowered to her abdomen (1.). "I can see right into the very core of your soul and there read the sorrow and anger as clear as day. The emotions you harbour for the death of the onna and the kodomo (child)."

Sakura crossed an arm around her abdomen in a fruitless attempt to prevent his scorching gaze to delve further into her secrets and heart. She knew she was completely stripped bare to her very core in his eyes, and there was nothing she could do to shield herself.

The very small amount of amusement that had temporarily been present on his face abruptly disappeared the longer he searched her soul. "But that is not all I see," he said, and the tone of his voice darkened slightly, eyes still pinned to her midsection. "Two things in particular interest me the most."

Sakura closed her eyes and the arm around her tightened.

"There are affectionate feelings filling your heart towards someone. Feelings that I seem to recall were significantly duller the last time I laid eyes on them." His pause indicated he waited for a response from her.

The thought of her having to explain herself to him made a hateful scowl mar Sakura's face. "That is none of your business!" she snarled, and furious viridian glared at him.

In response to her action, Shi's eyes narrowed briefly before he took a step towards her. Her immediate response to this was to take a step away from him, not going to give him a chance to get any closer to her.

"Your defiance is remarkable and, on occasions, amusing, but now it is only proving to be troublesome," he said; and, as if by his doing, Sakura felt her foot slip on the slippery wet stones beneath her. It gave him enough time to reach her side, and so when she looked back up, he was by her side staring down at her. She glared up at him and attempted to crawl away from him, but his hand reached out, wrapping around her wrist tightly and jerking her towards him.

Feeling the overwhelming sensation of sinking into a cold dark sea creep over her, she hurriedly pushed away from him, only to have him pull her back into his arms. Now locked in his arms, that terrible feeling washed over her just like all the times before, and she staggered slightly, only staying upright because of Shi's hold on her.

His arms wrapped over her stomach and kept her back pressed against his chest. In her temporary dismembered state, she only dully noted Shi's head lowering enough to brush his lips over her cheek.

"Megumi was mine—her mind, body and soul, all was mine. As her reincarnation, the same fact applies to you and is not something for you to decide. And this-" His hand rose to rest above her heart. Clenching his hand so that his nails dug into the fabric of her uchigi, Sakura felt her heart being constricted by an invisible force, knocking the wind out of her. Her hand moved to his, trying to pry it away, but it held fast.

"And this," he repeated, "is as of such not yours to give as you wish, but _mine_ to hold for all eternity," he almost hissed.

Shi let his hand linger a little longer before he released her, and Sakura feverishly tried to regain her breathing, the ghost-like pain still seemingly constricting as it circled her heart.

Still out of breath, she turned her head slightly towards him. "Megumi might've been yours, but I am not her. Therefore my heart and being are not yours to hold. I shall give them to the one I want and not have them claimed by you, or anyone else for the matter, through some ridiculous thought of yours," she declared with an edge to her voice.

Shi watched her passively, hardly concerned about what she was saying. "There isn't much you can do to change that fact."

She drew a few steadying breaths. "You will find that despite you being a god and all the power you possess as such, the heart is not something you can affect, not even if it is that of a human," she said, surprisingly calmly.

Shi said nothing as his hand travelled up her chest to curl loosely around the top of her neck, just beneath her jaw, and tilt her head back further until the point that she could almost see his eyes.

"You defy me now so openly and stubbornly, but when at the end of this war I have you lying defeated in the palm of my hand, I will show you reality," he said, the tone of his voice deeper than usual.

The anger sparked in her eyes between a swirl of resentment and fear, while Shi's remained emotionless.

He returned to the previous matter they'd discussed. "The other thing that has caught my attention is not of what there is nestled within you, but what there isn't," he said, and while his grip around her throat remained stationed he, with little effort, turned the rest of her body to face him.

Sakura frowned at him as she tried getting her limp limbs to move in order to get away from him. "What do you mean?"

The sight of her obliviousness of the topic of which he was speaking only confirmed his suspicions of her not knowing.

"So you don't know yet. I'm surprised you haven't felt it. After all, you two did have such a close bond that you might as well have been related," Shi said and watched with growing satisfaction as the fear in her eyes spiked as she realised who he was referring to.

"What happened?" she demanded. Her voice quivered slightly, and she inwardly cursed herself for it, but she couldn't help it. Keeping her voice levelled was proving difficult enough already.

"I believe you saw him earlier this day," he began, and at the subtle widening of her eyes, he continued. "Yes, and you couldn't then nor can you now understand how what you saw could've been real. Let me ease your wondering by saying he was there, but deep inside you already know that. Since you have failed to figure it all out, I shall help you a little further."

Shi held her eyes as he spoke further. "You saw what you usually wouldn't have because of the power the Fuyuhana bestows on you," he said, and the words had barely left his mouth when Shi saw realisation slowly light her eyes as they lowered. Still, he continued, "What you saw was his spirit that had sought you out so that he could see you again, one last time."

Having given her the needed bait, he knew it wouldn't take long for her to piece two and two together; and, when he saw her eyes slide out of focus and still completely in his hold, he knew she understood.

"I see you've finally realised what has taken place during your time as missing."

Sakura gave no reaction to his words, but instead remained staring down at the ground by her feet.

"How?" she finally asked, her voice then so hoarse and broken, he found it a miracle she hadn't broken down yet.

Shi stared down at her emotionlessly during a moment's pause. "Kure, my servant, was fighting him the day of our last meeting. As it were, Kure returned alive, while your friend was left to bleed dry," he finally said.

Sakura felt her stomach churn painfully but forced herself to continue to listen to his next words.

"Shiro managed to find him close before his end and tried to heal him, but it had been too long. Consequently, he passed on earlier this evening."

A sharp intake of breath drew Shi's eyes to the downcast eyes of the female in his arms, and he caught a brief glimpse of the veil of tears that was heavily draped over them before they slid shut.

Sakura, in the meanwhile, didn't know what to think. So many things were running through her head while countless emotions raged within her. How could this be possible? It had to be a mistake- Kiku-sama was a master on the medical field. She could heal almost anything. She wouldn't have let Yami just die on her like that.

"You lie," she said softly, and her denial was not something that surprised Shi. He had expected it.

"I do not, and the fact that you saw him while having the Fuyuhana activated only serves to strengthen it," he said calmly.

"No." Her voice cracked at the end, and Shi began talking, ignoring her despair-filled answer.

"You have already lost so much and so many for this world you try so hard to protect, but now looking back, do you still believe their deaths were justified, that the price was right for what you are trying to achieve?" he said emotionlessly, his every word cutting into her heart like a kick to a broken bone.

'Don't listen to him,' Sakura told herself, chanting it over and over again, but his voice still seemed to overpower it, filling her ears with honeyed poison.

"Can you still say that after this your conscious will be clean, especially when it was you and you alone that led three people to an untimely end they would never had met if it weren't for you?" he questioned, as he noticed the world around them beginning to fade.

Shi loosened his hold on her and watched her fall to her knees.

"It might not have been you delivering the finishing blow," his voice began fading as he spoke, the connection between them slowly dissolving, "but in your heart you know the truth. You killed them, Sakura," despite he was almost gone, his voice reached her as a dying whisper, "and now you're all alone again."

In that moment, the last of the dream world around them disappeared, and Sakura was plunged into the cold darkness.

"No," she whispered, although he could no longer hear her.

Her breathing became heavier. "No!" Her voice increased in volume.

"NO!" she shouted, as her eyes shot open, glimmering with tears. But there was no field, unending darkness or god before her.

With her eyes darting around the room, it took her brain a moment to realise that she was back in her room at the Akatsuki's headquarters, but this realisation did little to calm her.

Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her harsh and laboured breathing echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. It was almost deafening, but Sakura hardly noticed. The only thing sounding in her ears were Shi's words as they replayed over and over again in her head.

'Yami…he is…he has...no!' She hurriedly shook her head before cradling it on her hands. 'He can't be. He is strong, one of the strongest I know, he can't be…' she trailed off and felt her mouth go dry, and she swallowed slowly to restore some of the moisture.

Shi had to have been lying. There was no reason to trust him; in fact, she didn't even know why she had done so in the first place. This was probably just another of his tricks. He had deceived countless souls, destroyed uncountable lives and led all of them to despair, why should she be any different?

Despite her attempts at reassuring herself, her heart remained as heavy as a stone, none of the weight it bore disappearing or being reduced. All because she knew Shi had been truthful, and no matter how many pretty conclusions she drew to prove him wrong, the fact would remain that Yami wasn't with her anymore.

Sakura's hands fisted into her hair as she felt the comfort of denial seep out of her, lifting the heavy veil from her eyes and leaving her to face the cold hard truth.

Yami was dead.

Closing her eyes briefly in one last desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay, she felt her lower lip begin to tremble. Her hand covered her mouth hurriedly, smothering the sobs that were rising in her tightly closed-up throat, desperate for release.

Gone.

Gone, gone, gone, gone--_dead_.

It just kept repeating in her head like a broken record and gnawed on the last of her attempts to keep herself together.

Yami—her sensei, mentor, brother, _the one who was always supposed to be there_— was gone, been cruelly ripped away from her by the cold hands of death and thereby abandoning her with her torn and bleeding heart.

Her vision swam as more tears gathered with the ones that had yet to fall. Her eyes slid shut and she hunched over, her whole body shaking while her free arm wrapped around herself almost as if keeping herself together, prevent herself from completely breaking apart.

The words of what fate had befallen him slowly sank in, and with every part of her that realised that she would never be able to see him again, the mind-numbing pain in her heart grew until it almost became unbearable. While at the same time, it was still the only thing she could currently feel; everything else was numb to her.

'I am sorry, Yami. Had I never insisted to go and visit Keiko, you, she and Mika would still be here,' she realised, as the burden of his passing seemed to grow heavier than before. 'It's my entire fault. Forgive me.'

The tears were freely streaming from her tightly closed eyes. Finally, she could no longer hold the pressure building up in her chest.

As the sobs passed her lips, she pulled her legs to her side and wrapped her arms tighter around her, wishing with all her might it were Yami's arms encircling her, his embrace she was drowning in, and that all this would all just been a frightful nightmare.

But it wasn't.

* * *

Itachi knew the moment he entered the hall containing Sakura's room that something was wrong. Her scarce chakra hung heavily in the air, clouded by despair and sadness as it told of the mourning of its host. He let his eyes search the hallway for any other but found he was alone. There were neither any residues of another chakra, so if someone had been there, they hadn't wanted to be found.

He halted in his calm strides and stared at the door to the room. In the absolute silence, he could hear the faint sobs and sharp intakes of air from within which told the same as her chakra.

She was crying.

Reaching out without an ounce of hesitation, Itachi grasped the door handle firmly and pushed the door open to let what scarce light seep into the room from the candles lining the hallway. He cared little for manners in that moment and took a step into her room. Turning to his left, he found her huddled together form on the futon, and his eyes bled red as they travelled over her form in the search for wounds or any added bodily harm. There was none.

Since his entrance, Sakura had yet to look up once or speak. As of such, he guessed she must have either not noticed or cared for his presence.

As Itachi took in the scene laid out before him, he concluded that she had to have been asleep until some recent point because of her messy hair and the disarray of the sheets of the futon, but a cause to her tears he wasn't able to find.

As he stood there and watched her cry her heart out, he felt slight repulsion built up within him at the prospect of her displaying her emotions so openly. It irked him at seeing her so in pieces, bringing a bitter taste to his mouth.

Although he was sorely tempted, he knew demanding her for an answer right now on whom or what had upset her would be fruitless. She was in no shape to answer questions, if even speak at all, and as of such he found he should leave her to let her sort through her emotional havoc and ask the questions when she had gathered herself.

He knew he should have, but he didn't.

* * *

In her crumbled state, Sakura felt steady, strong arms encircle her before bringing her to sit in someone's lap. She had faintly noted the sound of someone entering the door and a presence but had not found it within herself to care. Still, this sudden turn of events made her tense, and her face shot up to meet the one holding her so intimately.

Glazed beryl clashed with eerily blank red, and instinctively she calmed and eased more into the person's hold.

Itachi.

She could feel her tears still falling down her cheeks and knew she must look a mess, but she did not turn away from him.

After staring at each other for a brief moment, Itachi surprised her as she watched his eyes swirl back into blue. They held hers steadily with no visible emotion being reflected in them, whereas she knew hers had to be revealing all her anguish and despair.

Slowly, Itachi raised his hand and let his thumb streak across her wet cheeks with aching tenderness, and she slowly leaned into his hand. He could clearly see her pain and suffering, and it brought a surge of anger to course through his veins. She was so very woundable at this given moment, something he was not used to seeing in her. She had always been a strong woman, both in will and skills and did not show her weaknesses openly. He had never seen her like this before and decided he never wanted to again.

Itachi lowered his mouth to let his lips brush over her jaw line, and Sakura let her eyes drift shut, another sob escaping her lips as she accepted his actions. Running his lips over her cheek and brow, he let his forehead lean against hers, their breaths dancing across each other's face as he let his own eyes close.

Sakura felt his masculine scent of seawater drift to her, surrounding her in a protective cocoon and briefly chasing away all the guilt-laden thoughts. She knew in the back of her mind that she should've pushed him away, gathered herself and told him off, but she didn't have the will to keep up with her pretend. She didn't _want_ to keep up this lie. Not now. Not when her heart was reaching out to him in its anguish with a thirsting need for comfort that he was with his silent actions offering. It was all it took to shatter the last of her determination.

Sakura felt another onslaught of tears wash over her and affectionately slid her nose down the bridge of his own and across his proud cheekbones before letting her head settle in the crook of his neck.

Itachi noticed the silent acceptance when she pressed herself against him, giving him her sorrow and opening her heart for his care. It pleased him as much as it irritated and angered him for it told him just how very lost she must be feeling.

Sakura fisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt with a vice-like grip before curling further into his loose embrace, seemingly trying to disappear into his arms. He felt her tears streaming softly down his skin and onto his clothing, and it was as though she, with her actions, was trying to prevent him from leaving her alone with her demons.

Itachi rested a steady hand on her hip and wound his arm securely around her waist, all the while mindful of her wounds. Assuring her he would not be leaving any time soon with this action, he then leaned his back against the wall behind him, withholding an unwavering hold on her as he continued to let her cry into his chest.

Shielded by the darkness, he held her while she clung to him as if he were her lifeline, giving her all the time she would need to find herself again. Until she did, he would shield her, protect her and give what little comfort he could.

Words were not needed, and so they sat in silence and together listened to her smothered sobs and the quiet, barely audible, breaking of her heart, singing its lament and mourning for all the things left unsaid and undone.

Still, locked in Itachi's embrace, Sakura's sore heart did not constrict as painfully as it did before and in that moment she never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. Somewhere, deep in her unconscious, a quiet question that had harbored the shadows of her mind for quite some time gradually regained volume: would her heart really be able to live without Itachi anymore? And more importantly, would she?

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 24 is up! I went a little over the deadline but I hope the length will make up for it; this chapter the longest I've ever written. :)

The chapter isn't fully betad but neither I nor my beta wanted to leave you hanging any longer so I will post the fully posted version as well as the review responses in the update of this chapter.

I know many probably won't be all too happy about the whole Yami-thing, but just trust me when I say that it had to happen. There is more to it than just the usual random killing of a person just for the heck of it or added drama. Trust me.

_Review status:_ 1039 (PMs counted)

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, PMs and alerts for the last chapter and all the wonderful reviewers -glad you liked it-, and thanks to the wonderful Spirit Seer for betaing the chapter!

**(****1.)** In Asia, they believe that the soul is located in the stomach.

Hope you've had a pleasant read and if you've read this far, why not leave a comment?

Until next time!

Hugs

-Wounded angel


	25. One step forward, Two steps back

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded angel**

**

* * *

**

Death was a word, a concept that Academy students were introduced to at a very early stage of their training. It would develop into a significant part of what they were training to become; in fact, it was the very core their lives would revolve around for the rest of their existence.

As an assassin, a warrior and a soldier, death was equivalent to what fire was to a blacksmith- a force that you could exploit and shape to your needs. It was a key element for achieving great things, be it terrifying and destructive or prosperous and productive. But it was fickle, never to be trusted not to turn on you at any given opportunity. It was a double-edged sword, a thing you lived and breathed until it would inevitably one day claim the payment for it. That was how things were; that was their reality as shinobi.

Sakura had never attended Konoha Shinobi Academy, so she had probably not gained the exact same preaching on this particular subject. This didn't mean, though, that she had missed out on it, for Tsunade had been an excellent stand-in. She had made it a main point in their training and reserved a good amount of time on it, wanting to be utterly assured that Sakura had completely understood the concept. Death was, after all, a cornerstone in Sakura's profession- maybe more so than to other normal shinobi, since as a kunoichi it was her ally, while as a medic it was her enemy.

Still, no matter whether it was she (or any other shinobi for the matter), all had to grasp and accept the inevitable intimate relationship they shared with death, dancing as they were on the thin and slippery line between it and life. Every day they spent in active duty there was the possibility of receiving a mission that would be their last, and it was a fact applied to everyone around them as much as themselves. Naturally, they all had to be prepared for the process that would undoubtedly follow _when_ someone of their own never returned: mourning.

A wise person once said, 'To mourn is like being blind—you have to learn it,' and that was exactly what they all had to do— learn how to cope. This, in a translated version, simply meant learning how to lie convincingly to yourself that it had to be expected. For as opposed to a civil person's sorrow, to a shinobi it was not an option. You had to remain ever focused, calm, collected and capable of performing missions to the T , even with the emotional burden to bear. How you handled it was an individual matter, as long as it didn't interfere with your purpose as a pawn.

Sakura knew all this. She had had it drilled into her head at eight, and it had never left the back of her mind. Therefore, when she began grasping at the tendrils of consciousness the following morning, she lied absolutely still in her futon; and, in her solitude, she gave herself a passing moment of sorrow, of hope and of memories. But the tears gathering at the back of her eyelids didn't fall, and the sob lodged in her throat didn't sound. Like a human savouring the last rays of the sun before stepping into a suffocating darkness that would be her reality for an undetermined amount of time, she waited.

_The burden of sorrow is one you bare alone. How you do it is for you to decide._

Hearing Tsunade's words whisper through her mind as she gathered up every moment and word exchanged between her and Yami, Sakura couldn't help it as one last tear cascaded down her cheek.

_Man has been given the gift to forget. It's an important ability. If you don't forget, you can't live._

And with that thought ringing in her ears, Sakura forgot.

* * *

The rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the room, casting long shadows onto the floor while the sound of birds outside accompanied the serene humming of chakra in the otherwise still room.

A lone blue eye watched glowing green hands dancing across his bare chest and the newly healed wounds with a graceful professionalism only earned through years upon years of practising the art of healing. The constant controlled stream of chakra sweeping over the internal organs that had at first felt extremely uncomfortable was now rather soothing- at least as soothing as having a stranger's chakra moving around in you could be for a shinobi. The lack of worry probably had something to do with the fact that she had come to check up on him three days this past week, with her being the only medic around and all.

Deidara swept his gaze along the hands and up the arms towards the medic's face and settled there to observe the kunoichi properly. It occurred to him that he had never really taken a good look at her and seized the opportunity to scrutinize her features thoroughly. Her face was, as more often than not, smoothed into a carefully-guarded expression that seemed to be the only expression she wore. With her hair placed in a practical bun, it seemed even more prominent. He had to admit, if only to himself, that she had a certain beauty about her; not unique or exceptional in any way, she just possessed slightly better looks in order to be called 'pretty'. Certainly he had seen more beautiful women; but, she didn't strike him as someone who cared particularly about her appearance, so perhaps she'd rank higher on his makeshift list if she put some effort into it.

It was rather glaringly obvious that she had been the reason Sasori and he had been summoned to the headquarters, seeing as she was the only addition to the place. Konan had only confirmed his suspicion when she had filled him in on their situation.

His mechanical eye zoomed in and out of focus as he studied her. Holding the knowledge of the location of five out of nine Bijuus, huh? That was something you couldn't put across many. Her petite size only served to make the situation all the more ironic and utterly ridiculous. This small woman had managed to conjure up more Bijuus than an elite nukenin group; hadn't it hurt so much to do so, he would've broken down laughing right on the spot.

Deidara snapped out from his thoughts when he felt the soothing warmth of chakra withdraw from his body; and, instead, he directed a questioning, but still expecting, look at the medic.

Sakura, in turn, felt but ignored the look he was sending her way as she started rewrapping the gauze around the exposed torso. Voice level and professional, she gave the ultimate diagnosis. "Your healing is coming along just fine. Given another day or two, you should be fully capable of being full-time out on the field again."

The reaction was like a slowly building storm as her words fully sank in. Judging by the obviously dark air that seemed to encompass the shinobi beneath her hands, Sakura guessed the news had not been what he had wanted to hear.

"If you think I'll be kept still and compliant for even another minute, you're making a serious mistake," he growled in barely suppressed anger as he slapped her hands away and made a rise from his horizontal position.

Sakura watched him sit up with a calm expression that held a hint of annoyance. All her hard work on healing him was going to be completely wasted if he kept this up. "I believe Pein-san gave me full authority when it concerns your physical state, meaning I'm the one to determine just how long you'll be bedridden and out of the field. And I say that you're not going anywhere."

She was not particularly fond of the prospect of using her authority in such a manner that equalled rubbing it in his face; but, then again, she guessed it to be the only way in getting Deidara to comply. He was more temperamental than a pregnant woman, and Sakura had noticed that you needed to handle him with equal caution when angry.

Deidara turned a dark frown-marred face at her and settled her with an ice-cold stare. "Do you think I give a damn? Go ahead, go run to the boss and whine all you want. What do you think he'll do? Kill me? Hell, I'd take death any day over this fuckin' boredom of just lying around useless."

Sakura was not fazed by his hostile manner towards her; she'd probably have been more surprised had he taken it all in stride. However, enough was enough, she decided, when he made a move to stand and she reached out to firmly grasp his shoulder. He turned towards her, mouth half- opened, when she effortlessly pushed his weakened body back down onto the mattress. Hurriedly guiding chakra to her fingers, she pressed a few well-chosen chakra points and had him immobilized in a matter of seconds.

"Let me tell you where you went wrong in your assumptions just now," she said, looking down at the enraged and confused expression on Deidara's face when he realized he couldn't move. "That you believed that I'd need the help of somebody else to make sure that you follow my instructions, which in the end gain no one but yourself, is where you just made matters worse for yourself, cause now you won't be moving at all."

"You little bitch," Deidara ground out, and if looks had been able to kill, she would've been dead and buried by now.

"No relations to the _Canis Familiaris_, I'm afraid," she said with a small tilt of her lips as she rose from her seat.

A new profound string of curses followed her sentence, but she calmly turned to Aiki, who had been sitting silently by the wall, watching the scene unfold before her. Sakura caught the sight of a smile on her lips before she schooled her face into a respectful expression of submission.

"Could you finish up here, Aiki?" Sakura questioned, rolling her shoulder slightly as she gestured towards Deidara.

With a flicker of amusement, she watched the girl immediately rise from her seat. "Hai, Sakura-sama."

Nodding once, Sakura cast a glance back at Deidara, who was glaring up at her. "And I'll be seeing you again tomorrow," she said; and, without further ado, she walked out of the room.

Leaning against the wall beside the shoji screen to Deidara's room, Sakura rubbed her neck as she gave an exhausted sigh. These check-ups where starting to get to her. While she did have access to her chakra again, most of it was still sealed; that, added to these frequent visits, left her chakra levels dangerously low. But she guessed that had been what Pein had intended all along. The less excess chakra she had on her hands, the less trouble she could make.

"Trouble?"

Cracking one eye open, she saw Kisame grinning a few feet away from her. Wondering briefly if he possessed a hidden gift for mind-reading, she realised by the flicker of his eyes towards Deidara's quarters who he referred to. "No, everything's just peachy," she answered, an all too sugary sweet smile on her lips.

One of his eyebrows kicked up. "Really? Then why is Deidara throwing a hissy fit in there?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the room she had just exited.

A hand rose to rub across her eyes. "Don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" she proposed, feeling too drained and tired for a conversation with anyone at the moment.

"Why, when I could ask you and get to enjoy your lovely presence a little longer?"

Sakura shot him a pointed look before sighing in defeat. "Deidara's not taking to being bedridden for another day overly well. Not that I blame him for getting restless."

Kisame laughed. "Poor bastard. If he didn't get on my nerves so much, I'd maybe even find it in my black little heart to feel sorry for him. As it is, though, I don't."

Settling him with a wide-eyed innocent look, Sakura said with faux confusion, "Black little heart? Here I've always thought of you as a big teddy bear, albeit discoloured and slightly deformed."

Kisame snorted. "Yeah, I tend to give that first impression; but, believe me, it's just an act, one that really attracts the ladies."

Chuckling lowly, Sakura pushed off the wall. "I'm sure it does."

The playful smile vanished from the Mizu-nin's face and was replaced by a slight frown. "But what about you? You look like shit. Although I don't doubt that black is your colour, the dark circles under your eyes really clash with the picture as a whole."

Her lips tilted half-heartedly. "I haven't really been sleeping well these past few days. Having my chakra levels so low makes it harder for me to catch onto sleep." That was of course an utter lie. Even just mild chakra depletion would have the exact opposite effect, but there were other things keeping her up at night- things she'd rather not think about while awake and that, as of such, came to haunt her in her sleep instead.

Luckily, her lie would almost certainly pass by Kisame, since he didn't have any medical knowledge; and, with Samehada, she doubted he'd ever really experienced a real chakra depletion to know from own experience how it is.

"Really, huh, must suck."

"To put it mildly, yeah."

After a few more exchanges of words, Sakura excused herself and began making her way back to her room. She was intent on trying to catch at least a few minutes sleep before beginning to roam the compound again for the location of the Bijuus. So far she'd come up empty-handed; but. the compound was big and they were undoubtedly well-hidden, so she wasn't all too concerned about not having found them yet. There was much ground to cover, after all.

A dull throbbing in her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts and a low hiss whizzed passed her teeth. Gently rubbing the sore spot with the palm of her hand, Sakura tried to quell the culminating pain. With the wound dealt by Kibishi healed, there was no reason for these ghost pains; still, she'd been having them ever since Aiki had helped her heal it. But she probably shouldn't be all too surprised if an injury dealt by a Jigoku ryoken would have to heal on more planes than the physical.

As if she didn't have enough of those already.

Her face slipped into a practised mask of apathy as the only outward sign of the turn in her thoughts. Wandering down the dark road to that day a few nights ago that had changed so much in her life. Her fight with Kibishi, seeing Yami, meeting Shi and…

She swallowed hard to wash away the sudden bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of Shi's words. How vividly she could still recall the darkness that had swallowed her in a seemingly bottomless pit of mangled disbelief and sorrow. Looking back, she knew without a doubt that she should have drowned in the dark waters she'd been plunged into. And she would have, hadn't there been a pillar in the middle of her despair to hang onto—hadn't Itachi been there. He had, with his silent and slight comfort, brought her back from her sorrow-induced insanity. He had held her late into the, in many ways, sombre night until she had ultimately tired herself out and fallen asleep.

She had expected him to have left her alone after that, but when she woke up the next morning, the traces of his chakra told her that he had left only a little while before she came to. All this had her resolve of not getting involved slowly chipping away, piece by piece and word by word.

Sakura only partially registered that her shoulder had stopped hurting before her thoughts were once again consumed by the Uchiha.

After that ordeal, their relationship –if that even was the right definition for it— hadn't been the same. As they had met throughout the estates on brief occasions, he had made no advances and Sakura hadn't shied away from him like she had done before.

Why? Because now more emotions than simple attraction and unease fell under the category of Uchiha Itachi: gratitude. It was certainly not a feeling wise to harness for an enemy. It complicated things. She had either consciously or not been placed in debt to him; and, honour-bound, she would have to repay him. The problems arose when what he might want as payment was added to the equation. She didn't fear he would ask her something personal, such as any physical favours; she believed that was something he wanted to accomplish on his own. No, what he was most likely to ask her was to hand over the Bijuus' whereabouts. He was, after all, first and foremost an Akatsuki, and that was their main objective at the moment.

As it may be, Itachi hadn't approached her since then, but he didn't leave her time to think that the whole matter was over and done with. She had on more than one occasion felt his watchful stare on her when moving around in the compound, reminding her of the questions still left unanswered and the debt unpaid. She knew she could push this only so far and would have to tell him something eventually.

'But what?'

She couldn't give him the truth and he wouldn't settle for anything less, and she was slowly running out of time.

Another wave of fatigue washed over her, jerking her from her deep thoughts and forcing her to grip the wall for support.

'Damn it.' Shaking her head slightly, Sakura dragged herself over to the window ledge she'd passed a little ways back. Numbness started to slowly but surely creep up her legs, and she had to fight to stay upright, barely sitting down before she completely lost feeling of her lower limbs.

A deep sigh passed her lips. It seemed as though she would need to reserve a little more time for resting than what she had at first planned.

Leaning against the wall, she gazed outside through half-lidded eyes, briefly wondering why she even bothered with planning anything since nothing seemed to work out anyway. Closing her eyes, she focused on her scarce chakra and after a moment of push-and-pull used some to keep the fatigue at bay.

Feeling the dizziness lift like a veil, she resisted the urge to sigh anew but this time in contentment. Blinking to restore her vision, Sakura sat up straight and stared down at the floor beneath her feet for a few seconds, taking a few heavy breaths to quell the slight sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was really _not_ a good sign. Maybe she should just forget about everything and place herself under a self-induced coma for a few years. If that had been an option, then she would've picked it without hesitation.

Glancing through the corner of her eye, she found it wasn't all too far left to her room and, most importantly, her bed.

Jerking in surprise, Sakura's gaze moved to the outside as a shadow flashed by the window. 'What was that?' she wondered as her searching gaze swept over the garden. A dulled croaking reached her ears, and she redirected her eyes to the tree branches and found two pairs of coal-blackeyes staring back into her own.

Unmoving in their places, the crows melted almost perfectly into the shadow provided by the tree and remained like one whole inconspicuous blob between the branches, except for the occasional ruffling of their feathers or fluttering of their wings.

As Sakura observed the two shadows in the treetops, it struck her a little strange to find crows in a rainforest; it didn't quite seem like their normal habitat. Then again, they could just as well be messenger birds. Swallowing her initial unease with the shake of her head, she grasped the last strands of her strength and forced herself to her feet by using the wall as a support, intent on getting to sleep as soon as her worn body would let her.

With the crows croaking outside, Sakura continued to drag herself down the remaining halls, not quite being able to quench the unease swirling in her gut.

* * *

Pein kneeled on ground, cautiously and meticulously analyzing the remains of what looked like a kanji drawn in the dirt. It was somewhat similar to the Kochiyose no jutsu, and yet it wasn't. Had he been able to interpret what kanji had been drawn, he might have been able to figure out what the jutsu was and, more importantly, who used it. He needed all he could find about the attackers from a few nights ago so that he could start to unwind this unnerving series of events. He was equally surprised as angry about the night a few days back. It left a foul taste in his mouth; one did not attack the Akatsuki, much less in their own headquarters, without repercussions.

When he had learned of the attack, he had been, to put it mildly, furious about the audacity of someone trying to invade the Akatsuki stronghold with a handful of men. What had added fuel to the flames was that they had almost succeeded. It appalled him that all their steps of precaution and security measures had been so easily breached, swept aside, and provided them no forewarning. It simply wasn't possible.

Another disturbing variable was that with their established position as one of, if not the, greatest organizations in the underworld, none of their contacts had informed them of anyone planning an assault on them. Either his net of information was flawed, or the attackers had taken severe precautions to avoid being found out.

Moving his gaze from the kanji to the burnt patch of land a few paces away, he spoke without raising his gaze. "Were the ashes analyzed?"

"Hai," Konan answered, coming into view, "the only traces found were mainly sulphurcarbon and a third component that couldn't be identified." The blue-haired kunoichi's steps stirred some of the ashes and dirt into the air. "Any organic remains are completely nonexistent, but the heightened levels of the aforementioned components prove the burning of some form of material."

"Has the result been compared to the other samples?" Pein asked, directing the full weight of his stare on Konan.

"The third unknown component is significantly higher in the sample we took from here than the other places but otherwise completely identical. Still, what we have come over so far hasn't matched any of the summons' we have in our register or any mutant breeds of animals."

Pein rose from his crouching position in one fluid motion. "So what these creatures were remains a mystery."

"More or less yes. We don't have all the results from our scans back yet; but, at the moment, it seems like they will remain unidentifiable," Konan affirmed as she stepped up beside him.

He had never seen anything even remotely similar to these beasts. Finely-honed killing machines would probably best describe them, and the damage they had caused concerned him to the point of healthy caution.

"You said that you had also something concerning our guest?"

Konan remained silent for a moment before reaching inside her cloak. "Yesterday, the servant girl I assigned to help Haruno-san in her healing described a peculiar tattoo she had noticed while healing her shoulder wound. I asked her to draw it, and the outcome was this." Producing a parchment from within her robes, she held it out for Pein to take.

Rinnegan eyes ran over the contours of the drawing, expression remaining unchangeable. "And where exactly was this tattoo located?" he questioned a moment later.

"On the lower part of her back, the swirls silver and the crescent blue," Konan recited Aiki's description.

Pein kept his eyes on the paper and the symbol, as if he didn't already know the meaning behind it. Lowering the paper, he directed the weight of his stare on Konan. "Anything new concerning Oto?"

"We've been able to infiltrate their midst with a few spies. According to the reports I've received so far, nothing seems out of order, but until we've established a connection among the higher levels, it doesn't really say that much about what that traitor might be plotting."

Pein, catching the hostile undertone, stepped up behind her, close enough to feel the heat her body radiated, and in a rare show of affection, followed the curve of her neck with his nose, drawing in her scent but not touching her skin. "We both knew he would betray me in the end; it was only a matter about when and where, so don't act so upset when what we anticipated occurs. Both parties benefited from the alliance, and it lasted long enough for ours to be satisfied," he spoke lowly into her ear.

Having closed her eyes, she now opened them and stared ahead of her and spoke with an uncharacteristic soft tone of voice, "I know, but if I ever cross paths with that snake again, I'll have his throat slit faster than he can shed his skin."

Pein smirked. "And with my blessings, that is, if Itachi doesn't beat you to it. The two of them hold some unfinished business."

Humming in recognition, Konan tilted her head to catch a glimpse of him. "What are our next actions concerning the attack?"

"Run another scan on the remains, this time using the international database; also, have one of the spies look it up in the Oto register. It might be one of Orochimaru's latest experiments," he said, eyes wandering to the kanji on the ground. "And see what you can find out about that one. I want to know what jutsu is connected with it."

Konan bowed and disappeared in a flurry of paper pieces.

Having dismissed Konan, Pein himself returned to his study and sat down by his desk, staring at the paper with attached interest.

By proclaiming himself a god, he had known he would have to make sure to know who he placed himself equal with and had as of such done a great deal of research on the gods upholding the Balance. They were many and all had their own clan markings, a symbol for the god's power.

This was clearly one of them, but he couldn't recall which god it belonged to. However, if it contained the colour blue (only used by the greater gods) and silver (meaning it was one of the elementals) he would have to tread cautiously. Fortunately, they were in no immediate danger of being placed on the receiving end of a vengeful god, for the ground the headquarters were located on was desecrated and therefore outside all the gods' senses.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how a normal human, a mortal, had come to receive the mark of a god such as this one. Gods adopting mortals into their clan was almost unheard of; only a handful throughout history had received the honour.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he lowered the paper to the surface of his desk and leaned back in his chair, hands folding under his nose in contemplation. If Haruno-san was indeed part of a powerful elemental clan, then it might in turn shed some light on the recent attack to his organization. He had thought the obviously fierce battle that had been fought between Sakura and the beast somewhat peculiar. Even in her weakened state, she should not have had so much trouble with dealing with it if it was as strong as the other ones. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was planned that she was to face the strongest of them.

All these abnormal happenings and every time the name Haruno Sakura was involved. Coincidence? Extremely bad luck on her part? Or was there something more to all this? Something that had been going on behind the scenes that the rest of the world was not meant to participate in?

Getting an idea, he went over to the rack of scrolls he kept near his desk and took out the Makímono no Hoshí. Quickly unrolling it, his eyes scanned over the contents.

'The flower of snow' could be referring to a weapon or ability, maybe given by the god whose protection she is receiving. If it was somehow connected to the Bijuus it would explain 'the power of the Nine she will guard and keep the under control'.

Staring at the parchment for a few moments longer, Pein lowered it to the desk, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. He knew he was slowly solving the puzzle to his goals; there were just a few missing key pieces left. And he had a feeling Haruno Sakura might just be the one to give them to him.

* * *

Sakura stood leaning against a wooden pillar by the porch overlooking the back garden. Another shower was drenching the plants, and the regular beating of the raindrops onto the ground brought her an inner calm. It was quite different experiencing a rainy afternoon in Ame from a dry spot as opposed to when you were caught in the spectacle. Absentmindedly, she noted that a lot more of the day would pass drenched in rain since the attack. Looking without seeing the rain falling before her, Sakura felt the slight warmth from the now tepid tea seep into her cold hand.

'Another day, another failure,' she mused to herself as she raised the cup of tea to her lips. The concoction tasted bland and foul now that the heat from it had gone, but she hardly thought of it as it washed down her throat. The days were ticking by in such a hurry, she was finding herself with culminating stress-levels at finding the remaining Brothers and getting the hell out of there. The knowledge that Shi was out there, constantly seeking, was all the motivation that one would need to try and find what they were looking for, but Pein had been one sneaky fellow when hiding the assurance to his world reign. By now she was positive she'd turned the house up and down and found what exactly? Nada.

Shifting her gaze down to her tea, she swirled it thoughtfully. Perhaps she should give contacting Zenpo-san another shot? Barely had the thought crossed her mind before she suppressed a chill from ghosting across her spine. The memory from last time made her stomach churn uncomfortably. 'Don't be stupid!' she reprimanded herself. 'He wouldn't try the same trick twice in a row, least of all on the same person. That manoeuvre is one that won't be seen for quite some time again.' _Hopefully._

The words brought her little assurance.

From the doorway, Itachi watched her in silent contemplation. She had not noticed him, and he took the opportunity to his full advantage to take in her worn self. The bags under her eyes were dark and heavy and her eyes had lost some of their shine, dulled by a veil of exhaustion. As his eyes travelled down her body, he caught the first signs of malnutrition and found himself very displeased at her lack of care of herself. He knew living on the short supplies of chakra that she did would be a strain on anyone, but there was more behind this than that. Be it what it may, he would not idly stand by and watch her do this to herself.

Glancing off in the direction of the trees, his eyes flashed red for a fleeting second, and the crows that had been seated on the branches dissolved into shreds of shadows before he pushed off the wall and made his way over to Sakura.

At the sound of his light footsteps, her eyes darted in his direction; and, to his pleasure, he saw her posture remain calm. Seating himself calmly by the pot of tea, he poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid. There was a tense truce between them, and he decided not to endanger it as long as he still had questions that needed answers only she could give, so he had refrained from approaching her. Still, now he deemed she had had enough time to prepare herself. Today she _would_ answer, ready or not.

From his new position, he could see the amount of support she drew from the pillar, and the corner of his lips lowered. Picking up the steaming cup, he, after a few assertions of the absence of drugs and poison, took a sip. It's hard to teach old dogs new tricks. "You've been neglecting your needs," he stated.

Leaning her head back on the wooden surface beside her, she took a sip from her tea. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired because of my low chakra, that's all," she dismissed casually. "I'll be fine after a proper night's sleep."

His eyes closed. "Why haven't you've been getting that so far?"

The silence stretched on between them, filled by the pitter-patter of the rain. "Because of the truths that seek me out when I dream," she confessed softly before continuing in a stronger voice. "I compensate some of the deprivation with meditation."

"You, if someone, should know that it can never replace the sleep lost." Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare out over the garden. "And the dreams will pass, as all things do," he murmured.

Slightly taken aback by his response, she stole a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, wanting but not daring to voice a question rising within her. _Do you speak from your own experiences? _Taking a few more moments in the peace the rain offered her, she walked over to him when she could no longer ignore the reason to why he had come. Wanting some distance between them, she sat down on the seat opposite him and, with a voice guarded, once more said, "I believe you're here for some answers."

Looking across the table at her, Itachi met her eyes briefly and knew that it was all business now. Lifting her cup to her lips, Sakura patiently watched and waited for the questions he wanted answered. It wasn't so hard for him to know what to ask first. "What had happened to cause you such distress?"

The need for further clarifications was unnecessary, for both knew what they were talking about. Sakura sighed and stared down at the floorboards, trying to form the right words. Finally, she spoke, "My eyes were opened to a reality my heart couldn't bare…and I broke."

He hadn't really expected the blunt truth, but her vague answer was less than satisfactory. "What truth?"

Swallowing the tea in her mouth, she kept her gaze lowered when she answered, carefully trying to balance how much to hold back and how much to give out. She had known she would probably be forced to indulge him in some of her past, but what information she revealed would be at a minimum. What control she did have in this whole matter, she would exploit fully.

"I'm sure you are aware by now that I was the apprentice of the current Hokage. What no one 'til now was aware of, though, was that I had another mentor. He was the one who taught me the ways of the sword, and it is to him whom I owe a great deal of my skills. During our years as master and apprentice, we formed a special bond, one that went beyond the aforementioned and became somewhat sibling-like."

She paused, as if the next words brought her a great strain to say. "On that night of which you speak, I learned that he had been killed." The finality in her voice told him the last part was not up for discussion; and, deciding to indulge her, he refrained from asking further questions on it.

Continuing in this manner, her answering mostly and him asking his carefully-formed questions, time passed quietly. Soon, twilight had rolled by, and there was only the oil lamps shedding light on them and the rain as a pleasant background noise to the calm murmur of their voices. Having slipped in a few inquisitions about this mentor of hers amongst other questions on matters he had long wanted explained, a sudden connection became apparent to him. "This mentor you speak of, he was the one to give you the ring."

Sakura looked upon him with open surprise. The assurance with which he spoke his conclusion eliminated any attempt on her side to deny it; and, so calming her features, she nodded. "But not as an engagement ring. That use I came up with by myself." Swirling the tea in her cup she added, "So as you see, you had no right to take it from me," she said with a touch of anger.

"I had every right," he argued calmly as he drank his tea, not bothering concealing the possessive meaning to his words.

Fire flared alive in her eyes, before dying just as quickly. Having expected an outburst to deny him, as was their usual tug-o-war, Itachi watched her curiously. Realising the beginning of the pattern that seemed to encompass them on every occasion, Sakura quenched her anger. Staring at him for a moment longer, she let a soul-deep sigh cross her lips before averting her eyes away from him. "You'll never give up, will you?" she stated with a touch of melancholy. "But tell me, how are you going to make it work when there isn't any common ground for us to unite on?"

A flash of mirth crossed his dimly illuminated features before they calmed. "You should know it takes more than that to stop me."

Undeterred by his words, she continued to gaze up at the dark, shrouded sky. "You know I'll always try to escape, no matter how much time will pass. That I could never resign to be around just for your amusement. I won't put it past you to try, but even clipping my wings and placing me in a cage won't hold me forever." She turned to him with a calm that could not be found in her eyes. "Would it really be worth the trouble?"

Itachi's features hardened and his dark eyes adapted a crimson glow; or, maybe it was just the light from the oil lamps. "I'd expect nothing less from you than trying for escape, but do so with the knowledge that I will be there to catch you time and time again until you tire of it. You might gain periods of freedom, but no matter how much time may pass, in the end, I'll be there to bring you right back to me."

His blatant refusals of her ever feeling the completion of freedom again made anger sprout alive within her like a phoenix from the ashes. "There are other ways of escape than picking locks and bending bars," Sakura reminded heatedly, as she put the cup onto the table with more force than necessary.

The prospect of her doing what she threatened brought a growl-like undertone to his voice. "You're too proud for suicide and even if the failures would drive you to it, know that there'd be hell to pay for the living persons you still hold dear."

Her eyes narrowed, the inner fire flaring within her at his threat to her loved ones. In his case, it was even more than a simple threat, it was a promise; he could if he wanted to. "And how would you manage all that while staying true to your being a part of the Akatsuki?" she asked with an icy calmness.

Resting his arm on his upraised knee, he smirked mockingly. "I chose to be part of this organisation for as long as it benefited me. Do you really think such a petty thing as sworn allegiance could hold me back if I wanted to leave?"

Narrowing her green eyes at him, she glared at him like a fierce tigress. "Are you really so prepared to sacrifice all for what would be constant misery for the both of us?"

He matched her glare with equal heat. "Even a caged bird can sing."

Knowing she should expect nothing less from him, she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth in the annoyance only he seemed capable of bringing forth and stood from her seat in a flurry. "It's a good thing we'll never have to find out, isn't it?" With those departing words, she left the porch in silent seething, leaving an equally angered Uchiha to contemplate the meaning behind her words.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 25 is up! I can almost hear you all throwing your hands in the air and shouting 'Finally!'

Yeah, I know it's been quite a while. Trust me, I never intended to have a longer interval than normal between the chapters but then life turned crazy and the chapter-writing just became more and more put off. I won't drag you into all the boring details of the chaos that has been my life for the last few months, all I can say is I am deeply sorry for making you all wait this long. I know some of you might have lost faith in me and my ever updating again but trust me when I say that I am not one to leave things half-finished. This story will either by hook or crook be completed and I hope that you people will help me keep the whip on my back!

I heartfelt thank you to all reviewers, I'm thrilled to see both new and old screen names lining the review list and ask all of you to be patient with me! And God I've missed this place.

I hope this chapter has been enjoyable for you. You lot also getting the feeling that Itachi and Sakura take one step forward but two steps back? You do? Mission accomplished. No seriously, I know that it might seem like this is getting nowhere but trust me, the next few chapters will be quite… eventful. Though I'm not telling how, nyah! :P Just that long awaited characters reappear and make our day!

I know many of you are upset about the whole Yami-thing, but all I can really say on the matter is that it had to happen for my plot to roll along. Would've greated one helluva roadblock otherwise. I was positively surprised at how many has started seeing Yami as a "real" character instead of a side-acting OC.

As for the Ita/Sak, glad you liked it. :)

I won't make promises on the next update in case I can't keep it, but I think its safe to say it will happen sooner than the latest one. :P

_Review status:_ 1,108

_Reviews:_ **stargazing-sweetie**(Glad to have been of help ;) And thanks for the faith!)**, ****sendo-tenshi****, ****Deep-Dreaming** (I'll see what I can do on the Shi/Sak-part ;))**, ****Itachi's Insanity** (We'll meet up with him soon.)**, ****NorthernLights25****, ****akatsuki's hikari** (Nooo, milk-deprivation, can take no more, nooo! Just kiddin'! XP), **harunosakua****, ****Crescent-Vampiress****, ****Ita-ta**** , ****BlackBaccaraRose****, ****aznkitty180****, ****Dhampire12****, ****All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto****, ****NejiTenSasuSaku4eva****, ****Corrupted Anthro****, ****Silver Shadowbreeze****, Shadow, ****The Sociopathism of Trees****, ****7thDwarf****, ****Inner Self**(Itachi's human)**, ****aznangel101****, ****Silver Tongue theangelgirlmax****, ****Quiet Moon**(It goes without saying that when the revelation about Shi is made, it will play quite a big part; Sakura being so secretive about the whole matter making it a little tricky but I have a pretty good idea on how I plan on getting him in on the secret.)**, ****Little Lady Lime****, ****jackie-chan1230****, ****Haru no hana** (You do? Kewl, I've always wanted to start but never really found the time :(. It is kinda weird to translate basic expressions and words you've come so used to knowing after reading many fanifcs, but I still do it for those who aren't so used them yet. Still I must admit I rely much on my Japanese-English word book when I want a touch of Japanese in the story.)**, ****just-let-me-go**(Thanks for the info!)**, ****I Love Bleach**(Can't tell X))**,** **MyLifeNotYours**(In time absolutely ;D Thanks! I feel honoured.)**, ****Miss Bluebarry**(I've noticed it too, even thought I've tried to refrain from all too many clichés. Still, I just find the badasses the hottest when possessive, but in right doses. Looking back on the other chapters I'm not really pleased with how I portrayed Itachi so I'll try to salvage it by rewriting some of it; when I'll find the time for that is another cookie.)**, ****.rose1110**(Well here it is! Ehehe (sweatdrop))**, Jin, ****icinnamonx3****, Zakuro120, diane, ****Azera-v****, another_being, ****Kuromi-Tenshi** (No worries! :))**, ****Fonrin**(I've always wanted to watch the Notebook, thought about renting it on a rainy afternoon, do you recommend it? Naruto will soon be reintroduced, poor fellah hasn't had it easy either :(.)**, ****sadbird**(Thanks, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get!)**, ****LixxyChan** (Thanks!)**, ****kitten652****, ****Renee-chan11****, ****LustForTheMoon****, ****MisstressOfTheUnderWorld****, ****crystalwolfberri** (Thank you! You're words really gave me a much needed boost! There are always a few clichés I find myself unable to let go, even though I want to make it as original as possible. That's also something I wanted with this story; to give Sakura some limelight for once. I've tried to keep the characters as IC as possible and if not, then at least not make them too much OC, but Itachi can sure be a bitch to write sometimes cause of his lack of expression and emotion. Thanks again, your words really touched me.)**, ****utoi**(Thanks!)**, Return, InnocentKiller, ****Magpie-chan** (Not as of yet, they don't know about her capture at the moment but they'll be appearing soon. Not really cause Tsunade's used to not having that much contact with Sakura during her travels. (:)**, ****ANBU Allysa****, ****Orchid Marionette****, ****SilentRain21** (Glad you liked it! Don't blame you. Sakura was at chapter 6 twelve, I know, pretty young considering what all happened but I do believe that maturity at twelve for shinobi was another than for civilians.)**, ****Serinity Dawn** (I agree :).)**, ****Antanique013****, bookbook, ****tracy-ann****, ****CYUNME****, ****Deep-Dreaming****, ****kitten652** (I don't believe you'll be disappointed. Crouching tiger Hidden dragon is a great movie in my opinion!)**.**

O.O That was one serious list of reviews. Thanks y'all for all the great feedback and comments — I treasure every single one of them!

Reviews are appreciated!

Hugs,

Wounded angel.


	26. Memories and Regrets

**Fuyuhana**

**By: ****Wounded**** angel**

* * *

_Un-betad version._

* * *

It was at that time in the morning when the first rays of sunlight can be sighted above the horizon as the beginning of a new day. At that moment, when neither the nocturnal nor diurnal wildlife bustle around and when everything is quiet in the anticipation of the day to come. It was at that moment that Sakura found herself sitting in the midst of disarrayed sheets, yukata and hair askew and perspiration layering her forehead as she stared with anguish-filled eyes at the darkened wall in front of her.

Spending a few moments realising that it had been another dream that she was awake now and… She halted in her thoughts. And what? Everything was okay? That it had been just an awful speck of imagination and wasn't real? Feeling her posture ease somewhat she leaned her arm on her thigh while running a hand through her disarrayed locks, feverishly trying to ban the scenes from her nightmare from flashing before her eyes.

The blood. _His._

The question. _Why?_

The guilt. _Hers._

The plea. _Stop!_

Feeling bile rise in her throat she rushed over to the toilet to empty her stomach. The gall burned her throat and mouth and every heave brought her eyes to water. After emptying the non-existent contents of her stomach, she dragged herself over to the sink to wash her mouth from the foul and bitter taste. She took the opportunity to splash some cold water onto her face and neck and gave a contented sigh as her heated skin was cooled.

Closing the tap, she leaned against the sink, staring through half-lidded eyes at the drain. How long was this going to carry on? She didn't know how many more of these nights she could cope with.

_The dreams will pass, as all things do._

Hearing his words repeat in her mind, Sakura scowled. Her anger might have calmed but thinking back on yesterday evening still brought a familiar rush of heat to travel trough her veins. That man sure knew how to vex her like nothing else did. Her scowl died down at the thought as she reached for the towel with a sombre look on her face. That might, on second thought, not be entirely true, she conceded while drying herself off.

Suddenly feeling a cold touch to her shoulder, Sakura dropped the towel and caught a glimpse crimson red in the mirror's surface. Feeling her heart fly up in her throat, she whirled around so fast she had to grip the sink to keep from falling to the tiled floor. Eyes that were searching for the embodiment of her nemesis slowly came to rest upon a piece of red cloth hung over the shower stall flapping eerily in an invisible gust. Heart still beating erratically in her chest she ripped the towel from its perch and threw it into the shower before sliding the glass door shut with a 'slam'. Slowly the incessant beating of her heart calmed to a healthier pace as her breathing evened out and she rested a hand on her shoulder. Raising the same hand to her face she rubbed across her eyes, reprimanding herself for over reacting. The sleep deprivation and stress must be causing her an overactive imagination.

Leaving the bathroom, she crawled back between the sheets of her futon and gave an exhausted sigh. Cocooning herself inside her blanket her tired gaze fell on the window across the room and she saw that the first rays of sunlight had already found their way inside the dark room. Faintly she could pick up the singing of birds from outside. Letting her eyes slide shut, she felt the faint light caress her skin as she let her thoughts drift. Flashes of Shiro, Konoha and Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto filled up the chasm her nightmares had left behind and she found herself soothed by the memories of them. Thinking about her mischievous lad, an affectionate smile pulled at her lips. Oh, how she missed him, maybe even more so than any of the others.

The moment of peace was short-lives, however, as she thought about how long it would still be until she could see him again. Every delay in finding the Brothers had the time when she would finally be able to reunite with him again moving further away. In her heavy heart she felt the longing churning.

It seemed that trying to forget one pain, always brought forth another.

Wanting to ease some of her hurting, she burrowed her face in her pillow and focused on all the little things that made Naruto…well Naruto. Smiling she remembered his winning grins (one she could really need right now), smiling blue eyes and sun kissed cheeks with their little whisker marks. She slowly relaxed while thinking about his bright blond hair, his affinity for ramen, that silly sleeping cap he still hadn't been able to let go of and his indestructible will that never seemed to waver. She burrowed further into the blanket, feeding of the warmth she felt as she recalled his sense for justice, camaraderie, faithfulness and kindness that were like a lighting torches in his live. His loudness that always announced his presence no matter where he was, how he always spoke his opinion, whether it was wanted or not and refusal of oppression…

The list seemed to turn into a cornucopia as she found hidden strength from his little quirks and antiques. And suddenly, before she knew it, she was fast asleep, for the first time in days with a peaceful state of mind and smile on her lips.

* * *

Jiraya sat unmoving on the tree branch, completely concealed by the leaves and other branches of the tree crown. With a grim set to his jaws and hard look in his eyes he observed the boy on the training ground beneath him. The boy had done remarkable progress during the last few weeks that he had been without the Kyuubi. Of course there were still many new facts he had to come to terms with, such as when he got hurt it would take more than a few moments for him to heal. The lack of the chakra reserves had also been another drawback, still Naruto didn't even for one fleeting moment wish –at least out loud- that he had the Kyuubi back. Besides, the only drawback the latter caused was the inability to summon Gamabunta and ridiculous amounts of Kage Bushin.

He had undoubtedly though been placed at a slight disadvantage compared to the other Genin his age. But he had trained hard to catch up to his friends—almost a little too hard. It seemed he lived to train and excel expectations nowadays, driven by a strong desire fused by something that even Jiraya didn't know exactly what it was.

Observing the blond on the ground, he noticed to his relief that he was finally taking a break. 'About, bloody time.'

Naruto fell back onto the frost covered ground, a muffled crunch reaching his ears as his body hit the grass. His breathing was laboured and fogging the air in front of him. Closing his eyes he could feel the once scorching intensity of the summer rays spreading gentle warmth from the autumn sun on his face.

A chilly wind tossed his golden locks about and strung his cheeks to crimson while he listened to the soothing rustling of the multi-coloured leaves as the playful wind blew through them. When no longer feeling as though his lungs were on the verge of exploding out of his chest, he opened his eyes to stare up at the pale grey sky. Raising his hands he took in the calluses, sores and cuts that made seem as though belonging to someone older. The many hours spent hurling kunai, senbon and shuriken had left its mark and already could he make out the ones stemming from today. It was gratifying to see the first fruits of his efforts; today he had hit four out of six bull's eyes and managed to throw three senbon successfully at once.

Flexing his fingers he winched. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good because it testified how hard he wanted to improve. Staring at his hands a smile grew wider on his lips the longer the red ominous chakra kept from seeping out of his wounds to heal them. He would rather feel this pain a thousand fold than take back the numbness the Kyuubi would grant him. Not for anything in the world would he give up this newfound freedom. At the thought his eyes saddened and he lowered his arms back to his sides.

Well, one thing could get him to wear the shackles from which he had just been freed. For one person he'd damn himself again, this time willingly.

Reaching inside his jacket he fumbled around the inner pockets for a moment. Reaching past the itching powder and firecrackers he took out a small bunch of papers. They were the three things he had come to treasure most, even more than his sleeping cap and maybe even ramen. Smoothing out the folded corners of the photo he stared at the captured moment with wrenching longing. Taken during the trip to Otafuku it showed a laughing Sakura leaning forward and hugging him from behind while he crouched down beside Yami, a grin on his face as they both flashed the victory sign. Even Jiraya, who had functioned as the photographer, had managed to get onto the picture—or at least part of him had, since his fingers could be seen in the upper corner of the photo.

Smiling despite himself, he lowered the picture to his chest and took up the two remaining pieces of paper, wrinkled and worn from him reading them probably a hundred times already. In one hand he held Sakura's secret ramen recipe that he had made whenever the longing became unbearable and in the other her parting letter. Lowering the recipe onto the photo, he grasped the letter with both hands, eyes scanning over the elegant writing, not needing to read the words for already knowing them by heart. Still, his eyes stopped by the last part and he read the paragraph, lips forming the words had already carved themselves into his very soul.

'_[…]__ Remember this in dark times, remember this when all seems lost, remember this when there seems to be no hope and when no one seems to care, remember this:_ _I love you and this will never change. [...]'_

Running a thumb over the signed name, his eyes misted over. 'Kaasan.'

Jiraya sighed heavily from his perch. Watching the blatant sadness and longing on the boy's face made pity swirl in his chest. It was so out of place to see such a sad look on the otherwise hyper kid's features and he was afraid that, with the way the chap was coping with the feeling right now, he wouldn't last much longer.

In his training, Jiraya had made it important to praise Naruto properly for his accomplishments, but it all seemed to come to naught. As soon as one exercise was mastered, his eager apprentice was already asking what they would then, which mountain would be the next to conquer. When he would then from time to time refuse to move on to the next task, saying the boy needed rest, the little weasel would just run off to one of the Konoha Nine or their instructors and ask them for help. When that failed, undeterred he'd simply come up with his own training challenges.

It was hopeless.

"He's at it again I see."

Jiraya's eyes hardened. "Yes, that idiot brat is going to get himself killed and then Tsunade _and_ Sakura will be after my blood." He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth in irritation. "He always listens so attentively when I'm teaching him something but as soon as I bring up his inhumane amount of training, he ignores me."

"Aa," Kakashi agreed, knowing from own experiences how any and all urgencies and heeding fell on deaf ears. Letting his _Icha Icha Paradise_ hang limply between his legs he crouched down on the branch above Jiraya. They both watched in displeasure as Naruto started training from where he'd left off. "I've asked Godaime-sama to have a talk with him. She agreed but didn't think it'd have much of an affect. I must consent to her opinion of him being like a force of nature when he chooses to."

Jiraya grunted in acknowledgement and annoyance at their helpless situation. Naruto truly bore a bonehead on his shoulders.

After having watched their joined student work out for a couple of minutes, the teachers' attention was suddenly drawn to the other end of the training field when a fourth chakra approached.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi murmured in slight surprise "What's he doing here?"

Jiraya remained silent and focused intently on the scene unfolding before them.

Naruto yanked another kunai from the board as he heard the light footsteps approaching. A scowl marred his face as he thought it was Kakashi or Jiraya coming to tell him to take it easy. Surprise overtook his features, however, when he saw the Uchiha prodigy standing there watching him. The telltale Noah mask was in place and with hands shoved down his pockets and he looked every bit like the arrogant ass he had come to know and hate. Still it felt peculiar to have his rival stand there, without chakra, and for once weaker than himself. Heart hardened Naruto waited for Sasuke to explain why he'd come. He had a hunch but for once he'd force the Uchiha to take the first step; he owed him that much.

Sasuke's eyes rose to meet Naruto's uncharacteristically guarded stare. No words passed between them; what was there to say? Sasuke had had every intention of leaving for Oto on that day. He had betrayed everyone who had cared about him and cast everything aside for power and revenge. What was there still to hope for?

Sasuke knew how severely his actions had torn at the bonds to his team and the one who had been the closest to a best friend he had ever had. But despite this, he couldn't say he regretted his actions; had he been able to defeat Naruto he would've undoubtedly left for Oto and never looked back. However, his plan failed and upon his return the adoration and admiration had changed to disappointment and hate.

Nevertheless, it wasn't the cold greeting from the citizens who had once adored him that kept him awake at night. He had after all weighed the consequences of his actions heavily before finally carrying through with them. Moreover, the people of Konoha had never really known him, only seen what they had wanted to see: a glorified sole survivor from the massacre of a grand clan. Ultimstely he felt that these people really had nothing to feel betrayed or angry about.

The disappointment and betrayal in his team-mates eyes had been a whole other matter, though.

After his hearing a sentence had been delivered that no matter how degrading he found, couldn't complain about. He deserved it and probably much worse but being a first time offender and golden boy of the council had saved his neck. After that the quiet company of an ANBU was the only human contact he had for the following two weeks. Only when he started carrying out his sentence were visitors allowed. Having expected no one to take this opportunity into use, he had been surprised yet inwardly glad when Kakashi and Sai started turning up on his doorstep for the occasional visit. It had been encouraging and eased some of the guilt he was grudgingly admitting he felt.

With all that he had been granted thus far, he should've been thanking the Gods on bended knees, but he wasn't exactly known for his gratitude. Besides, there had been one thing missing: Naruto had never accompanied either of his team-mates. What irritated him even more though was that he, Uchiha Sasuke, actually _wanted _the dobe to visit.

It seemed entirely irrational to him at first. He had after all despised Naruto from the very first day in the Academy due to the loudness, obnoxiousness and pride that made him annoying right down to his shoelaces. The blond had always represented everything Sasuke wasn't by being an underachiever, hated and expressive. On the other hand, he was just as ambiguous and stubborn as he was, even sharing his dream for power. The last one differed only in the way they wanted to use it, like the two sides of the same coin.

Be it how it may, through their time spent together as part of team seven a gnawing realisation had with time become apparent to him. Uzumaki Naruto –the dark stain on the village's reputation— had more things in common with him – the prodigy and pride of Konoha— than anyone else and the fact had irked and agitated him beyond imagination. As time passed he acknowledged with gritted teeth that there were more things pulling the two of them together than setting them further apart.

Days passed, missions came and went, bonds that were never supposed to form strengthened and so bit by bit the resentment born from this notion lessened until eventually he didn't mind it that much anymore. But then everything went straight down to hell and all that they had worked so hard to achieve was demolished in the blink of an eye and _that_ was the festering core of his unease. Because he was the one who had so savagely torn one of the few friendships he had, and probably the most important one at that, beyond repair.

The desire to make things right steadily grew with each passing day, but his pride prevented him from somehow trying to make things right. He tried closing his eyes to the whole problem but when he kept repeatedly catching himself pondering what he could do to repair the damage done, he stopped trying to divert his train of thought.

He realised that an apology was probably called for; a long speech that would explain how he justified his actions and a thorough pour-out of his blood-filled past. Naruto if anyone had the right to all this, and probably a lot more; and yet he could not give it. Whatever such an act would require had been slaughtered along with his family and the remains washed away by the shame and hatred that followed.

Finally, having swallowed enough of his pride to seek out his team-mate, he now stood here, at loss for words and somewhat surprised by the apathetic greeting that could have passed as his own. Tightening his already clenched fists inside his pockets, Sasuke pressed his lips firmly together. Why had he even come? What had he expected? For everything to be like before? A friendly pat on the back and a forgiving grin? His eyes hardened. No, he didn't want nor need anyone's forgiveness.

But if not that, then what did he want?

Averting his eyes, he stared at the kunai still lodged in the target, light reflecting from the cold steel. He should just turn around and leave the same way he came, let the fragile threads remaining of their severed bond of brotherhood waste away and let all things return to what they were before the founding of team seven, the way it was supposed to be all along. That uncomplicated existence before he became part of a team he now found he cared too much about.

Making his decision Sasuke shrugged off some of the chill and turned away from Naruto. Keeping his gaze on the ground he was fully intent on making his way out of there, go back to the compound and reprimand himself for his stupidity in thinking that there was actually anything left to save.

He faltered in his steps when a hand roughly seized his shoulder and jerked him around, only to deliver a hard punch to the jaw. Stumbling back a few steps by the force of the blow, the hand on his shoulder disappeared and left a dull throbbing in its wake. Wordlessly Sasuke spat out the blood before straightening like nothing had happened.

Blandly he met Naruto's stare and raised fist. "Satisfied?" he asked with coldness that Naruto hadn't heard him use in a long time.

Gritting his teeth Naruto's blue eyes flared. "No" he said and slashed one of his kunai at him. Sasuke jerked the kunai still lodged in the target loose and used it to parry the attack. Naruto smiled mockingly. "Nice to know all those D-rank missions haven't left you all that rusted teme."

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly in recognition and disbelief of what he read in his team-mate's eyes. Slowly the knot in his abdomen unwound and a smirk drew on his lips as he forced the locked kunai away from him in recognition the unvoiced challenge. The adrenaline was starting to spread throughout his body in anticipation of the battle to come as fragile, desperate, vital _hope_ flickered alive. "Let's see if I can say the same about you…dobe."

Giving a playful scowl the blond aimed another punch before kicking at him. "Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" he asked with his eyebrow twitching.

Sasuke, having crossed his arms over his chest to block the kick, smirked wider. "You might have, dead-last" he said and shoved the leg away from him.

Naruto deflected the kunai that accompanied the words and growled. "I'll beat you into next year Sasuke-bastard!" he threatened while shaking his kunai at his team-mate threateningly.

Crouching down into a fighting position Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try, baka."

Kakashi observed the violent interaction between the two rivals for a few more minutes before lowering his attention back to his book. Jiraya had gone off to get rid the ANBU looking after Sasuke; just for a few hours but long enough for the two of them to carry through with beating the shit out of one another. It was the best therapy for both knuckleheads and something they needed. After all, they had always had their own ways of dealing with things.

He had honestly never thought that Sasuke would be the one to seek out Naruto first and not the other way around. It was an unexpected but welcome surprise. This abnormal act didn't fool him into believing that Sasuke's plans for revenge had changed, but perhaps he was prepared for another approach, one that didn't involve bearing the burden alone in isolation. Uchiha had often been very set in their ways due to their pride, convinced that their way was the only right one; it was encouraging to see that the habit, although seemingly genetic, could be broken.

He had to give some credits to Naruto too. Sasuke was not used to emotional displays and thoroughly alienated with any other feelings than pride, hate, longing and shame. He had truly placed himself in the line of fire today and it had been admirable for Naruto to see this and not seal any path leading to retribution for the Uchiha closed. The boy could behave incredibly grown-up when he chose to. But there was still a long way to go for the bonds of team seven to be fully restored, maybe even longer for the camaraderie to be back to its former glory between Naruto and Sasuke; but this was a start. He glanced at the battling duo and caught sight of Sai on one of the branches with a first-aid kit beside him as he sketched away on a sheet of paper. Underneath his mask a smirk played on his lips. A very good start.

Changing the page he calmly leaned back against the tree trunk and let his eyes scan along the lines of the latest edition of his favourite novel series. Everything might turn our just fine after all; there was still hope for the two squirts down there.

'Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito; I might just make you lot proud of me.'

* * *

Sakura trudged along reluctantly, really not up for whatever shenanigans Kisame had planned for her. After a semi-proper dose of sleep, she had felt more rejuvenated than she had in days and gone through Deidara's healing and his antiques with a vigour she thought lost to her. But then like clouds on a sunny day Kisame had hijacked her just after Deidara's healing session and was now taking her somewhere to do something. The grin that hadn't left his face even for a second during his kidnap-manoeuvre was giving her increasingly stronger hunches that she wouldn't like whatever he had planned; not one bit.

"For the hundredth time, Kisame, where are you taking me?" she asked irritated when he gave an impatient shove from behind her.

"For the hundredth time, hakucho, patience is a virtue" he said with a calm that seemed so uncharacteristic of a man like him.

She frowned slightly. "Hakucho" she mumbled "Do I look like a bird to you?"

Kisame imitated a cat's angry meow, a sound that became so ridiculous with his baritone voice that Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Someone's in a bad mood today" he teased. "Stairs."

Climbing the two small steps Sakura continued on blindly. Why ever she needed to be blindfolded for this, she had a hard time understanding. "I was having an exceptionally good day and then you come and cramp my style by whisking me away to—ouch!—somewhere. Couldn't you warn me about that?"

"You were too busy having a pity party for me to get a word in. So save your complaints to someone who'll actually listen and shut up so that I can get you to our destination in one piece."

Smiling despite herself, Sakura decided to humour him and kept silent for the remainder of their journey. She had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Kisame's capriciousness was a welcome deviation from her otherwise rather dull and monotonous existence at the moment. It brought a more playful element to an otherwise rather hostile and tense situation.

Her line of thought was broken when she stumbled on another tree root. Sending a blind glare in the general direction to where Kisame was, she only got an amused laugh that got even louder as she stumbled anew.

'Scratch that; I hate him.'

* * *

"Aha! Here we are!" Kisame exclaimed triumphantly.

"Thank God. I don't think I could've handled another 'delayed' warning" Sakura moaned while rubbing her shin.

"Oh, quit whining. It's just a few bumps and bruises" Kisame dismissed while working on the knot, ignoring the snort that emerged in response to his words. Feeling the blindfold fall from her eyes, Sakura blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. The sight before her left her momentarily speechless and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"…You blindfolded me and stole me away from more important matters to take me to the training grounds?" she dead-panned once finding her voice.

Kisame snorted as he tied his headband back in place. "Now that'd just be stupid. I blindfolded you and saved you from sure boredom in order to fight you."

"Fight me?" she echoed as she stared at him curiously.

"I've wanted to test the real deal ever since I fought your bushin in Otafuku. Now's my chance" he said with an excited grin.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, but why blindfold me?"

The Mizunin shrugged. "Impulse decision, I thought it might be fun." Cracking another grin he turned to walk to one end of the training grounds. "And it sure was."

"Yeah, because your lousy at giving directions and heads-ups" Sakura jabbed as she moved in the opposite direction to her opponent. Secretly she was pleased to have a go with a sparring partner and Kisame could prove to be a refreshing challenge.

Grasping Samehada, Kisame leaned it onto his shoulder and smiled mischievously which on his face looked truly diabolic. "Maybe, but this time it was all entirely intentional."

Tensing and hands fisting at her sides, Sakura sent a killing glare his way. "You mean you abused my shins and toes just for the heck of it? Oh, you're going down fish stick and without mercy" she said crouching into her fighting position.

Licking his upper-row of teeth, Kisame mimicked her actions and grinned. "Bring it on."

Barely had the words left his mouth before Sakura's fist dug into the ground before her, making it rise in a wall of debris and stone. Smirking in outward show of the cumulating excitement, Kisame dashed headlong through the dust while evading the falling boulders and rocks. Not being able to see anything, he kept his chakra senses on high alert for any signs of his new playmate.

A flicker of chakra had him swing around, with Samehada out and ready. "Found you!" he exclaimed ecstatically as he saw a shadowed form duck under the jagged blade. Changing the course of his swing with a talent found only in the best sword wielders, Samehada came down in a sharp arch at the crouched figure. The hit stirred up even more debris into the air but Kisame hardly noticed as he turned around and grabbed a fist aiming for his face. He regretted his action when he felt the power of the punch that left his hand aching and sore.

Swearing loudly he grabbed the sword that protruded from the ground and leaped out of the cloud of dust. 'Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)!' As the water hit the dust it settled in a muddy layer to reveal a somewhat damp Sakura on the otherside.A brief moment passed between them and they both smirked in excitement.

Kisame saw what looked like a chakra-blade protruding from her fingertips. "You any good with that?" he questioned with a mocking smile. In response Sakura flashed from her previously occupied spot to appear right in front of him. Reacting instantly, Samehada came swinging towards her, forcing her to move back. Feeling a small stinging in his chest Kisame glanced down and with surprise and awe took in the three incisions. During that short time span she had managed to cut him three times and he hadn't picked up on a single of those moves. Touching one of the bleeding cuts he grinned as blood coated his fingers. 'She's fast'.

Redirecting his attention back at his opponent he noticed that she had gone to hide somewhere in the surrounding foliage. Licking the blood off of his fingers he readied Samehada in his uninjured hand he gathered chakra in his legs. 'Time to return the favour' he decide with a grin as he flashed out of view.

* * *

Sakura kept her hands in the serpent seal as she watched Kisame on the opposite side of the field. Her genjutsu had been successful, just as she had thought it would. Her modified version of the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) was a mere D-rank, but if used correctly an effective technique, even on stronger enemies with a weak sense for genjutsu. The fact that Kisame was paired up with Itachi only confirmed what her clones had already suspected; with one water-user, weak in the area of genjutsu and another fire-user and genjutsu master, they made up a powerful team. Kisame's defeat had in all reality come in that exact moment he had dashed into the debris and she knew for a fact that he would be pissed once he figured it out; in fact she was counting on it.

Following the fighting going on in her illusion she smiled lightly. Revenge was indeed sweet.

The smile abruptly fell from her face when her senses registered an all too familiar presence in the area. Hoping he was simply passing by, she suppressed a scowl when she noticed he was heading directly for them. Why did he have to seek her out now when she wanted to see neither hide nor hair of him? Although she had had the opportunity to calm down from their spat yesterday she was still nowhere close to compliant when it came to him and his questions. For Kami's sake, she wasn't some damn encyclopaedia! She might be indebted to him but that didn't mean he could exploit that notion limitlessly.

Keeping her eyes firmly directed at Kisame to hold the jutsu in effect, she more felt than saw when Itachi ultimately appeared by the edges of the training grounds.

"Come to ask more questions?" she questioned, voice level.

Itachi watched the kunochi partially engrossed in her genjutsu. He had expected a much colder greeting but apparently she had calmed down more than he had thought. Still he was well aware that what he had come to say just might kindle that fire alive again. Mirth twinkled briefly in his eyes at the thought before he answered her question.

"Due to the abrupt end of our conversation yesterday I thought it best to continue now that exaggerated feelings have had a chance to cool." Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. Leave it to an Uchiha to even make an insult sound polite. "What gave you the deluded impression that your quota of questions hasn't already been filled?" she countered.

Itachi lowered his head a fraction and felt a smirk pulling at his lips. "I suspected that you might be difficult after our talk." Pocketing his hands nonchalantly he approached her in calm strides. "That's why I come with a proposition for you."

A snort escaped her; she should have known he would come prepared. "And what exactly would this proposition entail?" she asked while her visual attention remained directed at Kisame.

"A fight using only a basic weapons set, our skills and knowledge. Nothing more and nothing less." He stopped by the edge of her peripheral vision and looked over at his partner. Sakura silently toyed with the prospect of a fight with him in her mind. His wording hinted at a limited use of chakra that would be profitable for her since her reserves were not replenished enough for a vide set of advanced jutsu. "Only taijutsu then?"

"If you prefer."

"And the stakes?"

"Should you win, I'll ask no more questions and you will owe me nothing more than what you have already given me. On the other hand, should I win, you will answer any and all inquisitions that I may have until I'm satisfied." He returned his attention to her and challenge reflected in his eyes as he tilted his head slightly side-ways. "You game?"

Her jaw worked thoughtfully as she mulled the thought over. The deal seemed suspiciously beneficial on her part. Smelling a rat she tried to fool-proof the proposition for any loopholes but to her irritation found none. Still that didn't mean that they weren't there though. "If I refuse?"

"Then you still owe me answers" he replied simply.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's in it for you?"

"An easier job in gaining my answers, as well as a chance to see what level you're currently at" he replied bluntly. Glancing at Kisame anew, who was still under the effects of the genjutsu, he continued, "Which I'm expecting to be quite high if this... fight is anything to go by."

It was tempting to accept his little game. Should she win an enormous burden would be hefted but should she lose she would be in even deeper trouble. In addition Itachi was no easy opponent; it would be a tight race, one that would require her to be at her very best. It seemed as though they were on somewhat similar levels, but still, it was a gamble. But no matter how she turned it and analyzed it, it was a good offer.

No apparent catch or loopholes just a simple gamble. Still, part of her was screaming itself hoarse not to get into his games, not to make a deal with the devil. But it was a too good an offer to let up and the damn Uchiha was well aware of that little fact. She would bet her right hand that if she would look into his eyes at this very moment, she would see the confidence and certainty of the fact that she would play right into his hands. Sneaky bastard.

After a few minutes of thinking it over Sakura pressed her lips tightly together as she reached her decision. With a mental prayer that her luck wasn't as lousy as her mentors she gave a quick, sharp nod. When the smirk spread on Itachi's lips in response to her answer, she found herself sincerely hoping that the house didn't always win.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 26 is up! I know I'm late but at least it didn't take as long as last time -.-" So, a fight between Itachi and Sakura, huh? Wonder how that'll turn out XD We got a glance at how the people in Konoha are doing which I'm glad I got in. I hope I made the part with Sasuke believable; I myself am quite satisfied with it. I know the fight with Kisame was extremely short but I decided to save up on the goodies until the next chapter.

Otherwise I hope you liked the chapter. Not that much happening but its building up now, just wait and see, all your patience shall be rewarded!

And one big thank you to SpiritSeer for betaing his chapter! Hugs!

_Review status:_1154

**tsuki-kage(**Thank YOU for reviewing and for all your kind words, I'm touched :)**), iAmACupOfJello, Azera-v (**Let's just wait and see XD**), sendo-tenshi, aznkitty180, Shoujixyo-chan (**Thanks for the info and advice! I do have some improved versions of the earlier chapters set up, I haven't gotten them up yet. I wanted to update first :D**), Crescent Vampiress, harunosakua, AnImEwIlLRuLe (**I LOVE YOU TOO! XD**), Lady Recondite, BlackBaccaraRose, SpeedDemon315 (**No worries :) No I must say they are not the easiest pair to write. Sometimes you want to make Itachi do or say something but it just would fit his character. But at the same time it's a nice challange.**), crystalwolfberri (**Thanks to you for reviewing ;) I believe the next chapter will answer at least one of your questions X)**), cocomochinut (**Thanks for the info!**), Edwardlova12, sakura8, 7thDwarf, deadpeace6868, ObsidianEbony(**Thanks, it's a nice challange trying to keep them all IC, nice to know I'm succeeding :D**), ****Xx Sakura Hana xX, ****vikkaayBYAH, Otaku Addicted Dweeb, haru no hana (**Yeah, their complicated in that way but I believe love is never simple. Also Sakura's fighting between her feelings and reason, what she should do and what she wants to do. But perhaps it'll get clearer in the coming chapters :)**), Antanique013, Lady Recondite, MarzSpy, ****akatsuki's hikari (**I was helping an old woman across the streets, that's why I was late ;D NOO, only half of the delicious, choco-dream, and creamy cake-ness! T.T**), ****NorthernLights25, SilentRain21****, ****bluerosemisstress1069 (**I can promise you that I will promise this story, although it is currently going a little slow, but bear with me!**), Yorokobi-Karasu(**Thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot :)**), a thousand cranes, Bloodied-Cheery-Blossom(**I won't!**), Neko4(**Well, we'll just have to wait and see ;D**), Kunochi-wolfDemon (**Yeah**), LillithWinter, ZayZay1221, Geniusly-Unique, Moonflower1993(**Thanks for the info!**)**

Thank you all big time for the wonderful reviews. They really keep me going :D I know I said this last time, but I'll say it again: I WILL finish this story, one way or another! YOSH!

See you all next time and don't forget to review! ;)

Hugs,

-Wounded angel.


	27. Truth is Thicker than Blood

**The Fuyuhana**

**By: Wounded angel**

**

* * *

**

**_Warning: _Some gore later in chapter.**

"You cheated," Kisame growled while glaring at the pink haired woman as she casually craned her neck sideways. The genjutsu had just ended and although he looked alright, the havoc the illusion had wrecked on his mind was still affecting him. It was very frustrating when his body remained immobilized by wounds and injuries that had in reality never been dealt onto it.

Throwing a glance down at his hand he scowled openly in disgust. He hated genjutsu.

"As I recall you gave no conditions or rules for our fight so how could I have cheated?" Sakura inquired.

Snapping his attention back to her, Kisame's glare intensified as he saw open amusement displayed in her eyes. It didn't require many brain cells, to realize that this was her revenge for his earlier, rather poor, guide-dog-services. Thoughts drifting back to that particular event, a smirk tilted the corners of his lips and he quite quickly decided that even though the revenge stung, it didn't make him regret his actions; it had been hilarious.

As if somehow sensing the new direction in his thoughts, Sakura's eyes narrowing as an icy stare zoned in on him. Impulsively, Kisame's posture stiffened, and almost immediately he reprimanded himself for it.

'I'm not scared of that little lassie!'

As if to prove his point, he met the kunoichi's cold stare head on… and instantly felt every snarky comeback wither and die on his tongue. Clearing his throat uneasily he let his gaze settle on the trees behind her instead, the determined fire previously raging inside him now reduced to but a pile of ash and smoke.

'Then again,' he reckoned, 'cautiousness has never killed anyone.'

This new gained, and rapidly more unwanted, attention had Kisame's eyes darting away uneasily, trying to find a distraction. His eyes lit with relief when he caught sight of the perfect diversion a few feet away. "Hey Itachi-san, what're you doing here?" he asked, and he felt the weight of Sakura's stare disappear. He drew a discreet breath of relief.

Itachi's stare turned to the other nukenin for a moment before casually sliding over to settle on Sakura instead. Kisame felt his right eye twitch. Now if that wasn't a dismissal then he didn't know what was.

Sakura hid a smile at Kisame's exasperated expression, all traces of it gone when she focused on Itachi. "Shall we proceed?"

Pushing away from the tree he had been leaning against, Itachi went to stand beside Kisame. Taking that as a good an answer as any, Sakura slid into position.

Kisame's gaze leaped from one to the other and back, not grasping the situation and reduced to staring at them dumbly. When his inquiring glances evoked no answer in either of them, he shrugged and moved to stand off by the sidelines, deeming it the safest place to be right now.

When Kisame had moved out of the way, Sakura directed her full attention on Itachi and found that he too had slipped into his fighting stance. Keeping her form and breathing relaxed, she returned Itachi's stare, the tension and anticipation growing with each passing moment.

Then, like lightning from a blue sky, they leaped.

They moved in a flurry of movements; fast, calculating and brutal yet morbidly beautiful. There was no room for error or mistake as each hit and every kick that soared towards you was fatal. A fight for survival was probably what most accurately explained the combination of raw power, viciousness and sharp thinking that played out on the battlefield.

Skillfully dodging the attacks while never ceasing the exchange of defensive and offensive, Sakura channeled some chakra into her fist, hurling it at his chest. Itachi sidestepped, the exact countermove she had anticipated, and instantly she brought her elbow back, digging it into his stomach. Grunting at the hit, Itachi was quick to recover and expertly turned on his heal, knocking the breath out of her as he kneed her in the midriff.

Disengaging, Sakura brought a hand to her abdomen, breathing ragged as she fought to regain the breath knocked out of her.

Raising her eyes she watched as Itachi's eyes bled crimson and three tomoe took their designated places. She growled lowly in the back of her throat in irritation. His actions weren't unexpected. It had probably the only thing she had been certain would occur during this fight, but that still didn't take away from the fact that it meant a major setback on her part.

Worst of all was that he wasn't breaking their terms since the Sharingan went, by all books and rules, under the category of 'skills'.

Wiping the side of her mouth from any excess spittle, Sakura knew that she possessed the means to remove the worst of this setback. But she also knew that it would cost her greatly, more than she at the moment was willing to pay, especially when she knew she still had a slim chance of winning without it.

With renewed purpose and resolve, Sakura gathered herself and leaped at the red eyed devil. She wouldn't lose. She couldn't afford to.

Kisame watched from the sidelines, tense with excitement as he observed the battle raging on. The experience and skill displayed made the fighting appear effortless and graceful as they twirled around each other with obvious talent, deflecting and directing blows as they went. For a violence-activist such as himself it was like being a kid in a candy store. The ecstasy he was feeling was nonetheless slightly dulled by the realization of just how much Sakura had been holding back when he had fought her.

Pushing the depressing thought away, he focused back on the fight of giants before him. Tearing at each other's throats like two warring lions the intensity increased as more of the self-produced restraints holding them back snapped.

Watching them go at it, it didn't require a genius to see that there was nothing half-hearted in their actions. There was no concern for the other, no empathy, no affection, it was all about power, strength and who possessed the most of it. It was utterly exhilarating seeing them together because they were so damn close to one another in skills and experience that it was impossible to tell who would land the next hit. They sure knew how to keep their audience on their toes.

"So this is where you're all at."

Kisame didn't take his eyes away from the battling duo as he answered the new spectator. "They finally let you out, huh? Smart move, who knows what being cooped up in that room for much longer, could have driven you to. You were already throwing temper tantrums, what was next? Diaper changes?"

"Shut your trap shark-face," Deidara growled as walked up beside him. Crouching down, his mechanical eye zoomed in and out of focus at the scene ahead, just as the person having upper hand changed again. "How's it going?" he asked, voice low.

All traces of humour drained from Kisame's face as he adapted a reserved look. "Going by what I have seen so far, they are equally matched," mirth twinkled merrily in his beady eyes, "but I have a feeling the scale will tilt soon in one direction. Sakura's currently at a great disadvantage due to the Sharingan. She has been able to keep up until now, but Itachi hasn't used his speed to the fullest yet and during all my years as his partner, that's an area I've never seen him matched in. Her smaller size and chakra control are the only things keeping her afloat at the moment."

A look of concentration dominated Deidara's features as he listened to his colleague, a sudden smirk cracking the hard line of his mouth. "That girl sure can pack a punch," he observed and plopped down beside Kisame on the ground. Reaching inside his cloak, he withdrew a small bundle with two rice balls. Biting into one of the snacks, he chewed silently for a moment, "What're they fighting over?" he asked between bites.

"Who cares? All I care about is that we're in for one hell of a fight." Kisame reached for the other untouched snack but his hand was quickly slapped away by Deidara whose attention never strayed from the scene, "For once, shark-face, I must agree."

Too entranced by the fighting himself, Kisame didn't make a big fuss about the rejection and instead produced two sticks of onigiri from the folds of his cloak and started munching on them.

Parrying another hit, Sakura aimed a roundhouse kick to Itachi's head. Catching the blunt of the blow on the back of his raised fist, he twisted his hand so that he had a firm hold on her ankle and hurled her away from him. Sakura turned in the air and landed safely on all fours, a light cloud of debris forming around her as she skidded to a halt. Noticing that Itachi had changed his position, she leapt into motion.

Catching sight of his new location, she sent three kunai flying towards him. Evading two swiftly, he caught the third and sent it back at her.

Ducking under the weapon, she heard it dig into a tree trunk not far behind. She didn't have long to think about her next line of action as she was forced to roll out of the way, Itachi's knee landing on the spot where she had previously lain. He didn't give up in his pursuit as he came after her, trying to land a hit and forcing her to evade by rolling.

Stopping suddenly, Sakura grabbed onto the foot that came down at her with perfect timing and twisted it, forcing his whole body to turn in order to prevent an injury. Using the momentum to his advantage Itachi aimed a kick at her when he came down. She in turn leaped to her feet and produced a senbon into her hands and thrust it at his neck. The senbon successfully nicked the skin before he had a chance to move away.

Taking four kunai in each hand Itachi threw them at her while jumping back to place some distance between them. Sakura cursed when she noticed the flying projectiles. Turning towards a tree behind her, she planted her foot onto the trunk and, with the help of chakra to glue her in place, ran up it. The kunai imbedded into the wood and with a light push off of the tree, she landed back onto the ground.

Barely had her feet reached the firm soil beneath before she was whisked away into another round of hand-to-hand combat.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. He was getting faster very quickly. She had been able to keep up with the pace they had been going at so far but was now dancing along the line of her limit. She would have to come up with a plan and fast if she hoped to bring this fight home.

Landing a hit against Itachi's head he staggered back a few steps. Shaking off the remains of the hit, he pulled out a senbon from his pouch as he ran at her anew. But Sakura was prepared for him and quickly ducked under his attack, moving to stab him in the leg. However, once again he slipped out of her grasp by evading at the last moment, reducing a deciding blow to a mere cut in the fabric of his pants.

Switching her weapon to the other hand, she slammed her fist into the ground, sending a crack speeding in Itachi's direction. He leaped out of the way, his attention snapping above when a shower of senbon came raining down towards him. Raising his arms, he protected himself from the worst damage while his feet sought for a solid surface to settle on.

Barely had his full weight settled on the ground when it gave away from under him in a mighty rumble.

Not taking time to celebrate her successfully executed trap, Sakura ran over to the edge of the newly created crater. Peering down, pebbles still rained down on the bottom of it, debris obscuring what lay buried in the rubble. Eyes flickering around the hole, the dust had settled enough after a few very long seconds for her to see the remains of a log littered along the bottom.

A string of profanities ran through her head as her head shot up, just as a hand closed around her windpipe in a strangle hold. Gasping for breath, she instinctively began clawing at the hand hindering her breathing before she caught herself. Raising her arm, shakily but quickly, she brought elbow down in a sharp arch across the arm holding her. When the hold let up, she shot a burst of chakra to her legs and jumped to the other side of the crater and to temporary safety.

Resisting the urge to raise a hand to her sore throat, Sakura and Itachi stared each other down. Itachi raised his arm in her direction with a snap and every muscle in her body tensed as a bunch of strings unwound from around his wrist to come soaring towards her. Gritting her teeth she dug into her kunai pouch and found one kunai left. Pulling it out, she used it to cut at the wires while trying to dodge around them. Every seconds she had spent on training her stamina and flexibility came to use as she twisted and ducked around the thin network of wires around her.

She felt like a fly in a spider's web; one wrong move and game over.

The strings moved in direct response to Itachi's finger and hand movements. Circling around her in wide varying sizes, they clawed after her like long spindly fingers, trying to catch her. Controlling the wires like extensions of his own body, Itachi was several times so close to trapping her, but Sakura was always one step ahead, her reflexes and agility helping her slip through his fingers time and time again.

The wires were rapidly closing in, forming a ball-like-nest around her. Eyes flickering around her like a cornered animal her gaze settled on a shrinking patch of blue sky visible through the top. Knowing that her only way out was up, Sakura pushed off the ground, spiraling through the air as she emerged through the top of the entangled webs. Flipping backwards, she landed several yards away, panting with a whole new set of cuts and wounds littering her skin.

Knowing that wasn't the last of the wire-attacks, she threw a glance down at her kunai and found the blade scarred with deep incisions. Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth in agitation, she threw the now useless blade to the ground.

It was looking worse by the second. Her weapons were spent, save for a few senbon, and her remaining chakra wasn't much to brag about either. She knew that she had bought herself a few seconds to catch her breath by escaping that yarn-ball-death-trap so she took the time to look over her options. It didn't take long to go through them for they were painfully few and most of them would require weapons, chakra or time that she didn't have.

With the seconds ticking away, Sakura started to realise that if she wanted to win, she would be forced to use her last trump card: the Fuyuhana.

However, it wasn't a card she was all too keen on playing. In this case it was more of a double-edged sword than anything else and could get her into more trouble than it was worth. Problems were something she had in plenty without adding to it.

It came down to choosing the lesser of two evils.

Keeping her eyes fixed on Itachi, she tried to compare the pros and cons of using the Fuyuhana, precious time ticking away as she did so.

From what she had gathered so far about the Sharingan, the Fuyuhana could level the odds slightly thanks to its ability to track fast moving objects. The extent of the aid was nonetheless very unclear since she had never measured the Fuyuhana to any other kekkei genkai before. For all she knew her speed limit might be even lower than that of the Sharingan.

Ultimately, Itachi would still have the upper hand by being able to predict her movements _and_ it would also let him in on one of her best kept secrets.

Her fists clenched. Whatever happened, she couldn't afford to lose.

Just then the last grain of sand fell through the hourglass and the strings came at her anew. Accumulating her last traces of chakra, she formed a chakra scalpel and flashed out of sight. Appearing in mid-air, she swung the blade down. Cutting through them like butter, the disconnected wires fell to the ground, lifeless now that Itachi's chakra no longer coursed through them.

Sakura dispelled the chakra scalpel, saving the last drops of her chakra and instead turned back to her opponent.

Itachi let the limp wires slip between his fingers.

Knowing by her chakra-levels that Sakura was at the end of her rope, he took up pursuit after her. Sensing his approach, Sakura turned to her right and found him utilizing his full-speed as he came at her. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation as she jumped to avoid his first grab for her. But while Itachi didn't do much with his superior speed while airborne, it also cut off all chances of escape for Sakura.

Feeling the first pulls of gravity, Sakura knew that the moment her feet touched ground, she would be caught. Gritting her teeth she let her eyes slide shut. 'Oh fuck it.'

Thrusting his hand forward Itachi's fingers were inches away from wrapping around her neck and securing his victory, when Sakura's eyes snapped open. Red eyes widened marginally as a pair of _blue_ orbs stared back.

Taken aback but not immobilized by the sudden turn in events, Itachi moved to close the remaining distance. He could already feel the heat emitted from her skin, sense the pulse of her jugular when in an instant, it all disappeared.

Landing on the ground in a crouch, he raised his gaze and found Sakura standing a few yards away, staring back. Not moving from his hunched position, his eyes flickered in response to the unspoken challenge. This was an unexpected turn in events.

Kisame frowned when he noticed that the fight had stopped. Had he missed something?

Itachi sat crouched on the ground, unmoving like a stalking tiger while Sakura, resembling a rearing dragon, stood a few yards away staring right back. He wasn't left with time to make any further observations before they were at it again.

The fight had only gone on for a few moments when Kisame took note of the obvious change from earlier. Just a while ago, Sakura had been struggling to keep up, but now they were perfectly match; he might even go as far as to say that Sakura was a tad bit faster.

He couldn't understand how she could suddenly make such an astounding comeback. She couldn't have been holding back all this time; Itachi had been winning. On a side note he had to admit that it was impressive watching the two of them move so fast that even he with his trained eyes could only pick up on a fraction of their movements.

He let a grin spread over his features. It wasn't everyday that the infamous Sharingan was put to the test like this.

It had worked better than Sakura had hoped for. Not only could she see his actions but it seemed as though Itachi was having problems with predicting hers. However, her body had already taken quite a beating and it would be pushing her luck in thinking that she could possibly last much longer. She would have to end this soon.

Pressing every last bit of speed from her body, she raised her leg and successfully caught Itachi under his chin, sending him flying backwards. Landing heavily on his back, Sakura was straddling him within seconds, senbon pressing threateningly into the skin covering his jugular.

Itachi stared up at her as apathetically as ever, wisps of her hair falling out of the braid to frame her face as they both tried to calm their labored breathing. Slowly, as she peered down at him, his eyes faded to black and with the change in color, lightness coursed through her beaten body.

She had done it. She had beaten him. She had, she had w—

The remaining line of the thought was cut off when she registered the faint prickle of a blade against her back, right behind her heart. All traces of relief and joy vanished in a heartbeat, every thought of victory crumbling when she realized that,

'It's a draw.'

Kisame and Deidara walked up to them, a grin on the former's face. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see the day when Itachi-san would be lying on his back, matched by someone." Kisame jabbed, clearly enjoying the unexpected turn of events.

Eyes locked, green with dark blue, and simultaneously they slowly withdrew their weapons and disengaged. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and freed the strands from the loosened braid in the process. She could hear Kisame continue his monologue but her mind was too pressed by other matters to listen to his rant.

A draw. What would this mean for their deal? She cautiously slid her gaze over to Itachi who stood afew yards off. As if sensing her stare his dark eyes rose to meet hers and briefly she imagined seeing something flicker through them, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

She let her teeth press down into her lower lip. What would he do? Would he hold the knowledge of her possessing a doujutsu over her and turn the situation in his favour? Would he tell Pein? She lowered her gaze to the ground, the uncertainty of not knowing gnawing at her from within.

"Are you even listening to me, hakucho?"

Kisame's deadpanned voice brought her attention back to him. Flickering her eyes up at him, she set on gathering her tangled locks in a messy ponytail. "No."

Kisame glanced down at his painted fingernails, taking in their chipped and worn state. "How about you stop staring at the Uchiha and instead listen to a few pointers on your fight from yours truly?"

A snort passed her lips and she opened her mouth to give a retort when another one beat her to it, "The only thing you will be doing, Kisame-san, is carrying out the mission I gave to you this morning."

The cold undertone to Konan's voice had Kisame suppressing a wince. "Konan-san! Yes well, I was getting to it," he explained, hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as a signature grin lit his face.

Konan narrowed her eyes, "Save your excuses. All I care about is that I have your report waiting on my desk tomorrow at 0600, is that clear?"

"Crystal," he replied, his grin never wavering. Shouldering Samehada, he turned to Sakura. "Your path to improvement must be enlightened at another time, my young apprentice!" he said dramatically.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Sakura noticed Konan giving her a once over. She wasn't left long to ponder what the paper mistress was thinking. "Go back to the compound and get a shower and see to those wounds. I'll send the girl over with some supplies when I get back. You're no good to us dead."

Throwing a glance down at herself Sakura conceded to Konan's words. A layer of dirt, sweat and blood —a lot of blood— coated her skin and clothes. Through the remains of her tattered clothes she could make out at least a dozen wounds that would need tending to. It would seem that even though she had avoided the worst of Itachi's assaults, he had still managed to land quite a few blows on her, most of them probably with the help of those damn wires.

She threw a glance back over the training grounds. She had hoped that she would have been allowed enough time to collect the weapons she had used in the fight; she guessed that they would've come in handy at one point or another. Still. Giving another glance at Konan she realized quite quickly that she could kiss that thought goodbye.

Giving a nod in recognition of Konan's earlier words, Konan's attention was briefly drawn back to Kisame when he posed a question. A warm hand pressed onto her lower-back, and Sakura suppressed a start. Feeling someone's breath on the side of her face, she caught sight of long raven hair from the corner of her eye and a second later, Itachi's voice filtered to her ears in a murmur, "We'll finish this later."

His hand stayed on her back a brief moment longer than necessary before he ghosted past her, not waiting for a reply. Nothing about him had told her anything of what to except at this later meeting and while it didn't serve to unsettle her further neither did it give her any sense of comfort.

Sakura threw a glance in the direction Itachi had disappeared in when she caught sight of an unexpected mop of blond hair. Realizing that it was Deidara, she couldn't help but let an analyzing gaze sweep over him. She knew that she had given him permission to move about just a few hours ago but was still relieved to find that he seemed to be faring well-enough. It would have been a shame if all his patience and her work would have been brought to naught.

Glancing at his face she found an uncharacteristic crease to his eyebrows, as if he was troubled by something. Deidara's gaze shifted to her and immediately his expression fell behind a calm Noah's mask. They exchanged a reserved nod before his attention once again shifted away from her, remaining unreadable.

She continued staring at his back for a moment, a question about what might be bothering him going through her head. Mentally shaking that thought off, she turned to Konan when she addressed her, Kisame nowhere to be seen. A minute or two later they were on their way back to the compound.

Deidara turned in Sakura's direction when he felt her gaze move away from him and watched her disappear into the forest. He remained staring off into that general direction long after she had been swallowed by the foliage but snapped back to reality when he heard the pause in steps beside him. Throwing a sideway glance his previous blank expression twisted into a scowl at seeing the Uchiha shoulder to shoulder with him. "What do you want?" he all but spat.

Itachi, who was facing the opposite direction of Deidara, kept his eyes closed as he addressed the blond, voice level, "With your equipment you should've been able to pick up on Haruno-san's unexpected…ability."

Deidara stiffened slightly, a hand rising to cover his mechanical eye. Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand back to his side and sent a scathing glare at the raven haired shinobi beside him. "So what if I did?"

Ignoring the hostile manner in which he was addressed, Itachi kept his calm when he all but commanded, "You are under no circumstances inform anyone of this. Not even Pein."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at him rebelliously. He didn't take well to being bossed around but for that accursed Uchiha to do so, was too much to swallow. Turning to face the other man fully he spat back challengingly, "And if I do?"

His words were followed by chilling silence but he refused to let his unease show on as he kept his eyes fixed on the Uchiha. In the next instant Itachi's eyes opened lazily, enough to reveal the dark pinwheel shape of the Mangekyo in the middle of a bloody iris, and every muscle in Deidara's body froze as he quickly averted his gaze.

By the ominous presence weighing down on him, he knew that Itachi was staring him down. A bead of perspiration rolled down the side of his face and he swallowed thickly. He was proud man and didn't give up easily, but he knew when he was outmatched. Especially in his weakened state, he couldn't afford an enemy like the Uchiha.

Biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted his own sweet blood, he lowered his head submissively. At first, the weight of the Uchiha's stare remained but then slowly ebbed away. Hearing the shuffling of steps, he saw the toes of Itachi's feet step into his line of vision and in the next instant found himself pinned to a tree by his neck.

With his head uncomfortably tilted upwards, he couldn't catch sight of the Uchiha but guessed that his face would be as emotionless as ever. He didn't try to struggle, even though he could feel breathing getting harder and harder.

"This is the only warning I will ever give you; do not cross me Deidara." Spoken without an ounce of hostility or malice, the Uchiha's words conveyed a stronger threat that a knife to the throat ever could.

Releasing his hold, Itachi watched Deidara slump to the ground, gasping for a breath, while a hand instinctively rose to his bruised throat. Turning away from the scene he flickered out of sight, leaving behind a silently fuming Deidara.

How he despised that Uchiha! He had half a mind to report what he had seen straight to Konan or Pein in a metaphorical 'up yours' at the bloody bastard, consequences be damned. But there was something holding him back.

Calming down somewhat, he lowered his hand to his side while he remained seated by the foot of the tree. He wasn't stupid enough not to figure out who would suffer the most from the exposition and it sure as hell wasn't the Uchiha. It was the kunoichi who would take the blunt of the blow and with that thought, telling Pein suddenly didn't sit that well with him.

He hadn't yet been able to fully shake the feeling of being indebted to that damn kunoichi. She had after all pulled him from the brink of death, dealt with all his childish behavior and done so professionally and calmly, even though they were enemies. She treated him more like a human than he could ever expect to be by any other medic.

Till now he hadn't had even a fleeting notion about somehow repaying her, but now that he had this unexpected choice thrown in his lap…

Wait a minute! Why in the nine levels of hell was Uchiha frickin' Itachi the one telling him to shut his trap about this? And now that he thought about it, what was it that he and the kunoichi had been talking about earlier, looking real cozy?

The most obvious explanation would be that the Uchiha was banging her and that she was such a good shag that he wanted to have around for a little longer. But then again, she hadn't looked all that pleased with his brief attention, rather the opposite, and besides, would they really be fighting to kill each other if they were secretly all lovey-dovey? One could never know with an Uchiha. Maybe he got turned on by it. Being the sick bastard he was, it wouldn't surprise Deidara in the least.

But then there was option two, and for some reason this one had bells going off in his head: the Uchiha wanted to shag her but she didn't want to shag him.

He couldn't help a smile at the malicious pleasure swirling inside him. Who would have thought the day would come when the notorious Uchiha Itachi would be stalking after a piece of meat that didn't seem all that interested or flattered by the attention?

That had to be it. It would explain why the Uchiha had felt the need to go all alpha male on him. After all, if a man was working on a piece of, the occasional, tougher meat, then in order to prevent from having it snatched away from under his nose he would take precautions. That much was obvious. He would do something that sent a loud and clear message to all the competitors in the vicinity, something that would say 'this meat is off the market'.

His smile was by now so wide, Deidara was afraid it would split at the seams. The Uchiha having love-problems with a medic from Konoha? Oh he would live on this for a long, long time.

His smile dimmed slightly. Still, it didn't take away from the fact that if he was quiet about the whole kunoichi-ability-thing, then he would be throwing away the best opportunity he had ever had at royally pissing the Uchiha off. And there weren't many of those.

Silently his eyes settled on a tourniquet wrapped around his hand, one of many he still had. The seconds ticked by until, in the end, he clenched the hand tightly and rose to his feet.

Spitting onto the ground, he kicked some dirt over it before he resumed his walking, slightly irritated at himself for the decision he had just made. Why couldn't he have waited until tomorrow to develop a conscious?

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes down at the arm she was currently bandaging.

Even though tourniquets were an essential part of her profession, one she realized was needed, it was still something that she utterly abhorred when it had to be done on her. It required contortionist skills to simply find all the wounds sometimes, let alone dress them. Being a shinobi and medic she was naturally provided a great deal of opportunities to practice and hone her bandaging skills, but while the task became easier with time, she never found it any less detestable.

She also thought it pretty safe to claim that any shinobi who said he liked bandaging, was lying through his teeth. Sadly, it was a necessary evil in their profession.

Securing the end of her last wrapping she gave a small groan when she straightened her arm. That damn Uchiha had landed more hits on her than she had kept count of. Throwing a glance down at her body she would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so absurd. She looked like a mummy. It was a wonder that she even had enough gauze to spare for her breast bindings.

Rising to her feet a tingling sensation coursed through her legs after having been seated so long on the tiled floor. Taking a few minutes to simply get the blood flowing, she set on dressing into a fresh set of clothing before reaching for the ones she had previously been wearing.

Her nose scrunched up as she took in their tattered state. There wasn't really anything left to save on these.

Sighing she threw the shirt and pants over her arm before moving to exit the bathroom. Stepping back into her room, she threw the clothes into a corner before turning to throw a glance around the room. It didn't take long for her eyes to drift over to the neatly folded futon by the wall, betraying her hidden thoughts. She felt so beat that she seriously, albeit very briefly, toyed with the thought of taking an early night. It would have been an ok thought hadn't it been four in the afternoon.

She hadn't been particularly tired when she had at first gotten back here but once the adrenaline levels had had a chance to lower back to normal she felt as if she had ran across the continent fifteen times. At least.

Rubbing a hand across her eyes she couldn't for the love of her remember when she had needed a cup of coffee more. Not just today but for the whole time she had been at the Akatsuki head quarters. It was like she was on a mission to impersonate a 90-year-old granny and was doing a terrific job because all she did nowadays was be tired, eat, ache and sleep.

Her head jerked up when the unexpected sound of a firm knock announced someone's presence by the door. Her unexpected guest didn't wait for a reply, however, as the door opened and in stepped the last person she had expected.

Confusion swirled briefly through her head as to why the Akatsuki leader would darken her doorway. Hurriedly snapping out of her momentary surprise, Sakura broke the over-weighing silence, "Pein-sama, to what do I owe this visit?"

Striding into the room without an ounce of hesitation, the door slid close behind him effortlessly. He paused at a respectable length away from her. "Do I need another reason than simply wanting to assure your well-being?" he questioned with a playful tilt to his lips that did not quite reach his eyes.

Sakura tried not to let the confusion show on her face as she repeated, "My well-being?"

"A fight with Itachi is no languid experience, Haruno-san, a fact I am sure you are now more than well aware of. Truthfully I expected to find you in a considerably worse state."

She didn't know whether to feel insulted or grateful for his last comment and as of such decided to ignore it altogether. She wasn't even particularly surprised by his awareness of the fight with Itachi. She was after all on his playground now, and she was certain that there was little to nothing that escaped his attention.

Sakura turned to face him fully, bowing her head slightly when she spoke, "While I am honored, Pein-sama, please forgive me for strongly doubting that my well-being in itself would be enough to warrant such… personal attention from you."

Pein who was throwing an analyzing glance around the room let his lips quirk anew, this time with a bit more sincerity. "Your mistrust is quite well-founded, Haruno-san." Turning towards her, he folded his hand behind his back in a rather signature motion of his and stared at her calmly. "You are undoubtedly a very sharp woman, Haruno-san, and strong for having made a fight between Itachi and yourself a draw. Both of these are qualities that I greatly appreciate in my adversaries."

His words were followed by a heavy silence to which Sakura couldn't find the words to break. For some reason she felt a foreboding feeling claw at her from within but forced herself to keep her outward calm.

A reply on her part was seemingly unneeded as Pein shortly after continued, his attention this time directed somewhere behind her. "You have managed many near impossible feats, most of which have resulted in making things troublesome for me and have made you quite a prominent thorn in my side. But then again I have always enjoyed a challenge," his eyes flickered to her in a rather suggestive glance, "And what a challenge you have turned out to be."

Sakura didn't miss a beat as she skillfully danced around the traps he had lain, "By ending up in your territory it was never my intention to become anyone's nuisance."

"As I am quite sure you didn't. Still, however amusing this little game has been, I am afraid it, as everything else, must come to an end." Instantly Sakura felt fear plummet like a stone into her abdomen while the previously ominous feeling strengthened and gripped her spine with cold hands.

A loud crash filled the room with a cloud of debris as the wall by the bathroom blew to bits. Though blinded, Sakura felt a presence enter through the opening in the wall and even though every part of her was screaming for her to run, she forced herself to stay put. She wouldn't have made it far anyway for she found herself in a deadlock before she could even blink.

She knew what this meant and had known this moment would come sooner or later when Pein's patience ran out. The fact that she had anticipated this, served to help her keep calm which was essential if she hoped to make it out of this alive. She knew that one wrong step could blow her cover, and thereby mean her death. She was under no delusion that there was any help to seek here. She was on her own, as she had been from the very beginning.

Inwardly she cursed her helpless position, drained and weary from her fight as she was. She would bet that this had been exactly what Pein had been waiting for.

Catching movement in the corner of her eye, her eyes met with unique Rinnegan swirls. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, not really thinking he would warrant her with an answer. He proved her right when he didn't.

Stepping over to them he was now joined by another man, this one with long orange hair, just like Pein and with a lighter physique than the mountain currently immobilizing her. She didn't have time to take a closer look at him before she was forcefully pressed to the floor, her face pressing into the floorboards and a knee digging into her back. Her eyes widened in brief panic when she felt the fabric covering her back being lifted and she wondered just how much Pein had figured out.

"Hm, indeed," he murmured a heartbeat later and let the edge of her shirt drop. Remaining crouched beside her his eyes turned in the direction of her head. Sakura had by now regained control of her expression and was staring blindly ahead, attention directed away from him.

"You're full of surprises, Haruno-san. A member, a human member at that, of a god-clan is a hard thing to come by down here on earth." Pein waved a gesture at the colossal restraining her and Sakura was pulled up from the floor until she was dangling a good foot above the floor. The shinobi's hold on her wrists was rapidly becoming painful as it cut off the blood flow to her hands but none of the pain showed on her face.

Pein rose to his feet and calmly stared her down. "You were very successful in keeping this a secret; in all honesty I didn't even suspect a connection between the gods and you until a few days ago.

"Tell me Haruno-san, who do you serve under?"

She averted her gaze to the floor, expression never-changing, making it evident that she was not going to answer.

This didn't seem to move him in the least though and instead of demanding an answer he posed another question, "Well then, how about telling me where you have hidden the Bijuu?" Another moment of silence. "Come on now, you're only making it harder on yourself."

Cold eyes focused on him. "What exactly is it that you believe that the Bijuu will help you achieve?"

Pein stared at her apathetically, the silence between them verging on oppressing when he answered her, "I don't believe I'm lying if I say that as a clan-member your grasp on the workings of the god realm should be pretty accurate, am I right?" Taking her lack of objection as an affirmative he added, "Still, to be assured that you will fully understand my reasoning, I better give the long version.

"All gods in the god realm live under the same complex hierarchy system, not something easy to explain in human terms. Founded long before the beginning of time, what matters among the gods could probably, through grave generalization, be summarized into three things: age, knowledge and power. Those who possess these, rule over them who have them in lesser quantity, it's as simple as that.

"Although compared to the other gods, age and knowledge is something that I'm at a grave disadvantage of, power is something that I've thanks to the Rinnegan always had in plenty and as it is, you only need one of the three to become a god. I am certain that my powers and abilities would earn me quite a high position among the divine, a fact I realized early in my existence. Thus, by the age of twenty I made my first attempt to ascend to the place where I was always meant to reside: in the god realm, overseeing humankind and guiding them in their ignorance. However, at that time I was not fully aware of the way to greatness, to my true destiny." He paused. "I'm sure you know of 'the Golden Path'?"

Instinctively Sakura hesitated but was then reminded that the cat was already out of the bag and that ignorance in this matter served her no good. Wanting to get it out of the way as soon as possible, she complied to his unvoiced request, "For a human to receive the torch of light/To guide man through ignorance's night/Three tasks are his to fulfill /To climb his own mortal hill/First himself he must prove/A great deed that him to us will move/Second a willful glance of one of our eyes/In a sign of recognition from the skies/Third and lastly he then shall receive/ A new name and title in proof of his divinity,"

Pein gave a slight nod, "Precisely. I performed the three tasks as asked but I made one fatal misstep." Without apparent reason the long haired shinobi who had previously stood unmoving behind them shifted but what exactly what he was doing, Sakura couldn't make out.

Not paying this any attention, Pein continued, "As I previously mentioned I was young and like most youngsters very rebellious, with little over for traditions and rules. Due to this I didn't take the message in 'the Golden Path' to heart, bent on doing it in my own way. So I did my great deed and went ahead to claim my title, thus ignoring the second part of the process, namely the recognition from the seated gods. A grave mistake I didn't realize the severity of until I received this,"

Just then the long haired shinobi stepped into her view, shirtless but with a symbol drawn onto his chest, seemingly above the heart. Sakura immediately reared back.

A Lemniscate.

Noting her reaction Pein turned to face her, "The symbol for eternal damnation, proof of my blasphemous act and stained soul. A very functional curse I might add." He then added as an afterthought, "Funny how it invokes the same revulsion in all the god clans' members."

Sakura stared at the tattoo that stood out sharply against the person's pale skin. This was not something to take lightly. It was the punishment for humans and other creatures who tried to place themselves equal to the divine. The only way to get rid of it was if the sin it represented was repented for; if not, then you died. But to every rule there is an exception. In cases like Pein's, were the crimes were so severe that simple death and rebirth didn't cut it, they were additionally sentenced to a near eternity in purgatory in order to remove the black stain on their souls.

Even from here she could sense the power of the curse, the tainted and rotten aura that was near overwhelming. It amazed her how she hadn't felt this while being near Pein before.

Green eyes narrowed in a sudden realization and hurriedly rose to the face of the man bearing the curse. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Pein tilted his head to the man beside him before shifting his attention back to her, face apathetic. "I see that you have discovered one of the Rinnegan's abilities and at the same time the reason for my survival. It is a rather unique technique but very useful. Of course a magician never reveals the secrets to his tricks but I think that for you I'll make a slight exception.

"You see, with the Rinnegan I have the power to transfer my consciousness, or my identity if you will, into another body." He directed a pointed stare at the shinobi holding her. "Several even. Part of the process is that the ones subjected to it will gain the Rinnegan and, in my case, an auburn hair color; no exception. It has been an ability that I have been rather fond of since it allows me to gain control of my subjects' powers and make them my own. At most I once possessed a grand total of six embodiments. What you see here is all that remains, all thanks to the Lemniscate."

It was then that realization started to clear the confused haze in her mind. "I was wondering how you had survived the curse for this long, but now I understand. Since what was 'you' stretched into six separate bodies, it served as a buffer and slowed down the curse's effect. Now with time it has taken down half of you and from what I can tell by that Lemniscate on him," she nodded towards the long haired man beside him, "it's soon about to claim another part of your existence."

Pein smirked. "I knew you'd be able to figure it out. As I previously stated, you are a sharp one. And yes," he turned to the one beside him, "These two bodies who have, along with the other ones, born the blunt of the curse for me are now sadly singing on their last verse." His eyes lowered to the symbol. "This curse is perfect, a true masterpiece. Although I managed to divert its effect, it still found a way around it."

Sensing her confusion, he tore his gaze away from the symbol and began explaining, "You see, on the day I was cursed there was no physical sign of this. The only proof of my damned station was that I had lost the Rinnegan ability that allowed me to transfer my identity. It wasn't until much later that the first curse mark appeared. Faint at first; only the beginning of an outline of the Lemniscate, but with time gaining more and more of its true shape and form.

"It started to appear on my extensions first, but never on the same places twice. Then a year in, the first one died. No gradual loss of function, no physical pain, the body just fell apart the second the mark was completely visible.

"Time also proved inconsistent as the timeline between when the mark appeared and time of death always differed. Some lasted for a mere six months while others almost five years."

Rolling up his sleeve, he presented her with another curse mark. "This one I have born for the last fifteen years but it wasn't until recently that the full outline became visible. It has systematically been working its way towards the core at a rather languid pace for all these years, but I know now that I don't have much time left."

Sakura's eyes flickered down at the mark before she looked back into his eyes. "Where exactly do the Bijuu fit into all this?" she questioned.

Pein calmly rolled his sleeve back down, "Of all the creatures, the Bijuu are the most powerful, the ones closest to being gods themselves. They possess powers that are not of this world, abilities that easily rival that of the founding gods'.

"It has taken a lot of time and effort but eight years ago I finally finished devising a plan that would make it possible for me to make these powers my own, a slightly different take on the same ability that the curse robbed me of. With the help of these powers I will then break this curse, regain my full strength and at the same time receive the recognition that was at first denied me"

Sakura closed her eyes and lowered her head until her chin touched her chest. "It is true that the Bijuu possess a power not of this earth, but for you to think that you could ever become a master of such greatness, of such suffering, is nothing but blatant heresy." Opening her eyes she lifted her head a fraction. "Should you succeed, it would still not spare you from this dark pit your falling into."

He closed his eyes. "I see that you are incapable of realizing the greatness in what I am trying to accomplish. I must admit that even though I expected it, I am still slightly disappointed." As if by an unspoken command, Sakura was suddenly slammed up against a wall, her wrists still clasped firmly in the colossal's hand.

Irritate green eyes focused on Pein's form. "Do you hate your mortal existence so much that you'd sacrifice everything to be rid of it? Even condemn yourself further by continuing this madness. "

Pein settled her with a bored look, "Though I am flattered by this concern, might I advise that you be more worried about your own health? This current situation doesn't bode well for you I'm afraid." He paused and tilted his head sideways. "Still, it all comes down to you. You tell me what I want to know and there will be no need for me to harm you. Refuse and things will turn out quite differently."

He took a step forward, "So tell me, where are the Bijuu?"

It was without hesitation that Sakura pressed her lips tightly together, the message she was sending with this simple action clear as daylight. Pein seemed unimpressed by her apparent defiance. "Either you are very brave or very stupid. I don't care which it is but I'm not a very patient man, Sakura, and not in the mood for games.

"However, you are quite valuable and it would make things less tiring if you would stop with these false acts of nobility and tell me what I want to know." Sakura opened her mouth but he stopped her with a raised hand. "And before you waste this chance, let me tell you now that if you believe that I won't harm you due to the divine law that forbids any harm from being brought onto a clan member, let me save you the trouble and inform you that you will receive no such courtesy here. I have worked too long and too ardently to trip on the finish line and you're the only thing currently in my way."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, I'll tell you nothing," she said, voice calm and steady.

Pein stared at her coldly and in the next instant the long haired man appeared by her side and before she could blink he dug his fist into her stomach. Sakura's head jerked forward but none of the pain was seen on her face. The man didn't stop at one hit but continued to beat her like a punching back until she was sure that she if she survived this that she would be as purple as a plum in the morning.

Stopping as suddenly as he had begun, Sakura took a few moments to catch her breath, every heave sending an arrow of pain through her body. She reckoned that she a few broken and several bruised ribs.

"Where are they?"

Her strained breathing echoed through the silent room but no words tried to form on her lips.

Suddenly a mind numbing pain shot through her wrist and it took most of her self-control to bite back the scream that tore at the inside of her throat. Without having to look up, she could feel the kunai blade driven through her wrist, pinning her to the wall.

Raising her free hand she tried to make a grab for the kunai and pull it out but stopped that attempt quickly when blinding agony cut into her side where she most likely had a broken rib.

The taste of copper was fast becoming prominent in her mouth.

Her wrist throbbed at the same pace as her heartbeat and she could feel the warm blood spill down her arm in pulsing rivulets, painting herself and the wall behind her a dark scarlet. Taking deep, strained breaths through her mouth she tried to get a grasp on the pain in order to keep it from overwhelming her.

With her hazed senses she could suddenly feel another body press up against her own and a calm breathing ghost across her ear. "Tell me what I need to know and it'll stop, it's as simple as that."

She gave a slight grunt and spit out some of the blood in her mouth, wisps of pain sounding in her voice as she bit out "I-I don't know what you're tal-alking about."

He stood unmoving for a moment, eyes steadily boring holes into the side of her head. "You asked me a question a moment ago, something about if I found living as a human truly that despicable? Well, let me ask you something. Which one of us do you think has more to lose? And as a follow-up question, what is it about desperate people that make them so dangerous? You should at least know the answer to the second one, being a medic and all."

Sakura spit out another mouthful of blood and Pein placed a finger under her chin, raising her face to his. His eyes took in the bruises that were already beginning to form as he let his thumb stroke across her split lip, wiping away some blood in the process. "No answer?"

Reaching up he grabbed a hold of the kunai pinning her in place and slowly started to twist it. Sakura gave a small cry, digging her nails into her free hand until it too was painted red by her blood. Stopping the turning of the knife, Pein pressed his lips to her ear and almost hissed, "Because when you have nothing to lose, you become unpredictable and things like another person's life, your life in this case, lose their importance. But while I can't afford to let you die just yet, trust me, there are worse things than death."

Taking a moment to let his words sink in, he pulled back to look into her face. Her emotionless façade cracking, showing glimpses of pain and agony, she breathed heavily through her nostrils. "Your silence will serve to bring you nothing but a little time and a lot pain." Taking a hold of her chin, he nudged her face upward, waiting until her pain disoriented eyes focused solely on him before saying slowly and gently, as if talking to a child, "I'll ask you one more time; where have you hidden the Bijuu?"

Sakura stared back at him, gaze filled with pain only equaled by the defiance and determination that gave a cold edge to her stare.

Pein smirked and, letting his grip fall from her chin, stepped back. The next moment she felt someone grab hold of her free hand. The pain had slowed her mind and she barely had time to feel a grip around one of her fingers before there was a sickening crack. She hunched into herself, her teeth digging into her already bruised lip as she felt the pain course up her hand and arm.

Through it all she could hear Pein's emotionless voice waver over to her, "Your self-control is truly admirable. Let's see how much more you can take."

Blinding agony cut through her, and this time, Sakura did scream.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 27 is up!

**NB!** The eight first chapters of Fuyuhana have been rewritten and posted! Not a necessity to reread them for they contain no vital extra information but for those interested go take a look. I don't know when the next rewrites will be out because I'm currently in the middle of my matriculation exams so I'll be focusing on them for the following few weeks.

I don't believe I've introduced my second beta, , who gave the rewrites one last look before they were posted and who has also betaed this chapter. Welcome to the team! :)

On to this chapter. I hope the Itachi/Sakura-fighting scene met your expectations :) I had a real good time writing the Deidara-part and I think I kept him IC. As for the last part, I hope it didn't become too messy for you. I spent quite some time trying to hone and polish the descriptions so that it wouldn't get too complicated, but I guess it's up to you guys to tell me if I succeeded :) Btw, on a side note, the two people with Pein are the two we were intoduced to first in the series.

The plot thickens! I hope your patience has been awarded. After many chapters that could probably be called fillers we're finally progressing in the storyline. If things go as planned I will have a little treat for you guys in the next chapter, one I'm hoping you'll enjoy ;D

Review stats: 1203

_Reviews:_** Just me and myself, 9tailedemonfoxonbu, Sabrina, Midori Heiwa **(I don't think anytime soon ;P)**, JustAReview, SakuraXEverybody, GreekLia, Heaven's Graceful Angel **(True, we'll just have to wait if this'll end happily or in tears ;))**, I N V E E S A B L E **(Yah ;D)**, NEVERMORE DARKNESS, Fumi Raisin, ..CHoMP., Goddess of the Innocent **(You're right, I looked it up again and saw that I had picked the wrong word by mistake. Thanks for pointing it out for me :))**, bluerosemisstress1069, freedomwings26 **(;D)**, SpeedDemon315 **(True but this story will be completed! Eventually ;P)**, Em-i-lo **(Hope I lived up to your expectations concerning the fight-scene ;D)**, uchihacutie, Three sisters productions, Sakurachan623, bookbook,** **ArtisansMuse **(I also get the vibe that Sakura isn't all too popular in the series; her times in the spotlight are so few and far between. A shame really ;/ You too! XD)**, sendo-tenshi, VALLED, Geniusly-Unique **(Hope the chapter answered your questions (; )**, Natalie, BlackBaccaraRose, TeenageCrisis, crystalwolfberri, azela4, harunosakua, kateshay** (As said in one of the chapters, the HQ are situated on desecrated grounds so none of the gods can sense, much less contact anyone while they are staying there. The only reason Shi could contact her was because of the wounds that Kibishi had caused her which gave him a temporary link to her. The summonings can't help her because she doesn't have enough chakra to perform a summoning. Hope this cleared things up.)**, aznkitty180, angel897, akatsuki's hikari **(It was the road of life ;P –Tastes one of the cookies and starts coughing uncontrollably while clawing at throat. Drowns the glass of orange juice and bites back a gagging reflex. Turns towards you and beams— Nothing like sweet, and sandy dry Halloween cookies with a glass of orange juice! (Could be a great commercial add ;D))**, CelesticYumi7, Antanique013, Lady Sakura of the Uchihas, DelicateFan of the Sacred Fire.**

Thanks once again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Your support is what keeps this story going! :D Do leave a comment on this chapter as well. Pointers, was it good or bad, slow or moving too fast, complicated etc. let me know. :)

Till next time!

Hugs,

-Wounded angel.


End file.
